Monsters cube
by cuboalcuadrado
Summary: Es un reescrito de Monsters inc. 3 la venganza de Rubik, la historia es la misma, Sully, Mike y Boo despiertan en un laberinto surrealista y deben escapar con vida junto con otros conocidos, pero a la vez descubrirán grandes sorpresas. (Esta versión es más extendida).
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es un reescrito de Monsters inc. 3 la venganza de Rubik, decidí hacer esto porque el original me parecía que no era muy buena, espero que les guste, si tuve errores, avísenme, pude que las demás historias las adapté a este reescrito.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: El inicio de un nuevo desafío

En una noche oscura, se encontraba un niño durmiendo en su cama felizmente, de pronto se abrió la puerta de su armario silenciosamente, en eso salió una extraña criatura de él, tenía el pelo naranja y tenía un cuerno en la cabeza, en eso, el muchacho se despertó, el monstruo traía una sandia y un mazo de juguete, el monstruo puso la sandia en el suelo e intento romperla pero no funciono, el niño lo miro algo cansado, en eso la sandia estalló en la cara del monstruo, el muchacho se empezó a reír alocadamente, el monstruo se fue por la puerta del armario.

"Ese chiste te ha salido muy bien" dijo Sully a George.

"Lo que hace una sandia y unos pequeños fuegos artifíciale" dijo George, eso es lo que hacía desde los últimos 4 años, se dedicaban a hacer reír a los niños en lugar de asustarlos, las risas daban mas energía que los gritos, pasaron unas horas, Sully se encontraba en su oficina, su nuevo empleo como el CEO de la compañía era algo estresante pero él podía con eso.

"¿Ya terminaste?" preguntó Mike fuera de la oficina de Sully.

"Ya casi, solo tengo que firmar unas cosas y listo" respondió Sully, en eso entró Mike y vio a Sully mirando una viaja foto de todos los trabajadores de hace 6 años.

"¿Sigues preocupándote por ese idiota?" preguntó Mike desinteresado.

"El no se merecía eso" respondió Sully.

"Ese idiota intentó matarnos" dijo Mike.

"Losé, pero no se merecía ser desterrado" dijo Sully.

"Pero no había otra opción, no sé porque te preocupas, han pasado 4 años y aun no lo han encontrado, seguro ya está muerto" dijo Mike.

"Tal vez aun sigue vivo, ha de estar sufriendo" dijo Sully.

"¿Te gustaría que regresara para matarnos?" preguntó Mike desinteresado.

"No, pero tal vez podría olvidar lo sucedido y empezar una vida nueva" respondió Sully.

"Tuvo su oportunidad, pero decidió seguir siendo un imbécil" dijo Mike.

"¿No teda lastima?, fue tu compañero y tu amigo en la universidad" preguntó Sully.

"Cuando conocía Randall, era un tipos simpático y una buena persona, pero se convirtió en un idiota enfermo que intentó matarnos, por lo que no me importa si está muerto" respondió Mike.

"Bien, Mike, voy a pasar a casa de mi madre" dijo Sully.

"Bien, te espero en el auto" dijo Mike, en eso Sully fue a visitar a su madre, al llegar, Sully tocó el timbre, la puerta se abrió mostrando a la mamá de Sully, era similar a Sully pero de color rosa, tenia los cuernos de Sully pero no tenia las puntas que tenia Sully las cuales partían de su espalda hasta su cola.

"Hola mamá" dijo Sully alegre.

"Sully, ¿qué te trae por aquí?, hace tiempo que no me visitas" preguntó la mamá de Sully.

"Nada, solo quería a ver como estabas" respondió Sully alegre.

* * *

Varios minutos después.

"¿Y cómo van las risas?" preguntó la mamá de Sully.

"Igual, aun siguen siendo mejores que los gritos" respondió Sully.

"¿Y aun no han encontrado a ese chico?, ¿cómo se llama?, Rol..Ra" preguntó la mamá de Sully.

"¿Randall?" preguntó Sully.

"Si, Randall, ¿aun no le han encontrado?" preguntó la mamá de Sully.

"Temo que no" respondió Sully un poco triste.

"No te sientas mal, sabes lo que hizo, además no tenias otra opción" dijo la mamá de Sully.

"Pero no se merecía ser desterrado, podría haberlo entregado y que decidieran si era culpable o no, pero no merecía lo que le hice" dijo Sully.

"Bueno, eso es según el criterio de cada quien" dijo la mamá de Sully.

"Bien, ya me tengo que ir, Mike me está esperando en el auto" dijo Sully.

"Cuídate mucho" dijo la mamá de Sully.

"Igualmente" dijo Sully mientras se iba.

"¿Cómo te fue?" preguntó Mike mientras Sully se subía al auto.

"Bien, vámonos" respondió Sully y en eso se fueron a su casa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sully se despertó a las 6:00 de la mañana, todos los días tenia que despertar a esa hora ya que ahora tenía más responsabilidades, por lo menos no era despertado con un claxon en la cara, ese día era un día especial para él, ese día iba a darle un pequeño regalo a Boo por su cumpleaños pasado, ahora ella tenía 8 años, después de que Sully hiciera todo lo que tenía que hacer en el trabajo, ese día en la noche, él estaba dispuesto a darle regalo a Boo.

"Espera aquí Mike" dijo Sully antes de entrar a la habitación de Boo.

"Boo, Boo, feliz cumpleaños" susurro Sully mientras entraba a la habitación de Boo pero ella seguía dormida, él siguió acercándose, en eso fue atacado por un hombre misterioso el cual le puso una bolsa negra en la cabeza, Sully intento luchar pero pronto perdió la conciencia debido a que la bolsa tenia cloroformo.

"¡Suuullyyy!" gritó Mike y en eso entró para intentar ayudarlo pero el tipo lo atacó tirándolo al suelo y en eso sacó una jeringa la cual la inyectó en Mike, él pronto quedó inconsciente y todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso hasta que quedó profundamente dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: El cubo

Un tiempo después, Sully despertó, estaba tendido en el suelo de alguna extraña habitación, le costaba un poco abrir los ojos hasta que al fin lo consiguió, se levantó y dio un vistazo al lugar en el que se encontraba, era una extraña sala de estar, la habitación era cuadrada, no tenía ventanas, solo tenía dos salidas, ambas eran perfectamente cuadradas, las dos salidas se encontraban pegadas al techo, había escaleras debajo de ellas, el lugar estaba bien iluminado, frente a la puerta oeste habían unas escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba.

"¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó Sully, en eso escuchó un gemido de cansancio, vio que era Mike el cual se encontraba a su lado.

"Mike despierta" dijo Sully.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Mike cansado.

"Tienes que despertar" dijo Sully.

"¿Sully?" preguntó Mike mientras trataba de abrir el ojo.

"Si, soy yo, tienes que despertar" respondió Sully, pronto Mike logró ver claramente.

"Sully, ¿dónde estoy?" preguntó Mike.

"No lo sé" respondió Sully.

"¿Donde está Boo?" preguntó Mike preocupado, en eso Sully decidió buscarla lo que fue fácil ya que se encontraba dormida en el sofá.

"Boo, despierta" dijo Sully.

"¿Qué?, ¿qué ocurre?" preguntó Boo mientras trataba de despertar.

"No lo sé" respondió Sully.

"Creo que lo mejor es buscar una salida" dijo Mike y en eso subió al piso de arriba, ahí se encontraba una pequeña mesa de té con unos sillones, Mike fijó su mirada en el techo ya que había un hueco cuadrado centrado en el techo, habían pasamanos en dos de sus lados los cuales llegaban a unas escaleras situadas sobre donde se deberían encontrar las otras puertas.

"¿Has encontrado algo?" preguntó Sully mientras subía por las escaleras.

"Si, hay un hueco en el techo" respondió Mike, en eso Sully fue a verlo.

"¿Que es este lugar?" preguntó Sully mirando al hueco.

"No tengo idea, pero lo mejor será explorar este sitio" respondió Mike, en eso entraron por la puerta Oeste, ahí encontraron otra habitación perfectamente cubica, tenía cuatro entradas incluyendo la puerta por la que entraron los tres, el lugar era un comedor, tenía una gran mesa para 20 personas, habían masetas en cada esquina, cada una tenía una palmera.

"Si solo somos 3, ¿porque hay 20 lugares aquí?" preguntó Mike.

"No lo sé, tal vez no somos los únicos" respondió Sully.

"Maldita sea, no puede ser" susurro alguien, pero los 3 lo escucharon.

"¿Que fue eso?" preguntó Boo, en eso Sully tomó una cuchara de la mesa y la arrojó hacia la puerta oeste, al llegar revotó en algo invisible, Sully corrió hacia él y lo tomó, en eso se volvió visible, era Randall.

"¿Randall?" preguntó Sully desconcertado mientras sujetaba a Randall por la cola.

"Si, solo suéltame" respondió Randall enojado.

"Dinos donde está la salida" dijo Mike molesto.

"Yo no los he metido en este lugar, ¿por que haría eso?" respondió Randall enojado.

"No sé, tal vez por qué quieres vengarte" respondió Mike molesto.

"Gracias por recordarme eso, ustedes aun siguen pegados al pasado" dijo Randall con sarcasmo.

"¿Donde está la salida?" preguntó Mike molesto.

"No tengo idea, solo desperté aquí, en una biblioteca" respondió Randall.

"¿Qué?, si tu no nos metiste en esto, entonces ¿quien fue?" preguntó Sully.

"No lo sé, ni me interesa, ahora suéltame" respondió Randall.

"No, tu vienes con nosotros" dijo Sully.

"No pueden hacerme esto" dijo Randall.

"No confiamos en ti" dijo Mike.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Randall.

"Porque no confiamos en ti" respondió Sully serio.

"Tengo derechos" dijo Randall.

"Si, pero los perdiste cuando intentaste matarnos, así que mejor cállate" dijo Mike enojado.

* * *

Media hora después, los 4 se encontraban en una extraña galería.

"Vamos a ver que hay en esta" dijo Mike mientras subían a la entrada oeste.

"No hemos encontrado nada, ¿ya puedo irme?" preguntó Randall molesto.

"No" dijo Sully, en eso Randall notó que los 3 estaban distraídos por lo que aprovechó para huir, intentó salir por la puerta del suelo pero al ver lo que había en esa habitación, quedó impactado, era un pozo lleno de lava hirviente.

"Este lugar es demencial" susurró Randall.

"¿Qué?, he Sully está escapando" dijo Mike quien había escuchado a Randall.

"No es cierto, solo estaba viendo que había ahí" respondió Randall enojado.

"Sabes que eso es mentira" dijo Sully.

* * *

Una hora después.

"No te bastaba con lanzarme a un remolque, ahora quieres que sea tu mascota, ¿o me equivoco?" preguntó Randall, mientras Sully le amarraba las manos, los 4 se encontraban en un extraño almacén de cosas.

"No, esto es para que no intentes atacarnos" respondió Sully.

"Pero no es justo" dijo Randall.

"Si no te callas, te amordazaremos, ¿escuchaste maldita lagartija?" dijo Mike.

* * *

Media hora después, los dos avanzaron unas cuantas habitaciones y aun no habían encontrado a alguien más, se habían dado cuenta de que cada habitación era diferente.

"¿Por qué alguien construiría este sitio?" preguntó Mike mientras entraba a una habitación que tenia 20 camas.

"No tengo idea, pero me pregunto, ¿por qué nosotros?" respondió Sully, mientras observaba el lugar.

"Sully, creo que encontré algo" dijo Boo, en eso Sully fue a ver.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó alguien, en eso los otros se detuvieron, no eran los únicos en ese lugar, voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron de quien era.

" Decana Hardscrabble" dijeron Sully y Mike sorprendidos a la vez.

"Si, ¿¡que hacen en mi...?, espera, esto no es mi casa, ¿qué es esto?" preguntó Abby desconcertada.

"No tenemos ni idea de lo que es esto, solo despertamos aquí" respondió Sully.

"¿Qué ocurre Abby?" preguntó Derek a Abby mientras se levantaba.

"No lo sé" respondió Randall.

"¿Por qué tienes la manos atadas?" preguntó Derek.

"No sé, pregúntele a estos dos" respondió Randall mirando a Sully y a Mike.

"Creo que sé porque, Randy, eras un buen estudiante, porque hiciste eso, tenias una vida por delante" dijo Derek.

"No me venga con eso, usted y esa anciana saben porque" dijo Randall.

"No nos eches la culpa de tus errores" dijo Abby.

"Discutiendo no solucionaremos nada" dijo Boo.

"No importa" dijo Derek y en eso decidió ir a la puerta Oeste, pero al asomarse por la puerta, vio unas torretas las cuales le apuntaron y comenzaron a dispararle, en eso Derek se dejo caer antes de que le dieran las balas, los demás se horrorizaron pero por suerte Derek estaba bien.

"¡Derek!" gritó Abby.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien" respondió Derek tratando de calmarla.

"Debemos de tener cuidado con cada habitación" dijo Sully.

* * *

Un tiempo después, los 6 estuvieron explorando mas habitaciones, mientras exploraban el lugar, llegaron a una habitación llena de jacuzzis, hay encontraron a Roz que de igual forma, estaba desconcertada del lugar en el que se encontraba, siguieron explorando el lugar, encontraron a Johnny Worthington, en una habitación donde se hacía mucho eco, el ya estaba despierto, de igual forma no sabía que hacía en ese lugar, les dijo que había despertado en un extraño museo lleno de instrumentos de tortura, lo que les sorprendió a los otros es que traía unas gafas cuadradas, pero eso no les detuvo y siguieron avanzando, encontraron a George Sanderson en una habitación con tumbas, Javier Ríos lo encontraron en un invernadero, a Claire Wheeler la encontraron en una lavandería, a Ms. Flint y Celia las encontraron en un baño, a Fungus lo encontraron en una iglesia, a Carrie Williams, Naomi Jackson y a Crystal Du Bois las encontraron en un depósito de basura, y a Britney Davis, a Heather Olson y a Taylor Holbrook las encontraron en un salón de yoga, ninguno de ellos sabía en donde estaban, lo primero que decidieron hacer fue crear un pequeño mapa con la ubicación de todas las habitaciones.

* * *

"No puedo creer que esta pequeña causara tanto caos en la ciudad" dijo Johnny mirando a Boo.

"Si, por favor no la molestes" dijo Sully.

"Bien, ya terminé el mapa" dijo Claire.

"Genial" dijo Mike, todos se asomaron a ver el mapa.

biblioteca 1,1,1

museo de la inquisición española 1,1,2

salón de lectura 1,1,3

cancha de soccer 1,1,4

cancha de baloncesto 1,2,1

cancha de baseball 1,2,2

mini pista de carreras 1,2,3

cancha de tenis 1,2,4

museo de la tortura 1,3,1

habitación de eco 1,3,2

sala de torretas 1,3,3

catacumbas 1,3,4

almacén de juguetes 1,4,1

baño de vapor 1,4,2

salón de prueba de armas 1,4,3

habitación egipcia 1,4,4

cocina 2,1,1

salón de música 2,1,2

depósito de basura 2,1,3

habitación vacía 2,1,4

salón de yoga 2,2,1

cementerio 2,2,2

sótano 2,2,3

sala de brin colines 2,2,4

lavandería 2,3,1

habitación oscura y vacía 2,3,2

dormitorio 2,3,3

piscina 2,3,4

habitación llena de dulces 2,4,1

enfermería 2,4,2

habitación llena de perfumes 2,4,3

discoteca 2,4,4

comedor 3,1,1

pozo de lava 3,1,2

caja de arena 3,1,3

ático 3,1,4

habitación de relojes 3,2,1

galería 3,2,2

mini teatro 3,2,3

mini cine 3,2,4

zona con niebla 3,3,1

gimnasio 3,3,2

salón de juegos 3,3,3

sala de calderas 3,3,4

almacén 3,4,1

ropero 3,4,2

salón de baile 3,4,3

iglesia 3,4,4

sala de estar 4,1,1

pista de patinaje sobre hielo 4,1,2

baño 4,1,3

duchas 4,1,4

invernadero 4,2,1

sala de cajas de colores 4,2,2

salón de videojuegos 4,2,3

museo de cera 4,2,4

jacuzzi 4,3,1

auditorio 4,3,2

laboratorio de ciencias 4,3,3

habitación china 4,3,4

sala de espejos 4,4,1

sala de computación 4,4,2

salón de arte 4,4,3

salón de clases 4,4,4

"El tipo que construyó este lugar es un trastornado mental" dijo Abby mirando el mapa.

"Solo me pregunto, porque estamos aquí" dijo Mike.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Una horrible sorpresa

"¿Alguna idea de donde podríamos estar?" preguntó Sully, todos se encontraban en el comedor comiendo el espagueti que Mike preparó.

"Podrían habernos sepultado en algún lugar" respondió Claire.

"Si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, es que no estamos en monstruo polis, pero no se en que parte del mundo humano podríamos estar" dijo Roz.

"¿Como lo sabes?" preguntó Crystal con un poco de sospecha.

"Se necesita un gran espacio para poder ocultar este lugar" respondió Roz.

"¿Y no crees que podríamos estar enterrados?" preguntó Sully.

"No, y no responderé a mas preguntas" respondió Roz.

"Tal vez alguien nos pueda decir donde estamos" dijo Mike mirando a Randall.

"Mike, no creo que el haya construido este lugar" dijo Sully.

"¿Por qué lo crees?" preguntó Mike.

"Supongo que para haber construido este sitio, tendría que haber necesitado más de 4 años" respondió Sully, Randall ni se molesto en responder.

"Tú sabes cómo es él, míralo, te está engañando, esta ocultando su verdadero yo con esa actitud, oculta la basura que es" dijo Mike, Randall se puso un poco mal.

"En vez de discutir, podríamos concentrarnos en la situación actual" dijo Johnny.

"Por lo menos tenemos algo de comer" dijo Mike.

"Si, pero pronto se nos acabará la comida así que tenemos que aprovechar todo lo que tenemos" dijo Javier.

"Terminando de comer, deberíamos bus..." dijo Sully pero fue interrumpido cuando se empezó a escuchar un extraño sonido.

"A de ser algo mecánico" dijo Randall.

"Tu maldita maqui..." dijo Mike pero fue interrumpido por Sully.

"Miiiike" dijo Sully, todos esperaron unos minutos hasta que el sonido finalmente cesó.

"Iré a ver qué está pasando" dijo Sully y en eso subió a la puerta Norte, al entrar quedó impactado por lo que estaba viendo, ya no estaba el pozo de lava, en su lugar estaba la habitación de eco, lo más extraño era que la habitación estaba en otra posición, Sully estaba mirando por el techo de la habitación, lo que era extraño ya que en el comedor, el estaba en la entrada de una pared.

"Oigan, tienen que ver esto" dijo Sully y en eso, todos fueron a ver e igualmente quedaron sorprendidos.

"¡Perfecto, el mapa no sirvió para nada!" dijo Claire mientras guardaba el mapa en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

"Mejor iré a echar un vistasooooo, ¿¡qué demonios es esto!?" dijo Sully al entrar y en eso el sentido de su gravedad cambio al de la habitación de eco, ahora el estaba en el techo de la habitación.

"Increíble, jamás había visto algo igual, habitaciones en movimiento y con un sistema de control de gravedad, es fantástico y a la vez aterrador" dijo Derek sorprendido por lo que acaba de ver.

"¡Basta de charla y ayúdenme!" gritó Sully, en eso lo ayudaron a subir.

"Tengo que ir al baño, ¿me esperan?" preguntó Boo.

"Yo te puedo acompañar" dijo Randall.

"¡Eh, tú quédate ahí y no hables asquerosa lagartija!" gritó Mike a Randall.

"Yo te llevo, hay que buscar el baño" dijo Sully a Boo.

* * *

Habían pasado unas horas, todos se fueron a dormir, no sabían si era de día o de noche, pero estaban muy cansados.

"No, por favor, no" dijo Randall dormido.

"Por favor" dijo Randall y en eso se despertó por un fuerte dolor, se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos y los pies enganchados con cadenas, tenia cadenas en la cola, las crestas y su lengua, estaba en un lugar oscuro.

"¡Por favor basta!" gritó Randall y en eso se acercó una mano con un guante negro agarrando un cuchillo, en ese momento, Randall fue apuñalado en el cuello, en eso Randall despertó con un fuerte grito despertándolos a todos.

"¿¡Que ocurre!?" preguntó Carrie asustada, Randall estaba temblando de miedo.

"Randall, ¿qué está pasando?" preguntó Sully preocupado pero Randall no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando al vacio mientras temblaba de miedo, en eso, Sully lo agarró del hombro haciendo que Randall reaccionara.

"¿¡Que!?" preguntó Randall asustado mirando a Sully.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Sully preocupado.

"Nada, n...nada, no ocurre nada, solo fue una pesadilla, solo eso, solo una pesadilla" respondió Randall asustado.

"Deberíamos volver a dormir" dijo Mike sin darle importancia a la situación de Randall.

* * *

Al día siguiente, aunque no sabían si era de día, Varios estaban buscando la salida o algo, Carrie y sus amigas estaban viendo la ropa que se encontraba en el ropero, habían vestidos que jamás habían visto.

"Miren, ¿les gusta este?" preguntó Carrie sosteniendo un vestido rojo con brillantes.

"Te queda muy bien" respondió Britney.

"Creo que sería mejor ayudar a buscar la salida en lugar de hacer esto" dijo Naomi.

"¿Desde cuándo te volviste una aburrida?" preguntó Heather.

* * *

"Mira, ¿que ese eso?" preguntó Javier a Claire los cueles se encontraban en el invernadero.

"No tengo idea" respondió Claire, ambos estaban observando 6 cajas de cristal, 3 contenían un montón de luciérnagas y las otras 3 contenían una viuda negra, en las cajas se encontraban unas etiquetas con los nombres de los insectos.

* * *

"¿Quieres que te lea este libro?" preguntó Boo a Sully los cuales se encontraban en la biblioteca junto con Johnny y Derek, Boo sabía leer muy bien y le encantaban las novelas.

"Mas al rato, voy a ir a ver a Randall, pídele a Johnny" respondió Sully.

"Johnny, ¿quieres que te lea este libro?" preguntó Boo mostrándole un libro de "El juego de Ender".

"Pues, bueno" respondió Johnny.

"Oye, mira esto" dijo Derek a Johnny mostrándole una hoja que encontró en un librero.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Johnny mirando la hoja la cual contenía 15 horarios anotados.

"¿No se para que pueda servir? pero faltan 2 horas para las 12:20, la cual está marcada ahí" dijo Derek algo desconcertado.

* * *

"Y en otras noticias, los asesinatos de Jig..." dijo un noticiero pero Randall cambió de canal, él se encontraba en la sala de estar.

"Se vierte el azúcar y..." dijo un cocinero pero Randall cambió de canal.

"Se me chispoteo" dijo el chavo, Randall dejo ese canal aunque no disfrutaba mucho la tele.

"Oye Randy, ¿qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Sully mientras entraba a la habitación.

"Nada" dijo Randall de forma pesimista mientras apagaba la tele.

"Quería preguntarte algo, ¿puedo...?" preguntó Sully pero fue interrumpido por Randall.

"¿qué?, ¿vas a golpearme?, adelante, no importa" respondió Randall de forma pesimista.

"Oye, ¿por qué esa actitud y esa cara?" preguntó Sully.

"¿Por qué?, porque no sabes todo el sufrimiento que sufrí mientras estuve desterrado" dijo Randall.

"¿qué paso?" preguntó Sully algo preocupado.

"Te lo diré todo, me echaste en un remolque en el que fui golpeado, quede inconsciente y cuando desperté, me encontraba cerca de un lago, no sabía dónde estaba, me dolía todo, todo daba vueltas, me fui en una dirección, podía ver y escucharlos a todos ustedes riéndose de mi, seguí caminando hasta que perdí el conocimiento, luego fui capturado por unos científicos y me enviaron a una perrera, eso no fue lo peor, a ellos no les interesaba mucho la ciencia, solo querían cuidarme, no querían hacerme daño, solo querían buscar un dueño que me cuidara, pero nadie me quería, los niños me escupían e incluso orinaban sobre mí, cuando llegue a ese lugar solo pensaba en vengarme, en lo que quería hacerte, pero estar tanto tiempo encerrado fue suficiente para reflexionar sobre mi vida, me di cuenta de que todo fue mi culpa, todos mis errores fueron culpa mía, olvide la venganza, solo pensaba en salir de ahí, decidí fingir que tu y Mike jamás existieron, y pensaba en buscar a Boo para decirle lo mucho que siento haber intentado matarla, pero cada vez que pensaba en eso, también pensaba que al verme, me mataría, imaginaba las peores formas en que me mataría, y decidí también fingir que ella nunca existió, aparte de que no sé donde vive, aparte aprendí varias cosas de esos tipo sobre todo de uno que se llamaba Paul, pero lo peor vino cuando intente escapar, ese fue el peor error de mi vida, elegí la peor noche para intentarlo y fui secuestrado por un demente que colecciona personas, esos científicos están muertos por mi culpa, prefiero estar encerrado en una jaula que en una caja, no sabes lo que ese tipo me hizo y lo que le hizo a las demás personas, no le importaba a quien torturar sin importar si eran niños o ancianos, nunca logre salir de ese lugar, todo el edificio estaba lleno de trampas, lo peor es que me convertí en su favorito, todo el tiempo me torturo, una vez me cosió la boca, puede haber acabado hecho pedazos y que usara mis partes para hacer esas horribles esculturas de insectos, o que me drogara, me cortara la lengua, me engrapara una máscara de yeso y acabar como los demás a los que llama "perros", todo el tiempo me dio a mí y a los demás, comida para perros" dijo Randall con mucha tristeza e incluso le empezaron a salir lagrimas.

"Yo no tenía idea de lo que te pasó, ¿cómo saliste de ahí?" preguntó Sully mientras sentía pena por él.

"Solo fue suerte, una de sus víctimas y un amigo, logró escapar, y causó un incendio, solo oí disparos, yo estaba dentro de una caja, podía oler el humo, al final, alguien abrió la caja, era un bombero, yo rápidamente me escondí, no se tomo la molestia de buscarme, pero vi al hombre que escapo, vi que estaba mirando algo en una de las cajas, era la máscara del coleccionista, supe que el aun seguía con vida, y sé que él me está buscando, porque yo le pertenezco, por eso tengo pesadillas, siempre sueño que él viene por mí, encontré una casa abandonada, ahí me aloje, era divertido espantar a la gente cuando venían a explorar la casa, pero en las noches, siempre eran las mismas pesadillas, un día alguien entró, en la noche, yo me desperté asustado y lo vi con un pasa montañas, no sé porque no me mato, tiempo después empezaron a aparecer más personas con pasamontañas negros, disfrutaban verme gritar del miedo, fue tanto que acabe tapando las ventanas con tablas de madera, no recuerdo donde las encontré pero es lo que hice, me entere de que eran personas normales que les gustaba hacerme eso, al final alguien me disparó un dardo y desperté aquí" dijo Randall llorando, Sully realmente no tenía idea de lo que le paso estos 4 años.

"Siento mucho haberte desterrado, no tenía idea de lo que te iba a pasar" dijo Sully con tristeza.

"No es tu culpa, es mía, el único error que cometiste fue poner una puerta" dijo Randall con tristeza.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sully con mucha preocupación.

"Debiste arrojarme al vacio, debiste matarme" dijo Randall.

"Eso sería asesinato" dijo Sully preocupado.

"Casi te mato, casi mato a Mike y a Boo, te hice pasar por un muy mal día y todo por mi estupidez, es mi culpa de que estés aquí" dijo Randall.

"pero gracias a eso, descubrimos que la risa es más poderosa que el grito, no puedes pensar en eso, tú no tienes la culpa de esto" dijo Sully muy preocupado por el estado mental de Randall.

"Y qué importancia tiene, eso no cambia el hecho de que debiste matarme, soy culpable de todo, de todas las desgracias que le pasan a la gente, no merezco vivir" dijo Randall con lagrimas en los ojos.

"No, voy a hacer todo lo posible por sacarte de aquí, voy..." dijo Sully pero fue interrumpido por un extraño sonido, las puertas de la habitación se habían cerrado con cristal blindado de color azul claro, en medio de las puertas había un símbolo de conjunto vacio grabado en el cristal.

"Esto no me gusta nada" dijo Sully preocupado y en ese momento escuchó otro sonido, pero este venia con sonidos de madera rompiéndose, se acercó a la pared oeste y se sorprendió de lo que estaba pasando.

"Dios mío, la pared se está moviendo, la habitación se está cerrando" dijo Sully asustado, en ese momento el piso de arriba se reventó cayó todo pero ambos lograron refugiarse debajo de las escaleras, todos los demás escucharon el sonido y llegaron al lugar pero no podían hacer nada, solo podían ver, intentaban romper el cristal pero no podían.

"Tiene que haber algo" dijo Sully muy asustado.

"Y que importa, de todos modos estamos muertos" dijo Randall sin preocuparle la situación, en eso, las paredes Este y Oeste, pararon, pero se pusieron en marcha las del Norte y Sur, Sully intentó pararlas pero eran demasiado fuertes, al final pararon y se puso en marcha el piso y el techo, las cosas se estaban amontonando, los iban a convertir en un cubo de basura, Sully encontró algo, era un pequeño botón de color rojo en la pared, lo oprimió, pero no pasó nada, solo encendió una pequeña luz verde.

"¡Auxilio!, por favor sáquenos de aquí" gritó Sully muy asustado, el piso y el techo se detuvieron, pero se puso en marcha las paredes Norte y Sur, la habitación cada vez se hacía más pequeña, Sully no encontraba nada, pararon las paredes Norte y Sur y se pusieron en marcha las paredes Este y Oeste, Sully encontró algo grabado en la pared, era un numero de color rojo, el 3.

"Tiene que ser la clave" dijo Sully, vio que la puerta de arriba tenía un teclado numérico de tres dígitos, en eso las paredes Este y Oeste pararon y se pusieron en marcha las otras, casi no había espacio, por lo que Sully empezó a romper las cosas para intentar hacer más espacio y encontró otro número en el suelo, era un 8 amarillo, las paredes se detuvieron y se movieron un poco las otras haciendo que la habitación se hiciera cuadrada como antes, en eso las cuatro paredes se pusieron en marcha, Sully estaba completamente desesperado, mientras que Randall solo esperaba morir, al final Sully encontró un tercer número, un 7 azul.

"Lo tengo, 3, 8, 7" dijo Sully mientras colocaba la combinación, la puerta se abrió, y Sully salió fuera de las prensas.

"Vamos Randall, sube, no puedes quedarte ahí" gritó Sully a Randall.

"Déjame, solo quiero morir" dijo Randall, en eso Sully lo agarro y lo sacó fuera de las prensas antes de que todo quedara aplastado, él no lucho cuando Sully lo agarró.

* * *

Varios minutos después.

"¡Esto es una mierda!, ¡no solo estamos en un laberinto que se mueve, sino que también tiene trampas!" gritó Abby enojada por lo que había pasado.

"Esa trampa se activó a las 12:20, la hora que está escrita aquí" dijo Derek.

"¿Cuantos horarios quedan?" preguntó Celia.

"Quedan 14, ósea, 14 trampas" dijo Derek.

"Desde ahora, hay que ir con cuidado por este lugar" dijo Mike.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Una gran piscina y horribles sorpresas

"¿Por qué no se habrá activado antes?" preguntó Mike

"No lo sé, pero tengo la sensación de ser observado" respondió Sully, todos estaban en el comedor, comiendo mientras se preguntaba sobre la trampa por la que pasaron Sully y Randall, y lo más preocupante era que no sabían dónde y cuales serian las otras 14 trampas, Randall aun seguía deprimido, tanto que casi no tocaba su comida.

* * *

"Sera mejor descansar" dijo Flint bostezando, esa noche, aunque no sabían si era de noche, todos estaban durmiendo, pero fueron despertados por los gritos de Randall debido a sus pesadillas.

"Ya cállate" dijo Mike arrojándole una almohada a Randall.

"Mike" dijo Sully.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

"El sufrió mucho, incluso creo que tiene tendencias suicidas" dijo Sully.

"Lo está inventando" dijo Mike.

"Mike, se que intentó matarte, pero mira a Randall, actúa distinto a como lo conocíamos, el me dijo que quería que lo hubiera matado en vez de arrojarlo por esa puerta" dijo Sully.

"Sully, ¿alguna vez conociste bien a Randall?, cuando conocí a esa lagartija repugnante, era una buena persona, pero me di cuenta de que solo era un papanatas que solo pensaba en estar con los chicos cool, cuando lo necesité, me hizo a un lado por estar con los chicos populares, incluso participó en la broma de esos mequetrefes y ni siquiera le importó, solo quería ser mejor que tu sin importar que intentara matarnos, tú mismo lo has visto, cuando lo encontramos en la fábrica, era peor que un patán, era un asco de persona, solo se la pasaba haciendo sentir mal a su asistente y a los demás, ese tipo no tiene remedio" dijo Mike molesto.

"Mike, han pasado 4 años y..." dijo Sully pero fue interrumpido por Mike.

"Pasó mucho tiempo desde que fuimos expulsados de la universidad y ese patán, en lugar de hacerse una buena persona, se hizo peor, y pensabas que solo era competitivo hasta que nos mostro su pequeño secretito" dijo Mike molesto.

"Supongo que estarías feliz si él estuviera muerto" dijo Sully.

"Sí, claro que lo estaría, y más si yo lo matara como el intento matarme a mi" dijo Mike molesto.

"¿Cuando cambiaste?" preguntó Sully preocupado.

"Desde que nos encontramos con ese reptil asqueroso" respondió Mike molesto.

* * *

"La siguiente trampa se activa a las 4:40, todavía faltan 3 horas" dijo Derek mientras comían.

"Bueno, ya es hora de seguir buscando, pero esta vez, hay que andar con mucho cuidado" dijo Sully al terminar de comer.

"Voy a divertirme un poco en la piscina, ¿alguien me acompaña?" preguntó Boo.

"Yo te acompaño" respondió Mike.

"¿Vienes?" preguntó Boo a Sully.

"Luego, tengo que ayudar a buscar la salida" respondió Sully.

"Vamos, creo que hay trajes de baño en el ropero" dijo Mike.

* * *

"Oye, ¿qué estás leyendo?" preguntó Javier a Johnny, ambos se encontraban en la biblioteca.

"Solo un libro sobre un científico que crea a una cosa con partes de otras personas" respondió Johnny.

"¿No recuerdas como llegaste aquí?" preguntó Javier.

"No es mucho, solo recuerdo que estaba cenando en mi casa, no recuerdo la hora, antes de terminar, alguien me atacó por la espalda, me cubrió la boca con su mano y me inyectó algo en el cuello, perdí mi fuerza y después desperté en este lugar, por lo menos me dejaron mis lentes, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?" respondió Johnny.

"Solo recuerdo que estaba saliendo del trabajo, era de noche, me subía a mi auto y alguien me cubrió la cara con un pañuelo, después desperté en este maldito laberinto" respondió Javier, en eso se escuchó otro sonido, las habitaciones se habían vuelto a mover.

"¿Por qué nos habrán metido aquí?" preguntó Johnny.

* * *

"La tecnología que tiene este lugar es muy superior a la que tenemos" dijo Roz a Flint, ellas estaban en la sala de computación.

"Así es, lástima que no hay internet, sino pediríamos ayuda" dijo Flint.

"Aun me sigo preguntando porque nos habrán metido aquí" dijo Roz.

"¿Puedo preguntar algo?" preguntó Flint.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Roz.

"¿Por qué no crees que podemos estar enterrados?" preguntó Flint.

"Bien, esto es un secreto confidencial, por lo menos no estamos en monstruo polis, hace varios años, unos excavadores estaban cavando un hoyo para la construcción de un edificio, cuando de repente se toparon con una enorme placa de metal, investigaron un poco, el hueco que cavaron tenía un límite, era esa enorme placa de metal, fue cuando nosotros entramos, investigamos y descubrimos que todo nuestro mundo estaba sobre esa placa de metal, cavamos varios agujeros en distintos lugares y el resultado fue el mismo" respondió Roz.

"¿Y por eso no crees que podríamos estar sepultados en nuestro mundo?" preguntó Flint.

"Si" respondió Roz.

"¿No crees que podrían haber cortado el metal?" preguntó Flint.

"No, ya lo intentamos, y lo único que conseguimos fue liberar un gas altamente flaméale, es por eso que se prohíbe cavar grandes distancias sin nuestro consentimiento, nadie debe saber que existe eso, la gente pensaría que la humanidad está planeando algo" respondió Roz.

"¿Es todo?, ¿por eso no dejan que nadie sepa eso?" preguntó Flint.

"La placa no es natural, esta tratado como si hubiera algo mas, e incluso hay hileras de remaches" respondió Roz.

"Bien, lástima que eso no nos ayuda a salir de aquí" dijo Flint.

* * *

"Aun faltan 2 horas para que se inicie la trampa" dijo Derek, se encontraba en el salón de clases junto con Abby.

"Mejor deja eso y ayúdame a encontrar algo" dijo Abby.

* * *

"Oye Randall" dijo Sully a Randall mientras entraba al comedor, Randall se encontraba sentado en la mesa mirando su plato deprimido

"¿Qué?" respondió Randall.

"Solo quiero decir que cuando salgamos de esto, te puedes quedar en mi apartamento si quieres" dijo Sully.

"No hace falta, no pienso regresar" respondió Randall.

"¿Qué?, no puedes quedarte aquí" dijo Sully.

"No tengo razones para vivir" dijo Randall, en eso entra Roz quien escuchó la conversación.

"Aun que no lo parezca, si puedes volver, resultó que lo que habías hecho, fue porque te obligaban y porque no podías hacer algo al respecto" dijo Roz.

"Y aun así, sigo sin tener razones para vivir, no tengo nada ni a nadie, todos me odian, siempre fui discriminado y ahora que todo el mundo sabe lo que hice, las cosas empeoraran, ¿por qué tengo que regresar?, no pueden obligarme" respondió Randall mirando su plato vacio.

"No es así, yo estuve mucho tiempo buscándote, días después del incidente, me arrepentí de haberte lanzado a esa puerta, no podía dormir, solo pensaba en lo que te hice" dijo Sully a Randall.

"Si no te hubiera contado mi historia, seguro no te estarías preocupando por mí, ¿verdad?" dijo Randall mirando al vacio.

"No, si me preo..." dijo Sully preo fue interrumpido por Randall.

"Va, solo déjenme solo" dijo Randall.

* * *

"Mike, ¿no vienes?, el agua esta fantástica" preguntó Boo disfrutando de la piscina mientras Mike la supervisaba, en ese momento entró Johnny.

"Después" respondió Mike.

"Oye Mike" dijo Johnny a Mike.

"¿Si?" preguntó Mike.

"Solo quería decirte que siento haberte tratado mal en la uni..." dijo Johnny pero fue interrumpido por Mike.

"¿Para eso viniste?, eso ya tiene muchos años que pasó, ¿qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó Mike.

"La empresa en la que trabajaba quebró cuando descubrieron lo de las risas, y la tuya es la única que existe, y yo me preguntaba si querrías contratarme, puedo hacer reír a los niños" dijo Johnny.

"No lo sé, dile a Sully, el es el CEO" respondió Mike.

"Vamos, por los viejos tiempos, mira, te demostrare los chistes que se" dijo Johnny.

"¿Qué viejos tiempos?, solo fuiste un patán conmigo, igual que Randall, me rechazaste por quien era, te burlaste de mí y me humillaste junto con mis amigos frente a toda la escuela, ¿me falto algo señor hijo de papi?" dijo Mike.

"Tu dijiste que eso ya tiene años, además, yo no secuestro niños, además, yo ya he cambiado, ya no soy como en la universidad" respondió Johnny.

"Haz lo que tengas que hacer" dijo Mike.

"Bien, y por favor, no me recuerdes a mi padre" dijo Johnny.

* * *

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Abby a Derek, se encontraban en el invernadero.

"Es que ya son las 5:00 y no ha pasado nada" dijo Derek.

"Tal vez solo había una trampa o por suerte nadie ha caído en ella" dijo Abby algo confiada.

* * *

"Mira, necesitas practicar en tus chistes pero le diré a Sully, a ver qué tal le parece la idea, y por cierto, ¿por qué no quieres hablar de tu padre?" dijo Mike a Johnny quien casi hizo reír a Boo.

"Gracias amigo, lo de mi padre, será en otra ocasión" dijo Johnny y se marchó de la habitación pero al salir, todas las puertas de la habitación, se cerraron, el se volteó de inmediato intentando abrir la puerta.

"¡Ayuda, que alguien me ayude!" gritó Johnny y en eso, todos fueron para allá en ese momento.

"Esto no puede ser cierto, aquí era la trampa" dijo Mike asustado, intentó calmar a Boo pero en ese momento la habitación comenzó a moverse, todos comenzaron a buscar la habitación, al terminar de moverse, comenzó a llenarse de agua.

"Mike, tenemos que salir de aquí" dijo Boo asustada.

"Lo sé, tenemos que hacer algo o si no vamos a ahogar" dijo Mike también asustado, el agua seguía subiendo muy rápido, los demás ya habían llegado, pero tampoco podían hacer algo.

"¡Mike!" gritó Celia golpeando la puerta, en ese momento, Mike vio un pequeño botón de color blanco en la pared Norte, lo oprimió pero pasó lo mismo que con el que oprimió Sully, nada, volvió a la superficie, ya faltaba poco para que el agua llegara al techo, en eso vio un pequeño hueco en la pared Este, respiró fuerte y fue hasta el, era una tapa y dentro había un pequeño interruptor, supo que esa era la clave para salir de esa trampa, giró el interruptor pero un dispositivo le sujetó la mano, intentó luchar para zafar su mano pero era inútil, se le estaba acabando el aire, pasaron 30 segundos y el dispositivo lo soltó, subió a la superficie la más rápido que pudo, al llegar respiró fuerte, el agua ya casi llegaba al techo.

"¡Ayúdame!" gritó Boo.

"Solo tienes que aguantar más, respira hondo" dijo Mike y respiró profundo, pero en ese momento el agua ya había llegado al techo, empezó a buscar más interruptores por toda la habitación, encontró uno en el suelo y pasó lo mismo al activarlo, después de que el dispositivo soltara su mano, se puso a buscar el otro de inmediato y lo encontró en la pared Sur en la esquina superior derecha, al abrir la tapa encontró algo, era una fotografía de Randall sonriendo maliciosamente, la volteó y vio que detrás decía "la venganza es dulce", Mike no perdió más tiempo y activó el interruptor, igualmente un dispositivo le atrapó la mano y el agua comenzó a bajar, Boo subió a la superficie y tomo un gran respiro se estaba quedando sin aire, mientras el agua bajaba, Mike aun tenia la mano atrapada pero logró tomar un gran respiro, el agua bajó muy rápido hasta que la habitación quedó vacía y las puertas se abrieron.

"Que alguien me ayude" gritó Mike, en eso Celia corrió hacia él, en ese momento el dispositivo liberó su mano, el cayó pero lo atrapó Celia.

* * *

"No lo entiendo, eran las 5:00 y la trampa se debía activar a las 4:40" dijo Derek, todos estaban reunidos en el comedor.

"A lo mejor, esa hoja no sirve y la trampa de la compactadora solo fue una coincidencia" dijo Sully mientras calmaba a Boo.

"Tal vez si son correctas, pero cada trampa requiere a ciertas personas, se activó justo cuando yo salí de la habitación, yo estaba en esa habitación cuando eran las 4:40" dijo Johnny.

"Es posible" dijo Claire.

"O tal vez cierta persona activó la trampa" dijo Mike mirando a Randall quien aún seguía deprimido.

"¿Sigues desconfiando de él Mike?" preguntó Sully.

"Entonces como explicas esto, la encontré dentro de uno de esos interruptores" dijo Mike mostrando la fotografía, Sully la tomó y quedó sorprendido por la foto.

"¿Eso es cierto?" preguntó Sully a Randall.

"No sé de qué me hablas" respondió Randall.

"¡Mientes!, ¡tú nos metiste en esto ahora sácanos de aquí!, mírenlo, esta detrás de todo esto, es la asquerosa y mentirosa lagartija que ha sido siempre" dijo Mike a Randall y en eso le da un escupitajo.

"¿Cómo podría meterlos a todos ustedes aquí?" preguntó Randall mientras se limpiaba el escupitajo de Mike.

"¿Donde está la salida?" preguntó Johnny enojado.

"No lo sé, ni me interesa" dijo Randall de forma pesimista.

"¿No te interesa?, que raro, solo alguien tan enfermo como tu podría haber diseñado este lugar infernal" dijo Mike muy enojado.

"Si tu metiste a Mike y a Sully para vengarte, ¿nosotros que tenemos que ver en esto?" preguntó George también enojado.

"Yo no los he metido aquí, yo ya no soy así" dijo Randall.

"Seguro los metiste para despistar y que no supiéramos que era obra tuya, pero cometiste el error de dejar esta fotografía con esto escrito, un patán como tu jamás va a cambiar" dijo Mike entregándole la foto.

"Esto no es mío" dijo Randall algo impresionado al ver la foto.

"Sé porque me podrías haber metido aquí, pero que tiene que ver Derek en esto" dijo Abby también enojada.

"¿Cómo podría haber construido todo esto, explíquenme?" preguntó Randall algo enojado.

"¿Cómo?, pudiste construir esa...esa horrible maquina, pudiste hacerlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pudiste haberte hecho amigo de esos científicos, pudiste matarlos, pudiste construir este horrible lugar y pudiste secuestrarnos a todos, e incluso podrías haber contratado a alguien para que te ayudara y después matarlo, y te colocaste aquí para vernos morir y sé que querrías suicidarte por que cuando cumplas con tu maldita venganza ya no tendrás porque vivir, seguro todo ese cuento del psicópata, lo inventaste" dijo Mike enfadado.

"Tenias razón Randall, debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad, debí olvidarme de lo que te hice y dejar que te pudrieras, debí dejarte en ese compactador tuyo" dijo Sully enojado.

"Yo no..." dijo Randall pero fue interrumpido por Javier.

"Lárgate de aquí" dijo Javier enojado.

"Y no vuelvas, estoy harta de que me despierten tus pesadillas, yo nunca te hice algo como para que me metieras aquí" dijo Taylor enfadada.

"Yo no..." dijo Randall pero fue interrumpido por Mike el cual le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

"¡Que te largues!, ¡y espero que te mueras!" gritó Mike enojado, en eso Randall se fue llorando hacia la puerta Este, huyó hacia el sótano mientras Boo lo veía con tristeza.

"Fueron muy crueles con él" dijo Boo.

"Boo, ese tipo no tiene remedio, el solo hace daño a los demás" dijo Sully.

"Aun no entiendo, si Randall construyo este sitio, ¿donde lo habría construido y de donde habría sacado todos los materiales?" preguntó Flint.

* * *

"¿Por qué me hacen esto?, esa foto no es mía, yo jamás construí esto, Sullivan solo quiere verme sufrir, le dije la verdad y el no me creyó, me mintió, ¿por qué todos me odian?, ¿por qué no puedo ser aceptado?, no es justo, solo quiero ser feliz" pensó Randall mientras lloraba en una de las cajas del sótano, en eso vio una cuerda.

"Sé lo que debo hacer, es hora de que esto termine" dijo Randall a sí mismo y tomo la cuerda.

* * *

Boo vio que todos estaban distraídos hablando sobre cómo salir y vio la oportunidad para hablar con Randall, ella entró en el sótano a buscarlo.

"¿Randy?, ¿estás aquí?" preguntó Boo pero no hubo respuesta, el lugar estaba oscuro y buscó un interruptor, en ese momento oyó un pequeño ruido.

"¿Randy?, ¿eres tú?" preguntó Boo, en eso encontró el interruptor de la luz, lo encendió y vio a Randall colgado, estaba agonizando, ella gritó y en eso los otros entraron de inmediato, vieron a Randall colgado, intentaron ayudarlo, en eso Sully logró jalar la cuerda hasta romperla, se la quitó.

"¿Por qué?, ¿por qué me han salvado?, ¿no es esto lo que todos querían?, ¿no es esto lo que tú querías Mike?" dijo Randall con voz cansada.

* * *

"bien, ya está dormido, dejémoslo ahí para que descanse, esperemos que no tenga pesadillas" dijo Sully, todos se encontraban en el dormitorio.

"No pensamos que el llegara a querer quitarse la vida" dijeron Carrie, Claire y Abby.

"Está claro que él no tiene nada que ver con esto" dijo Sully.

"Pero la foto..." dijo Mike pero fue interrumpido por Sully.

"Siii, y eso podría ser falso, ¿no lo has pensado?, podrían haberla puesto ahí para que sospecháramos de él" dijo Sully.

"Por curiosidad, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a Randall?" preguntó George a Abby quien no sabía cómo decirlo.

"Cuando le paso el incidente de los corazones, yo...yo...yo me reí también de él, nadie me vio, pero creo que el si me logró ver" dijo Abby muy apenado de eso, los demás estaban sorprendidos, ¿cómo es que la legendaria decana Hardscrabble se podría burlar del problema de un estudiante? todos se lo preguntaban.

"No eres la única que hace algo malo" dijo Roz.

"¿qué?" preguntó Flint y Abby.

"No creo que..." dijo Roz pero fue interrumpida por Fungus.

"¿Qué nos estas ocultando?" preguntó Fungus serio.

"después del incidente de la universidad, mande instalar cámaras escondidas en el apartamento de Sully y Mike, yo sabía lo de la niña cuando ocurrió el incidente en la fábrica y no dije nada, quería saber que estaban tramando, tiempo después del incidente seguí espiándolos, e incluso sabía que después de que trituraran la puerta de la niña, Mike la había reconstruido, incluso sabía lo que estaban tramando Randall y Waternoose ya que también coloque cámaras por toda la fabrica" dijo Roz.

"¡Tu sabias lo que ese idiota estaba haciendo y no pensaste en hacer algo!" gritó Mike enojado.

"Si, pero quería descubrir más a fondo" respondió Roz.

"¡Maldita sea!, ¡estuvo a punto de matarnos!, ¡fuimos desterrados!, ¿¡y tú no pensabas hacer nada!?" preguntó Mike muy enojado.

"Claro que si íbamos a hacer algo, después de atraparlos a los dos, los buscaríamos a ustedes, si hubieran matado a la niña nosotros hubiéramos entrado en acción, con o sin ustedes, ellos jamás hubieran ganado" respondió Roz.

"¡Me iba a convertir en su sujeto de prueba para su maldita maquina!, ¿¡Y tú no pensabas hacer nada!?" preguntó Mike muy enojado.

"Era un riesgo que se debía tomar, igualmente, si te hubiera matado en su máquina o de cualquier otra forma, entraríamos en acción" respondió Roz.

"Eres una maldita basura" dijo Mike enojado.

"No olvides que estás hablando con..." dijo Roz pero fue interrumpida por Mike.

"¡Me importa una mierda!, por si no te has dado cuenta, aquí no están esos idiotas que te acompañan, y no puedes llamarles lo cual sería muy útil, así que mejor cállate y ¡púdrete!" gritó Mike muy enojado.

"Así son las cosas, mejor acostúmbrate" dijo Roz.

"¿Y tú sabes quién nos secuestró esa noche?" preguntó Sully algo enojado.

"No, cuando vi que fueron atacados pensé en pedir ayuda pero en ese momento alguien me atacó por la espalda, me sedaron y después desperté aquí" respondió Roz también apenada.

"¿Sera que todos estaremos aquí por algo que tengamos en común?" preguntó Celia.

"No sé si sirva de algo, pero he escuchado cosas en el mundo de los humanos" dijo Roz.

"¿Qué clase de cosas?" preguntó Javier.

"He escuchado que ha habido desapariciones, muchas personas han desaparecido, intente investigar pero no encontré nada, pensaba que era uno de nosotros quien estaba secuestrando personas pero no encontramos nada, también supe que tiempo después, solo unos pocos volvían a aparecer pero no recordaban nada, puede que nosotros somos los siguientes" respondió Roz.

"Perfecto, estamos en el juego de algún jodido retorcido" dijo Claire.

"No hay suficiente información para considerar que los que secuestraron a esas personas, sean los mismos que nos secuestraron a nosotros" dijo Sully.

"¿Es lo que tú crees?" preguntó Johnny.

"¿Tienes alguna mejor idea?" preguntó Sully.

"No, pero tal vez Roz sepa algo mas" respondió Johnny.

"No sé nada más" dijo Roz.

"Déjate de tonterías y dinos todo lo que sepas" dijo Mike.

"No sé nada mas, pero voy a buscar algo que nos pueda servir y mientras menos sepan de mi, mejor" dijo Roz, en eso se fue a la puerta oeste, al entrar de inmediato las habitaciones comenzaron a moverse y se puso la sala de torretas, todas las torretas apuntaron a Roz, ella se asustó, en eso las torretas comenzaron a disparar matando a Roz, los demás gritaban mientras veían a Roz siendo atravesada por las balas, vieron como salpicaba el lugar de sangre, Roz estaba muerta, los demás la veían llena de agujeros de los cuales salía sangre, incluso le había llegado un bala a su ojo derecho, Randall seguía profundamente dormido por lo que no se percató de la situación.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Una gran iluminación y grandes revelaciones

"¿Hola?, ¿dónde estoy?" preguntó Randall desconcertado, había una luz blanca la cual lo cegaba, intentó moverse pero no podía, tina las extremidades atadas, estaba atado a una extraña cama.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Randall.

"Hola Randy, veo que ya estas despierto" respondió alguien.

"¿Quién eres?, ¿por qué me haces esto?" preguntó Randall.

"¿No sabes quién soy?, soy la persona que te va a ejecutar" respondió el sujeto.

"Estas aquí porque destruiste tu mundo" dijo el sujeto.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Randall impactado por lo que dijo.

"¿No lo recuerdas?, tú querías fama, tu maquina funciono, mataste a varios niños, mataste a tus rivales, tú y tu jefe se hicieron famosos hasta que la gente los descubrió" respondió el sujeto.

"Tú no sabes la verdad, la verdad es..." dijo Randall pero fue interrumpido por el sujeto.

"Yo ya sé todo, debiste renunciar, la desaparición de esos niños provocó que la humanidad descubriera tu mundo, lanzaron bombas nucleares a tu mundo acabando con toda tu especie, al parecer eres el único sobreviviente, la gente de tu mundo intentó asesinarte pero escapaste y yo te atrape" dijo el sujeto.

"Yo no quería esto" dijo Randall.

"No importa, es hora de terminar con esto" dijo el sujeto y en eso la luz se aclaro permitiendo a Randall ver quién era, vio que era Paul, él sacó una jeringa y se acercó a Randall.

"Por favor, te lo suplico, no era mi intención" suplicó Randall pero el sujeto no se detuvo e inyectó la sustancia en su brazo, Randall comenzó a ver borroso hasta que todo se oscureció.

"Despierta patético infeliz" dijo alguien con una voz idéntica a la de Randall, en eso, Randall despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba atado a una extraña silla de madera, tenía algo sujeto en la cabeza, se encontraba en una habitación cubica de color purpura, las paredes, el techo y el suelo estaban tapizados con un espejo.

"Arruinaste mi vida" dijo el mismo sujeto, Randall no podía ver quién era.

"Por aquí idiota" dijo el sujeto, en eso Randall observó el espejo de enfrente y se vio a sí mismo, solo que su reflejo no estaba atado en una silla, estaba parado frente a él mirándolo.

"No entiendo cómo me convertiré en una basura como tú" dijo otra persona con su misma voz, Randall volteo a ver a su lado izquierdo y vio a su otro yo joven con gafas.

"¿Que esto?" preguntó Randall.

"Este eres tú, destruyendo la vida de los demás" dijo el reflejo de Randall.

"Solo quiero tener amigos, pero tú solo piensas en ser popular" dijo el Randall joven.

"Tú no eres nuestro hijo" dijo alguien a la derecha de Randall, el se volteo a ver y vio a sus padres.

"¿Mamá?, ¿papá?, ¿son ustedes?" preguntó Randall asustado.

"No, nosotros jamás tendríamos a un asesino como hijo" respondió el padre de Randall.

"Randall, tu ya no eres mi hermano" dijo una mujer, Randall miro al suelo y vio a su hermana.

"Yo te defendí y tú solo pensaste en ti mismo" dijo la hermana de Randall.

" Sophie, no era mi intención" dijo Randall.

"Claro que era tu intención" dijo alguien atrás de Randall, él intentó ver quien era pero no podía ver nada, en eso el reflejo del espejo de atrás apareció frente a él, era Sully junto a Mike.

"Es hora de limpiar la suciedad" dijo Mike.

"Randy, por aquí" dijo una niña, Randall miró hacia arriba y vio a Boo al lado de una palanca.

"Por favor, se los suplico, perdónenme" suplicó Randall.

"Tu tiempo de perdón se acabó, es hora de retirar lo malo, y dejar lo bueno" dijo Sully.

"Por favor, puedo cambiar, solo dejen que se los demuestre" suplicó Randall.

"Lo siento Randy, pero el mal debe ser castigado" dijo la mamá de Randall, en eso Boo tiró de la palanca y una fuerte descarga eléctrica cruzó por el cuerpo de Randall, él gritó de dolor, podía ver a todos los que lo rodeaban riéndose de él, en eso despertó, vio que aun seguía en el dormitorio, todos estaban dormidos, en eso corrió fuera de la habitación pero no se dio cuenta de que había despertado a Boo la cual lo siguió hasta el baño, Randall se encontraba mirándose a sí mismo en un espejo, Boo estaba escondida espiándolo.

"Yo jamás seré como tú" dijo Randall.

"¡No me hables así!" gritó Randall enojado.

"Arruinaste mi vida, por tu culpa todos me odian, yo solo quería un amigo y ahora no tengo nada" dijo Randall mirándose al espejo, le empezaron a salir lagrimas.

"¡Cállate!" gritó Randall furioso y dio un fuerte golpe al espejo rompiéndolo, agarró un fragmento del espejo y se lo puso en el cuello con la intención de cortarse el cuello pero no tuvo el valor por lo que arrojó el vidrio al suelo, él empezó a llorar y vio otro fragmento del espejo, lo tomó y comenzó a cortarse la muñeca de su mano izquierda superior.

"Eres un maldito idiota" dijo Randall llorando, Boo no podía seguir viendo el sufrimiento de Randall por lo que intentó ir a avisarle a Sully pero al intentar salir de la habitación, al llegar a la otra, dio un mal paso por lo que se cayó de las escaleras y dio un pequeño grito de dolor, Randall logró escuchar el grito de Boo por lo que interrumpió lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Quien esta ahí?" preguntó Randall, en eso se fue de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la enfermería, un rato después, regresó al dormitorio se volvió a acostarse en su cama.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban en el comedor, antes de irse a dormir, habían llevado el cuerpo de Roz al cementerio, la mayoría sentía mucha pena por lo que le pasó, pero otros pensaban mas en cómo salir de ese lugar.

"Puede que estemos bajo un desierto" dijo Britney.

"O puede que estemos bajo una ciudad" dijo Taylor.

"¿Por qué querrían sepultarnos bajo una ciudad?" preguntó Abby.

"Pueden pensar mejor en lo que tienen adelante" dijo Flint.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Heather.

"Saber dónde estamos no creo que nos ayude a salir de aquí, hay que utilizar todo lo que tengamos adelante" respondió Flint.

"Pero no hemos encontrado nada" dijo George.

"Oye Randall, ¿qué te pasó en la mano?" preguntó Sully al ver el vendaje en la mano de Randall.

"No es nada" respondió Randall y siguió comiendo.

"¿Nada?" preguntó Sully.

"Bien, solo sufrí un pequeño accidente, no es nada" respondió Randall.

"Si claro" dijo Mike sarcásticamente.

"Mike, déjalo en paz" dijo Sully.

"Randall, tu sabes que eso no es ningún accidente" dijo Boo.

"Me caí de unas escaleras, es todo" respondió Randall nervioso.

"Mejor dicho, te estabas cortando la mano con un pedazo de vidrio" dijo Boo.

"Randall, no es culpa tuya" dijo Sully.

"¡Tu solo me odias!, ¿¡por qué solo piensan en hacerme sentir mal!?" gritó Randall y salió corriendo de la habitación.

"Randall, vuelve" gritó Sully.

"Deja que se vaya, solo nos estorba" dijo Mike.

"¡Mike!" dijo Derek molesto.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Mike.

"¿No ves que tiene problemas?" preguntó Derek molesto.

"Ese maldito asesino es mi problema, esa asquerosa lagartija quiso matarme" respondió Mike molesto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala de calderas se encontraba Randall llorando en una esquina.

"¿Por qué?, ¿por qué solo me hacen daño?, yo no quería hacer daño a nadie" dijo Randall llorando.

"Randall, no fue tu error, te obligaron, no era tu intención" dijo Sully mientras entraba a la habitación.

"No lo entiendes, casi te mato, casi mato a tus amigos, ¿por qué crees que sería bueno?" preguntó Randall muy triste.

"Nos contaron tus problemas, él te hizo perder la razón y hacer lo que él te ordenara" respondió Sully.

"No lo sabes y nunca lo sabrás, no tienes ni idea de lo que él me hizo" dijo Randall triste.

"¿Qué te hizo?" preguntó Sully preocupado.

"No puedo decírtelo" respondió Randall triste.

"Vamos, tienes que confiar en mi" dijo Sully.

"No puedo" dijo Randall triste.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Sully.

"Porque te reirás de mi" respondió Randall triste.

"Yo no me reiría de ti" dijo Sully.

"Claro que lo harás, todos siempre se ríen de mi, siempre se han burlado de mi" dijo Randall triste.

"Randall, no puedo ayudarte si no me dejas ayudarte" dijo Sully.

"Entonces vete, solo déjame en paz" dijo Randall y en eso se volvió invisible.

"¡Randall!, ¡sabes que esto no puede quedarse así¡, ¡no puedes vivir así!, ¡tarde o temprano tendrás que superar ese problema!" gritó Sully pero no hubo respuesta.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el comedor.

"Tengo que ir al baño" dijo Fungus y en eso salió de la habitación, en eso las habitaciones comenzaron a moverse.

"Tiene que haber alguna razón para que las habitaciones se muevan" dijo Derek.

"El que nos metió en esto se ha de estar divirtiendo viéndonos en este lugar" dijo Flint.

"Puede que al moverse, se tenga que activar algo" dijo Boo.

"No lo creo" dijo Mike, en eso entró Sully.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Johnny.

"Sigue deprimido, no hables Mike" respondió Sully.

* * *

Varias horas más tarde, todos con excepción de Randall se encontraban en el dormitorio.

"¿Alguien de ustedes sabe dónde está Randall?" preguntó Javier.

"Seguro está tramando algo" respondió Mike.

"Mike, deberías dejar de pensar en eso" dijo Naomi.

"Iré a buscarlo" dijo Boo y en eso salió a buscarlo, lo encontró en la habitación oscura y vacía, se encontraba tumbado en el piso.

"¿Randy?" preguntó Boo pero él no se movía.

"Randy, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Boo preocupada.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Randall.

"Ya es hora de descansar, ven conmigo" respondió Boo.

"Déjame solo, ellos solo me van a rechazar" dijo Randall.

"Randy, nadie te odia" dijo Boo.

"Eso no es verdad, incluso tu me odias" dijo Randall.

"No te odio" dijo Boo.

"¿Por qué?, casi te mato, puse en riesgo todo mi mundo, solo déjame en paz" dijo Randall.

"Puedes venir cuando quieras" dijo Boo y en eso se fue de la habitación.

* * *

En el dormitorio.

"¿Entonces eso dijo?" preguntó Sully a Boo.

"Si" respondió Boo.

"Tal vez, el incidente le afectó mas a él que a nosotros" dijo Celia.

"Él tiene un problema que no quiere mencionar" dijo Sully.

"Él debería de ir a ver a un psicólogo" dijo Abby.

"Eso debió haberlo hecho antes, ahora no hay ningún psicólogo que lo ayude" dijo George.

"Él ya era un idiota desde que lo conocí" dijo Mike.

"Sería mejor pensar en eso mañana" dijo Britney.

* * *

"¿Estará bien?" preguntó Naomi, Todos se encontraban con excepción de Heather y Johnny en la habitación oscura y vacía con unas linternas, estaban preocupados por Randall.

"Espero que si" dijo Boo, en eso se acercó a Randall.

"Randy, despierta" dijo Boo mientras lo sacudía un poco.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Randall cansado.

"Está bien" dijo Mike sin interés.

"Randall necesitas comer" dijo Sully.

"¿Para qué?, mi vida no tiene sentido, no sé porque se preocupan por mí, les hice daño, dejen de mentirme, sé que me odia" respondió Randall.

"No puedes acabar con tu vida de esa manera" dijo Sully pero no hubo respuesta.

"Necesito estar a solas con él" dijo Sully y en eso los demás se fueron.

"Randall, cometiste un gran error pero eso ya paso hace 4 años, tienes que dejar el pasado, no es tu culpa y lo sabes, aquí nadie te odia" dijo Sully.

"¿Por qué debería creerte?, tú me humillaste" preguntó Randall.

"Eso fue hace muchos años, debes dejar el pasado atrás, se que tu querrías salir de aquí..." respondió Sully pero fue interrumpido por Randall.

"No, no tengo una vida, no sé qué haría haya afuera" dijo Randall.

"Créate una nueva vida, aunque sea en el mundo de los humanos, pero si sigues así, jamás podremos salir de aquí" respondió Sully.

"¿Podremos?, ¿por qué crees que yo puedo ayudarlos a ustedes?, solo soy una carga, solo un estorbo, no sirvo para nada, no sé de qué te preocupas" dijo Randall triste.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el ropero se encontraba Heather observando la ropa que había, era una ropa muy llamativa, jamás había visto ropa de ese estilo, en eso escuchó un pequeño golpe que venía desde uno de los vestidores, se acercó y abrió la puerta, dentro había algo que le era extraño, era Johnny con un vestido de mujer.

"¿¡Qué demonios!?" gritó Heather.

"Yo...yo puedo explicarlo, perdí una apuesta con un amigo y...y esto es lo que pasó, por favor no...no le digas a nadie" respondió Johnny muy nervioso y en eso cerró la puerta.

"Agh, olvídalo" dijo Heather y en eso vio un ropero con la palabra "cubo" escrita en la puerta, ella se acercó y abrió la puerta, dentro habían unos trajes idénticos junto con unas botas, cada uno tenía escrito el nombre de cada uno de los integrantes de ese lugar, e incluso estaban hechos a la perfección para cada uno.

"Esto es muy extraño" dijo Heather.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Derek, Heather, Javier y Carrie se encontraban en el ropero.

"¿Por qué habrán hecho estos trajes?" preguntó Carrie.

"Lo que nos parece extraño, en este lugar es normal" respondió Derek.

"Digan lo que quieran, esta ropa se siente cómoda" dijo Javier mientras se ponía el traje que llevaba su nombre.

"Javier, así pareces un prisionero" dijo Derek.

"Si eso es lo que pareces, ¿por qué no nos habrán puesto esos trajes cuando nos metieron aquí?, ya que este sitio es una prisión" preguntó Heather.

"Tal vez no les interesa" respondió Derek.

* * *

Por lo mientras, en el dormitorio se encontraba Sully y Randall, Randall aun se encontraba acostado en su cama mientras que Sully intentaba ayudarlo.

"Vamos Randall, no puedes seguir así" dijo Sully.

"Déjame solo" respondió Randall sin ánimo.

"Randall, tienes que levantarte, no puedes vivir el resto de tu vida culpándote por un error que paso hace años" dijo Sully.

"¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en ayudarme?, ¿por qué el interés de ayudar a un asesino?" preguntó Randall sin ánimo.

"Porque me siento culpable de lo que te hice, te desterré ilegalmente, por mi culpa casi pierdes la vida, por mi culpa acabaste en manos de un loco que colecciona personas, después de que te desterré, no podía dormir, siempre tenia pesadillas de lo que te estaría pasando, pensaba en si estabas vivo o muerto, aunque tus familiares pensaba que había hecho lo correcto, yo sabía que había hecho algo malo, mientras te buscaban, yo solo esperaba a que siguieras vivo, tú no eres un asesino" respondió Sully.

"No es de extrañar que mi familia pensara en eso, ¿cómo esta mi hermana?" preguntó Randall.

"Temo que Sophie y tu sobrino Rex están muertos, temo que ahora ya no tienes familia" respondió Sully un poco triste.

"No sé de qué me preocupo, siempre me pasan cosas malas, ya es una costumbre" dijo Randall triste.

"Siento mucho que haya pasado eso" dijo Sully.

"¿Como murieron?" preguntó Randall.

"Fue algo horrible, tu hermana y tu sobrino fueron víctimas de un asesino cruel y sádico, solo se encontraron algunos restos, no sé cómo alguien podría hacer eso" respondió Sully triste.

"Debí haber muerto cuando fui atrapado por ese asesino, pero solo me torturo, mi vida es una mierda, siempre me han pasado cosas malas, nunca podre ser feliz, y si soy feliz, me ocurre algo malo" dijo Randall muy triste.

"Escucha, las cosas van a cambiar, puede que si no hayas sido feliz, es porque tú no te lo has permitido, desde ahora, tienes que permitirte ser feliz, olvida tu pasado, mira lo que tienes delante, estamos atrapados en un laberinto pero eso no nos impide ser felices, estamos juntos en esto, lo único que tienes que hacer es permitirte la felicidad, ahora estas a salvo, ya nadie te lastimara" dijo Sully intentando animar a Randall.

"Tú crees que tengo que hacer eso, no has pensado en que los demás no me lo podrían permitir" dijo Randall.

"Tal vez la gente te ha lastimado demasiado, pero tú lo que tienes que hacer es ser positivo, no tienes que ser cruel para buscar respeto, lo único que tienes que hacer es ser feliz y ayudar a los demás sin mirar a quien ni esperar algo a cambio, si haces cosas buenas, te pasaran cosas buenas" dijo Sully.

"¿Es lo único que tengo que hacer?, ¿y si las personas a las que ayudo, deciden hacerme daño?" preguntó Randall.

"Olvida lo que te hagan, tu solo siéntete feliz de haber hecho algo bueno sin importar que la persona a la que ayudaste sea un malagradecido" respondió Sully.

"¿Y si por error ayudo a alguien haciendo algo malo?" preguntó Randall.

"Usa tu propio criterio, si vez que está mal no lo hagas" respondió Sully.

"No sé si los demás me acepten" dijo Randall.

"No importa si eres o no conocido, no importa si ganas o no fama, solo siéntete orgulloso de haber hecho algo bueno aunque nadie se haya dado cuenta, no hagas cosas buenas solo por ser reconocido o buscar fama, hazlas sin ningún interés y créeme que eso algún día se agradecerá, tal vez no contigo pero sabrás que has hecho algo bueno, solo tienes que ser positivo" dijo Sully.

"Pero no sé si los demás quieran verme, tengo miedo de ser rechazado" dijo Randall.

"Solo tienes que empezar de nuevo, ellos te conocen, puede que sepan de tus errores pero eso lo tienes que olvidar, solo empieza de nuevo, yo te ayudare" dijo Sully.

"¿En serio lo harías?" preguntó Randall.

"Levántate, claro que te voy a ayudar, confía en mi" respondió Sully.

"Está bien, pero tengo miedo" dijo Randall.

"No te preocupes, yo te voy a apoyar" dijo Sully, en eso Randall se levanto de la cama.

"Eso es, ahora tienes que comer algo" dijo Sully.

* * *

Varias horas después, todos se encontraban en el comedor, ya habían acabado de comer.

"¿Y en que parte del mundo creen que podríamos estar?" preguntó Britney.

"No tengo idea, y no creo que eso nos pueda ayudar" respondió Abby.

"En realidad si, puede que en el lugar en el que estemos, ocurran desastres naturales cada cierto tiempo, podríamos aprovecharlos para..." dijo George pero fue interrumpido por Claire.

"No has pensado en que podrían haber sepultado esta cosa" dijo Claire.

"Tiene razón, solo hay dos formas de ocultar algo como esto, una es sepultarlo, la segunda es enviándolo al espacio, opto mas por estar sepultado" dijo Flint.

"Bien, pero eso no nos sirve de nada, lo que tenemos que hacer es mirar lo que tenemos delante, descifrar la manera de salir de aquí y pensar después en quien nos pudo haber metido en este lugar" dijo Mike.

"Bien Randall, ¿estás listo?" preguntó Sully susurrándole a Randall.

"No lo sé, no sé si estar listo" respondió Randall susurrando.

"Vamos yo te ayudare" susurró Sully.

"¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?" preguntó Boo a Sully.

"Randall quiere decirles algo y Mike no molestes" dijo Sully.

"Vamos Randall" dijo Sully.

"Yo...yo, sé que he cometido errores, pero si me dejan explicar lo sucedido, a mi me obligaron, sé que me han de odiar pero yo solo quería algo de compañía, se que era un chico tímido, y que cometí el error de convertirme en alguien horrible, pero es solo...es solo que quería algo de respeto, y sobre todo, quería tener a un amigo, solo espero que me puedan perdonar, y si no, lo entenderé" dijo Randall nerviosamente.

"Te perdonamos" dijeron los demás con excepción de Mike.

"Jodete" dijo Mike.

"Mike" dijo Derek.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Mike.

"¿Que tienes en contra de él?, antes tu y él eran grandes amigos" preguntó Derek.

"¿Que tengo en contra de él?, que él intentó matarme, ese tipo es un maldito asesino y jamás cambiara" respondió Mike enojado, Randall se pasó un poco mal al oír eso.

"Si me necesitan, estaré en dormitorio pensando en una manera de salir de aquí" dijo Mike y en eso se fue.

"No te preocupes Randall, él aun no olvidado el incidente en la fabrica" dijo Sully tratando de consolara a Randall.

"Lo sé, no es su culpa de que me odie, no le culpo" dijo Randall.

* * *

Al día siguiente, se encontraba Fungus, Sully, Randall, Mike y Boo en el dormitorio.

"Me pregunto donde estará la siguiente trampa" dijo Boo.

"Tenemos hasta las 6:23 para averiguarlo" dijo Sully.

"Aun me sigo preguntando, quien y porque nos estaría haciendo esto" dijo Mike.

"¿Y no han pensado que tal vez Waternoose es el responsable?" preguntó Randall quien ya se sentía algo mejor ya que Sully le ha ayudado un poco.

"No es él" respondió Mike.

"¿Como lo sabes?" preguntó Fungus.

"Porque está muerto, se nota que no han visto las noticias, murió en la cárcel a causa de un tumor cerebral cancerígeno, aparte, el es un idiota, no es tan inteligente como para construir este sitio" respondió Mike.

"Eso le pasa por no usar el cerebro" dijo Randall con un tono algo burlón.

"Veo que estas mejorando" dijo Sully.

"Oye, ¿a dónde vas?" preguntó Mike a Fungus quien se marchaba de la habitación.

"Solo voy a buscar algo de comer" respondió Fungus.

"Hey, que tal me veo con este vestido, lo encontré en el ropero" dijo Naomi mientras entraba a la habitación.

"Es increíble que a pesar de la situación en la que estamos, se pongan a hacer eso" dijo Abby quien también estaba entrado a la habitación.

"Hay algo ahí en el techo" dijo Boo señalando al techo, los demás miraron, era un pequeño botón como los otros que encontraron Mike y Sully en aquellas trampas, solo que este era de color verde.

"Tal vez sea la salida" dijo Randall mientras trepaba por la pared hacia el techo, se sorprendía de que aun pudiera trepar ya que hace tiempo que no lo hacía.

"He, chico lagarto, no pierdas el tiempo en eso, esos botones no hacen nada" dijo Mike, Randall lo oprimió y no pasó nada, solo se encendió una pequeña luz verde.

"Te lo dije idiota" dijo Mike.

"Sera mejor que me vaya, no quiero meterme en sus problemas" dijo Naomi y en eso salió de la habitación.

"Por favor, podemos resol..." dijo Randall a Mike de buena manera pero fue interrumpido por Mike.

"Ya cállate" dijo Mike y en eso se marchó de la habitación.

"Creo que él jamás va a superar lo que le hiciste" dijo Abby.

"Es curioso lo de ese horrible apodo, pero cuando estaba desterrado, se me ocurrieron algunos apodos para ustedes pero no querrán oírlos" dijo Randall.

"No pueden ser tan malos como estar aquí" dijo Abby con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿En serio quieres oírlos?" preguntó Randall.

"Vamos, no creo que sean tan feos" dijo Sully.

"Bueno, tu lo quisiste, a ti te puse cara de neandertal" respondió Randall.

"¿Es todo?" preguntó Sully.

"A ti Boo, te puse niña berrinchuda y a Mike le puse albóndiga mohosa" dijo Randall, Boo solo hizo una mueca al oír el apodo.

"Y a ti, te puse ciempiés desnutrido" dijo Randall a Abby, en eso Sully se echo a reír.

"En vez de perder el tiempo en tonterías, deberíamos seguir buscando" dijo Abby de mala gana, en eso salió de la habitación.

"Creo que no le ha gustado" dijo Boo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca.

"Eh, Javier" dijo Johnny a Javier.

"¿qué?" preguntó Javier.

"Eh estado pensando en que podríamos haber sido raptados por extraterrestre" dijo Johnny.

"Extraterrestres, ¿qué es eso?" preguntó Javier.

"No lo sé, lo leí en este libro, dice que son cosas del espacio de otros planetas y que vienen a raptar gente" dijo Johnny mostrándole el libro a Javier.

"Oigan, miren lo que encontré" dijo George entrando a la habitación.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Johnny.

"No lo sé, pero sabe muy delicioso, lo encontré en una de las cajas del sótano" dijo George mientras le daba una botella a Johnny.

"¿Vodka?, ¿qué es esto?" se preguntó Johnny mientras tomaba la botella, en ese momento escuchó un ruido.

"Malditas habitaciones, hasta cuándo van a parar" dijo Javier.

"Oye, tienes razón, sabe delicioso" dijo Johnny mientras probaba el vodka.

* * *

En la sala de computación.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Celia a Flint quien estaba escribiendo algo en una computadora.

"Si vamos a morir aquí y alguien nos encuentra, será mejor que sepa quiénes somos y que es lo que pasó aquí" dijo Flint mientras escribía en la computadora.

"¿Pensaste en que podrían formatear la computadora?" preguntó Celia.

"Es mejor intentarlo y fallar que jamás intentarlo" respondió Flint.

* * *

En museo de cera.

"En el exterior tiene que estar buscándonos" dijo Heather.

"Si, pero aun sigo pensando si saben dónde buscar" dijo Derek

"Por cierto, que esculturas tan feas hay aquí" dijo Derek señalando a una estatua de un loco con sonrisa perturbadora.

"Aquí todo es horrible" dijo Heather.

* * *

En la discoteca.

"Oye Claire, ¿cómo te va con Brock?" preguntó Carrie a Claire.

"¿Brock?, ese idiota me dejó por otra porque tenía un buen carro, lo odio" dijo Claire.

"Que pena, si yo fuera tú, le daba una patada en los bajos" dijo Britney

"Y eso fue lo que hice" dijo Claire

"uuuu, eso sí debió doler" dijo Carrie.

"Creo que así aprendió la lección" dijo Claire

* * *

En la biblioteca.

"Y yo le dije que eso era estúpido, y no me escuchó, y ahí está, le dio sífilis" dijo Johnny ebrio mientras los otros se reían, en eso entra Abby quien los encontró algo extraños.

"¿Que les está pasando?" preguntó Abby.

"Nada, tienes que probar esto, hace que subas hasta el cielo" dijo Javier dándole una botella de vodka de las otras 25 botellas que había en una caja.

"Sabe bien, ¿qué es?" preguntó Abby mientras probaba el vodka.

"Se llama vodka" respondió George mientras tomaba otro trago.

* * *

Unas horas después, todos con excepción de Randall y Boo se encontraban en un gran estado de ebriedad, Derek y George se encontraban haciendo desastres en la sala de computación, Johnny, Javier y Fungus se encontraba en el museo de cera destruyendo las esculturas, el resto se encontraba en la discoteca, Abby se estaba mojando la cara con dos botellas de vodka, Mike y Celia se encontraban en una parte escondida, el resto con excepción de Randall y Boo estaban bailando.

"Estoy algo cansada, me iré a dormir" dijo Boo y en eso se dirijo a una de las puertas de la habitación.

"¿Vienes Randy?" preguntó Boo antes de salir de la habitación.

"Si, yo también estoy cansado" respondió Randall mientras acompañaba a Boo al dormitorio, fue difícil dormir ya que el resto se encontraba en una fiesta salvaje, el ruido de la música era bastante fuerte, lo peor fue que las habitaciones volvieron a moverse colocando el dormitorio lo más cerca de la discoteca.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos estaban muy agotados, no recordaban nada ya que tomaron demasiado, destrozaron el museo de cera y la sala de computación, Boo no pudo dormir bien debido a los desastre de los demás al igual que Randall.

"¡Despierten todos!" gritó Randall, en eso todos se despertaron muy cansados preguntándose qué es lo que quería Randall.

"Sé que se divirtieron mucho, pero no deberían tomar eso en exceso, encontré en un libro que dice que si toman demasiado, les comenzara a podrir el hígado y no les diré lo que hicieron mientras tenían los efectos de esa cosa" dijo Randall.

"¿Que paso?, ¿por qué mi chamarra huele raro?" preguntó Abby.

"¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?" preguntó Sully.

"¿Alguien vio mis gafas?, no puede leer bien sin mis gafas" preguntó Johnny.

"Los espero en el comedor" dijo Randall.

"Vamos Mike, hay que desayunar" dijo Celia.

"Ahorita voy" respondió Mike.

"Hay los alcanzo, voy a cambiarme de ropa" dijo Abby.

* * *

15 minutos después en el comedor.

"Aun no hemos encontrado nada" dijo Fungus

"Tal vez no debieron tomar tanto vodka" dijo Randall, en eso llegó Abby con un vestido distinto, era un vestido elegante color negro.

"Siempre me pregunte como se vería usted con otra cosa que no fuera esa chamarra" dijo Mike.

"¿Qué hizo con la chamarra?" preguntó Celia.

"La lleve a la lavandería para que se lavara, por cierto, encontré esto en uno de mis bolsillos" respondió Abby y en eso les mostro a todos lo que había encontrado, era una jeringa con un liquido transparente, la jeringa tenía una etiqueta que decía "Esto te hará bien".

"Es algo muy extraño" dijo Mike mientras tomaba la jeringa para observarla.

"Oye Randy, ¿me pasas la sal?" preguntó Carrie.

"Si, aquí tienes" dijo Randall de mala gana mientras le pasaba la sal.

"Eh Randall, ¿por qué esa actitud?" preguntó Sully.

"No quiero hablar de eso" respondió Randall.

"¿Sigues enojado por lo que pasó en la universidad?" preguntó Carrie.

"Te hiciste mi novia, yo te amaba pero tú solo me usaste para darle celos a un idiota que no recuerdo quien era, recibí una paliza y tu solo me dijiste "que lastima", como crees que me sentí" respondió Randall un poco enojado.

"¡¿qué?!" preguntó George algo sorprendido.

"¿Que pasa George?" preguntó Celia a George.

"Que yo soy el idiota que hizo eso" dijo George algo apenado mientras que Randall se quedo sorprendido, no imaginaba que él era el que le había dado una paliza.

"No puede ser, entonces puede que todos tengamos alguna conexión, puede que hiciéramos algo malo sin darnos cuenta y por eso estamos aquí" dijo Johnny.

"Si eso es cierto, ¿qué tiene que ver Boo en esto?" preguntó Sully mientras miraba a Boo comiendo un emparedado de atún.

"Creo que es hora de confesar nuestras malas acciones" dijo Derek.

"Yo ya dije lo que hice" dijo Abby.

"Mi novio me corto por otra y yo le di una patada en los bajos, Carrie lo sabe" dijo Claire.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Celia.

"Bueno también le prendí fuego a su casa, y nadie supo que fui yo hasta ahora ustedes son los únicos" dijo Claire.

"Todos ya saben lo que hice" dijo Randall apenado de solo recordarlo.

"Yo también hice algo malo, muy malo, hice que desterraran alguien por mi culpa, yo debía estar en su lugar, Mike y Sully lo conocen como el abominable hombre de las nieves cuando fueron a parar a los Himalaya" dijo Flint con la cabeza baja.

"¿qué?, pensé que había sido desterrado por alterar el correo" dijo Celia sorprendida.

"Y así fue, yo le pedí que lo hiciera" dijo Flint.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Sully.

"Por dinero, ¿Recuerdan el incidente que le ocurrió a un empleado y acabo con su vida?" preguntó Flint.

"¿Fue al que atropellaron?" preguntó Sully.

"Si, no fue un accidente, fue un asesinato y un empleado tenia la evidencia, era el video de una cámara de seguridad que mostraba que había sido empujado y quien era el responsable, me pagaron 20 mil dólares si lograba evitar que enviaran el video a la policía, yo le dije al hombre de las nieves que se deshiciera del video y a cambio compartiríamos cada uno la mitad del dinero, pero nos descubrieron, y yo le eché la culpa, dije que no tenía nada que ver en eso, que él me obligo, me creyeron, me declararon inocente y a él lo declararon culpable, yo disfrute del dinero y no me importó lo que había hecho" dijo Flint con lagrimas.

"Esa persona que atropellaron, era mi padre" dijo Naomi enojada.

"Y yo soy la empleada que envió el video" dijo Celia también enojada.

"Todo ese tiempo me preguntaba, porque destruyó la evidencia, y todo el tiempo tuve al responsable frente a mi" dijo Celia.

"O por dios" dijo Johnny.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Abby.

"Mi padre fue el que mató a esa persona, mandó a uno de sus amigos para que lo matara porque le debía dinero, yo pensaba que estaba aquí por las bromas que hice en la universidad, por lo que le hice a la fraternidad O.K. y por lo que le hice a Randall, pero no fue así, y yo sabía que había sido mi padre y no dije nada" dijo Johnny muy apenado.

"Yo también podría ser culpable, mi padre fue el que le pidió a tu padre, lo amenazó, y él le pidió dinero al padre de Johnny " dijo Javier señalando a Johnny algo triste.

"Lo hizo para que pudiera entrar a trabajar a la fabrica, ya que no cumplía con los requisitos, Flint lo sabe, mi padre le pagó al CEO para que me dejara trabajar, y es así como conseguí el puesto" dijo Javier con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Yo también hice algo malo y por dinero" dijo Derek mirando al vacio.

"¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó Abby.

"Es con Crystal, Britney, Heather, Taylor, ellas no tenían el rendimiento para acreditar la materia, sus padres me pagaron 50 mil dólares para que les ayudara, yo altere sus calificaciones y ustedes lo saben" dijo Derek apenado mirando a las cuatro.

"Y con eso pagaste nuestras vacaciones, ¿verdad?" dijo Abby.

"Así es, lo siento mucho" dijo Derek apenado.

"Eso es lo que tenemos en común, todos hicimos algo malo, incluyéndome" dijo Fungus

"¿Y yo que hice?" preguntó Boo.

"Tu causaste un caos en toda la ciudad y nosotros también tenemos la culpa, pero ya no importa" dijo Sully.

"Pero hay algo raro, lo del hombre de las nieves solo conecta a Flint, Celia, Naomi, Johnny y Javier, puede que Mike y a Sully porque conocieron a ese tipo, pero como conectan los demás, es más, porque no está el padre de Johnny y su amigo aquí, puede que también al hombre de las nieves, pero no está, no creo que esa sea la razón por la que estamos aquí" dijo Randall.

"Puede que tenga razón, tiene que haber algo que nos conecte a todos y que sea la razón por la que estamos aquí, no creo que unos tengan algo en común y que otros tengan otra cosa en común" dijo Crystal.

"Por cierto, ¿por qué no quieres hablar de tu padre?" preguntó Mike a Johnny.

"Creo que es hora de que todos lo sepan, mi padre es una persona horrible" respondió Johnny.

"No digas eso tu padre" dijo Abby.

"Usted jamás lo conoció, solo quería que fuera el número uno, cosa que jamás logré, cuando perdí en las susto limpiadas, me dijo que yo era un fracaso, por sacar un puto nueve en un materia, me decía que yo no era un Worthington, a fuerzas quería que yo sacara un 10, cuando estaba trabajando en la fábrica, yo estaba en segundo lugar, solo pude ser el número uno por solo dos días y cuando fui el número uno esos días, me dijo "Yo fui el número uno todo el tiempo y lo conseguí el primer día que entre a trabajar" fue peor cuando deje de ser el número uno, me insultaba diciendo que yo era un idiota, si no me iba a ver al trabajo o a visitarme, me llamaba por teléfono solo para insultarme, realmente me insultaba en el trabajo, enfrente de los demás, cuando la fabrica quebró, mi padre me llamó para decirme "tu solo eres un fracaso, no eres un Worthington, los Worthingtons son asustadores, no comediantes" en ese momento yo me harté y le dije que se fuera a la mierda, haber hecho eso fue lo mejor que hice, él jamás volvió a molestarme, yo jamás me había sentido mejor, desde entonces, no me preocupe por él, me da igual si él se está muriendo y yo soy su única esperanza, de todos modos, me quitó del testamento, no se a quien le deje las cosas y me da igual, yo era el único heredero, en fin, ya saben porque detesto a mi padre" dijo Johnny algo contento.

"Bueno, algunos tienen padres horribles, mi padre nos dejó a mí y a mi madre solos, nunca supe porque lo hizo, yo solo tenía 4 años cuando él nos dejó, yo solo pude verlo irse un su auto, le grité que volviera pero él jamás dio la vuelta y siguió avanzando, fue en una noche lluviosa, mi mamá estaba dormida cuando ocurrió, pero eso no me detuvo para ser quien soy" dijo Sully.

"Jamás hablaste de tu madre" dijo Fungus a Johnny.

"Mi madre también nos dejó, lo hizo porque mi padre era un papanatas" respondió Johnny.

* * *

Crystal, Britney, Heather, Taylor y Carrie estaban en el salón de lectura el cual tenía solo cuatro mesas y unas pocas estanterías con libros.

"Nunca pensé que lo que hicimos, nos llevaría a esto" dijo Carrie triste.

"Si, nunca pensé que lo que hizo mi padre, me llevaría a esto" dijo Britney.

"¿Por qué nosotras?, fueron nuestros padres los que pagaron" se preguntó Taylor.

"Porque nosotras lo sabíamos y lo permitimos" respondió Heather.

"Eh oído de que más gente ha hecho lo mismo, ¿por qué nosotras?" se preguntó Crystal.

"Es una pena lo que le pasó a Naomi, no ha dejado de llorar en el baño" dijo Carrie.

"bueno, voy a ver como sigue Naomi" dijo Britney y en eso se retiró.

"Y yo tengo que irme, tengo que disculparme con Randall" dijo Carrie mientras se iba, pero al salir, las puertas se cerraron, vio el reloj del salón, eran las 6:25, ahí era la trampa, todas empezaron a gritar por ayuda, todos corrieron para intentar hacer algo, en eso la intensidad de las luces de la habitación comenzó a aumentar.

"¡Sáquenos de aquí, esto quema!" gritaban las tres, comenzaron buscar cómo salir, en eso la intensidad de las luces bajó a lo normal, empezaron a tirar los libros y una de ellas vio que uno de los libro que se abrió al caer, se abrió en la pagina 81, vio que el 8 era de color rojo, y vio que en una puerta había un teclado numérico de cuatro dígitos.

"lo tengo, hay que buscar en los libros, los números de las paginas que estén de color son la clave" dijo Heather y en eso, comenzaron a buscar en los libros, en eso las luces comenzaron a aumentar, pero esta vez aumentaron más y luego volvieron a la normalidad, los vidrios de las puertas estaban diseñados para que la luz no le hiciera daño a los demás, Crystal encontró un 5 del mismo color, Heather encontró un 3 del mismo color, en eso las luces se pusieron en marcha de nuevo y la intensidad aumento más, ellas gritaban de dolor y nadie podía hacer nada, su piel ya estaba roja de lo quemado, intentaban escupir fuego hacia las puertas pero no pasaba nada, la luz volvió a la normalidad y ellas siguieron buscando.

"Lo tengo, 9" dijo Taylor desesperada, pusieron los números pero el orden era incorrecto, intentaron buscar el orden y en eso las luces se volvieron a ponerse en marcha, esta vez aumento al máximo, ellas gritaban de dolor, podían ver su piel quemándose y empezaron a caer muertas, las luces volvieron a la normalidad y las puertas se abrieron, ellas estaban muertas, sus cuerpos estaban completamente negros de lo quemado y su pelo desapareció.

"Ellas están..." dijo Sully pero no pudo terminar debido al shock de haber visto lo que pasó

"No, no, ¡noooo!, ¿¡porqueeeee!?" gritó Randall al verlas morir, no pudo hacer nada, él ni nadie, todos estaban llorando por lo que pasó.

* * *

Enterraron los cuerpos de las tres en el cementerio junto a la tumba de Roz, estaban muy tristes por lo que les pasó, ellas murieron.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: 2 trampas

Toda la situación ha empeorado, han comenzado a pensar que no vale la pena seguir buscando una salida, solo piensan en porque los quieren en ese lugar y en donde están, han muerto 4 personas y solo quedan 16.

* * *

En el salón de arte.

"¿Que dibujas Boo?" preguntó Sully a Boo.

"Es el sol, me gustaría verlo una vez más, mis amigas jamás me lo van a creer, ni mis padres" dijo Boo algo triste.

"Te prometo que saldremos de aquí" dijo Sully.

"No hemos encontrado ninguna salida" dijo Boo.

"Pensaremos en algo" dijo Sully.

* * *

En el almacén de juguetes.

"Eh Randall, ¿que buscas?" preguntó Javier.

"Nada, solo algo para entretenerme" dijo Randall, en ese momento Randall vio algo que le llamó mucho la atención.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Javier.

"No lo sé, dice cubo de Rubik" dijo Randall mientras leía la caja que contenía el cubo.

"Oye, Allá hay otro y mas grande" dijo Javier señalando al otro cubo, Randall lo tomó.

"La venganza de Rubik, un momento esto me parece familiar, pero claro, estamos dentro de uno de estos" dijo Randall sorprendido.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Javier.

"¿No te das cuenta?, solo mira este cubo, y ahora observa las habitaciones, tiene la misma forma" respondió Randall, en eso decidió jugar un poco con el cubo.

"Solo observa, se mueve igual que este lugar" dijo Randall.

"¿Y esto de que nos sirve?" preguntó Javier, en eso Randall se le ocurrió girar un lado a la mitad y luego intentó girar otra cara pero no pudo, intentó forzarlo pero se dio cuenta de que casi lo rompe.

"Creo que tengo la solución" respondió Randall.

* * *

20 minutos después, en el comedor.

"Los eh reunido aquí para comentarles una idea que se me ocurrió" dijo Randall a los demás.

"¿Qué se te ocurrió?" preguntó Abby.

"Encontré este rompecabezas en el almacén de juguetes" dijo Randall mostrando el cubo de Rubik.

"¿Y eso es todo?" preguntó Johnny algo desconcertado.

"No, descubrí que este lugar en el que estamos es una réplica pero en grande de uno de estos juguetes" respondió Randall.

"Dios, juegan con nosotros" dijo Claire algo enojada.

"¿Pero de que nos sirve saber eso?" preguntó Britney, en eso las habitaciones volvieron a moverse.

"Descubrí que si giras una cara y no terminas la vuelta e intentas girar otra que requiera partes de esa cara, no se puede hacer el giro y si se fuerza, el cubo se rompe, así que se me ocurrió que si este lugar funciona exactamente igual, podríamos meter basura entre las puertas de una cara, cuando se mueva, se atorará y cuando se mueva otra cara, el lugar acabara viniéndose abajo y saldremos de aquí" dijo Randall algo feliz.

"Es un riesgo, no sabemos que hay afuera de este lugar" dijo Flint.

"¿Pensaste en eso cara de boa?" preguntó Mike burlándose.

"Pero si no lo intentamos, nunca lo sabremos, es un riesgo que hay que correr, quien está a favor" dijo Derek y en eso todos levantaron la mano estando de acuerdos con el plan de Randall.

"Pero hay un problema, no sabemos qué caras se van a mover" dijo George.

"Entonces habrá que bloquear todas las puertas" dijo Randall y en ese momento, todos se pusieron en marcha, tomaron todo lo que podía, basura del basurero, árcades del salón de videojuegos, etc.

* * *

Después de bloquear todas las puertas, se reunieron en distintas habitaciones, Sully, Boo, Mike y Celia se encontraban en la habitación vacía, Carrie, Claire, Britney y Naomi se encontraban en las catacumbas, Randall, Fungus, Javier y Johnny se encontraban en el invernadero, y Abby, Derek, Flint y George se encontraban la habitación china.

* * *

"¿Creen que funcionara?" preguntó Celia.

"Esperemos que funciones, solo hay que esperar" dijo Mike.

"Sully, No creo que esto funcione" dijo Boo.

"No te preocupes, si funcionara y todos volveremos a ver las luz del sol" dijo Sully para consolarla.

* * *

"Randall, espero que tengas razón" dijo Johnny.

"Sé que esto va a funcionar" dijo Randall.

* * *

"Solo me gustaría saber quien fue el que nos metió en esto" dijo Carrie.

"Si Randall tiene razón, podremos salir de aquí" dijo Claire.

"Espero que si tenga razón" dijo Britney.

* * *

"Esto no funcionara" dijo Abby.

"Abby, no seas tan pesimista" dijo Derek.

"¿No has notado que las caras no se mueven hasta que las anteriores terminen su movimiento?" preguntó Abby.

"Espero que Randall haya considerado esa posibilidad" respondió Flint, en ese momento las habitaciones se empezaron a mover, se empezó a escuchar el sonido de las cosas rompiéndose.

* * *

"Por favor que esto funcione" dijo Celia, en ese momento, se oyó como las cosas de ese lugar comenzaron a romperse.

"Hay que hacer algo" dijo Mike mientras intentaba hacer algo para evitar que las cosas se rompieran, los demás también intentaron hacer algo pero no consiguieron evitar que las habitaciones se movieran, las cosas se rompieron y ninguna habitación se atascó.

* * *

Varios minutos después en el dormitorio.

"Gran idea lo de atorar las habitaciones, solo perdimos el tiempo" dijo Sully a Randall algo molesto.

"Como iba a saber qué tanta fuerza tenían las habitaciones" respondió Randall.

"El tipo que construyó esto ya había estudiado todas las posibilidades, si no seguimos las malditas reglas de su juego, no podremos salir de aquí, sabía que no iba a funcionar" dijo Abby.

"Se nota que alabas al tipo que construyó todo esto" dijo Mike a Abby.

"Para hacer un juego, hay que estudiar bien las posibilidades para que los jugadores sigan las reglas y evitar que hagan trampa, como creen que diseñaba las susto limpiadas" respondió Abby a Mike.

"Si, pero te falló lo del panel de control en los simuladores" dijo Sully con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Eso solo fue un error técnico, nunca imaginé que alguien podría hacer eso sin ser detectado" respondió Abby.

"Ya sabía que ustedes dos habían hecho trampa" dijo Randall tratando de evitar reírse.

"¿Como lo sabías?" preguntó Britney.

"La decana me lo dijo" respondió Randall.

"¿Y te dijo que solo fue Sully quien jugó sucio cara de boa?" dijo Mike.

"Déjalo en paz Mike" dijo Boo.

"Va, esos juegos eran una mierda" dijo Johnny.

"¿Que dijiste?" preguntó Abby algo molesta.

"Que tus juegos apestan, no evaluabas las posibilidad, nosotros también hicimos trampa y tú no te diste cuenta" respondió Johnny.

"Eso no es cierto, lo dices para molestar" dijo Abby algo molesta.

"Y si es cierto, encontramos una sustancia que repele esos asquerosos erizos y es difícil de detectar, pequeños cojines en los pies para no hacer ruido en la biblioteca y estudiar los tablones que rechinaban, y pagarle al idiota de la casa oscura para que nos ignorara, no debiste contratar a un vago sin dinero" dijo Javier, todo se quedaron sorprendidos de eso.

"Mejor dejemos eso para mañana, además ese vago si tenía dinero" dijo Abby de mala gana y se fue a dormir.

"Lo que tu digas" dijo Javier y también se fue a dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos se encontraban entreteniéndose en distintas actividades, Johnny y Javier se encontraban en la mini pista de carreras la cual era un pequeña pista para dos corredores de gocars.

"Sería bueno si fuera una pista más larga" dijo Johnny.

* * *

Britney, Naomi, Carrie y Claire se encontraban en la pista de patinaje sobre hielo.

"Miren lo que puedo hacer" dijo Naomi mientras hacia unas pequeñas acrobacias sobre el hielo.

"Yo puedo hacer eso mejor" dijo Carrie.

* * *

Los demás con excepción de Randall, Sully y Boo se encontraban en el mini cine viendo una película de Tintan.

"Nunca pensé que los humanos hicieran grandes películas, esto no se compara con las porquerías que hacen en nuestro mundo" dijo Mike.

"Tienes razón, esta película es muy divertida" dijo George.

* * *

Randall se encontraba en la iglesia, había encontrado una biblia la cual le interesó leerla, mientras, Sully y Boo se encontraban en el dormitorio.

"¿Qué harás cuando salgamos de aquí?" preguntó Boo a Sully.

"Aun no sé qué decir, no sé cómo les explicare que estuve en este lugar" respondió Sully.

"Yo tampoco sé cómo explicar esto" dijo Boo.

"¿No quieres que juguemos?" preguntó Boo.

"¿A qué?" preguntó Sully.

"¡A las cosquillas!" respondió Boo y en eso comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Sully en la pansa.

"No Boo, por favor" dijo Sully riéndose.

"Vamos, cosquillas, cosquillas" dijo Boo divertidamente.

"Oye Sully, ¿¡pero qué estás haciendo!?" preguntó Mike al verlos a los dos mientras entraba a la habitación.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó Sully mientras Boo dejaba de hacerle cosquillas.

"Solo venia decirles que ya es hora de comer, y avísale a esa lagartija que ya es hora de comer" dijo Mike.

"Lo hare" dijo Sully y en eso Boo continuó haciéndole cosquillas.

"Niñas" susurró Mike y en eso se fue.

* * *

Al terminar de comer, Mike se encontraba en la cocina lavando los trastes, en eso llegó Randall comiendo una paleta de caramelo.

"¿Mike?" preguntó Randall.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?" preguntó Mike molesto.

"Sé que estas molesto, pero solo quiero hablar un poco" respondió Randall.

"No deseo hablar contigo" dijo Mike.

"Solo quiero disculparme por lo que te hice" dijo Randall.

"Tú no sientes nada, eres malo, una persona horrible" dijo Mike.

"Pero Mike, siento mucho lo que te hice, solo quiero disculparme" dijo Randall.

"Tú no sientes nada, se que en tu interior te estás riendo, a ti solo te importa la fama, solo te importa ser mejor que todos, solo te interesa ser el número uno, a ti no te interesan los demás" dijo Mike molesto.

"Pero Mike, yo he cambiado, ya no soy y ni quiero ser el viejo Randall, ya no soy una persona cruel, ahora soy alguien nuevo" dijo Randall.

"¡Porque no te largas!" gritó Mike enojado y en eso le dio un golpe a Randall en la boca provocando que se tragara la paleta, la paleta se atoró en la garganta de Randall impidiendo que pudiera respirar, Randall estaba agonizando intentando respirar, Mike solo se quedó mirando como Randall cayó al suelo retorciéndose.

"Mike, ya es... ¡por dios!, ¿¡qué le ocurre a Randall!?" preguntó Sully asustado al ver a Randall revolcándose en el suelo mientras entraba a la habitación.

"¡Randall!, ¿¡qué ocurre!?" preguntó Sully muy asustado, Randall señalo su boca ya que no podía hablar.

"¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡qué!?" preguntó Sully asustado pero Randall no podía decir algo.

"¡Mike has algo!" dijo Sully asustado pero Mike solo se quedó viendo como moría Randall, en eso Sully agarró a Randall por la espalda y comenzó a aplicarle la maniobra de Heimlich, Sully continuó hasta que logró hacer que Randall escupiera la paleta la cual salió disparada hacia la pared, Randall tomó grandes bocanadas de aire.

"Gracias Sully, muchas gracias, no sé como agradecértelo" dijo Randall.

"¡Mike!, ¿¡Qué demonios pasó!?" preguntó Sully molesto.

"Se atraganto con la paleta" respondió Mike.

"¿¡Y por qué no hiciste nada!?" preguntó Sully molesto pero no hubo respuesta.

"¡Mike!, él casi muere" dijo Sully molesto pero aun así no hubo respuesta.

"¡Por dios!, ¡estoy hablando con un niño de 5 años!" dijo Sully molesto.

"No hice nada porque lo odio" respondió Mike.

"¿¡Y por eso lo ibas a dejar morir!?, ¡no estamos en el jardín de niños, esto es el mundo real y aquí no hay tiempo para estas tonterías!" dijo Sully molesto.

"Él casi me..." dijo Mike pero fue interrumpido por Sully.

"¡Sí!, ¡casi te mata!, ¡casi nos mata a mí y a Boo!, ¡pero eso ya pasó hace años, él ya es alguien distinto, casi se quita la vida y aun así no te das cuenta de que él ya cambio, no puedo creer que no te des cuenta de que estas actuando como el viejo Randall!" dijo Sully molesto.

"¡Yo no secuestro a los niño e intento extraerle sus gritos!, ¡yo no soy un hijo de puta que maltrata a los demás!, ¡así que no vuelvas a decirme eso!" dijo Mike molesto y en eso salió de la habitación.

"Deja que se vaya, él aun necesita tiempo para que olvide lo sucedido, no le culpo, casi lo mato, tal vez jamás me perdone" dijo Randall quien ya se había recuperado.

"No es de extrañar que se enoje así, ya he tenido discusiones como esta" dijo Sully.

"Por cierto, no me atragante con la paleta, él me golpeo y me trague la paleta" dijo Randall.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sully sorprendido.

"No le digas que yo te dije lo que pasó, eso solo lo hará enojarse más" dijo Randall.

"Bien, no le diré nada sobre eso" dijo Sully.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos estaban en el comedor.

"Realmente pensaba que era el único que jugó sucio" dijo Sully a Johnny.

"Y van a seguir hablando de eso, ¿no es cierto?, ayer no paraban de hablar sobre eso y aun siguen" dijo Abby quien también escuchaba la conversación.

"Ahora que mencionan eso, se me acaba de ocurrir quien podría habernos metido aquí" dijo Mike.

"¿Quien?" preguntó Fungus.

"¿Saben a que nos dedicábamos antes de hacer reír a los niños o no?" preguntó Mike.

"A asustar" dijo Naomi.

"Exacto" dijo Mike.

"¿A qué viene eso?" preguntó Carrie.

"No lo ven, los humanos nos descubrieron y se están vengando, ellos saben de nuestro mundo, por eso sabían en donde encontrarnos y seguro descubrieron la forma de entrar a nuestro mundo" respondió Mike.

"Buena teoría Mike, pero tiene varios errores" dijo Sully.

"¿Tienes una mejor?" preguntó Mike algo molesto.

"No pueden ser los humanos y menos por venganza, si fueran ellos, Boo no estaría aquí y aparte, no creo que se hubieran tomado la molestia de construir todo esto solo para nosotros, hubieran secuestrado a todo el mundo y nos hubieran atado a una mesa de disección" respondió Sully.

"¿Y al menos tienes una idea de quién podría habernos metido en esto?" preguntó Claire mientras comía.

"Solo se me ocurre que el que construyó todo este lugar y nos puso aquí, nos conocía muy bien, sabía lo que hacíamos, sabia donde estábamos, es posible que le hiciéramos algo y no nos diéramos cuenta, y ahora se está vengando de eso, debió haber sido algo tan horrible como para que se tomara tantas molestias en estudiarnos y en construir todo esto, ¿tienen alguna idea de quién podría ser?" respondió Sully.

"Se me ocurre que pueden ser los tipos que asustamos en el campamento en la universidad" dijo Mike.

"El único problema es que solo nos vieron a nosotros, no conocen a los demás" respondió Sully.

"O tal vez es un jodido enfermo que ahorita mismo se ha de estar riendo de nosotros" dijo Flint.

"¡Oigan, cabrones, nosotros no les hemos hecho nada!" gritó Johnny al techo.

"No creo que les importe" dijo Derek.

"Una pregunta, ¿a qué hora se inicia la siguiente trampa?" preguntó Celia a Derek.

"A las 7:00 y creo que faltan 5 minutos" respondió Derek.

"Sera mejor quedarnos aquí hasta que termine la hora, es una suerte que no se haya activado antes" dijo Randall.

"Y que tal que la trampa es con todos nosotros" dijo George.

"No lo creo, seguro que no quieren que la diversión se acabe tan pronto" respondió Abby.

"Necesito ir al baño" dijo Boo.

"Mejor aguanta, podría ser peligroso" dijo Sully.

"Pero ya no aguanto" dijo Boo.

"Sully, has algo" dijo Mike.

"ya sé que hacer" dijo Sully mientras cargaba a Boo y la llevaba a una esquina.

"Haz lo que tengas que hacer" dijo Sully a Boo.

"¿Pero?" preguntó Boo.

"No va a pasar nada" respondió Sully.

"¿Podrían voltearse?" preguntó Sully a los demás.

"Lo que nos faltaba" susurró Johnny mientras se volteaba.

"¡Ahora sí que apesta!" gritó Abby enojada.

"¿Qué?, solo está haciendo pipi" dijo Sully.

"¡Pero lo está haciendo en el comedor, que asco!" dijo Britney enojada.

"Ahora si prefiero no haber tenido hijos" dijo Abby.

"Eh, ¿quieren dejarla en paz?, es solo una niña" preguntó Sully algo molesto.

"Ya acabe" dijo Boo.

"Bien, ¿me podrían prestar unas cuantas servilletas?" preguntó Sully a los demás.

"Tómalas todas, que asco" dijo Celia muy molesta.

* * *

Una hora después.

"Creo que ya no hay peligro así que me voy antes de que vomite" dijo Randall mientras salía de la habitación.

"Yo también me voy, si me necesitan estaré en las duchas" dijo Abby enojada mientras salía de la habitación igual que los demás.

"Sully, tengo que decirte algo" dijo Mike a Sully.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sully.

"¡Que limpies esa porquería que hizo Boo!" gritó Mike enojado señalando a la esquina donde estaba Boo, en eso, Boo no puedo evitar reírse.

* * *

Varios minutos después, Sully ya había acabado de limpiar el desastre de Boo y ambos se fueron a dormir, al día siguiente los demás ya se habían calmado un poco y Sully se ofreció para preparar la comida del día, ahora mismo, el se encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena, un delicioso caldo de pollo.

"¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó Randall a Sully.

"Si, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Sully.

"Nada, es solo que me preguntaba si ¿podría preparar mis deliciosas magdalenas?, a ver si todavía me sé la receta, hace tiempo que no preparo eso" preguntó Randall.

"Claro" respondió Sully, en eso Randall comenzó a buscar los ingrediente por toda la cocina.

"Rayos" dijo Randall.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Sully.

"No hay azúcar, a ver si hay en el almacén" respondió Randall mientras salía de la cocina.

"Una cosa" dijo Sully antes de que Randall se fuera.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Randall.

"Avísale a los demás que a las 7:00 va a estar preparada la cena, o espera, falta un minuto para las 7:00" dijo Sully mientras miraba el reloj.

"Claro, un minuto, ¿¡dijiste las 7:00!?" preguntó Randall asustado.

"Si, ¿pasa algo?" preguntó Sully.

"¡Sullivan, sal de ahí!" gritó Randall muy asustado, en ese momento el reloj de la cocina marcó las 7:00 y las puertas de la cocina se cerraron dejando a Sully atrapado.

"¡Por favor, sácame de aquí!" gritó Sully asustado.

"Aguanta, voy a ir por los demás" dijo Randall pero en eso Sully sintió que la habitación comenzó a enfriarse, Sully vio que el termómetro de la cocina comenzó a descender lentamente y que la llama de la estufa se apagó.

"O por dios, esto es un congelador, ¡date prisa!" gritó Sully muy asustado, en eso, Randall corrió por ayuda.

* * *

En el comedor.

"¿Donde está la cena?" preguntó Derek, en ese momento llego Randall muy asustado.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Mike.

"¡Es Sullivan, ha caído en la trampa, está atrapado en la cocina, tenemos que hacer algo!" dijo Randall asustado.

"¡Sullyyyy!" gritó Boo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la cocina, la temperatura había disminuido a 5 grados Celsius, Sully había empezado a buscar la forma de salir, el podía ver su propio aliento, sabía que los demás no podrían hacer nada, pero aun así él pedía ayuda.

"¡Sullyyyy!" gritó Boo pegándose al cristal de la puerta.

"¡Booo, por favor ayúdame!" gritó Sully muy asustado, los demás llegaron e intentaron cualquier forma de romper la puerta, Sully empezó a desordenar todo el lugar en busca de la solución, la temperatura había descendido a -10 grados Celsius, comenzó a formarse hielo por todas partes, Sully aun podía luchar pero aun no encontraba la salida, comenzó a formarse hielo en su pelo, en eso, Sully vio un pequeño agujerito en la pared Norte, el fue a investigar, metió el dedo ahí y sintió un pequeño botón, lo oprimió pero al hacerlo, algo le aplasto el dedo, él gritó de dolor, la temperatura había descendido a -15 grados Celsius, vio como salía sangre del hueco, en ese momento, su dedo fue liberado, vio como sangraba, los demás aun no conseguían romper la puerta, Sully empezó a buscar otro interruptor pero ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas, subió al segundo piso de la cocina y vio otro hueco en la esquina superior derecha de la pared Sur, fue hasta ahí lo más rápido que pudo, metió el dedo y accionó el interruptor, gritó aun mas fuerte por el dolor, en ese momento, las puertas se abrieron y la temperatura comenzó a ascender, el hueco liberó el dedo de Sully y el cayó al suelo, los demás fueron hasta él.

"Por favor, ayúdenme" dijo Sully muy cansado y en ese momento quedó inconsciente.

"¡Sullyyyy!" gritó Boo al ver a Sully inconsciente, ella temía mucho que el muriera.

"Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería de inmediato" dijo Derek y en eso todos lo cargaron hasta la enfermería.

* * *

"No soy médico, pero creo que sobrevivirá, eso espero" dijo Derek triste, todos estaban en la enfermería esperando a que Sully se pusiera bien, el estaba acostado en una de las camas que había ahí.

"¿Como supiste que ahí era la trampa?, ¿¡a caso tú la activaste!?" preguntó Mike a Randall.

"No lo sabía, solo esperaba que el no hubiera sido elegido" dijo Randall triste.

"Sera mejor que se quede aquí, tiene que descansar" dijo Derek en eso los demás se fueron al dormitorio.

"Gatito" dijo Boo muy triste a Sully antes de irse.

* * *

Todos estaban en el dormitorio, todos menos Randall quien fue a la iglesia a rezar para que Sully se pusiera mejor, el no sabía casi nada sobre la religión solo sabía lo que había leído en algunos libros de la biblioteca.

"Dios...por favor... has que Sully mejore y...ayúdanos a salir de aquí, por favor...te lo suplico, por favor, amen" dijo Randall muy triste y en eso se fue hacia el dormitorio.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos fueron a ver como se encontraba Sully quien logró despertar, se encontraba bien con la acepción de que pescó un resfriado por lo que tenía que quedarse en el dormitorio, todos tenían que llevarle de comer, Boo estaba muy feliz de que él seguía vivo al igual que todos, Mike fue a verlo para ver como se encontraba.

"¿Sully?" preguntó Mike.

"¿Si?" preguntó Sully.

"Solo quería decir que siento mucho como te trate por el desastre de Boo" respondió Mike muy apenado.

"No importa, lo bueno es..."estornudo"...es que todos estamos bien" dijo Sully.

"También te quería decir que Abby organizo una reunión en el auditorio a las 4:00, todavía faltan 2 horas, o, y también te traje algo, son unos chocolates, los saque de la habitación llena de dulces" dijo Mike mientras le daba los chocolates.

"Gracias Mike" dijo Sully mientras tomaba los chocolates pero estornudo sobre ellos.

"No importa" dijo Mike.

"Es bueno saber que hay un poco de calma aquí" dijo Sully.

"¿Lo dices por lo de la reunión?" preguntó Mike.

"Si, en vez de tener la reunión aquí, la tienen en el auditorio" respondió Sully.

"Creo que ella aun tiene complejo de directora malvada" dijo Mike con una pequeña risa.

* * *

mientras tanto en la habitación egipcia la cual era una habitación llena de algunas estatuas egipcias y cosas de oro de verdad, y estaba decorada con piedra egipcia en las paredes con jeroglíficos.

"Abby, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Derek.

"Es solo que nunca pensé que llegaría a acabar en un lugar como este, nunca lo pensé" respondió Abby triste.

"Lo sé" dijo Derek.

"Realmente tengo miedo, tengo miedo de tener que estar en una de esas horribles trampas, tengo miedo de morir" dijo Abby con lagrimas en los ojos, Derek nunca había visto así a su esposa, jamás pensó que ella tendría miedo de algo, aun que no le extrañaba mucho eso, sabe que cualquier monstruo sin importar lo valiente que sea y sin importar que tanto miedo cause, si llega a encontrarse en ese lugar, tendría miedo.

"Tu una vez dijiste que para asustar bien, hay que romper tus miedos" dijo Derek.

"Pero esto es diferente, aquí si cometes un error, mueres" dijo Abby.

"Te prometo que saldremos de aquí, te lo prometo" dijo Derek.

* * *

En la caja de arena, se encontraba Boo jugando, Claire y Randall la estaban cuidando, ellos se preguntaban qué es lo que quería Abby, pero no les preocupaba, ya nada podría ser peor.

"No puedo creer que creyéramos que los niños eran tóxicos" dijo Claire mientras miraba a Boo jugar con la arena.

"Si, yo tampoco lo puedo creer, aunque jamás supe por que inventaron esa tontería ni quien lo inventó" dijo Randall.

"Nadie jamás ha sabido quien y porque lo inventó, yo solo pienso que fue un idiota que tuvo un accidente un una habitación, tal vez el niño que trató de asustar, se hizo el valiente y lo golpeó" dijo Claire.

"Es probable, eh escuchado de monstruos que han recibido horribles palizas a causa de los niños que se hartaron de ser asustados eh incluso eh escuchado de algunos que desaparecieron al entrar a las habitaciones" dijo Randall.

"Posiblemente les tendieron una trampa y acabaron en un laboratorio" dijo Claire.

"Eso no debió ser tan feo que ser atrapado por un psicópata" dijo Randall quien hace unos pocos días, había conseguido superar el trauma que tuvo con ese asesino eh incluso ya no ah tenido más pesadillas.

* * *

Ya era la hora de la reunión, todos se encontraban en el auditorio el cual solo tenía 19 sillas, era un auditorio pequeño, todos se preguntaban qué es lo que quería Abby, en ese momento entró Abby.

"Los llame para establecer algunas reglas para poder evitar las trampas, número 1, todos debemos traer un reloj, número 2, antes de que sea la hora a la que inicia la trampa hay que establecer un punto de reunión, ¿alguna sugerencia?" dijo Abby.

"Yo tengo una, podríamos reunirnos en la habitación vacía" dijo Celia.

"Buena sugerencia, ¿alguien más?" preguntó Abby.

"Es mejor el dormitorio" dijo Johnny.

"También es una buena opción, ¿alguien más?" dijo Abby pero no hubo respuesta.

"Bien, regla numero 3, jamás ir a un sitio solo, todos tenemos que tener a un acompañante sobretodo con la pequeña niña, jamás la dejen sola, podría ser fatal" dijo Abby.

"Yo ya se cuidarme sola" dijo Boo.

"Créeme, es mejor prevenir que lamentar" dijo Abby.

"Yo tengo una pregunta" dijo Flint.

"¿Si?" preguntó Abby.

"¿Que hacemos en el caso de que vaya a ser la hora que se inicia la trampa y las habitaciones se hayan movido?" preguntó Flint.

"¿Alguna respuesta?" preguntó Abby.

"podríamos buscar algunos walkie talkies, yo vi unos en el salón de prueba de armas" respondió George.

"Podríamos ir a las habitaciones en las que ya se había activado una trampa, no creo que se vuelva a activar" dijo Mike.

"Yo no pienso entrar en esas habitaciones" dijo Johnny.

"¿Tienes alguna mejor opción?" preguntó Claire a Johnny.

* * *

varios minutos después intentando ponerse de acuerdo, todos se habían cansado y decidieron irse a dormir.

"Espero que no perdamos el control" dijo Derek a Abby.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Abby.

"Me refiero a que cuanto más tiempo sigamos aquí, mas perderemos el control e incluso llegaremos a matarnos entre todos" respondió Derek.

"Esperemos que eso no suceda, pero seguro que eso sería divertido para el maldito que nos ha de estar mirando" dijo Abby, en eso Derek salió de la habitación y las puertas se cerraron.

"¡Abbyyyy!, ¡que alguien nos ayude!" gritó Derek, afortunadamente si lo escucharon y fueron en camino, Abby no lo podía creer, su peor miedo se había vuelto realidad, ella estaba en una trampa.

"¡Derek!, ¡por favor ayúdame!" gritó Abby pero como siempre nadie podía hacer nada, en ese momento, salieron unos dispositivos de cada esquina de cada lado de la habitación, cuatro en cada pared, cuatro en suelo y cuatro en el techo, cada dispositivo tenía un panel circular de distinto color, 4 eran de color rojo, otros de color ámbar, otros de azul, otros de verde, otros de blanco y otros de amarillo, en eso comenzó a sonar un sonido muy fuerte en toda la habitación, Abby se cubrió los oídos pero era demasiado fuerte, sentía que los tímpanos le reventaban, comenzó a gritar pero el sonido era tan fuerte que no se escuchaban sus gritos, pero en eso, paró el sonido, Abby estaba algo sorda, comenzó volar por toda la habitación en busca de la forma de superar la trampa, en eso vio unos huecos en la pared Este, fue hacia ellos, metió una mano en uno de los huecos y encontró un botón, lo oprimió pero no pasó nada, pensó que solo funcionaba si metía cada mano en cada uno de los huecos y oprimía los botones a la vez, y eso fue lo que hizo, en ambos había un botón por lo que los oprimió a la vez, al hacer eso, un clavo grueso le atravesó cada mano, ella gritó de dolor, Derek estaba llorando, el no podía verla morir, en eso volvió el sonido, esta vez era más fuerte, ella no podía cubrirse los odios, tenía las manos atrapas, pero en eso, los clavos salieron dejando libres su manos, ella cayó al suelo en posición fetal tapándose los oídos lo más fuerte que pudo hasta que el sonido se detuvo, supo que si la trampa funcionaba similar a la de la luz, solo le quedaban 2 oportunidades, esta y la que sigue, de inmediato se puso a buscar los otros interruptores, las manos le sangraban mucho pero ahora no le importaba, encontró los otros 2 interruptores en la pared Oeste, no le importó que los clavos atravesaran sus manos, ella quería vivir, y en eso, metió las manos, por suerte eran los últimos, se le enterraron los clavos, el dolor era tan insoportable que no podía dejar de gritar, cuando los clavos liberaron sus manos, se abrieron las puertas, Derek corrió de inmediato hacia ella.

"¡Abby!" gritó Derek, ella casi no lo escuchaba, el sonido le había dañado los oídos.

"Abby, lo conseguiste, lo conseguiste" dijo Derek llorando, en eso los demás le ayudaron a llevarla a la enfermería donde le trataron las heridas en las manos.

* * *

"No es curioso, Abby nos llama para una reunión sobre cómo evitar las trampas y ella es la primera en caer" dijo Naomi en el dormitorio.

"Pienso que el que nos está observando lo hizo apropósito" dijo Carrie.

"No hay duda, seguro es eso o tal vez alguien activó la trampa" dijo Naomi.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Carrie.

"Digo que alguien de nosotros podría ser el que nos metió en esto" respondió Naomi.

"Ella puede tener algo de razón" dijo Britney.

"¿Te refieres a Randall?" preguntó Carrie.

"No, no creo que el haya sido sobre todo porque quiso suicidarse, ¿pero tú no has sospechado de alguien?" respondió Naomi.

"Solo sospecharía de Jeff Fungus, el casi no habla y se me hace sospechoso, sobre todo por sus escusas para retirarse de las platicas, ¿tú de quien sospechas?" preguntó Carrie.

"De Boo" respondió Naomi.

"¿Por qué?, es solo una niña, ¿cómo podría hacer todo esto?" preguntó Britney.

"Una niña humana que se encuentra en un laberinto lleno de monstruos, eso es muy sospechoso y ninguno de nosotros le aterra, seguro fue entrenada para actuar, seguro que sabe de esto y seguro que ella está informando al que construyó todo esto, y apuesto a que sabe dónde está la salida" respondió Naomi.

"Si, lo de que no tiene miedo es sospechoso, pero ella tiene un gran afecto por Sullivan" dijo Carrie.

"Yo sospecho de Mike" dijo Britney.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Naomi.

"¿No notan el odio que tiene hacia Randall?" preguntó Britney.

"Si, pero eso es porque él casi mata a Mike" respondió Carrie.

"Puede que él nos metiera en esto para vengarse de él y que nosotros solo estemos aquí para despistar, puede que haya contratado ayudantes" dijo Britney.

"Es una gran posibilidad" dijo Naomi.

"¿De qué están hablando?" preguntó Sully con la nariz tapada quien se había despertado.

"O, de nada, solo de lo que le pasó a Hardscrabble" respondió Carrie.

"¿Que le pasó?" preguntó Sully algo preocupado.

"Cayó en una trampa, pero por suerte está sana y salva, así que vuelve a dormir" respondió Carrie, en eso, Sully le hizo caso y volvió a dormir ya que el resfriado era muy fuerte.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: Grandes problemas

Han pasado 3 semanas, no ha ocurrido nada, se curaron los oídos de Abby pero aun tenía que usar vendas en las manos, aunque sus heridas ya casi se habían curado por completo, toda la situación sigue empeorando, ahora todos desconfían entre sí, pero lo guardan en secreto, piensan que uno de ellos es un espía que está observando cómo caen en las trampas, como se matan y mientras eso pasa se ríe por dentro, ya no hay confianza, solo hacía falta una pequeña chispa para que todo explote.

* * *

En el dormitorio, un fuerte sonido despertó a Sully.

"¿Que está pasando?" preguntó Sully mientras se despertaba, el ya se había curado del resfriado, el vio a los demás rompiendo una pared.

"O, sentimos despertarte, pero encontramos algo" dijo Mike mientras se acercaba a él.

"¿Que encontraron y cómo lo encontraron?" preguntó Sully.

"Un tipo de pasaje secreto, aunque no creo que lleve a mucho, lo encontramos cuando vimos unas grietas en la pared Sur y aparte, la habitación no era completamente cubica" respondió Mike.

"Listo" dijo Abby.

"¿Que encontraron?" preguntó Mike.

"Parece un pequeño álbum de fotografías" respondió Johnny mientras lo tomaba.

"Quiero ver las fotos" dijo Claire, cuando lo abrieron se sorprendieron de lo que había, eran fotos de ellos con excepción de Boo, fotos desde cuando ellos eran niños hasta fotos antes de ser secuestrados.

"Perfecto, el que nos metió en esto, nos ha estado estudiando desde hace mucho tiempo" dijo Abby molesta.

"Quiero ver las fotos del idiota de Randall cuando era un niño estu..." dijo Mike pero fue interrumpido por Sully.

"¡Mike!, porque no mejor te ríes de tus propias fotos y lo dejas en paz" dijo Sully algo molesto.

"Se nota que se tomó su tiempo" dijo Randall ignorando el comentario de Mike.

"Miren las fotos de la decana Hardscrabble cuando iba a la universidad" dijo Johnny riéndose.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Abby avergonzada.

"No sabía que estaba en la fraternidad HSS" dijo Claire.

"No es gracioso" dijo Abby algo molesta.

"Ooooo, se veía tan bonita cuando era una pequeña niña de 3 años" dijo Celia, Abby se sonrojo de la vergüenza.

"Miren a Mike cuando era un bebe" dijo Britney.

"No se quejen, ustedes se ven peor" dijo Mike.

"Johnny, no sabía que te habías caído en el inodoro cuando tenias 5 años" dijo Fungus.

"Sully, te veías tan tierno cuando eras un niño" dijo Boo.

"Oye Mike, aquí esta Roz cuando era joven, se veía bien fea" dijo Javier y en eso Mike comenzó a reírse.

"No deberían de reírse de un difunto" dijo Randall.

"Cállate aguafiestas" dijo Mike.

"Flint, es curioso que te guste ir a los conciertos de POP" dijo Celia.

"De que te quejas, tú tienes a Mike y ambos son felices, yo soy feliz yendo a esos conciertos" dijo Flint.

"Claire no sabía que te gustaba la escuela cuando estabas en la secundaria" dijo Carrie.

"Y yo no sabía que rompiste el inodoro de la escuela a la que ibas" dijo Claire.

"En vez de perder el tiempo, podrían ponerse a hacer algo productivo" dijo Abby.

"De que se queja, no sabía que usted estaba en una banda de Heavy Metal" dijo George, en eso Abby le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano a George lo que hizo que George se riera mas.

* * *

En el comedor, todos ya se habían calmado de la risa por las fotos que encontraron.

"Bueno, espero que les guste, prepare algo que se llama pozole" dijo Javier mientras servía la comida.

"Genial, ya tengo hambre" dijo Flint.

"Espera, primero hay que pedir gracias" dijo Randall y en eso comenzó a orar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Sully.

"¿Y qué es ese collar que traes puesto?" preguntó George.

"Amen, se llama rezar y este collar es una cruz" respondió Randall.

"¿Y por qué traes eso?" preguntó Sully.

"Es para que Dios me ayude" respondió Randall.

"¿Quien?" preguntó Celia desconcertada.

"Hay un libro que se llama biblia, se que tiene muchas incoherencias pero me ha hecho pensar que tal vez hay alguien más, alguien que nos creo a todos, no me voy a meter en eso que se llama religión pero me ha hecho pensar en que tal vez hay un ser superior que ayuda a los inocentes y que tengan fe en que les va a ayudar, solo busco ser una buena persona, se que hemos usado palabras como Dios, diablo, infierno, etc., pero jamás nos ponemos a pensar en que significan, generalmente las usamos para cosas como insultar o para situaciones como estar en una de esas trampas, bueno, pues en este libro encontré el significado, lo curioso es que en nuestros diccionario no dice que significa y más curioso es que todo eso viene del mundo humano, pero que les puedo decir, además hay otros libros sobre esos temas" respondió Randall.

"Eso es una creencia humana, no seas un idiota más de lo que ya eres" dijo Mike.

"Que sea una creencia humana no significa que yo no pueda creer" dijo Randall.

"¿Y empezaste a creer solo por leer eso?" preguntó Claire.

"Un poco por eso pero también me ha hecho pensar en que ocurre algo después de la muerte, sé que hay algo mas después de la muerte, la vida no puede terminar así, Roz, Crystal, Heather y Taylor han de estar en un lugar mejor, el paraíso, no creo que simplemente hayan acabado así, que solo hayan muerto y todo se acabara, eso me ha hecho pensar en que la vida no puede acabar así" respondió Randall.

"¿Y nos recomiendas en que también creamos?" preguntó George.

"Eso tiene que surgir en ti, yo no puedo recomendar ni decir que es necesario, cada uno puede creer o no creer en lo que quiere, pero ahora sería mejor dejar este tema para después, ahora hay que comer" respondió Randall y en eso comenzó a comer.

"Bueno, Sully, no sé qué hiciste pero realmente has conseguido cambiar a Randall" dijo Flint a Sully.

"Tal vez te hubiera ido muy bien la carrera de psicólogo" dijo Abby a Sully.

"Si lo hubiera sabido desde antes, hubiera elegido bien esa carrera, pero ya logré hacer algo al descubrir que la risa es más poderosa que el grito" dijo Sully.

"Tal vez usted pueda hacer reír a los niños si usara pañales como los que usaba cuando tenía 2 años" dijo Mike riéndose.

"¡Suficiente, no voy a seguir soportándote!" dijo Abby enojada y en eso le arrojó su plato de pozole a Mike.

"Creo que ya se enojo" susurró Johnny a Javier.

"Porque no prueba esto" dijo Mike molesto y en eso le aventó su plato a Abby.

"¡Mike!, ¡no vuelvas a...!" dijo Derek molesto pero fue interrumpido cuando Mike le arrojó el plato de Claire quien estaba a su lado.

"¡Mike!, ¡ese era mi plato!" dijo Claire enojada.

"¡No me importa!, ¡y tu de que te ríes!" dijo Mike enojado señalando a Randall, en ese momento sumergió la cabeza de Randall en su plato de pozole.

"Toma, toma, ¿te gusta?" dijo Mike a Randall mientras sumergía su cabeza en el pozole, después lo dejo en paz.

"¡Mike!, soy tu mejor amigo pero como amigo te digo que te estás pasando de la raya" dijo Sully molesto.

"Bien, voy al dormitorio, no se preocupen por mi" dijo Mike y en eso se fue del comedor.

"Tal vez puedas ayudarlo a él" dijo Celia a Sully.

* * *

En el dormitorio

"Estúpida lagartija, todo es su culpa, pero ya aprenderá" dijo Mike enojado.

"Mike, ¿puedo pasar?" preguntó Sully mientras entraba a la habitación.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Mike.

"Solo quiero saber que pasa contigo" respondió Sully.

"No me pasa nada" respondió Mike.

"Abby, Claire y Derek están molestos contigo, te burlaste de Abby y arruinaste su desayuno, aparte de que le arrojaste un plato a ella y a su esposo, y también arruinaste el desayuno de Claire" dijo Sully.

"¿Y el cara de boa no está molesto?, o quiere atarme a una..." dijo Mike pero fue interrumpido por Sully.

"Mike, él ya cambio, no debería de hablarte sobre él..." dijo Sully pero fue interrumpido por Mike.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Mike.

"Me dijo que no hablara sobre él, dijo que no quería arruinar nuestra amistad, me dijo que dejara este tema para otro día, escucha, no entiendo porque te comportas así..." respondió Sully pero fue interrumpido por Mike.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Mike un poco molesto.

"Antes de llegar a este lugar, eras el mismo de siempre, amigable y simpático, y siempre con tus chiste, nadie te podía superar, y la fama no se te subía a la cabeza, se que te molestaba que mencionara a Randall pero aun así no me importaba, yo me sentía mal por lo que le hice pero eso es otro tema, el caso es que ahora que estamos aquí, te comportas como un adolescente que solo molesta a los demás, y me refiero a Randall" respondió Sully.

"La verdad es que a Abby solo le importo arruinar nuestras vidas, nos hecho del programa y cuando estábamos en sus malditos juegos, solo quería que perdiéramos, lo vi en su cara" dijo Mike.

"Bueno, cuando nos hecho, tal vez tuvo un poco de razón, yo era un idiota que solo sabia reprobar los exámenes, tú eras el mejor de toda clase, tal vez se equivoco cuando dijo que no tenias lo que se necesita para asustar, pero ella no tiene lo que se necesita para hacer reír, si no me hubieras hecho caso cuando estaba presumiendo, tal vez tu seguirías en el programa, y yo tal vez aun así me hubiera echado, pero gracias a eso, somos los mejores amigos, se que tienes razón con lo de que quería que perdiéramos, lo supe en su tono cuando creímos haber perdido en el primer evento, lo supe cuando le pregunte sobre la apuesta, y cuando me respondió, su tono de voz me dijo que esperaba a que perdiéramos, se que ella es una idiota, pero no significa que tienes que joderla, ella ya no nos puede arruinar, y aparte, si lo intenta, ahora nosotros somos más poderosos que ella" dijo Sully.

"¿Lo dices enserio?" preguntó Mike.

"Por favor, soy el CEO de la única compañía que proporciona electricidad, si se me da la gana, puedo quitarle el servicio y decirle "no tiene lo que se necesita para tener electricidad", tu eres mi mano derecha, estamos juntos en esto, pero eso sí, recuerda que jure jamás abusar de mi poder" respondió Sully.

"Bien, me disculpare con los tres" dijo Mike.

"Son cuatro" dijo Sully.

"Bien, será con los cuatro, lo hare este día" dijo Mike.

* * *

Varias horas después, todos estaban en el comedor, ya habían acabado de comer y se estaban preparando para ir a dormir.

"Antes de irse a dormir quiero decir algo" dijo Mike.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Britney.

"Solo quiero disculparme por cómo me comporté, sé que me comporte como un idiota y quiero disculparme con Abigail, con Derek, con Claire y sobre todo con ese chico lagartija, Randall pero no sin antes" respondió Mike y en eso sacó un bote de pintura rosada de detrás de una de las masetas y bañó a Randall con la pintura, Randall estaba cubierto de pintura rosada.

"Y ahí tienes, ahora si me puedo disculpar contigo" dijo Mike riéndose, solo que él era el único que se reía de Randall, los demás solo lo veían, en eso Fungus comenzó a reírse pero Carrie le dio una cachetada para que se calmara.

"¡Mike!, ¡eso no es gracioso!" gritó Celia muy enojada.

"Mike, realmente te has pasado, realmente te has pasado" dijo Sully muy molesto.

"Pero si él también nos hizo una broma como esa" dijo Mike.

"Siiii, y no fue el único, pero eso ya lo olvide y no me preocupa" dijo Sully muy molesto.

"Vaya, ¿y por qué no nos bañas de pintura a mí y a Johnny?, eso es que no solo lo odias, sino que también disfrutas atacarlo" dijo Javier.

"Bien, no está mal un cambio de look, supongo que me lo merecía con aquella broma aunque pensé que había pagado con lo de los corazones, no importa me iré a duchar" dijo Randall sin importarle lo sucedido.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Mike desconcertado.

"Que Dios te ayude, ¿pero qué?, mi estomago" dijo Randall pero en ese momento le dio un retorcijón.

"Espero que te guste el laxante que te puse en la comida" dijo Mike.

"¿¡Qué!?" preguntó Sully sorprendido.

"Tengo que ir al baño" dijo Randall y en eso se fue corriendo.

"¡Mike!, ¡eres un idiota!" dijo Sully muy molesto y en eso se fue al dormitorio, los demás lo siguieron.

"Sully espera" dijo Mike mientras lo alcanzaba.

* * *

En el dormitorio.

"Mike, pensé que ibas a dejar de molestarlo" dijo Sully molesto.

"Solo dije que me disculparía" dijo Mike.

"¿Y por eso te comportas como un niño de 5 años?" preguntó Sully molesto.

"¿Y qué tiene de malo la broma que le hice?" preguntó Mike.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?, no solo lo cubriste de pintura sino que también le diste un laxante" respondió Sully molesto.

"Solo estará atrapado en el baño" dijo Mike.

"Si y también se deshidratará, ¿no sabes que los laxantes te deshidratan?, ¿no pensaste en eso?" preguntó Sully molesto.

"Bien, me voy a disculpar con él" respondió Mike y en eso se fue.

"Mike espera" dijo Sully pero Mike ya se había ido.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las duchas.

"Dios, qué horror, bueno no importa, es hora de quitarme la pintura" dijo Randall y en eso abrió una de las llaves de una de las duchas, era una suerte que la pintura era lavable con agua.

"Oye Randall" dijo Mike mientras entraba a la habitación.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Randall.

"Solo quería decirte que lo siento pero ¡no sin antes de hacer esto!" dijo Mike y en eso enterró la jeringa de Abby en el brazo de Randall e inyectó la extraña sustancia.

"¡Mike!, ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?" preguntó Sully enojado al verlos, él había seguido a Mike con la esperanza de que no le hiciera algo malo Randall.

"Solo quería darle un regalo" respondió Mike.

"¿Tienes idea de que es lo que hace esa cosa?" preguntó Sully enojado.

"No creo que le haga daño" respondió Mike.

"Mejor salgamos de aquí" dijo Sully y en eso se fueron de las duchas, llegaron al almacén de juguetes.

"Eso ya no es una broma, eso es un intento de homicidio" dijo Sully enojado.

"Tal vez le beneficie" dijo Mike.

"Tú crees, no sabemos que había en esa jeringa" dijo Sully enojado.

"Bien lo siento" dijo Mike.

"Eso ya no sirve, si él muere, serás un asesino" dijo Sully enojado.

"Sully el intentó..." dijo Mike pero fue interrumpido por Sully.

"Ya has dicho es cientos de veces, ahora te estás convirtiendo en el viejo Randall, ese no eres tú, tú no eres un asesino pero te estás convirtiendo en uno" dijo Sully enojado.

"Tal vez no le haya pasado nada" dijo Mike arrepentido.

"Eso espero" dijo Sully.

"Sully, esta vez prometo no hacerle nada malo y ser una buena persona con él" dijo Mike.

"¿Realmente lo prometes?" preguntó Sully.

"Si, no volveré a hacerle daño y lo tratare bien" respondió Mike.

"¿Y también olvidaras lo que pasó hace años?" preguntó Sully.

"Si" respondió Mike, en eso Sully le ofreció la mano, pero antes de que Mike le tomara la mano, Sully lo interrumpió.

"Si rompes tu promesa, jamás volverás a ser mi amigo y jamás volveré a confiar en ti" dijo Sully, en eso Mike le tomó la mano.

"Lo prometo" dijo Mike, en eso entró Randall.

"¿De qué me perdí?" preguntó Randall.

"¿No te ha ocurrido nada?" preguntó Sully.

"No, de hecho me siento un poco mejor, con mas energía" respondió Randall.

"Creo que esa cosa si hizo lo que decía que haría, hacerte bien" dijo Sully en eso los tres se fueron a dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el comedor, nadie había hablado en varios minutos, lo que no era muy común.

"Y, ¿como a estado el día?" preguntó Sully para romper el silencio.

"¿Tu como crees que ha estado?, ni siquiera sabemos si es de día" respondió Derek un poco de mal humor.

"Bueno, yo solo quería tener una conversación" dijo Sully.

"¿Quieres una conversación?, porque no le pediste a esa niña horrible que te llevara la comida, ¿eso es lo que querías?" dijo Naomi enojada lo que causo que Boo se enojara un poco.

"¿Por qué no te callas?" dijo Boo enojada.

"Déjala Boo, al menos yo no vendo mi culo por 5 centavos" dijo Sully también enojado.

"¡Ven aquí y repítelo!" dijo Naomi enojada mientras golpeaba la mesa.

"Suficiente, aquí no quiero peleas" dijo Abby.

"¡Y a ti quien te puso a cargo!" respondió Johnny enojado a Abby.

"Oye, no le hables así a mi esposa" respondió Derek enojado a Johnny.

"Vaya, la señorita perfecta no puede defenderse y tiene que defenderla su cliente" dijo Javier burlándose.

"¿Me dijiste prostituta?" preguntó Abby muy enojada.

"¿No me escuchó?, que pena, ¿qué va hacerme?, ¿extender las alas y mostrar una cara fea?, que ridículo" dijo Javier burlándose.

"Ahora si te mato" dijo Abby muy enojada mientras se abalanzaba a Javier.

"¡Basta de tonterías¡, que no lo ven, esto es lo que quieren las personas que nos metieron aquí, están perdiendo el control" dijo Randall tratando de calmarlos.

"Tiene razón, estamos perdiendo el control" dijo Abby sorprendida.

"¿En que estamos pensando?, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que estamos aquí?" Preguntó Sully.

"No sabemos, ni siquiera sabemos si han pasado años" dijo George.

"No creo que hayamos pasado años" dijo Boo.

"Estoy harta, no me fio de ninguno de ustedes en especial de esa niña" dijo Naomi señalando a Boo, en ese momento decidió marcharse.

"Deberíamos seguir buscando una salida" dijo Randall.

"Hemos revisado todo el lugar y no hemos encontrado nada" dijo Flint un poco triste.

"Pero no hemos revisado bien a fondo, no hemos revisado dos habitaciones" dijo Randall.

"¿Te refieres al pozo de lava y la sala de torretas?, nadie querría entrar ahí" dijo Fungus.

"Pero la salida podría estar ahí" dijo Randall.

"Solo echaremos un vistazo y nada más" dijo Sully.

"Oye Derek, ¿Cuando se activa la siguiente trampa?" preguntó Claire.

"No se los dije, pero temo que perdí la hoja, cuando estaba buscando algo que nos sirviera, por accidente se me cayó en el pozo de lava, lo siento" dijo Derek muy apenado.

"¡Ooooo, genial!, ¿cómo se te pudo caer ahí?, ¿y por qué no la dejaste en el dormitorio?" dijo Celia muy enojada.

"¡Idiota!, ¡cabeza de piedra!, ¡no había conocido a un hombre tan estúpido como tú!, bueno, no importa, encontraremos otra solución" dijo Randall a Derek enojado.

"En vez de pelear por eso, podríamos buscar algo" dijo Abby.

"Vaya, es la única que no se enoja por eso, pero si no fuera tu esposo, si que estarías muy enojada" dijo Mike enojado a Abby.

"Eh, ¡cállate albóndiga mohosa!" dijo Abby enojada.

"¡Cállate tu ciempiés desnutrido!" dijo Mike enojado.

" joder, nunca vamos a solucionar nada si esto sigue así" susurró Randall mientras se tapaba la cara con la mano.

"Creo que no debí decirle a Mike sobre los apodos" pensó Sully.

* * *

Varias horas después en el salón de música, solo se encontraban George y Claire.

"Si seguimos aquí, nos vamos a volver locos" dijo Claire a George.

"Si, pero creo que no hay ninguna salida" dijo George muy triste.

"No, tiene que haber una salida, sino ¿entonces como nos habrían metido aquí?" dijo Claire.

"¿No has pensado en que podrían haberla sellado?" preguntó George.

"No, no lo pensé, espero que no sea cierto, aunque, nadie me extrañaría, no tengo amigos, aunque eso no me ha detenido en la vida" dijo Claire algo triste.

"¿No tienes a nadie?" preguntó George algo sorprendido.

"Si, ¿por qué?" preguntó Claire.

"Porque yo tampoco tengo a nadie" respondió George sorprendido.

"¿Qué?, ¿y eso de que nos sirve?" preguntó Claire.

"¿No lo entiendes?, no hay nadie que nos extrañe, Randall perdió a su familia, su hermana y su sobrino murieron, Sully, Mike, Celia y Boo tampoco tienen a nadie, la mamá de Mike falleció hace un año, jamás hemos sabido cómo está la familia de Sully ni la de Celia, nadie extrañaría a Roz, Abby y Derek son esposos y no tienen familiares ni amigos que los extrañen, Flint tampoco tiene a nadie, Fungus tampoco debido a su timidez y Naomi perdió a su padre, Johnny odia a su padre, solo falta preguntarle a Javier y Carrie, pero seguro también estarán en la misma situación, seguro las otras tampoco tenían a nadie, seguro que eso es por lo que estamos aquí, eso es lo que tenemos en común" respondió George muy sorprendido.

"¿Estás seguro de que esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí?" preguntó Claire algo sorprendida.

"Es muy probable" respondió George.

"Pero la niña seria extrañada por sus padres, ¿lo has pensado?" preguntó Claire.

"No, creo que estoy equivocado, creo que estoy equivocado en todo" dijo George triste con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí lo antes posible, nos está afectando la locura" dijo Claire.

* * *

Abby y Flint estaban en la cancha de baloncesto.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de porque nos metieron aquí?" preguntó Abby a Flint.

"No, pero me acorde de como llegue aquí" dijo Flint.

"Espera, sería mejor si todos nos reunimos para ver si podemos recordar cómo llegamos aquí" dijo Abby, varios minutos después, todos se reunieron en el comedor para contar que es lo que recordaban.

"¿Y quien empieza primero?" preguntó George.

"Yo" respondió Celia.

"¿Que es lo que recuerdas?" preguntó George.

"Recuerdo que estaba en un restaurante, estaba esperando a Mike pero jamás llegó, me canse de esperar y decidí retirarme, a unas pocas calles, alguien me atacó por la espalda y me cubrió la cara con un pañuelo, luego desperté aquí" respondió Celia.

"Yo estaba en mi casa, me estaba divirtiendo, al terminar decidí irme a dormir, de pronto alguien me disparó un dardo, me dio en el cuello, intente sacármelo pero perdí mi fuerza, luego desperté aquí" dijo Claire.

"Fue lo mismo que me pasó a mí, solo que yo no me estaba divirtiendo, igualmente me dispararon un dardo y quedé inconsciente, después desperté aquí" dijo Randall.

"Yo conocí a un chico hace 2 años, desde entonces es mi novio, una noche estábamos las seis en mi casa, estábamos celebrando porque me iba a casar con él, de pronto comenzó a salir un gas de la cocina, intentamos salir pero alguien había cerrado la puerta con llave, todas quedamos inconscientes, luego despertamos en este lugar de porquería" dijo Naomi.

"Yo me fui a dormir, esperaba a que Sully me visitara pero tardo tanto que caí dormida, luego desperté aquí" dijo Boo.

"Sully iba a visitar a Boo pero alguien lo atacó, le puso una bolsa negra en la cabeza, intente hacer algo pero el sujeto era bastante rápido, me inyectó algo y quede inconsciente, luego desperté aquí" dijo Mike.

"Yo y Abby estábamos muy cansados, no recuerdo de que, el caso es que nos fuimos a dormir y luego despertamos en este lugar" dijo Derek.

"Yo estaba cenando en mi casa, en eso me atacó alguien por la espalda y me inyectó algo en el cuello, luego desperté aquí" dijo Johnny.

"Yo estaba saliendo del trabajo, me subí a mi auto y antes de encenderlo, fui atacado por detrás, me inyectaron algo y desperté en este lugar infernal" dijo Javier.

"Yo me dirigía a mi casa, antes de entrar fui atacado por la espalda y me cubrieron la cara con un pañuelo, intente pedir ayuda pero no puede, después desperté en esta cosa" dijo George.

"Yo esta divirtiéndome en un bar, al salir, me dirigí a mi casa, no recuerdo cuanto había caminado, de pronto fui atacada, me inyectaron algo en el cuello, luego desperté en este sitio" dijo Flint.

"Yo recuerdo que estaba en mi casa, estaba viendo la televisión, en eso alguien tocó a mi puerta, al abrir puerta para ver de quien se trataba, me cubrieron la cara con un pañuelo, intente luchar pero pronto quedé inconsciente, luego desperté en esta cosa" dijo Fungus.

"Bien, son todos, Roz ya sabemos que nos estaba espiando y alguien la atacó por la espalda" dijo Sully.

"¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta de que Sully fue atacado?" preguntó Flint a Boo.

"Jamás lo oí" respondió Boo.

"Deben de haberle puesto cloroformo frente a su cara" dijo George.

"¿Como sabes que usaron cloroformo?" preguntó Abby sospechando.

"Lo he visto en las películas y pensé que podrían haberlo usado" respondió George.

"Yo tengo un compañero que su papá trabaja en una farmacia donde venden eso, me ha dicho que a veces le roba una botella y lo usa junto con sus amigos para dormir gatos" dijo Boo.

"¿Para que duermen gatos?" preguntó Sully.

"No sé, jamás les pregunte y jamás me interesó" respondió Boo.

"Lo curioso es que nadie vio la cara de los tipos que nos secuestraron" dijo Mike.

"Ya lo tenían todo planeado, nos eligieron desde que éramos niños, la pregunta es porque" dijo Britney.

* * *

Varias horas después, Johnny y Javier estaban en el dormitorio, los había llamado Carrie, ellos no tenían idea de para que los quería y eso les preocupaba.

"¿Tú no has sospechado de alguien?" preguntó Javier a Johnny.

"Si, Mike" respondió Johnny.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Javier algo desconcertado.

"¿Recuerdas que lo humillamos a él y a su fraternidad?" preguntó Johnny.

"Si" respondió Javier.

"Creo que quiere vengarse de eso, de todos los que se burlaron de él porque no estaba hecho para asustar" respondió Johnny.

"No lo creo, el olvido todo eso hace muchos años y aparte es el empleado del mes como comediante, él es el mejor haciendo reír a los niños, no tiene razones para hacer esto, además el solo odia a Randall, recuerda que le jugo la misma broma que nosotros le jugamos a él, solo que no estaba en contra de nosotros, solo contra Randall por.." respondió Javier pero fue interrumpido por Carrie que estaba entrando a la habitación.

"Hola chicos" dijo Carrie mientras entraba a la habitación.

"¿Para qué nos querías?" preguntó Johnny.

"Hace calor aquí" respondió Carrie, en ese momento se quitó la blusa dejando al descubierto su sostén.

"Oye, no creo que este sea el momento para hacer eso" dijo Javier.

"Tú solo relájate" dijo Carrie mientras se quitaba sus pantalones de mezclilla.

"Javier, solo aprovecha" dijo Johnny con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Creo que quieren ver algo mas, ¿no es así?" dijo Carrie con voz suave.

"Si, quítate todo" dijo Johnny con voz suave, en ese momento Carrie se quitó el sostén mostrando el busto perfecto.

"¿Les gusta lo que ven?" preguntó Carrie con voz seductora.

"Si" respondió Javier, en eso Carrie continuó pero fue interrumpida debido a que las luces se apagaron y las puertas de la habitación se cerraron.

"¡O por dios, estamos en una trampa!" gritó Javier asustado, en ese momento escucharon el sonido de una moto sierra, ellos casi no podían ver.

"Mejor hay que guardar silencio" dijo Johnny, en ese momento apareció un tipo con la mitad de la cara cortada, sosteniendo una moto sierra quien se abalanzo sobre ellos.

"¡Hay que salir de aquí!" gritó Carrie mientras huían corriendo, en ese momento se encontraron un tipo sonriente con un hacha en la mano, ellos lograron evitarlo corriendo a la pared Este pero se encontraron con el tipo de la moto sierra quien los atacó, pero lo lograron esquivar, corrieron hacia la esquina de la pared Oeste y Sur, pero el asesino de la moto sierra logró alcanzar a Carrie tumbándola en el suelo, después apoyó su pie izquierdo sobre la espalda de Carrie impidiendo que pudiera levantarse.

"¡Por favor!, ¡no me hagas daño!" suplicó Carrie pero el tipo de la moto sierra la corta a la mitad, ella grito de dolor mientras los otros veían como la mataba, podían ver la sangre salpicando por todas partes, llegaron a saltar algunos pedazos de intestinos por varios lugares, en ese momento llegaron los otros quienes no podían creer lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Carrie!, ¡nooooooo!" gritó Johnny mientras se abalanzaba sobre el asesino enterrando sus cuernos en el matándolo, mientras que Javier es atacado por el tipo del hacha, el logró esquivar sus ataques, en ese momento Johnny corrió hacia el tipo del hacha quien estaba distraído con Javier y logró atraparlo entre sus brazos.

"¿!Como entraste aquí¡?, ¿¡donde está la salida!?" preguntó Johnny muy enojado pero el tipo no respondió, en ese momento Javier tomó su hacha.

"¡Si no respondes, te cortare el brazo!" dijo Javier muy enojado pero el tipo no respondió, en ese momento Javier le cortó el brazo y se dio cuenta de que era un robot.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" preguntó Johnny sorprendido de lo que vio, en ese momento Javier enterró el hacha en el pecho del hombre matándolo, en eso las luces se encendieron y las puertas se abrieron.

"¿pero qué coños es esto?" preguntó Sully al ver los cuerpos de los asesinos.

"Son unos malditos robots" respondió Johnny.

"¡O dios mío!, Carrie, ¿por qué?" gritó Naomi al ver el cuerpo de Carrie, ella no podía creer lo que le había pasado, en eso se puso a llorar suplicando por que los dejen salir.

"Por favor, déjennos en paz" suplicó Naomi.

* * *

Varias horas después, ellos estaban en el cementerio muy tristes por lo que le ocurrió a Carrie sobretodo Naomi quien no podía creer lo que le haba pasado.

"Ella no se merecía esto, nadie se merece esto" dijo Sully triste.

"Puede que me haya roto el corazón, pero yo no le desearía esto" dijo Randall triste.

"Porque, porque, porque" decía Naomi mientras lloraba al lado de la tumba de Carrie, ella era su mejor amiga y no podía creer que estuviera muerta, Britney quien estaba a su lado también estaba muy triste pero intentaba ser fuerte.

"Tienes que ser fuerte" dijo Britney.

"Pero ella se ha ido" dijo Naomi llorando.

* * *

Han pasado dos semana, Naomi aun sigue deprimida por lo que le ocurrió a Carrie, los demás han intentado lo posible para consolarla, ese día estaban en el comedor.

"El maldito que nos metió en esto debe pagar" dijo Abby enojada.

"Lo malo es que no sabemos quién es, no tenemos ni idea de quién podría habernos metido aquí" dijo Sully.

"Hay que admitirlo, nunca sabremos quién nos metió aquí ni porque lo hizo, lo único que nos queda por hacer es seguir buscando una salida" dijo Randall.

"¿A caso prefiere vivir sin saber quién nos hizo esto?" preguntó Celia.

"Claro que no, quiero saber quién nos metió en esto pero por ahora hay que concentrarnos en salir de aquí" respondió Randall.

"Sería mejor investigar una forma de saber a qué hora se activan las trampas ya que cierta persona perdió la hoja que tenia los horarios" dijo Mike mirando a Derek.

"Ya dije que lo sentía" dijo Derek a Mike.

"En vez de quejarte, podrías buscar una solución a nuestros problemas" dijo Abby a Mike.

"No sé que estarán haciendo mis padres, solo puedo imaginarlos buscándome, llorando por mi" dijo Boo.

"lo sé, mi madre también a de estar devastada al ver que he desaparecido, pero tiene que esperar, primero hay que salir de aquí" dijo Sully a Boo.

* * *

Varios minutos después en la biblioteca.

"Oye, sabes que eso te hará daño" dijo Randall a Javier.

"Y que importa, de todos modos estamos muertos" dijo Javier a Randall de forma pesimista mientras tomaba una botella de vodka.

"Anímate, pronto vamos a encontrar la salida" dijo Randall para tratar de animarlo.

"¿Animarme?, ¿te das cuenta de que no existe ninguna salida?, estamos atrapados en este maldito lugar sin ninguna salida" dijo Javier a Randall.

"Tiene que haber una, yo lo sé" dijo Randall.

"Tú no sabes nada, nadie sabe nada" dijo Javier mientras tomaba vodka.

"Solo hay que seguir buscando" dijo Randall.

"No tiene caso, mejor vete" dijo Javier.

"Está bien, pero te aseguro que vamos a encontrar una" dijo Randall mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

mientras tanto en la caja de arena, se encontraba Boo jugando, Claire la supervisaba.

"¿Qué haces Boo?" preguntó Claire a Boo.

"Un castillo de arena, no sé porque me tienes que supervisar" Respondió Boo.

"Sully no quiere que ocurra algo fatal" respondió Claire.

"Detesto este lugar" dijo Boo.

"¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?" preguntó Claire.

"Claro" respondió Boo.

"¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?" preguntó Claire.

"Mary, Mary Gibbs" respondió Boo.

"¿De dónde eres?" preguntó Claire.

"De Las Vegas" respondió Boo.

"¿Y cómo te va en la escuela?" preguntó Claire.

"Bien, voy en la primaria, saco buenas calificaciones" respondió Boo.

"Háblame de tus amigos" dijo Claire.

"La verdad es que no tengo amigos" respondió Boo un poco triste.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Claire algo preocupada.

"Porque dicen que estoy loca" respondió Boo.

"¿Por qué dicen eso?" preguntó Claire.

"Porque les he contado de Sully, todos creen que estoy loca, dicen que vivo en un mundo de fantasías por creer en ustedes" respondió Boo triste.

"Y tus papas, ¿qué dicen?" preguntó Claire preocupada.

"También creen que estoy loca, y siempre me llevan con un psicólogo" respondió Boo.

"¿Y qué ha hecho?" preguntó Claire.

"Lo mismo de siempre, me muestra esos dibujos mal hechos y me pregunta que veo, mis padres destruyeron todos mis dibujos de Sully por lo que los hago a escondidas, dicen que Sully no existe, que solo es un amigo imaginario, intenté hacer lo posible para que me creyeran, le tomé fotos a Sully y se las mostré a todos, todos dijeron que eran falsas, que las había editado, intenté grabarlo con la cámara de mi padre y todos dijeron que era un montaje, a veces pienso que lo hacen apropósito" respondió Boo muy triste, Claire no podía creer que sus padres le hicieran eso a su propia hija, ellos merecían saber la verdad, saber que Boo no estaba loca.

"No te preocupes por ellos, tu eres tú y nadie puede cambiar eso, pero tienes que guardar el secreto de nuestra existencia" dijo Claire.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Boo algo desconcertada.

"Porque si les cuentas, nadie te creerá como está pasando ahora, y aparte te traerá muchos problemas, ellos no saben de nosotros, no creen en nosotros, por eso no les puedes decir sin no tienes pruebas, y aunque tengas pruebas, siempre van a hacer lo posible para demostrar que es falso como te lo han hecho con las fotos y los videos, aquí es igual, si alguien llega a descubrir algo que no comprendemos, van a hacer lo posible por demostrar que es falso" respondió Claire, tiempo después, ella le contó todo a Sully, él estaba my triste por lo que le estaba pasando a Boo, por lo que decidió ir con Mike en el salón de Yoga.

"¿Mike?" preguntó Sully a Mike.

"¿Que pasa Sully?" preguntó Mike.

"Es Boo" respondió Sully.

"¿Le pasa algo?" preguntó Mike algo preocupado.

"Si" respondió Sully preocupado.

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Mike preocupado.

"No tiene amigos y creen que está loca" respondió Sully triste.

"¿Por qué?, ¿y cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Mike preocupado.

"Por mi culpa, me enteré porque le contó todo a Claire y ella me lo contó a mi" respondió Sully triste.

"¿por qué es culpa tuya?" preguntó Mike.

"Porque le ha contado a sus padres y a sus compañeros sobre mi y sobre nuestro mundo, y nadie le cree, ha mostrado pruebas y aun así nadie le quiere creer" respondió Sully triste.

"Deberías hablar con ella, decirle que no le cuente a nadie, o le traerá problemas" dijo Mike.

"Eh pensado en mostrarme a sus padres para que al menos ellos le crean" dijo Sully.

"¿Qué?, ¿te has vuelto loco?, sabes lo que te harían los humanos si te descubren, te alejaran de ella y de nuestro mundo, te convertirás en un objeto de estudio" dijo Mike sorprendido por lo que dijo Sully.

"¿Y como quieres que explique cómo es que desapareció quien sabe cuánto tiempo?, seguro que la han de estar buscando ahora mismo, o si no llega a salir de aquí, ¿quien le explicara de esto?" preguntó Sully algo molesto.

"No pienses en que no lo conseguirá y piensa bien en lo que quieres hacer" respondió Mike.

"Esta decidido, yo le contare a sus padres de lo que ocurrió, y si me pasa algo, te dejare a ti a cargo de la compañía" dijo Sully decidido, Mike aun no lo podía creer, el realmente se iba a mostrar ante sus padre.

"Que quede claro, que si algo me pasa, jamás volveremos a ser amigos" dijo Mike.

"No me importa" dijo Sully algo enojado.

"¿Qué?, ¿no te importa nuestra amistad?" preguntó Mike muy sorprendido.

"¿No te das cuenta?, solo te preocupas por ti mismo, has dicho que si algo te pasa no volveremos a ser amigos, al menos yo me preocupo por los dos" respondió Sully.

"Claro que no, tu solo te preocupas por ella" dijo Mike enojado.

"¿Por ella?, cuando cometiste la estupidez de meterte en un campamento de niños para demostrar que podías asustar, yo fui a rescatarte, si no fuera por mí, jamás le hubieran ganado a la loca bibliotecaria, cuando Randall te secuestró y casi te mata con su maldita maquina, yo te salve la vida, yo evite que casi te cayeras al fondo de la bóveda de las puertas, y a ti solo te importó tu propia vida, cuando paramos a Himalaya, tu ve que ir a rescatar a Boo yo solo porque tu dijiste que ya no éramos amigos, desde el principio jamás quisiste a Boo, solo te importó salir en la maldita televisión aunque tu maldita cara estuviera tapada por los letreros, fue por ti que tuve que jugar sucio en las malditas competencias, a cabe humillado cubierto de pintura y con cosas de mujeres por tu culpa, si no hubiera sido por mí, tu ni esa maldita fraternidad de anormales hubiera podido entrar en la competencia, al menos tuve la decencia de decirle la verdad a Hardscrabble, me sentí mal por lo que le hice a Randall y a ti te importó una mierda, mejor que hubiera muerto, así estarías feliz ¿no?, incluso si tuvieras la oportunidad de acabar con él lo aprovecharais, jamás pudiste olvidar lo que hizo y jamás lo harás, tuve que hacerte prometer que lo dejarías en paz y que olvidarías lo sucedido, tú tienes a Celia y harías cualquier cosa por ella, yo tengo a Boo y hare cualquier cosa por que este bien, si ya no vamos a ser amigos, pues que así sea" respondió Sully muy enojado.

"Si no hubiera sido por mí, tu no podrías haber salido de ese campamento, si fuera por..." dijo Mike pero fue interrumpido por Sully.

"Si no fuera por ti, jamás hubiera entrado por ti, así que mejor ¡cállate!" dijo Sully muy enojado y se fue de la habitación.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos ya sabían lo que Sully iba hacer cuando salieran de ese lugar pero aunque no lo supiera, habían prometido guardar el secreto, sabían lo que él sentía por Boo excepto Naomi quien aun creía que ella era una espía, mientras que los otros intentaban razonar con Mike y Sully para que volvieran a ser amigos, ese día en el invernadero.

"¿Que ocurre Claire?" preguntó George.

"Es Sully y Mike, creo que es mi culpa de que su amista se haya destruido, si no hubiera tenido esa platica con Boo, si no le hubiera contado todo a Sully, ellos seguirían siendo amigos" respondió Claire muy triste.

"¿Qué?, si no le hubieras contado todo a Sully, el no sabría que Boo tiene problemas, lo de su amistad no fue por Boo, es estar tanto tiempo atrapados en este lugar, a todos nos está afectando" respondió George.

"Tú crees, o somos nosotros quienes estamos dejando al descubierto quienes somos en realidad" dijo Claire.

"Escucha, toda esta situación se está saliendo de control, nos estamos volviendo locos, y no podremos evitarlo si no salimos de aquí" dijo George.

"Tienes razón y se cual es la única salida, morir" dijo Claire con lagrimas en los ojos.

"¿Qué?, tu no pensarías en el suicidio, es este maldito lugar, a noche, antes de ir a dormir, encontré a Johnny en las duchas, no dejaba de repetir lo mismo, "mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela" lo decía una y otra vez, tuve que abrir la llave del agua fría para que entrara en razón, es increíble que un hombre con una alta autoestima es comporte así, y ahora tú piensas en el suicidio, no podemos seguir así, si no salimos antes de que sea demasiado tarde, nos vamos a acabar matando antes de morir de hambre" respondió George.

"¿Y tú no crees que podrían haber sellado la salida para siempre?" preguntó Claire muy triste.

"Si no la encontramos, nunca lo sabremos, ¿no te das cuenta de que estas diciendo lo mismo que yo?, no vamos a morir aquí" respondió George pero en ese momento se cerraron las puertas.

"Ahora si vamos a morir" dijo Claire llorando.

"No, primero mantengamos la calma, solo hay que pensar" dijo George preparándose, en ese momento vio aparecer un pequeño cubo de cristal flotando en el aire.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó George, en eso tomó una manzana de uno de los arboles que había ahí y lo arrojó al cubo, en eso se sorprendió al ver como la manzana se desintegraba al entran en el cubo y empezaron a aparecer mas cubos.

"Hoy no voy a morir" dijo George y comenzó a buscar la clave.

"¡Claire, ayúdame a encontrar la clave" gritó George a Claire que estaba sentada junto a una planta llorando, en ese momento, el decido ir por ella mientras veía como se multiplicaban los cubos.

"Claire, si no hacemos algo, pronto seremos desintegrados, ayúdame por favor" dijo George pero Claire solo siguió llorando, en eso, el decidió levantarla y llevarla a un lugar seguro.

"Vamos, la vida tiene muchas cosas buenas, pero si no me ayudas, nunca podrás verlas" dijo George pero ella no respondió, en eso él se puso a buscar la clave y vio un cuadrito que sobresalía de la pared Sur, fue hacia el y vio que era un botón, lo oprimió y salió de la pared una caja con una sierra dentro de un tubo y al otro lado un botón, la sierra se puso en marcha mientras que los cubos seguían multiplicándose por todas partes y desintegrando las plantas que tocaban a su paso.

"No es cierto" dijo George enojado, sabía que tenía que meter su mano en la sierra y tocar el botón, no le quedaba otra opción y se preparó, los demás lo estaban viendo, ellos esperaban que consiguiera ganar, encontró una liana la cual decidió usarla como un torniquete, en eso él metió la mano en el tubo y la empezó a pasar por la sierra la cual comenzó a cortarle la mano, él gritó de dolor pero aun así siguió hasta tocar el botón, en eso, la mayoría de los cubos desaparecieron pero las puertas no se abrieron, afortunadamente Claire salió ilesa, George sacó la mano de inmediato del tubo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó George desesperado, en ese momento escuchó un extraño sonido, en eso vio como aparecía un cuadrado blanco en el centro de la habitación.

"¿Pero qué es eso?" preguntó Derek impresionado, George se acercó y vio como aparecía otro formando un rombo tridimensional, luego aparecieron varios más formando un cubo.

"Esto no es verdad" dijo George, él no podía comprender lo que estaba viendo, luego el cubo se convirtió en un hípercubo.

"George, esa cosa podría ser peligrosa" dijo Randall pero George estaba distraído viendo el hípercubo, en ese momento el hípercubo se transformó en una bola de cuadrados la cual se abalanzó sobre George pero él logró esquivarla, la bola rebotó en el suelo y se dirigió a una pared donde volvió a rebotar, lo más extraño era que al rebotar aparecía un circulo de distorsión, en eso la bola pasó sobre un árbol el cual lo absorbió y lo hizo pedazos los cuales se mantenían en el centro de la bola hasta que desaparecieron.

"¡Claire!" gritó George mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

"Claire, ¿realmente quieres morir así?" preguntó George asustado, Claire observó la bola de cuadrados la cual absorbió unas masetas y las hizo pedazos.

"No, no quiero" respondió Claire asustada.

"Entonces ayúdame" dijo George asustado.

"Mira, en el piso de arriba hay dos botones" dijo Claire apuntando al piso de arriba, George volteo a verlos.

"Hay que llegar a ellos" dijo George, en eso ambos subieron por las escaleras de caracol evitando tocar los cubos de cristal, en eso la bola atravesó las escaleras cortando un gran pedazo, Claire cayó.

"¡Claire!" gritó George pero afortunadamente logró agarrarla de la mano, logró subirla, ambos se dirigieron a los dos botones, George fue hacia uno de ellos y lo oprimió pero no pasó nada.

"Creo que solo funcionan si los oprimimos a la vez" dijo George, Claire se dirigió hasta el otro pero en eso reboto la bola la cual pasó muy cerca de ella, llegó hasta el botón.

"Bien, a la cuenta de 3" dijo George pero en ese momento la bola comenzó a crecer.

"Esto es horrible" dijo Britney.

"1...2...¡3!" gritó George y ambos oprimieron los botones, en eso los cubos de cristal desaparecieron y la bola de cuadrados comenzó a moverse lentamente, luego desacelero y comenzó a disminuir su tamaño hasta llegar a su tamaño normal.

"Creo que ya se acabo" dijo Claire.

"¿pero por qué las puertas no se han abierto?" preguntó George preocupado, en ese momento, las paredes de la habitación comenzaron a desaparecer revelando un espacio de color azul, como si los dos estuvieran en el espacio exterior, solo que este era de color azul y las estrellas eran cuadradas.

"Esto es una locura" dijo Randall mientras observaba por una de las puertas, George y Claire se encontraban parados sobre un cubo blanco con un marco de metal pintado de negro, ambos se encontraban separados, los dos observaron las puertas las cuales salieron volando sin ningún rumbo, en eso George vio un cubo a lo lejos el cual era de color rojo.

"Creo que hay que llegar hasta allá" dijo George señalando al cubo rojo.

"¿Pero cómo?" preguntó Claire asustada, George observó que delante de él se encontraba un cubo en dirección al cubo rojo, él saltó hacia el cubo frente a él, en eso la bola de cuadrados se dirigió hacia George pero él logró esquivarla, en eso el cubo anterior desapareció y apareció uno frente a Claire.

"Ahí está la solución" dijo George.

"Claire, salta al cubo que apareció" dijo George, en eso Claire saltó y el cubo en el que se encontraba desapareció y apareció uno frente a George, en eso la bola de cuadrados se dirigió hacia Claire pero ella también logró esquivarla, George saltó al cubo frente a él, ambos siguieron así consecutivamente hasta llegar al cubo rojo, al llegar ahí, comenzó a aparecer un puente hecho con cubos blancos, al final se encontraba otro cubo rojo.

"Ahora hay que regresar" dijo Claire, en eso comenzaron a salir pinchos cuadrados de cristal, los pichos eran muy finos los cuales podían atravesar a los dos, ambos corrieron hacia el otro extremo del puente, a la vez esquivaban la bola de cuadrados, en eso pasó sobre ellos una de las puertas en donde se encontraba Abby, Fungus y Javier, los tres se quedaron estupefactos al igual que los demás al ver a George y a Claire, ambos se veían en cámara lenta, solo que ellos al correr dejaban atrás otro yo como si fuera la foto de una cinta de película, cuando los dos llegaron al otro cubo rojo, la bola comenzó a desaparecer pasando a convertirse en un hípercubo, un cubo y así hasta desaparecer, los pinchos desaparecieron y comenzó a aparecer un muro en cada lado del espacio, ahora los dos se encontraban en una habitación cubica color blanco con marcos de metal pintados de negro, la habitación era completamente gigante, las puertas de la habitación se encontraban en uno de los lados del cubo, en eso los dos vieron un pequeño cubo en el centro de la habitación.

"¿Como se supone que vamos a llegar hasta ahí?" preguntó George, en eso la habitación comenzó a encogerse pero los otros podían ver que los dos estaban creciendo.

"No quiero morir aplastada" dijo Claire asustado.

"Espera, si esto continua, podremos llegar hasta el cubo rojo" dijo George, ambos esperaron hasta llegar al cubo rojo, al tocarlo estalló en un campo cubico de energía cambiando la habitación a una hecha con 8 cubos blancos en cada lado, las puertas se encontraban en una de las paredes, habían otras dos puertas que conducían a otras habitaciones perfectamente iguales, las puertas se encontraban en la esquina inferior izquierda de las paredes Norte y Sur, una frente a otra.

"¡George!, ¡ayúdame!" gritó Claire, George volteó hacia ella y vio como era atravesada por varios pinchos como los anteriores los cuales salieron del suelo, uno de los pinchos le llegó a sacar un intestino, la zona en que se encontraba quedo salpicada de sangre.

"¡Claire!" gritó George.

"Estoy aquí" dijo Claire, en eso George se volteó hacia atrás y vio a Claire sana y salva.

"¿Pero cómo?" preguntó George sorprendido.

"Esa no era yo" respondió Claire.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó George.

"Mira" dijo Claire señalando a unas estatuas de ellos las cuales acabaron apareciendo, ambas estaban hechos de cubos pequeños, la de Claire era de color verde y la de George era rojo, en eso apareció un George acostado en el suelo parecía que estaba inconsciente, los otros dos se acercaron a él, en eso él despertó.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó el otro George desconcertado.

"¿Pero qué demonios?" preguntó el otro George al ver a su otro yo.

"Calma, yo también estoy en problemas" respondió George.

"¿Qué te pasó en la mano?" preguntó el otro George señalando la mano del George original.

"Es la única forma de superar esta trampa" respondió George.

"¿Que hacen los demás allá?" preguntó el otro George señalando a los otros que estaban en shock por lo que estaban viendo.

"También tienen problemas" respondió Claire.

"Dios, lo único que recuerdo es que me dirigía a mi casa..." dijo el otro George pero fue interrumpido por el George original.

"Y alguien te atacó, te cubrió la cara con un pañuelo y despertaste aquí" dijo George.

"¿Como lo sabes?" preguntó el otro George.

"Porque es lo que me pasó" respondió George, Claire estaba observando a su otra yo muerta, luego observo su estatua.

"Ya sé cómo salir de aquí" dijo Claire.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó George.

"Tienes que matar a tu otro yo" respondió Claire.

"¿Qué?" preguntó George impresionado.

"Es la única solución, mi otra yo está muerta y mi estatua esta de color verde, creo que es lo que tienes que hacer" respondió Claire.

"Lo siento" dijo George a su otro yo pero en eso su otro yo le dio una patada y se echó a correr, en eso George comenzó a perseguirlo pero cuando su otro yo entró en una de las puertas, se encontró en la misma habitación, las puertas se habían conectado, en eso George se abalanzó sobre su otro yo, Claire decidió observar la puerta Sur y se encontró con su otra yo como si se estuviera mirando en un espejo.

"¿Hola?" preguntó Claire a su otra yo.

"Esto es una pesadilla" dijo la otra Claire, en eso aparecieron unos cristales los cuales le cortaron la cabeza, en eso Claire se asustó, su ropa estaba salpicada de sangre.

Mientras, George tenía acorralado a su otro yo, pero cuando su otro yo puso su pie sobre el muro, él pudo ponerse de pie sobre la otra pared, su gravedad había cambiado, la lucha entre los dos continuó hasta que George logró romperle el cuello a su otro yo, en eso su estatua se volvió verde y luego desaparecieron ambas estatuas.

"Espero que sea todo" dijo Claire, en eso los lados de la habitación comenzaron a romperse, los marcos se volvieron transparentes, los dos estaban sobre los marcos de los cubos, en el centro de la habitación apareció un enorme cubo negro, el lugar estaba colapsando.

"Creo que esa es la salida" dijo George, en eso ambos saltaron al cubo negro y llegaron a una dimensión donde habían hileras infinitas de cubos blancos, estaban fuera de un hípercubo.

"¡Claire!, ¡sujétate de mí!" gritó George pero ella no lo consiguió y se soltó.

"¡Nooo!" gritó George, las puertas de la habitación se encontraban volando en distintas partes, no podían ver a George y Claire, en ese momento los dos cayeron en el centro de la habitación causando un fuerte golpe, pero los dos estaban ilesos, en eso las puertas se abrieron.

"Claire, ¿estás bien?" preguntó George mientras se levantaban.

"Si" respondió Claire y observó la habitación la cual se encontraba como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

"Eso realmente fue una locura" dijo Boo sorprendida.

"George, tu mano" dijo Claire, en eso George observó su mano la cual aun seguía sangrando

"¡Por favor ayúdenme, me estoy desangrando" gritó George, en eso los demás lo llevaron a la enfermería.

* * *

varios minutos después en la enfermería.

"Creo que ya quedó, logré detener la hemorragia y vendarte el brazo, lo más seguro es que sane perfectamente" dijo Derek a George.

"Gracias Derek, no sé como agradecértelo" dijo George.

"No me lo agradezcas, con que estés bien es suficiente" dijo Derek, en ese momento, ambos se fueron al dormitorio, ya era hora de descansar.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Una gran sorpresa

Han pasado 2 semanas y aun no encuentran la salida, Mike y Sully siguen sin hablarse, los demás dejaron de intentar ayudarlos, han aceptado el hecho de que jamás volverán a ver la luz del sol, todavía les quedan provisiones para 6 meses, ahora ellos se encuentran en el comedor.

"Esto sabe asqueroso" dijo Sully al probar la ensalada de fruta.

"Si no te gusta, entonces no te lo comas" dijo Mike molesto.

"No pedí tu opinión" dijo Sully molesto.

"Mejor dejen de pelear" dijo Celia.

"Veré que encuentro porque esto sabe ¡horrible!" dijo Sully mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía a la cocina.

"Tiene que haber algo que comer" dijo Sully mientras buscaba comida.

"¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó Sully al ver una caja con un par pescados.

"Genial, me preparare un pescado empanizado" dijo Sully mientras encendía la estufa.

* * *

Varios minutos después.

"Ese pescado sí que estaba rico" dijo Sully mientras ponía los platos en el fregadero.

"Oye, ¿qué haces en la?...¿pero qué? ¿te comiste los dos pescados que aparté para mí y para Celia?" preguntó Mike sorprendido.

"¿Y que si lo hice? debiste poner tu nombre en la caja" respondió Sully sin importarle.

"Pues se te olvidó el postre" dijo Mike mientras le aventaba unas magdalenas que había en una mesa.

"Agh, ven aquí maldita albóndiga" dijo Sully enojado mientras se abalanzaba sobre Mike.

"Suéltame bola de pelos" dijo Mike mientras luchaba contra Sully, en eso Mike le escupió a Sully.

"Agh, espero que te guste el limón" dijo Sully enojado mientras tomaba unos limones y los reventaba en la cara de Mike, él gritó cuando el jugo le cayó en el ojo.

"Vas a pagar por esto" dijo Mike enojado y en eso le dio una patada a Sully en la entrepierna.

"¿Que está pasando aquí?" dijo Abby al ver a ambos pelear.

"Me aventó esas porquerías" dijo Sully.

"El se comió mi pescado" dijo Mike.

"Esas no son razonas para pelear, vuelvan al dormitorio ahora mismo" dijo Abby señalando la salida.

"Oiga, usted no nos da órdenes, no estamos en su maldita universidad de porquería" dijo Sully enojado.

"Solo dejen de pelear" dijo Abby calmándose.

* * *

Varias horas después en el jacuzzi, una habitación llena de Jacuzzis por todas partes, agua cayendo del techo, y una luz azul relajante, ahí se encontraba Abby en el Jacuzzi mas grande.

"Abby, ¿qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Derek al ver a Abby en ese lugar, vio que no traía su chamarra.

"Solo entra y relájate" respondió Abby.

"No creo que esto sea correcto" dijo Derek algo nervioso.

"Y quien nos va a decir algo, no hay alumnos, estoy jubilada, no hay nadie aquí que nos diga algo, solo entra y trae un poco de vino" dijo Abby con voz suave.

"Bueno, con una no hará daño" dijo Derek algo sonrojado, en eso fue al almacén por unas botellas de vino y un par de copas, al regresar al jacuzzi, él se quitó la camisa y se metió al jacuzzi con Abby.

"Hay que hacer de este momento más romántico" dijo Abby con voz muy suave.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Abby y Derek aun seguían en el jacuzzi, estaban durmiendo, ellos no habían tenido una relación tan fantástica, en ese momento alguien los despertó.

"¿Terminaron de hacer sus cochinadas?" preguntó Javier quien había entrado ahí a buscarlos.

"¿Que es lo que quieres?" preguntó Abby algo cansada.

"Mike encontró algo y nos espera en el comedor" respondió Javier.

* * *

En el comedor, todos estaban viendo un libro de "cómo ser el mejor asustador".

"¿Para esto nos llamaste?" preguntó Sully molesto.

"Si" respondió Mike.

"¿Y de que nos sirve esto?" preguntó Celia.

"Un libro de sustos en una biblioteca llena de libros de novelas, documentales, etc. es algo extraño" respondió Mike.

"Tiene razón" dijo Fungus mientras abría el libro, y se sorprendieron de lo que había ahí, eran planos de habitáculos, era otra estructura, tenía instrucciones sobre placas con tres números, planos para trampas de alambres cortadores, cuadriculadoras, lanzadores de acido, pinchos, etc. tenia información sobre distintos sensores, las puertas eran distintas, tenían una manija que sobresalía, tenia información sobre otras dos estructuras similares, una de ellas era un hípercubo, lo curioso es que tenía una nota que decía "solo en posición cero".

"Esto es extraño, ¿por qué nos darían estos planos?" preguntó Abby.

"Creo que esperan que cuando nos volvamos locos, le hagamos lo mismo a otras persona" respondió Randall.

"Sera mejor destruir esto, no tiene nada que nos ayude" dijo Derek mientras tomaba el libro.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo" dijo Johnny a Derek.

* * *

Esa noche todos se encontraban en el dormitorio, estaban durmiendo, pero un extraño ruido despertó a Abby, ella se preguntó qué estaba pasando, entonces vio unas chispas salir de las horillas del techo y vio como se levanta el techo, todos se despertaron y se pusieron muy felices al ver la luz del sol, al fin los habían encontrado, en ese momento Abby despertó y vio que todo seguía igual a su alrededor, solo había sido un sueño, en eso, ella se cubrió la cara con las manos y empezó a llorar.

"¿Que pasa Abby?" preguntó Derek despertándose.

"Nunca saldremos de aquí" respondió Abby llorando.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Derek se encontraba hablando con Sully en la habitación china la cual era un pasillo con 6 habitaciones 3 en cada lado y pisos de ruiseñor, y un segundo piso igual.

"Me preocupa mucho Abby, anoche me desperté, ella estaba llorando, solo me dijo "nunca saldremos de aquí", temo mucho que ella quiera quitarse la vida" dijo Derek triste a Sully.

"No eres el único, Randy me dijo en la mañana que tuvo un sueño muy feo, te lo voy a contar justo como él me lo contó" dijo Sully.

* * *

En el sueño de Randall, habían pasado 5 años desde que habían despertado ahí, él era el único que seguía vio, los demás se mataron entre sí, Randall seguía buscando la salida, escribió en las paredes de las habitaciones cientos de ecuaciones matemáticas.

"El resultado de esto indica que la salida se encuentra en el pozo de lava, la combinación para vaciarlo es 9,7,2" dijo Randall, en eso se dirigió al pozo de lava, después de vaciarlo, vio que en el fondo había una válvula en un sector cuadrado.

"Oigan, la encontré, esto va por ustedes" gritó Randall, en eso se dirigió hacia la válvula, al abrirla, el sector se abrió revelando algo que dejo a Randall en shock.

"No, porque, ¡porque!" gritó Randall al ver lo que había, vio que el cubo en el que estaba, estaba dentro de otro cubo igual pero más grande con mas cubos, el mismo cubo se encontraba dentro de otro mas grande.

* * *

"Y esa fue su pesadilla" dijo Sully.

"Realmente temo que ella tenga razón, que nunca salgamos de aquí" dijo Derek triste.

"Yo también lo pienso" dijo Sully algo triste.

"Oye, deberías de hablar con Mike" dijo Derek

"Él nunca me escuchara" dijo Sully.

"Escucha, si morimos aquí, no creo que quieras morir con la amistad rota, razona con él" dijo Derek.

"Lo intentare" respondió Sully.

"Pero por favor hazlo" dijo Derek.

"Gracias, voy hablar con él ahora mismo" dijo Sully, en eso, él se fue de la habitación pero al salir, se activó una trampa, las puertas se cerraron, en ese momento Sully fue por los demás, Derek notó que no pasaba nada, vio que en la puerta del suelo había una pequeña cerradura, en ese momento supo que la clave para salir era encontrar una llave, él dio unos pasos a la primera puerta a la izquierda pero pasó por un piso de ruiseñor el cual sonó y una flecha se lanzó hacia él pero por suerte se dio cuenta y la esquivó.

"Necesito ayuda" dijo Derek pero aun no habían llegado, el comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras del segundo piso mientras que Sully ya había llegado con los demás.

"¿¡Que está atrapado!?" preguntó Abby a Sully muy asustada.

"Temo que si" Dijo Sully asustado.

"¡Oh dios!, ¿por qué?" dijo Abby con lagrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Mientras que en la habitación china, Derek ya había llegado a las escaleras, activó unas cuantas trampas pero solo salió con algunos rasguños.

"¡Derek!" gritó Abby al ver a Derek que ya había logrado llegar al segundo piso.

"¡Abby!" gritó Derek al ver a Abby asomándose por la puerta del techo pero en eso, pisó un piso de ruiseñor activando una trampa para osos, él gritó de dolor al igual que Abby al ver lo que le pasó, pero el consiguió quitarse la trampa y vio que al final del pasillo se encontraba la llave en un hueco en la pared, se acercó pero pisó otro piso de risueño, una flecha salió disparada la cual se enterró en la pierna derecha de Derek, a la vez salieron unos pinchos del techo cerca de la llave, un segundo después retornaron, era una suerte que Derek no se encontraba ahí.

"¡Odio esto!" gritó Derek, en eso volvieron a salir los pinchos e igualmente retornaron, el se dio cuenta de que solo se activan con el sonido, en eso se dirigió hacia la llave con mucho cuidado, al llegar a ella, la tomó y en eso, empezó a salir un gas toxico del techo, no le quedaba mucho tiempo y empezó a correr pero antes tuvo mucho cuidado de no activar la trampa de pinchos, después siguió corriendo ignorando las trampas, fue activando varias pero antes de llegar a la salida, una flecha se le clavó en el brazo izquierdo, el no podía con el dolor pero no le importó y metió la llave en la cerradura, al girarla, las puertas se abrieron y el gas desaparición, el entró por ahí y llegó al museo de la tortura, los demás fueron por él y lo llevaron a la enfermería donde le trataron sus heridas que afortunadamente no fueron tan graves.

* * *

2 días después, todos se encontraban en el comedor.

"Tengo que confesarles algo" dijo Abby rompiendo el silencio.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Flint.

"Es mi mayor secreto, yo no sé asustar" dijo Abby muy apenada pero los demás no lo creían en serio.

"¿Es en serio?" preguntó Claire desconcertada.

"Si" dijo Abby.

"No es posible, usted es la legendaria Hardscrabble" dijo Johnny.

"Pero todo lo que dicen sobre mi es mentira" dijo Abby triste.

"¿Qué?, usted esta bromeando, todos sabemos sus historias, usted rompió un récor al conseguir el grito más largo que por desgracia lo rompí, era su más preciado recuerdo" dijo Sully apenándose por lo sucedido.

"Eso era solo basura, ustedes no saben cómo lo conseguí, no saben que es lo que hacía para que los niños gritaran" dijo Abby tapándose la cara con la mano.

"¿Que hizo?" dijo Naomi preocupada.

"Yo le pagaba a los niños con dulces para que gritaran y ni siquiera me fijaba si estaban caducados o no" dijo Abby apenada.

"Abby, ¿cómo?, ¿por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó Derek sorprendido.

"Lo hice porque no se asustar, todo empezó cuando entré a la universidad, a mis padres no les interesaba que carrera eligiera, ellos querían que terminara la carrera que a mí me gustara, que fuera un alguien en la vida, y elegí ser asustadora porque pensé que iba a ser muy fácil, sabía lo que hay que saber pero eso no era lo mío, me metí a la fraternidad HSS, para ser popular y te vi a ti Derek con los JOX, me enamore de ti cuando te vi, No podía dejar de pensar en ti, y una semana antes de los exámenes finales, yo te dije que te amaba, tú me dijiste que si conseguía una lata de gritos, te harías mi novio, y yo decidí hacer una estupidez, entré al laboratorio de puertas, en ese entonces no habían cámaras ni cerrojos magnéticos por lo que fue fácil entrar, elegí una puerta y la coloque junto con la lata, al entrar vi a un pequeño niño, leí la información de ese niño la cual no era muy difícil de encontrar, intenté asustarlo usando todo lo que sabia y como debía hacerlo pero él solo se puso a llorar, intenté con otro y pasó lo mismo, lo intenté con otros 3 y pasó lo mismo, al final intenté con una última, era una niña pequeña, todavía recuerdo su nombre, se llamaba Lynn Denlon, intenté asustarla pero pasó lo mismo, no lo soporté y me puse a llorar, no quería dejar la carrera, mis padres se hubieran decepcionado, ella me vio llorar, todavía no había salido de su habitación, sintió curiosidad, vi que me quería tocar, intenté evitarlo pero lo hizo, tenía mucho miedo pero no pasó nada, me calmé y ella me dijo que todo estaba bien, me preguntó qué pasaba, yo le dije que no podía asustar a ningún niño, le dije sobre cómo funcionan las cosas en nuestro mundo y ella me dijo que si no podía asustar a ningún niño, que les diera algo a cambio de que gritaran, y en ese momento ella gritó por mi, le agradecí mucho lo que había hecho por mí y me fui de ahí, tomé la lata y lo dejé todo en su lugar, nadie supo lo que hice, te di la lata, quedaste muy sorprendido, y ahí fue como gané tu amor y el respeto de todos, no solo descubrí que los niños no eran tóxicos sino que gané tu corazón, todo el tiempo hice lo mismo, en los simuladores, yo los modificaba sin que me vieran ya que en esa época, el panel de control no estaba en la cama, estaba aparte y por eso era muy fácil de hacer trampa, todo el tiempo hice trampa, cuando trabajaba, llevaba dulces escondidos en mi chamarra, por eso siempre la llevo, ese es mi mayor recuerdo, la lata que destruyeron Sully y Mike, fue fácil de obtener, la conseguí en una pijama da, le di dulces a todos para que gritaran uno tras otro, las demostraciones que me pedían, siempre las hacía con un niño de verdad y no en el simulador con la escusa de que así conseguían una lata extra para que no descubrieran mi fraude, cuando descubrieron que la risa era más poderosa que el grito, me hicieron jubilarme, por fuera decía que era una pena desperdigar tanto talento pero por dentro yo me sentía muy feliz de no tener que continuar con esta farsa" respondió Abby llorando mientras los demás se quedaban sorprendidos de lo que hizo.

"18 años de matrimonio y nunca me lo dijiste" dijo Derek muy enojado.

"Temía que si te lo contaba, me dejarías" respondió Abby llorando.

"¡No, yo hubiera buscado la forma de ayudarte, pero jamás me lo dijiste!" dijo Derek muy enojado.

"Yo lo siento mucho" dijo Abby llorando.

"No, esto se acabó, tu ya no eres mi esposa, saliendo de aquí voy a pedir el divorcio" dijo Derek muy enojado mientras los demás se sorprendían de lo que dijo.

"Derek por favor" suplicó Abby llorando.

"No, no me vuelvas a hablar, ni siquiera te acerques a mi" dijo Derek muy enojado mientras se iba de la habitación, en eso Mike se acercó a Abby.

"Usted me dijo que no tenía lo necesario para asustar y me echó del programa, pero usted ¡ni siquiera sabe lo que se necesita!" dijo Mike muy enojado a Abby y se fue de la habitación.

"Yo deshonre a la universidad y a mi familia al jugar sucio, pero usted ¡deshonro al mundo entero!, le diré lo que le iba a decir a Mike en el autobús antes de que usted llegara, ¡puede irse a la mierda!" dijo Sully muy enojado mientras se iba.

"¿Eso es lo que necesitábamos para asustar?, ¿solo unos dulces?, usted es un asco de persona, apuesto que las susto limpiadas no las fundó usted" dijo Claire enojada y en eso se fue.

"¿Que es peor?, ¿alterar el correo o mentirle al mundo?" dijo Flint decepcionada y se fue.

"Usted decepciono a su familia, pero no por no acabar la carrera, sino por terminarla con fraudes, al menos usted tuvo una familia que decepcionar, yo no" dijo Randall un poco triste por ella, todos le dijeron lo que tenían que decirle y se fueron dejándola sola llorando, nadie quería hablar con ella por lo que hizo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: El ataque de la locura

Las cosas se están viniendo para abajo, la desesperación aumenta, ha pasado una semana desde que Abby confesó su mayor secreto y todos la detestan, Mike y Sully siguen sin hablarse, varios piensan en quitarse la vida.

Ese día en el baño de vapor el cual es una habitación que solo tiene pocos pasillos, un segundo piso y unas bancas, se encontraban Derek, Johnny, Javier y Sully, descansando y en eso se escuchó otro sonido de las habitaciones.

"Maldito laberinto, no soporto que sigua moviéndose" dijo Derek un poco molesto.

"No puedo creer que Abby haya engañado a todo el mundo" dijo Sully.

"Y lo peor es que nadie más sabe el secreto de esa perra" dijo Derek.

"Al menos el baño de vapor se siente bien" dijo Johnny.

"Oye Sully, ¿ya hablaste con Mike?" preguntó Derek.

"Lo intenté, pero no quiere verme ni en pintura" respondió Sully.

"¿Y si hablo con él?" preguntó Javier.

"No queda otra opción" respondió Sully.

* * *

Varias horas después, Sully se encontraba en el dormitorio.

"Estoy aburrida" dijo Boo.

"¿No has intentado leer otro libro?" preguntó Sully.

"Ya termine de leer todos los libros" respondió Boo.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Sully algo sorprendido.

"Si, desde que no tengo a nadie con quien jugar, me he dedicado a leer libros, ahora puedo leer libros grandes en poco tiempo" respondió Boo.

"¿Cuántos libros lees al día?" preguntó Sully.

"Depende del tamaño, a veces me leo uno o dos libros de 500 páginas en dos días" respondió Boo.

"Puedes intentar hacer otra cosa como escribir una historia" dijo Sully.

"No quiero escribirla aquí" dijo Boo.

"bueno, puedes ir a jugar con Claire para matar el aburrimiento" dijo Sully.

"Mejor voy a ver a Mike" dijo Boo.

"No es buen momento, ahora el está haciendo berrinches" dijo Sully evitando reírse.

"¿¡Berrinches!?, eso lo haces tú gran bola de pelos" dijo Mike enojado quien había escuchado la conversación mientras entraba a la habitación.

"Oye, no hables así en frente de Boo" dijo Sully algo molesto.

"Si no te gusta, entonces tu y esa mocosa pueden irse de aquí" dijo Mike enojado.

"Tú no nos puedes correr" dijo Sully.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Mike enojado y en ese momento Sully lo agarró del pie y lo sacó de la habitación.

"Oye, tú no me puedes hacer esto" dijo Mike.

"Mike, déjalo por favor, no vale la pena" dijo Celia.

"Está bien" respondió Mike de mala gana.

* * *

mientras tanto en la sala de espejos, un mini laberinto de espejos.

"Oye Claire, ¿puedo preguntar algo?" preguntó Abby a Claire.

"No" respondió Claire.

"¿Por qué siguen con esto?" preguntó Abby.

"Porque nos mentiste a todos y lo sabes" respondió Abby.

"Pero tú no sabes cómo fue mi vida" dijo Abby.

"Claro que se, como la de cualquier persona" dijo Claire.

"Oye, ¿qué es eso?" preguntó Abby señalando a una marca en uno de los espejos.

"No lo sé" respondió Claire, en eso, Abby rompió el espejo y encontró una pequeña hoja de papel con 15 coordenadas.

"¿Qué significa?" preguntó Claire.

"No se" respondió Abby, mientras miraba la hoja con la coordenadas: (4,1,1), (2,3,4), (1,1,3), (2,1,1,), (4,3,2), (2,3,3), (4,2,1), (4,3,4), (2,2,3), (3,3,4), (3,1,1), (2,3,2), (1,1,1), (1,1,2), (3,4,4).

"Un minuto, son las coordenadas de las habitaciones que tienen trampas" dijo Claire un poco feliz.

"¿Como lo sabes?" preguntó Abby.

"Porque son 15, 15 horarios, 15 trampas," respondió Claire.

"Tiene sentido, hay que avisarle a los demás" dijo Abby.

* * *

En el comedor, todos estaban reunidos.

"Entonces, ¿esto nos indica la posición de las trampas?" preguntó George.

"Si" respondió Abby.

"Lo malo es que no sabemos cómo orientarnos, la ultima vez usamos la biblioteca como la 1,1,1 pero ahora no tenemos ni idea" dijo Randall.

"Podríamos orientarnos usando una brújula" dijo Mike.

"Eso es estúpido, no tenemos idea de en qué sentido se encontraba la biblioteca antes de moverse" dijo Sully.

"Tengo una idea, ¿recuerdan el cubo Rubik que les mostré?" preguntó Randall.

"Si" respondió Javier.

"Este lugar está basado en eso, solo hay que encontrar la biblioteca y ver en qué sentido se encuentra, e imaginar en donde, olvídenlo" dijo Randall tapándose la cara con la mano.

"¿Qué?, ¿No tienes ninguna idea?" preguntó Johnny.

"No, ni siquiera sabemos si estamos en el techo o en el suelo debido al sistema de gravedad" respondió Randall.

"Seme ocurre algo" dijo Flint.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Randall.

"Creo que no nos hubieran dejado estas coordenadas sin una forma de orientarnos así que pensé que en alguna parte de este lugar puede haber algo para orientarnos" respondió Flint.

"Tienes razón, hay que buscar por todo el lugar" dijo Sully y en eso todos se pusieron en marcha.

"¿Puedo ir contigo?" preguntó Boo.

"Si" respondió Sully y en eso se pusieron a buscar.

* * *

Pasaron horas buscando y aun no habían encontrado algo, Sully y Boo estaban en el sótano.

"Sully, ¿qué es esto?" preguntó Boo mientras le mostraba una pequeña esfera con una esfera blanca más pequeña adentro con 3 cubos de color rojo, verde y azul, separados por otro cubo de color blanco, formando la esquina de un cubo.

"Eso, eso es lo que buscábamos" dijo Sully feliz mientras Boo le daba el objeto, en eso, ambos fueron a la salida del sótano, pero cuando Sully salió, las puertas se cerraron dejando a Boo atrapada.

"¡Booooo!, noooo" gritó Sully muy asustado quien no podía creer que Boo estuviera sola en una trampa.

"¡Por favor, Sully ayúdame!" gritó Boo muy asustada y en eso, vio como el suelo se abría mostrando una serie de ventiladores que empezaron a girar a una gran velocidad, las demás cajas que cayeron fueron completamente destrozadas y desintegradas por un extraño campo de energía color azul debajo de los ventiladores, esto dejo la habitación limpia, Boo aun podía sujetarse de las escaleras de la puerta, ella vio que entre los ventiladores habían unos cuantos cuadros por donde pasar y 4 de ellos eran de color rojo.

"¡Sully tengo miedo!" gritó Boo asustada.

"¡Que alguien nos ayude!" gritó Sully asustado, en eso los demás llegaron.

"¡Boo, aguanta!" gritó Claire mientras miraba la habitación en busca de la clave y vio los cuadros rojos.

"¡Boo escucha, tienes que saltar a los cuadros rojos!" gritó Claire.

"¿Qué?, si hace eso, se va matar" dijo Randall a Claire.

"Es la única forma de que Boo salga de esto" dijo Claire.

"Tengo miedo" dijo Boo a Sully.

"No temas, te vamos a sacar" dijo Sully.

"Boo, tienes que hacerlo, es la única forma de que salgas de ahí" dijo Claire.

"No, me voy a caer" dijo Boo.

"No, tu puedes, tienes que hacerlo" dijo Claire.

"Boo, si no rompes ese miedo, no vas a poder salir" dijo Abby, en eso los demás comenzaron a apoyarla moralmente, en eso Boo bajó al cuadro de abajo, vio que uno de los rojos estaba a su lado, tenía que saltar, y en eso saltó, logró caer en el cuadro el cual se encendió, vio otro enfrente de ella, se en carrero lo mas que pudo y saltó logrando caer al cuadro, el otro estaba a su izquierda, ella vio que estaba lejos pero afortunadamente había un cuadro normal, ella saltó pero al caer, por accidente metió dos de sus dedos de la mano izquierda en uno de los ventiladores el cual se los cortó, perdió el dedo medio y el dedo índice, ella gritó de dolor.

"¡Booooo!" gritó Sully al ver lo que acaba de suceder, en eso, Boo saltó al cuadro rojo, el ultimo estaba en la pared y fue fácil saltar, lo hizo y al caer en ese cuadro, salió una cuchilla de la pared que casi le corta la cabeza pero ella logró agacharse para evitar la cuchilla, en ese momento los ventiladores se frenaron de golpe y el suelo se cerró mientras se abrían las puertas, en ese momento Sully corrió hacia ella mientras que los demás se ponían muy felices de que lo consiguiera, la llevaron a la enfermería para tratar sus heridas.

* * *

Varias horas después, en el comedor, todos estaban reunidos.

"¿Qué clase de persona pondría a una niña ahí?" preguntó Fungus.

"Solo existe una y es el loco que nos metió aquí" respondió Sully.

"Entonces, ¿crees que eso nos puede ayudar?" preguntó Celia a Randall quien sostenía la pequeña esfera.

"Es posible, menos mal que la salvaron, solo hay que descifrar como funciona" respondió Randall mientras observaba la esfera en su mano.

"¿Y cómo crees que funcione?" preguntó George.

"Solo se me ocurre que si vamos a alguna de las esquinas del cubo, podría indicarnos la posición" respondió Randall.

"Pues hay que intentarlo" dijo Sully.

* * *

Varias horas después de ir a las habitación, todos estaban de nuevo en el comedor.

"Lo tengo" dijo Randall.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Sully algo emocionado.

"Si y esta basura no sirve para nada" respondió Randall algo frustrado.

"¿Qué?, ¿cómo sabes que no sirve?" preguntó Mike.

"Porque dice que la habitación donde ocurrió la trampa de Boo es la galería" respondió Randall.

"Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a Naomi?" preguntó Abby, en ese momento apareció Naomi con una escopeta apuntándoles a todos.

"Bien, solo denme a la niña y nadie saldrá herido" dijo Naomi enojada.

"¿Para que la quieres?" preguntó Sully asustado.

"Porque ella sabe dónde está la salida" respondió Naomi enojada.

"Te estás volviendo loca" dijo Randall pero en ese momento, Naomi le apuntó con el arma.

"Yo no estoy loca" dijo Naomi enojada.

"Naomi, cálmate y baja el arma" dijo Abby tratando de hacer que se calmara, en ese momento Sully tiró la mesa hacia ella mientras tomaba a Boo, Naomi disparó pero no logró darles, todos corrieron asustados en diferentes direcciones pero Naomi se fue por Sully y Boo.

"¡Dame a la niña!" gritó Naomi mientras perseguía a Sully.

"No lo entiendes, ella te está usando, nos ha estado usando a todos" dijo Naomi muy enojada mientras disparaba, cuando Sully y Boo llegaron al salón de clases, Naomi logró alcanzarlos.

"¡Déjala en paz!, es solo una niña" gritó Sully a Naomi.

"Tú no lo vez, ella sabe de nosotros, sabe quiénes somos, sabe dónde está la salida" dijo Naomi enojada.

"Te estás volviendo loca, eso es lo que pasa" dijo Sully a Naomi.

"Bien, si no me la das, tendré que matarlos a ambos" dijo Naomi mientras les apuntaba con el arma pero al intentar disparar, se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía munición, Sully y Boo aprovecharon para escapar pero ella les escupió fuego pero no logró darles, Sully y Boo llegaron al baño y se escondieron en uno de los sanitarios pero llegó Naomi buscándolos.

"Vamos gatito, solo dame a la niña, prometo no hacerle daño ¡si me dice donde está la maldita salida!" gritó Naomi pero no hubo respuesta, en eso cargó la escopeta y comenzó a disparar a cada sanitario, al llegar a Sully y Boo, Sully le azotó la puerta antes de que disparara, tomó su escopeta y la rompió.

"Escucha, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto" dijo Sully intentando razonar con Naomi pero ella sacó una pistola y apuntó a Sully, él arrancó la puerta y se la arrojó antes de que disparara, tomó a Boo y huyeron, llegaron a la sala de calderas pero ella les tendió una emboscada.

"Solo los dejare ir si ella me dice donde está la salida" dijo Naomi mientras le apuntaba a Sully.

"Esto no tiene que ser así, este lugar te está afectando demasiado, ella no sabe nada" dijo Sully.

"No, ella te está engañando, pero yo lo sé, yo lo sé y si no me dice, los matare a ambos" dijo Naomi, pero en eso, apareció Randall detrás de ella quien estaba camuflado y la agarró por la espalda.

"Vamos Sullivan, huye, yo me encargo" dijo Randall a Sully mientras sujetaba a Naomi quien estaba luchando, Sully logró escapar pero Naomi se liberó de Randall y le apuntó con el arma pero él se volvió invisible y huyó pero al salir, se activó una trampa, se cerraron las puertas, en eso salieron una pequeñas tuberías de las paredes las cuales comenzaron a lanzar fuego y se abrieron unos pequeños agujeros el suelo frente a Naomi en donde comenzó a salir fuego, Randall se volvió visible y vio a Naomi, no estaba asustada.

"Yo no pienso morir así" dijo Naomi y en eso, puso el arma en su boca.

"¡Naomi!, ¡no lo hagas, aun podemos salir de aquí, pero por favor no lo hagas!" gritó Randall suplicándole que no lo hiciera pero ella no le hizo caso y se disparó en la boca, las puertas se abrieron y el fuego se apagó.

"¡Nooooooo!" gritó Randall al ver como Naomi se disparó.

* * *

Varios minutos después, llevaron el cuerpo de Naomi al cementerio.

"No puedo creer que se disparara en la boca" dijo Derek.

"Es este lugar, así es como acabaremos si no salimos de aquí" dijo Claire.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Mas desesperación

Naomi ha muerto, Mike y Sully siguen sin hablarse, han perdonado a Abby, han empezado a desesperarse demasiado por salir.

En el dormitorio se encontraba Sully y Randall.

"Te lo digo Sully, se que nos están observando" dijo Randall a Sully.

"Si, pero que podríamos hacer, ni siquiera sabemos dónde podría haber cámaras" dijo Sully.

"No pero hay que hacer algo" dijo Randall.

"¿Y qué podemos hacer?, ¿sentarnos sin hacer nada para que se aburran y nos dejen salir?" preguntó Sully.

"No lo sé, pero el que nos metió en esto tiene que pagar" respondió Randall.

"Randy, ¿a caso quieres desperdiciar tu vida buscando al hombre que nos metió en esto?" preguntó Sully.

"No, pero hay que hacer algo, ¿has pensado que podrían hacerle esto a otras personas?, y que tal que no somos los primeros en estar aquí, seguro no seremos los últimos" respondió Randall.

"Si, pero no podemos hacer nada" dijo Sully.

"No, te diré lo que vamos a hacer, vamos a quemar este sitio, les daremos un show que no olvidaran" dijo Randall.

"¿Qué?, si hacemos eso nos vamos a matar, ¿has pensado en eso?, y que tal que quemamos este lugar y lo primero que hacen ellos, es venir a matarnos" dijo Sully.

"¿Y tú has pensado que podría haber en la salida?, y que tal que encontramos la salida y al salir nos matan" dijo Randall.

"Bien, intentaremos quemar el lugar, voy a hablar con los demás" dijo Sully y en eso fue por los demás.

* * *

"Bien, ese es el plan, ahora, en marcha" dijo Sully a los demás y en eso se pusieron a buscar cosas para quemar, Sully fue a la cocina, volteó la estufa rompiendo la manguera de gas y encendió una caja de serillos y la dejo en una de las entradas en la habitación mientras que los demás pusieron las camas de los que ya habían muerto en distintas habitaciones, usaron la gasolina de la moto sierra de uno de los asesinos y otras cosas inflamables, y les prendieron fuego, 7 habitaciones ya estaban en llamas las cuales eran: las cuatro canchas, el depósito de basura, las catacumbas y el museo de la tortura.

"¿Creen que funcionara?" preguntó Johnny a los demás que estaban en la habitación vacía.

"Esperemos" respondió Randall y en ese momento empezaron a ver el humo entrar por la habitación acompañado por una gran explosión proveniente de la cocina, esperaron unos minutos pero no pasó nada.

"Ok, no pasó nada, hay que apagar el fuego o moriremos" dijo George y en eso los demás comenzaron a buscar cosas con que apagar el fuego, todos estaban algo asustados, Claire logró encontrar varios extintores en el almacén y los usaron, tardaron varias horas en apagar el fuego pero al fin lo consiguieron, varios minutos después, todos se encontraban en la cocina.

"Solo a ti Sullivan se te ocurriría explotar la cocina, ahora no tenemos en donde concina la comida y además quemaste gran parte de las provisiones" dijo Mike enojado a Sully.

"A mí ni me mires, fue Randall el de la idea de prender fuego al lugar" respondió Sully.

"No le eches la culpa, él no te dijo que explotaras la..." dijo Mike enojado pero fue interrumpido por Johnny.

"¡Basta!, ustedes dos quédense en el comedor ahí hasta que resuelvan sus problemas" dijo Johnny algo molesto.

"Tú no..." dijo Sully pero fue interrumpido por Abby.

"Tiene razón así que háganlo" dijo Abby molesta.

* * *

Varios minutos después, Mike y Sully estaban sentados en los extremos de la mesa del comedor, no se habían hablado hasta ahora.

"Maldita albóndiga mohosa" susurró Sully molesto.

"Estúpido neandertal" susurró Mike molesto.

"¡Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?!" gritó Sully enojado a Mike.

"¡Y tu eres un gato con roña!" gritó Mike a Sully.

"Estos dos se comportan como niños" susurró Randall que se había hecho invisible para ver como estaban, en eso decidió salir de la habitación pero al hacerlo se activó una trampa cerrando las puertas del comedor.

"¡Mira, por tu culpa estamos en una trampa!" gritó Sully.

"Eso es culpa tuya" dijo Mike y en ese momento la gravedad cambió haciendo que todo se fuera al techo, gritaron pero nada los detuvo por suerte no se hicieron daños graves.

"¿Qué clase de trampa es esta?" preguntó Mike pero en ese momento cambió la gravedad hacia la pared Norte, y en eso a la pared Sur.

"Si no hacemos algo..." dijo Sully pero fue interrumpido cuando se fueron al centro de la habitación y luego la gravedad se apagó.

"Mejor hay que buscar la clave" dijo Mike pero la gravedad cambió a la pared Norte, Sully logró agarrarse de las escaleras de la puerta pero Mike no y la gravedad cambio al Sur y en ese momento Sully logró agarrar a Mike de la mano antes de que cayera y en eso vio un interruptor en la esquina superior izquierda de la pared Este, pero en ese momento cambio la gravedad y cayó a la esquina del suelo y las paredes Norte y Osete, después cambió a la pared Este, Mike intentó correr al interruptor pero la gravedad cambió a la pared Oeste.

"Tenemos que pensar en algo para llegar al interruptor" dijo Sully.

"Ya sé, lánzame al interruptor" dijo Mike.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sully.

"Confía en mí, es la única forma de salir de aquí" respondió Mike y en ese momento Sully lo agarró y lo lanzó pero antes de llegar al interruptor cambió la gravedad y llegó al techo, afortunadamente estaba muy cerca y lo activó, las puertas se abrieron y la gravedad cambió al suelo, Mike y Sully cayeron, Mike no se hizo mucho daño pero Sully se rompió el brazo derecho.

"Maldita sea" dijo Sully adolorido, los demás entraron y los llevaron a la enfermería, Mike no tenía muchos daños pero Sully tenía el brazo derecho fracturado y no sabían qué hacer, pasaron algunas horas y lograron ponerle un yeso y algo para sujetarse el brazo.

* * *

Pasaron algunos días, Mike y Sully se hablan un poco, todos estaban en la sala de cajas de colores la cual era una habitación con cajas cubicas de distintos colores por todas partes e incluso habían cajas flotando en el aire, las paredes estaban pintadas con cuadros de distintos colores.

"Entonces, realmente estas decidido a ver a los padres de Boo, ¿verdad?" preguntó Randall.

"Si, ellos tienen que saber la verdad" respondió Sully.

"¿No te importa lo que te puedan hacer?" preguntó Abby.

"Tengo que correr el riesgo" dijo Sully mientras miraba a Boo.

"Bueno, pero primero hay que buscar la salida" dijo Derek.

"¿Pero dónde podría estar?" preguntó George.

"No lo sé, pero tiene que estar en algún lado" dijo Derek.

"No nos lo pondrán tan fácil, este lugar es la fantasía de cualquier enfermo salido del manicomio" dijo Randall.

"Sera mejor que vallamos a dormir, hay que descansar" dijo Fungus.

"Vallan ustedes, yo pasare al baño primero" dijo Randall.

"Oye Randall, hay algo que quiero decirte" dijo Sully, antes de salir de la habitación, los demás se fueron.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Randall.

"Es algo que pasó hace años, no sé si supiste la noticia de que desaparecí por una semana, después de eso, yo a veces me sentía como si alguien me estuviera observando" respondió Sully.

"Si, si me enteré de la noticia y cometí un gran error, ponerme feliz por eso, con la esperanza de que jamás volvieras pero lo siento" dijo Randall.

"Lo que más me preocupa es que jamás supe que es lo que me ocurrió, no recuerdo lo que pasó, nada" dijo Sully.

"Eso realmente es extraño" dijo Randall.

"Si y es lo que me preocupa" dijo Sully.

"Bueno, tengo que ir al baño" dijo Randall.

* * *

Después de unos minutos, Randall salió del baño pero antes de ir al dormitorio se encontró a Fungus.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Randall.

"Solo quería preguntarte algo" respondió Fungus.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Randall.

"Nada" respondió Fungus y en ese momento sacó una pistola taser y la uso contra Randall electrocutándolo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

* * *

Varias horas después Randall despertó atado a una silla muy familiar, la habitación estaba oscura y solo habían unas pocas lámparas portátiles, tenía las cuatro manos atadas a una tubería muy familiar, tenía una barra cuadrada alrededor del cuello, no le apretaba pero le limitaba mover mucho la cabeza, de pronto vio a Fungus a su lado.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Randall a Fungus.

"Esto es la venganza" respondió Fungus.

"¿Qué?, ¿tu nos metiste en esto?" preguntó Randall asustado.

"No, pero planeé esto desde hace unas pocas semanas" respondió Fungus con una pequeña risa malvada.

"Pero, ¿por qué?" preguntó Randall asustado.

"Por lo que me hiciste hace 4 años, tu maldita maquina casi me mata así que voy a regresarte ese favor, voy a hacer que sientas lo que yo sentí, por todos esos años de intimidación que me causaste, yo esperaba que estuvieras muerto cuando Sully te desterró, yo pensé en intentar buscarte, e incluso encontré los pedazos de la puerta por la que te lanzaron, pero pensé en todo lo que me hiciste, así que quemé los pedazos en un incinerador" respondió Fungus enojado.

"Tú no eres así, tú no eres un asesino" dijo Randall asustado.

"Yo no era un asesino, pero este lugar te cambia" respondió Fungus enojado, en eso encendió una lámpara para mostrando algo que dejó a Randall impresionado y a la vez asustado, era la maquina que Randall una vez construyó para extraerle los gritos a los niños solo que esta era más pequeña.

"¿Impresionado?, solo que esta no la diseñe para extraerte los gritos, la diseñe para matarte" dijo Fungus con una sonrisa malvada.

"Fungus, espera, no cometas lo errores que yo cometí, tú no eres yo, no lo hagas" dijo Randall muy asustado.

"Asquerosa lagartija, ahora si tienes miedo, es el miedo que tú me hiciste sentir hace mucho tiempo y por un largo tiempo" respondió Fungus muy enojado.

"Los otros te harán pagar por esto, aun es tiempo para que cambies" dijo Randall muy asustado.

"¿Crees que ellos lo sabrán?, estamos en la habitación oscura y ellos en el dormitorio durmiendo felizmente sin ti, ellos estarán mejor sin ti, aparte, ya estamos muertos y lo mejor es que tu morirás antes que yo, ellos no lograran entrar aquí a tiempo porque bloque las salidas menos la mas retirada, después de matarte, arrojare tu cuerpo al pozo de lava junto con todo esto" dijo Fungus con una sonrisa malvada.

"Escucha, haré lo que tú quieras, solo déjame salir" dijo Randall muy asustado.

"¿Lo que yo quiera?, lo que quiero es que mueras, crees que me tarde 2 semanas en construí esto para nada, e incluso construí la silla igual a la de tu propio diseño pero con algunas modificaciones para adaptarla a ti, en 2 semanas hice lo que tú hiciste en 2 años" dijo Fungus enojado.

"Tú no eras así, este lugar te está cambiando, nos está cambiando a todos, te estás volviendo igual que yo" dijo Randall muy asustado.

"Yo no soy como tú, esto no lo hago por un estúpido record, lo hago porque te odio, aparte Mike y Boo me lo agradecerían mucho porque tu quisiste matarlos le la misma forma en que yo te voy a matar" dijo Fungus muy enojado.

"Podemos resolverlo..." dijo Randall pero fue interrumpido por Fungus que le dio un golpe al estomago.

"Calla y abre la boca maldita perra, voy a hacer que mueras de la forma más lenta posible" dijo Fungus muy enojado y en eso encendió la maquina y se quedó a ver.

"Fungus, por favor, no lo hagas, tú no eres un asesino, se que tienes una familia, ellos no querrían que hicieras esto, por favor" suplicó Randall muy asustado.

"Ese es el miedo que hiciste que sintiera Mike, tú no tienes familia así que nadie te extrañara y mis padres jamás sabrán de esto" dijo Fungus enojado.

"Fungus, no te das cuenta que estás haciendo lo que ellos quieren que hagas, te estás volviendo igual de enfermo como ellos, solo haces que disfruten mas de esto" suplicó Randall muy asustado.

"Cállate lagartija estúpida" dijo Fungus muy enojado mientras golpeaba a Randall en el estomago, en eso la máscara de la maquina llegó a Randall, el no podía respirar.

"Ahora siente como tus pulmones se comprimen, siente lo que yo sentí, lo que le quisiste hacer a Mike y a Boo" dijo Fungus muy enojado mientras Randall agonizaba, el trataba de luchar pero no podía hacer nada.

"¿Te gusta esto?, yo se que te gusta maldito bastardo" dijo Fungus enojado, Randall intentaba hacer lo posible por liberarse, empezó a cambiar de color camuflándose, el estaba perdiendo sus fuerzas, se estaba rindiendo, de pronto las habitaciones comenzaron a moverse.

"Ojala, hubieras muerto cuando intentaste suicidarte" dijo Fungus enojado pero en ese momento fue golpeado por Celia, ella arrancó la manguera de la máscara de Randall y abrió sus atadura.

"¡Corre Randall!, ¡corre!" gritó Celia a Randall pero él estaba muy débil, le costaba respirar y mantenerse de pie.

"No lo entiendes, es lo que me hizo, es lo que quiso hacerle a tu esposo y a Boo" dijo Fungus a Celia.

"Lo sé, pero eso no significa que le hagas lo mismo" respondió Celia.

"Entonces tendré que matarte a ti y a Randall" dijo Fungus enojado y sacó un cuchillo de una caja que había traído, y corrió así Randall, Celia no pudo detenerlo pero Randall logró hacerse invisible a tiempo y esquivar el cuchillo el cual se rompió al chocar contra la pared, Celia se abalanzo hacia Fungus, en eso Randall logró llegar a la salida que no había sido bloqueada, los demás lo estaban esperando en el dormitorio pero al salir, las puertas se cerraron y las luces de la habitación se encendieron.

"Jodida puta, por tu culpa estamos en una maldita trampa" dijo Fungus enojado, en eso apareció un reloj holográfico en el centro de la habitación que indicaba un minuto, el reloj se puso en marcha atrás y de las paredes Norte y Sur salieron unas cajas llenas de acido con un botón en su interior.

"¡Celiaaaaaa!" gritó Mike al ver a Celia en esa trampa.

"¡Michael!" gritó Celia, en eso supo que lo que tenía que hacer era oprimir los botones, fue al de la pared Norte, metió la mano en la caja, el acido comenzó a corroer su mano, ella gritó de dolor hasta que oprimió el botón, pero no pasó nada y la sacó de inmediato.

"Fungus, has algo" dijo Celia a Fungus.

"¿¡Para que!?, de todos modos estamos muertos" dijo Fungus enojado, en eso Celia fue al otro botón pero antes de meter la mano vio el pedazo del cuchillo en el suelo, lo tomó e intentó presionar el botón con el cuchillo pero antes de que metiera el cuchillo, la habitación se volvió de color rojo y sonó una pequeña alarma, de inmediato lo sacó y la habitación volvió a la normalidad, solo quedaban 30 segundos, metió la mano y presionó el botón lo más rápido que pudo y la sacó de inmediato, pero no pasó nada, supo en ese momento que solo saldrían si ambos presionaban los botones al mismo tiempo, solo quedaban 20 segundos.

"Fungus, tienes que ayudarme" dijo Celia muy asustada a Fungus pero el solo se sentó y la ignoró.

"Fungus, si no hacemos algo, ambos moriremos" dijo Celia muy asustada.

"¡Fungus!, has algo por favor" gritó Mike asustado pero Fungus solo lo ignoró, solo quedaban 10 segundos.

"Fungus, por favor, no te quedes ahí" gritó Mike asustado pero en ese momento el reloj llego a cero y aparecieron unos aspersores del techo que empezaron a esparcir acido sulfúrico, Celia y Fungus gritaron del dolor, ambos sentían que se estaban quemando, pronto se quedaron ciegos debido al acido el cual les cayó en los ojos.

"¡Celiaaaaaa!" gritó Mike al ver como Celia se derretía, Randall vio a Fungus derretirse e intentó golpear la puerta pero estaba demasiado débil, la maquina, la silla, las lámparas y las placas que se encontraban en las otras entradas se estaban corroyendo, al final pararon las aspersores y se abrieron unas pequeñas coladeras donde se fue el acido, de los aspersores comenzó a salir agua hasta que la habitación quedó completamente limpia de acido, las puertas se abrieron, los aspersores pararon y las coladeras se cerraron, los demás no podían creer lo que pasó, Celia y Fungus estaban muertos, en eso las luces se apagaron, llevaron sus cuerpos al cementerio, Mike estaba completamente destrozado, Randall estaba muy triste por lo que le pasó a Fungus, todos estaban llorando, pasaron unas horas hasta que al fin se calmaron.

"Randall, ¿por qué te sientes mal por Fungus?, el intentó matarte" preguntó Sully.

"Porque él no lo hizo por venganza, lo hizo porque se estaba volviendo loco, sé que me odiaba, pero no como para hacer esto" respondió Randall triste.

"¿Por qué las cosas que metió Fungus se corroyeron y la habitación no sufrió daño?" preguntó Sully.

"El lugar ha de estar diseñado para que funcione eso sin ningún problema" respondió Randall triste.

"¿Y porque la habitación se volvió roja cuando Celia intentó presionar el botón con el cuchillo?" preguntó Sully.

"Porque esos malditos nos están observando y no quieren que hagamos trampa" respondió Randall

"¿Como supieron que estaba en problemas?" preguntó Randall.

"Te habías tardado demasiado y Fungus no estaba, entonces cuando la habitación se movió, se conectó con el dormitorio y escuchamos otros ruidos extraños, Celia fue a investigar y te encontró en problemas y sin avisarnos ella fue sola a salvarte" respondió Sully.

"Cuanto deseo que salgamos de este lugar infernal, solo espero que dios nos ayude" dijo Randall.

"Y lo vamos a conseguir" dijo Sully.

"Por cierto, las placas que puso Fungus aun siguen en su lugar y pensé que podríamos quitarlas y ponerlas en las puertas de otras habitaciones, tal vez así podamos evitar que una puerta se cierre y podamos escapar" dijo Sully.

"Son muchas habitaciones, no sabemos cuáles son trampas" dijo Randall.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: Un pasado muy triste

"Mike sigue sin hablar, no se ha levantado de la cama en todo el día" dijo Sully a Randall, ellos se encontraban en el mini cine viendo una película de Tintan.

"Ella era su vida, era todo lo que tenía, solo le quedas tu" dijo Randall.

"Solo quiero que algún día volvamos a ver la luz del sol" dijo Sully algo triste.

"Aun faltan 3 trampas, yo me pregunto que pasara cuando acaben las trampas, a veces pienso que se abrirá una salida, otras que volverán a iniciarse las trampas" dijo Randall algo triste.

"Oye, si quieres puedes ir a ver a Boo, está en el salón de arte" dijo Sully un poco feliz.

"No lo sé, después de lo que le he hecho, dudo mucho que quiera volver a verme" dijo Randall algo triste.

"No te eches la culpa por eso, el pasado pasó, además le contamos sobre porque lo hiciste, le dijimos que la asustabas porque era tu trabajo, y lo de la maquina, fue porque te obligaron, aparte le hablamos sobre como eras antes cuando te conocimos y sobre la horrible experiencia que te pasó en las susto limpiadas, crees que si aun te siguiera odiando, no se hubiera preocupado por ti cuando casi te suicidas, realmente no me acuerdo si has hablado con ella antes pero sé que no te despreciara" dijo Sully.

"Gracias Sully eres un gran amigo" dijo Randall con una pequeña sonrisa y en eso fue a ver a Boo.

* * *

En el salón de arte.

"Boo, ¿puedo pasar?" preguntó Randall.

"Claro Randy" respondió Boo y en eso pasó Randall a la habitación.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Randall.

"Es un dibujo de ti, de cuando ibas a la universidad" respondió Boo y en eso le mostró un dibujo de él, ella había mejorado sus dibujos.

"Está muy bien, solo que le faltan unas gafas redondas" dijo Randall con una sonrisa.

"¿Así?" preguntó Boo mostrándole el dibujo.

"Si" respondió Randall.

"¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" preguntó Boo.

"Adelante" respondió Randall.

"¿Como fue tu vida?" preguntó Boo en so la sonrisa de Randall se desvaneció.

"¿De verdad quieres saber eso?, porque es mejor enterrar el pasado" preguntó Randall un poco nervioso.

"Si, ¿no puede ser tan malo?" respondió Boo.

"Bueno, pero te advierto que no es muy agradable, mi vida no fue como la de cualquier niño, tenía un padre, una madre, una hermana y un sobrino, yo era muy feliz, mi padre era del mismo tamaño que yo solo que era de color azul y solo podía trepar por las paredes, además solo tiene dos brazos y dos piernas, y tiene cuatro crestas en la cabeza, el tenía un buen carácter, ayudaba a la gente sin esperar nada a cambio y sin mirar a quien, mi madre también era del mismo tamaño que yo, era de color verde, tenía la misma cantidad de extremidades que yo con excepción de las crestas, ella no tenía ninguna cresta, además ella era la que se podía hacer invisible, mi hermana era de color rosa, tenía seis extremidades, dos brazos y cuatro piernas, tenía dos crestas, y tenía las mismas habilidades que yo, y mi sobrino era igual que yo, solo que era de color naranja tenía una cresta, tenía las mismas habilidades que yo, además que tenía una habilidad mas, podía escupir fuego, hacia muchas amistades en el kínder, tenía solo 4 años cuando mi vida se arruinó, mis padres salieron de compras un lindo día, yo estaba en casa con mi hermana mayor y unas horas después vino un policía a mi casa, nos dieron la mala noticia de que ellos murieron en un misterioso accidente, ellos estaban estacionados apunto de encender el carro cuando de repente fueron envestidos por un camión de basura sin freno de mano en puesta abajo, no había nadie en el camión pero mis padres no sobrevivieron, me llevaron a mí y a mi hermana a un orfanato, ella sabia defenderse pero yo no, siempre me acosaban y engañaban a mi hermana junto con los demás de que no era cierto, una vez metieron mi cabeza en el escusado, cuando entré en a la primaria fue igual, me aventaban bolas de papel, a veces metían mi cabeza en el escusado, me insultaban de que yo era un Don nadie sin padres, se burlaban de mis habilidades de camuflaje, en ese entonces yo no sabía controlarlas muy bien, se burlaban de que siempre desaparecía, cuando entré a la secundaria, la situación empeoró, mi vista se deterioro y me tuvieron que comprar esas gafas, me encerraban en los casilleros, metían mi cabeza en el escusado y tiraban de la cadena, me decían de cosas como: lagarto de cuatro ojos, chico lagarto, lagartija afeminada o cara de boa, perdí la cuenta de las veces que me rompieron las gafas, en los deportes siempre me escogían al último, y en algunos deportes como quemados, siempre era el blanco de todos, una vez me encerraron en el casillero antes de salir de vacaciones, casi muero ahí si no fuera porque mi hermana se preocupó mucho por mí, en otra ocasión casi me expulsan de la escuela, me culparon de haber acosado a una chica, me hubieran enviado a un manicomio si no fuera porque descubrieron al verdadero acosador antes de que me expulsaran, nunca tuve amigos en toda mi vida, cuando entre a la universidad, elegí la carrera de asustador no porque me llamara la atención, sino por una estupidez, porque quería sentirme superior a los niños, conocí a Mike, pero supongo que todo eso te lo han de haber contado ellos, pero lo que no creo que sepan, es lo que me pasó después de que ellos fueran expulsados de la universidad, los problemas continuaron, me decían corazoncitos o lagarto rosado, me humillaban cada vez que tenían la oportunidad sobre todo los ROR, un día pusieron un enorme poster de cosas de niñas en el campus y ellos me lanzaron hacia él, quede camuflado con el poster, fue una de las peores cosas que me pasaron, me tomaron fotos y las subieron a internet, créeme que una vez casi intento suicidarme, sino fuera por un extraño sueño que me dijo que no lo hiciera, la decana Hardscrabble no solo se burló de mi la vez que quede humillado en las susto limpiadas, lo ha hecho siempre, me agarró como su payasito, raras veces lograba verla riéndose de mí, ella nunca hizo algo para que dejaran de atormentarme, la ultima y peor broma que me hicieron fue en el día de graduación, en ese entonces mi hermana ya había tenido a mi sobrino Rex, ese día cuando me otorgaron el diploma, me bañaron en pintura rosada y me lanzaron globos llenos de pintura de distintos colores, todos se reían de mí, incluso los profesores y la decana, incluso llegue a ver a mi hermana y a mi sobrino riéndose, tomé mi diploma y salí corriendo, me caí de las escaleras al huir, huí lo más lejos que puede, intenté hacerme invisible pero la pintura no me lo permitía, estuve en mi apartamento, no podía dejar de llorar durante dos semanas, y pensaba en lo mismo, en quitarme la vida pero siempre me pasaban esos sueños que me lo impedía, me decían que debía seguir con mi vida, que algún día demostraría al mundo sus errores, tenía el suficiente dinero para ir a que me arreglaran la vista, y después de que me arreglaran la vista fui a solicitar el empleo en esa horrible empresa, la paga era una miseria, no era como ahora que esta Sully que ha aumentado el salario, él me lo dijo, me sorprendí de la miseria de paga cuando había entrado pero no dije nada, para un trabajo que requiere titulo te dan una paga miserable, me hubiera ido a la competencia si no fuera porque Johnny trabajaba ahí, mi jefe Waternoose supongo que ya lo has de conocer, el no era así, era una buena persona, no creo que le hubiera hecho daño a un niño, pero un día, creo que el descubrió mi interés por la mecánica cosa que siempre me ha gustado desde que era niño, debí elegir la carrera de ingeniero en mecánica, el caso es que me dijo que construyera esa maldita maquina, me reusé pero intentó convencerme de que sería famoso, pero aun así no lo acepté, sabía que era ilegal y si alguien se enteraba, el me echaría la culpa de todo, pero me dijo que si no lo hacía, destruiría por completo mi vida, me dijo que nunca volvería a mostrar la cara en la ciudad, el haría que me desterraran, era increíble, el acoso me siguió hasta el trabajo, yo mostraba ese carácter horrible para que nadie se metiera conmigo, incluso atormentaba a Fungus, el no merecía morir, aunque nadie lo supiera, yo era acosado por Waternoose, los demás ya lo has de saber, el me controló tanto que perdí sensibilidad, tanto que casi llego a matarlos a ti, Mike y a Sully, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, Sully me desterró, pero no volví a mi mismo hasta que fui capturado por unos científicos, ellos no sabían lo que era, pensaban que era un mutante o un alienígena, aun así nunca me hicieron daño, yo los oía hablar de diversos temas, temas que me llegaron al corazón y hay cambié, desde hay siempre pensaba en disculparme contigo pero tenía tanto miedo de lo que me harías, tanto miedo que decidí pensar que ni tu ni los demás habían existido, y lo demás es una historia terrible, prefiero no contártela, lo único que te diré es que la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba encerrado dentro de un horrible baúl, y una de las cosas horribles que me pasaron fue que yo intenté escapar de ese lugar horrible, estaba muy herido, pero por accidente pisé un alambre y mi pie izquierdo inferior fue amarrado por otro alambre, fui arrastrado por un dispositivo, quede colgado en el techo, luego el dispositivo me soltó, caí, cuando quede tirado en el suelo, no podía moverme, intentaba levantarme pero no podía, estaba gravemente herido, y luego apareció él, el hombre, me arrastró de la cola y lo demás no quiero contártelo" dijo Randall llorando e incluso Boo estaba sacando lagrimas, pero no sabían que estaba Johnny escondido en la otra habitación quien escuchó toda la conversación, el se sintió muy mal por las experiencias de Randall sobretodo por lo que le hizo sufrir, en ese momento fue a hablar con los demás, los reunió a todos en el dormitorio menos a Randall y a Boo, ya que decidió no molestarlos.

"Creo que sé porque estamos aquí" dijo Johnny.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Javier.

"Es por Randall" respondió Johnny algo triste.

"¿Qué?, el no pudo ser, el intentó suicidarse" dijo Abby.

"Lo sé, y sé que él no nos metió, pero creo que el que nos metió aquí lo hizo por todo lo que le hicimos a Randall, creo que quiere que paguemos por el daño que le hemos causado" dijo Johnny algo triste.

"¿Es porque siempre fuimos mejores que él?" preguntó George.

"No, es por las cosas horribles que le hemos hecho" dijo Johnny algo triste.

"Yo no le he hecho nada" dijo Flint.

"Ni yo" dijo Britney.

"Yo solo me reí de él una vez, jamás le hice algo" dijo Abby.

"¿Sabías que casi se suicida en el universidad?, ¿sabían que había pensado varias veces en quitarse la vida?" preguntó Johnny mientras todos se sorprendían de lo que dijo.

"Le hemos hecho mucho daño, el jamás tuvo padres, solo tenía a su hermana y a su sobrino quienes también están muertos, lo humillamos demasiado y jamás nos pusimos a pensar en cómo fue su vida" dijo Johnny.

"Tiene razón, no fue la primera vez que me burlé de él, lo he hecho muchas veces" dijo Abby muy apenada.

"¿Usted hizo eso?" preguntó Sully muy sorprendido.

"Y no solo eso, fuimos todos, el día en que se graduó, le jugaron una broma tan cruel que todos nos reímos de él, incluso los profesores" dijo Abby muy apenada.

"Peor aún, lo hizo su hermana y su sobrino" dijo Johnny.

"¿Como sabes eso?" preguntó Claire.

"Lo escuché de él, se lo contó todo a Boo" respondió Johnny.

"Tantos años, lo hicimos sufrir" dijo Derek.

"Lo curioso es que dijo que Waternoose jamás podría lastimar a un niño" dijo Johnny.

"Es verdad, en varias reuniones que tuve con él, el jamás mostró odio hacia los niños, solía decirme que como es que unas cosas tan tiernas podían ser toxicas, o cómo era posible usar a unos pobres niños como fuente de energía, una vez me contó que estaba trabajando en un proyecto secreto de descubrir una fuente de energía alterna y más eficiente que los gritos de los niños" dijo Abby.

"¿No se refería a secuestrar niños?" preguntó Sully.

"No, el jamás haría algo así, me dijo que estaba diseñando un dispositivo que convertiría la energía solar en energía eléctrica " respondió Abby.

"Lo raro es que cambió y obligó a Randall a hacer esa máquina" dijo Johnny.

"Eso es lo más raro, pero lo más raro es lo que me dijo cuando lo visite en la cárcel" dijo Sully.

"¿Qué te dijo?" preguntó Britney.

"Se los contare todo" respondió Sully.

* * *

Varios años antes en la prisión estatal de Monstro polis

"Vaya, así que ahora quieres visitarme" dijo Waternoose al ver a Sully.

"Solo quiero saber porque lo hizo, había mejores formas de salvar a la compañía" dijo Sully.

"¿La compañía?, a la mierda la compañía, solo intentaba salvarte a ti y a todos" dijo Waternoose.

"¿Qué?, creí que quería salvar la compañía porque le perteneció a su familia, usted dijo que haría lo que sea para salvarla" respondió Sully.

"Pero eso no es verdad, espero que disfrutes de lo que una vez le perteneció a mi familia" dijo Waternoose.

"Usted me hizo destruir la vida de una persona que usted jamás le dio importancia, usted lo obligó" dijo Sully.

"Si, pero tú no sabes la verdad" dijo Waternoose.

"¿Cual es la verdad?" preguntó Sully desconcertado.

"Aquí nadie está a salvo" respondió Waternoose.

"¿De que no estamos a salvo?" preguntó Sully.

"Dime, ¿jamás sentiste que alguien te observa?" preguntó Waternoose.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Sully desconcertado.

"Vamos, se que te han observado, el ahora nos está observando" respondió Waternoose.

"¿Quien?" pregunto Sully.

"El anfitrión" respondió Waternoose.

"Usted se está volviendo loco" dijo Sully.

"No me creas, pero lo que te digo es la verdad" dijo Waternoose.

"Bien, esta claro de que usted es un maniaco" dijo Sully y en eso se marcho.

"Disfruta mucho de la compañía, solo espero que no seas el siguiente" dijo Waternoose mientras veía como Sully se marchaba.

* * *

"Y eso es lo que pasó" dijo Sully.

"Pensaba que adoraba a esa compañía" dijo Abby.

"¿Saben que es lo más aterrador?" preguntó Sully.

"¿Qué?" pregunto George.

"Qué tres meses después del incidente, alguien tocó a mi puerta, era de noche, abrí la puerta y no había nadie, solo una gran bolsa negra con un millón de dólares adentro, Mike y yo nos asustamos, y jamás le dijimos a nadie sobre eso, por lo que nos deshicimos del dinero, lo quemamos en uno de los incineradores de la fabrica" respondió Sully.

"¿Un millón de dólares?, ¿eso qué tiene de aterrador?" preguntó Johnny con una pequeña risa.

"Que eran dólares del mundo humano, de Estados Unidos" respondió Sully.

"Eso realmente da miedo" dijo Derek.

"Así es, ¿quieren explicarme como un millón de dólares del mundo humano llegó a mi puerta?, lo más aterrador es que venía con una nota que decía "felicidades, han ganado", eso no tiene ninguna lógica" dijo Sully.

"¿Qué habrás ganado?" preguntó Claire.

"No lo sé, pero una vez pensé que el incidente en la fabrica podría haber sido planeado por alguien más, alguien superior a nosotros, quizás por la persona que nos metió en esto" respondió Sully.

"Puede ser" dijo Abby.

"Tiempo después de despertar aquí, me he dado cuenta de varias cosas" dijo Sully.

"¿Como qué?" preguntó Derek.

"Todos creemos que los humanos son idiotas, pero como me explicas que ellos hayan logrado llegar al espacio antes que nosotros, que hayan conseguido pisar la luna y nosotros jamás consiguiéramos ni siquiera enviar un satélite al espacio, el CDA tiene tecnología para detectarlos pero ellos tienen armamento más sofisticado que nosotros, incluso tienen satélites que pueden verte tan cerca como para contarte los pelos que te cubren, y eso que nosotros tenemos el mismo tiempo en este mundo que ellos, y vamos más atrasados que ellos, no me logro explicar eso" respondió Sully.

"Tiene razón, solo miren este lugar, tiene cosas que solo lo hemos oído en historias de ciencia ficción, han conseguido crear una dimensión, solo recuerden la trampa por la que pasaron George y Claire, eso ni siquiera a nadie se la ocurrido ni en sueños" dijo Britney.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca se encontraba Randall leyendo un libro de Frankenstein, el se había calmado un poco al igual que Boo, no le preguntó sobre su vida ya que no era el momento, ella se encontraba en la caja de arena, Randall veía muy interesante el libro que leía cuando de repente se activó una trampa, las puertas se cerraron, él intentó calmarse pero vio un láser horizontal que venía hacia él, logró esquivarlo y vio como cortaba la silla en la que estaba sentado, apareció un reloj en la pared que tenía 3 minutos con 30 segundos el cual iba en cuenta regresiva, no sabía qué hacer y en eso apareció otro laser sobre él, lo esquivó fácilmente, intentó escalar un librero pero aparecieron dos láseres que venían hacia él, uno a su izquierda y otro de arriba, logró esquivarlos y quedaban 3 minutos con 15 segundos, intentó buscar por todas partes la solución pero en eso aparecieron mas láseres en toda la habitación, esta vez no desaparecieron pero se movían todo el tiempo, Randall no podía estar seguro en ningún sitio, fue escalando por la pared Este pero llegó un láser, él intentó esquivarlo pero le logró cortar su cresta delantera, cayó al suelo gritando de dolor, pudo ver donde cayó su cresta, en eso vio un laser que venía del techo hacia él, logró esquivarlo, le quedaban dos minutos, él intentó esconderse en una esquina pero en ese momento los laser se apagaron y apareció una red de láseres que venían hacia él de pared Oeste, dejaban un pequeños hueco en medio de la pared Norte, era lo suficientemente grande como para pasar, el fue hasta el hueco y logró pasar por el, todos los libros y cosas fueron cortados por los láseres, en eso apareció otra red sobre él, con un hueco en la pared Oeste pero también fue fácil pasar, solo le quedaba un minuto y aun así no sabía qué hacer, él estaba muy asustado, en ese momento apareció otra red que venía de la pared Este, tenía un hueco en el centro, tenía que saltar pero era muy difícil, trepó hasta el centro de la pared Oeste y cuando llegó el momento, saltó hacia el hueco, en eso aparecieron dos redes, una en el techo y otra en el suelo, la del techo tenía un hueco en el Norte y la del suelo lo tenía en el Sur, de inmediato se fue a la pared Norte y pasó por el hueco, luego corrió al Sur para pasar por el otro hueco, quedaban 45 segundos, en eso apareció una red que estaba girando la cual venia del Sur, era difícil que Randall pasara por el hueco ya que estaba en movimiento, pero logró pasar por el antes de que la red llegara al Norte, en eso aparecieron 5 redes iguales que venían del Sur, los huecos de todas las redes estaban en movimiento y bien pegadas, él consiguió pasarlas pero al pasar por la cuarta red, por accidente se cortó la cola y dos dedos del pie izquierdo inferior, intentó aguantar el dolor hasta pasar la ultima red, al lograrlo cayó al suelo gritando de dolor mientras se sujetaba la cola, el reloj llegó a cero y las puertas se abrieron, se dio cuenta de que solo tenía que permanecer con vida todo ese tiempo, vio que nadie se había dado cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, no le dio mucha importancia pero aun así, decidió ir a verlos, no sin antes ir a la enfermería, al terminar se fue a verlos, cuando llegó al dormitorio los encontró a todos reunidos mirándolo hacia él, todos menos Mike que aun seguía en la cama muy deprimido .

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Randall algo nervioso.

"De hecho, queremos decirte que lo sentimos, sentimos todas las cosas que te hicimos" dijo Javier muy apenado.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Randall algo desconcertado.

"Sentimos haberte humillado todos esos años, sentimos haberte hecho esas bromas tan crueles" dijo Johnny muy apenado.

"Siento mucho haberme burlado de tus problemas, lo siento mucho" dijo Abby muy apenada.

"Espero que nos puedas perdonar y si no, lo entenderemos" dijo Sully.

"¿Se refieren a todo lo que me hicieron?, el pasado pasó, los perdono" dijo Randall algo feliz.

"Gracias" dijeron los demás.

"Por cierto, ¿qué te pasó?" preguntó Derek.

"Una maldita trampa, pero estoy bien" respondió Randall.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos estaban en el comedor, habían logrado reparar la mesa y algunas sillas, todos estaban comiendo comida enlatada ya que la concina ya no servía.

"Voy a llevarle un poco a Mike" dijo Sully y en ese momento salió de la habitación con una lata de duraznos en almíbar.

"¿Alguna idea de lo que podría pasar cuando se acaben las trampas?" preguntó Randall, pero todos dijeron que no.

"¿Celia nunca te hizo algo?" preguntó Flint.

"No" respondió Randall.

"Pensamos que podríamos estar aquí porque alguien quiere ayudarte" dijo Johnny.

"Lo dudo, a lo único que eh llegado yo, es que esto es entretenimiento de un psicótico" dijo Randall.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio.

"Vamos Mike, tienes que comer algo, no puedes estar ahí todo el tiempo" dijo Sully a Mike.

"Déjame, no tengo razones para vivir" dijo Mike triste.

"Celia no hubiera querido que estés en esas condiciones" dijo Sully.

"Ella era todo lo que tenía" dijo Mike triste.

"Pero aun me tienes a mi" dijo Sully.

"Sin ella, yo no soy nadie" dijo Mike muy triste.

"Te dejare aquí los duraznos, pero por favor come" dijo Sully mientras dejaba la lata abierta y en eso se fue.

* * *

Varias horas después, todos estaban durmiendo menos Claire, Javier, Abby y Derek, Abby y Derek se encontraban en el comedor teniendo platicas de parejas, mientras que Claire y Javier se encontraban en el invernadero.

"Hay algo que quiero mostrarte" dijo Javier.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Claire, en eso Javier sacó una caja llena de luciérnagas y la abrió dejándolas libres, él había cuidado de los insectos que se encontraban ahí, luego apagó las luces del invernadero, logró encontrar el interruptor de las luces.

"Son muy bonitas" dijo Claire al ver como prendían y apagaban.

"Puedes imaginar que son las estrellas de la noche" dijo Javier.

"Es muy hermoso" dijo Claire.

"Hay otra cosa que quiero mostrarte, solo acompáñame" dijo Javier.

* * *

Varios minutos después en el museo de la inquisición española viendo los horribles artefactos de tortura.

"Qué bueno que no estuvimos en esa época" dijo Javier.

"Si, no quiero imaginar lo que le hubieran hecho a uno de nosotros si lo hubieran capturado" dijo Claire.

"Sabes, deseo tanto volver a ver la luz del sol" dijo Javier.

"Todos deseamos eso" dijo Claire.

"¿Por qué querías que viniéramos aquí?" preguntó Claire.

"Tengo que contarte un secreto, en mis pasatiempos me gusta tocar la guitarra" respondió Javier.

"Bien, ¿puedes cantar una canción?" preguntó Claire.

"Claro" respondió Javier y en eso sacó una guitarra que había escondido ahí y comenzó a tocarla pero antes de que empezara a cantar, las puertas se cerraron y del techo empezaron bajar unas cuchillas giratorias lentamente, mientras que del suelo salieron 2 cajas muy separadas con unas prensas adentro.

"Hay que hacer algo" dijo Javier.

"¡Auxilio!" gritó Claire pero nadie vino ya que todos estaban durmiendo y el dormitorio estaba muy separado del museo al igual que el comedor.

"No hay que perder la calma, mira, esas cajas son la clave para salir de aquí" dijo Javier señalando a las cajas, las cuchillas ya estaban a la mitad de la habitación.

"Si esto es como la trampa del acido y la del hípercubo, pienso que solo funcionan si presionamos los botones al mismo tiempo" dijo Claire viendo el botón que estaba dentro de una de las cajas.

"Bien, a la cuenta de 3 presionamos los botones" dijo Javier.

"OK" dijo Claire.

"1" dijo Javier y en eso metieron las manos dentro de las cajas.

"2" dijo Javier.

"3" dijo Javier y en eso presionaron los botones, las prensas les aplastaron las manos, gritaron de dolor pero nadie los escuchaba, en eso las cuchillas se detuvieron y volvieron a su lugar mientras se abrían las puertas, en eso las manos de Javier y Claire fueron liberadas, estaban sangrando, tenían los huesos de las manos rotos.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos menos Mike estaban reunidos en el comedor.

"¿Cómo es que no nos dimos cuenta de eso?" preguntó Derek.

"Porque seguro estaban muy dormidos" respondió Javier quien traía vendada la mano superior derecha.

"No hablemos mas de eso, todavía nos falta una trampa y no sabemos que podría pasar después" dijo Claire quien también tenía la mano derecha vendada.

"Oye Sully, ¿cómo se siente tu brazo?" preguntó Derek a Sully.

"Un poco mejor pero aun me duele" respondió Sully.

"Hay que seguir buscando para ver si damos con la salida" dijo Randall.

"Ya hemos hecho eso muchas veces y no hemos encontrado nada" dijo Johnny.

"Solo nos quedan 2 habitaciones por revisar" dijo Randall.

"¿En serio crees que la salida puede estar en una de esas habitaciones?" preguntó George a Randall.

"Es lo más probable ya que son la únicas que no hemos revisado y aparte los que nos metieron en esto lo han de saber" dijo Randall.

"Pues en marcha" dijo Sully y en eso se pusieron los demás a intentar observar esas habitaciones.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: La salida

Ah pasado un mes, Mike salió de su depresión, Sully se recupero por completo de su brazo, pero aun no habían logrado entrar en las dos habitaciones faltantes, la desesperación a aumentado más de lo que esperaban, han comenzado a alucinar y no saben qué hacer para salir de ese lugar infernal.

* * *

Ese día, Britney se despertó pero no estaban los demás en el dormitorio, decidió buscarlos en el comedor y al encontrarlos quedó en shock ante lo que había encontrado, eran los demás pero más viejos.

"Hola Britney, ¿estás lista para celebrar nuestro aniversario?" preguntó Randall solo que se veía mucho más viejo al igual que todos.

"¿De qué aniversario hablas?" preguntó Britney muy desconcertada.

"Nuestro aniversario de cuando despertamos aquí, ya han pasado 30 años desde que despertamos aquí" respondió Claire quien también estaba muy vieja.

"Esto no es posible" dijo Britney asustada.

"Claro que lo es, espero que recuerdes a mi esposa Boo" dijo Sully quien también estaba viejo.

"¿Pero por qué sigo joven?" preguntó Britney.

"Tú no estás joven, mira" respondió Abby mientras le mostraba un espejo, Britney se miró y se vio a si mismo pero también estaba vieja, en eso despertó de un grito, a la vez despertó a los demás.

"¡No pienso morir aquí!" gritó Britney y en eso salió corriendo.

"¡Britney espera!" gritó Derek, en eso todos fueron a buscarla, Mike logró encontrarla, estaba en la cocina sujetando un cuchillo.

"Britney, baja el cuchillo" dijo Mike intentando calmarla.

"¡No!, ¡no pienso seguir aquí!" dijo Britney y en eso puso el cuchillo en su cuello.

"¡Britney!, ¡no lo hagas!" gritó Mike, en eso llegaron los demás y le suplicaron que no lo hiciera, pero ella se cortó el cuello y cayó al suelo, Mike fue hacia ella.

"¡No!, ¡nooo!" gritó Mike.

"Al fin saldré de aquí" dijo Britney agonizando mientras se desangraba hasta que cerró los ojos, ella estaba muerta.

* * *

Dos días después

"Oye, Boggs, Boggs despierta" dijo Johnny, en eso Randall despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una fiesta en el gimnasio de la universidad, algo extraño estaba pasando, tenía el suéter de la fraternidad, estaban los demás de las otras fraternidades incluyendo a Sully y Mike, casi todos los de la universidad estaban hay incluyendo la directora y los maestros.

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó Johnny.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó Randall desconcertado.

"En la fiesta de los ganadores" respondió Johnny.

"¿Ganamos?" preguntó Randall desconcertado.

"No, ganó O.K." respondió Johnny.

"Eso significa que estoy fuera, los corazones, todo" dijo Randall nervioso.

"¿De qué estás hablando?, diste tu mayor esfuerzo, lástima que Sullivan te superara por un solo punto, no se a que te refieres con esos corazones" respondió Johnny.

"Entonces, la fabrica, el destierro, el cubo, todo era un sueño" dijo Randall sorprendido.

"Seguro bebiste demasiado, porque no mejor descansas un poco" dijo Johnny con una pequeña risita.

"Creo que es lo mejor" dijo Randall y en eso se fue mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido, mientras caminaba por la fiesta, observaba a los demás, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado.

"Oye Boggs, sin resentimientos por la competencia" dijo Sully a Randall.

"¿Qué?, no, claro que no, era solo un juego" respondió Randall, el pensaba que si todo había sido un sueño, se aseguraría de que no se hiciera realidad, mientras se dirigía a la salida, sin querer pisó un extraño alambre en medio de la pista de baile.

"¿Pero qué es esto?" preguntó Randall desconcertado y en eso le cayó un balde de pintura rosada, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, su futuro estaba comenzando, lo que él no quería.

"¿Crees que vamos a permitir que te salgas con la tuya por habernos hecho perder?" preguntó Johnny, todos miraban a Randall, todos incluyendo a los maestros se reían de él, Randall no sabía qué hacer, igualmente la pintura impedía que desapareciera, intentó huir pero antes de salir, todas las puertas se cerraron, estaba atrapado, en eso escuchó un extraño sonido entre todas las risas, era un sonido de maquinaria pesada, en eso vio que las paredes se estaban moviendo, el gimnasio se estaba encogiendo, los demás se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pronto lo muros aceleraron, intentaron buscar una forma de salir, los que podían volar intentaron salir por arriba pero había una extraña barrera de cristal blindado, Johnny vio que una de las puertas tenía un símbolo muy familiar, era el símbolo de conjunto vacio.

"¿Por qué esto me es familiar?" se preguntó Johnny, pronto la habitación se había encogido lo suficiente como para que nadie se pudiera mover, Johnny logró subirse arriba de los demás al igual que otros.

"¡Johnny ayúdame!" gritó Randall, Johnny intentó hacer algo pero fue demasiado tarde, los muros ya habían conseguido aplastarlos, los que quedaban incluyendo a Johnny, podían ver como reventaban por la presión de las paredes, pero los muros no se habían detenido, él no sabía qué hacer, pronto iba a ser aplastado, los muros continuaron moviéndose hasta que los que quedaban fueron aplastados, en ese momento Johnny despertó del susto, vio que aun seguía en el dormitorio.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Randall a Johnny.

"Solo, realmente lamento como te trate yo..." respondió Johnny pero fue interrumpido por Randall.

"Recuerda que eso ya pasó hace años, no te preocupes, te perdono y Dios también te perdona" dijo Randall.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el almacén de juguetes.

"Oye Abby, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?" preguntó Boo a Abby quien por el momento la estaba cuidando mientras los otros pensaban en cómo salir.

"Sí, claro" respondió Abby.

"¿Ustedes también asustaban bajo la cama?" preguntó Boo.

"¿Te refieres a salir de debajo de la cama de los niños?, la respuesta es no, ya que es difícil hacer un piso idéntico y además, nunca sabes qué clase de cosas hay bajo la cama" respondió Abby.

"¿Y nunca hiciste algo interesante después de que dejaste el trabajo?" preguntó Boo.

"No, casi nada, solo he pasado tiempo con Derek, pero cuando salgamos de aquí, voy a tomar unas largas vacaciones" respondió Abby.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación vacía se encontraban Sully, Randall, George y Johnny reunidos.

"Bien, ya saben cuál es el plan" dijo Sully con una sonrisa.

"Yo quiero a Claire" dijo George, en eso fueron a buscar a Flint y a Claire quienes estaban en el comedor, ellos fueron por ellas.

"Hola, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Flint a los otros que habían entrado a la habitación.

"Solo queremos divertirnos un poco" dijo Johnny.

"¿Y qué quieren hacer?" preguntó Claire algo nerviosa.

"Tú sabes lo que vamos a hacer" dijo Randall con una pequeña sonrisa y en eso ellas salieron corriendo, sabían que no tenían buenas intenciones, ellos comenzaron a perseguirlas.

"¿Por que huyen?, solo queremos un poco de diversión" dijo Johnny mientras las perseguía.

"¡Aléjense malditos degenerados!" gritó Claire asustada mientras huía, en eso llegaron al dormitorio, Flint y Claire se separaron, pero en eso, Claire fue alcanzada por George.

"No te muevas chiquita" dijo George a Claire con una sonrisa siniestra, en eso, antes de que el la tocara, apareció Mike y lo golpeó en la cara.

"Apártate maldito enfermo" dijo Mike a George enojado.

"Gracias Mike" dijo Claire.

"No hay de que" dijo Mike, pero mientras la protegía, los otros 3 estaban persiguiendo a Flint.

"No tengas miedo, no te vamos a hacer daño" dijo Randall mientras perseguía a Flint, en eso llegaron al almacén de juguetes.

"¿Que pasa Flint?" preguntó Abby algo desconcertada por su apariencia.

"Sully, Johnny Y Randall quieren violarme" respondió Flint asustada.

"¿Qué?, ¿por qué?" preguntó Abby desconcertada.

"Se han vuelto locos, tienes que ayudarme, por favor" respondió Flint asustada, en eso llegaron los otros, y ella decidió escapar de la habitación pero antes de llegar a la otra, Sully la agarró de la cola.

"Ven aquí maldita víbora, ¡ayuda!, trata de escapar" gritó Sully mientras sujetaba a Flint de la cola, en eso los otro empezaron a ayudarlo.

"Solo abre tu maldito culo, Flint" dijo Randall mientras la sujetaba.

"¡Déjenme malditos pervertidos!" gritó Flint mientras trataba de escapar, pero en ese momento, la habitación comenzó a moverse, ella aun no había pasado a la otra habitación y fue partida a la mitad, ella gritó de dolor, los otros vieron como saltaba la sangre y quedaron manchados de sangre, habían matado a Flint, Abby y Boo los miraban con horror, no podían creer lo que habían hecho, ellos se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron.

"¿Qué hemos hecho?, ¿cómo es esto posible?" preguntó Sully mientras miraba lo que había hecho, en eso se puso de rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

"Por nuestra culpa está muerta, fue nuestra culpa, nos estamos convirtiendo en animales" dijo Randall.

"Solo quiero irme a casa, solo eso" dijo Boo mientras lloraba.

"¿Por qué nos metieron aquí?" preguntó Johnny, todos se habían puesto a llorar.

"Jamás vamos a salir de aquí" dijo Sully llorando, en eso, Randall vio algo en el suelo, era uno de esos botones que no hacían nada, este era de color morado, él lo presiono e igualmente encendió una pequeña luz verde.

"Estos botones" dijo Randall algo impresionado.

"Sabes que no sirven para nada" dijo Sully triste.

"Solos no hacen nada, pero todos podrían hacer algo" dijo Randall un poco feliz.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Abby.

"Me refiero a que la solución estuvo frente a nuestros ojos y jamás la vimos" respondió Randall algo feliz.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Johnny.

"No lo ven, en todas las habitaciones hay estos botones, y nunca los oprimimos pensando en que no servían para nada" respondió Randall feliz.

"Entonces, si oprimimos todos los botones, ¿se abrirá una salida?" preguntó Boo.

"Es lo más probable, aparte, es la única opción que nos queda" respondió Randall feliz.

"Bien, en marcha" dijo Sully mientras se levantaba.

"Oye, aun hay dos habitaciones en las que no podemos entrar" dijo Johnny.

"Pensaremos en algo, ahora centrémonos en los demás" dijo Sully y en eso todos se pusieron en marcha, pasaron unas horas hasta que lograron presionar todos los botones, solo les faltaban dos, ahora ellos estaban reunidos en el dormitorio pensando en cómo entrar a la sala de torretas la cual se encontraba al lado.

"Bien, tengo una idea, todas las torretas están sobre la torre, entonces, las distraemos en lo que Randall entra por la parte de abajo, él las desactiva y busca el botón" dijo Sully, en eso, cuatro de ellos se pusieron en las entradas de arriba y de los lados en lo que Randall entraba por abajo, estaba funcionando, no les habían alcanzado hasta ahora, Randall entró camuflado pero sabía que no servía de nada ya que podían detectar el calor, al subir, logró desactivar solo 3 ya que la otra logró verlo y comenzó a lanzarle fuego, el no sabía cómo evitarla, en eso decidió rodearla, cuando estaba detrás de la torreta, antes de que la torreta se diera la vuelta, logró desactivarla, los demás le aplaudieron, en eso vio el botón en una de las esquinas del techo y lo oprimió.

* * *

Varias horas después, estaban reunidos en la galería sobre la habitación del pozo de lava pensando en cómo entrar.

"Ya sé, Randall podría entrar trepando las paredes y..." dijo Sully pero fue interrumpido por Randall.

"Es imposible, están cubiertas de metal y está muy caliente, si lo hiciera me quemaría y caería a la lava" dijo Randall.

"Bueno, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea?" preguntó Javier.

"Yo tengo una" respondió Mike.

"¿Cual?" preguntó Claire.

"Ustedes me bajan con una cuerda y yo busco el botón" respondió Mike.

"Mike, ¿estás seguro?" preguntó Sully.

"Si" respondió Mike.

"¿Pero es muy peligroso?, yo podría ir" dijo Derek.

"Ustedes son demasiado pesados, no los podrían aguantar, aparte, soy el más ligero" dijo Mike.

"Está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado" dijo Sully.

"Lo haré" dijo Mike y en eso buscaron una cuerda, la amarraron a uno de sus pies y lo cubrieron de protector solar.

"Toma, lo necesitaras" dijo Randall mientras le daba un tanquecito de oxigeno.

"¿Para qué me puede servir?" preguntó Mike.

"¿No sabes que la lava produce gases tóxicos?, es mejor que tomes esto" respondió Randall mientras le daba el tanque de oxigeno, luego empezaron a bajarlo hasta que llegó a la mitad.

"¿Vez algo?" preguntó Randall.

"Aun no, pero aquí esta hirviendo" respondió Mike, en eso, Mike logró ver algo en la esquina superior izquierda de la pared Este.

"Creo que ya lo vi, voy a tener que columpiarme para llegar a él" dijo Mike y en eso comenzó a columpiarse.

"Ya casi, solo un poco más" dijo Mike mientras se columpiaba pero cuando logró presionar el botón, la habitación se movió y se cortó la cuerda, él cayó en una de las rampas que había en la pared, él gritó de dolor ya que se estaba quemando.

"¡Por favor ayúdenme!" gritó Mike mientras luchaba por llegar a una de las salidas, los otros lograron llegar hasta él pero él no lograba llegar hasta ellos.

"¡Mike, resiste!" gritó Sully muy asustado por Mike.

"Lo siento" dijo Mike y en eso se soltó de la rampa, la carne de las manos quedó pegada en la rampa de metal, él cayo a la lava, gritó muy fuerte de dolor y murió, se hundió en la lava, los demás no podían creer que haya muerto sobre todo Sully.

"Él...él..." dijo Sully pero no terminó debido al shock que le dio al ver a su mejor amigo morir, no podía creer que no lograra salvar la vida de su mejor amigo, todos comenzaron a llorar por él, Sully estaba muy destrozado al igual que Boo, pasaron 3 días hasta que todos se calmaron, Boo ya se había repuesto un poco pero Sully aun se sentía muy mal, ellos estaban reunidos en el salón de clases, descubrieron que en la pared Sur se había abierto una pequeña caja de control.

"Tenias razón Randall, si hacían algo" dijo Johnny quien estaba mirando dentro de la caja en la cual había un pequeño teclado de letras y 15 luces, 14 de color verde y una de color rojo.

"¿Que creen que significa?" preguntó Claire mirando a la caja.

"No lo sé, pero hay que encontrar alguna combinación de letras" respondió Randall, en eso intentó introducir un código al azar solo para ver cuántas letras pedía, solo pedía 15.

"¿Que significar esa luz roja?" preguntó George señalando a la luz roja.

"No tengo idea" respondió Randall y en eso vio una pequeña hoja de papel, la tomó para verla.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Boo.

"Tiene una numeración del 1 al 15 y encada una de ellas tiene nuestros nombre" respondió Randall.

"Tal vez es la combinación" dijo Derek.

"No, creo que es la lista de las trampas y quienes participaban en cada una de ellas" dijo Randall.

"Déjame ver" dijo Claire.

"Creo que no sirve" dijo Claire al ver la hoja.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Randall.

"Porque dice que en la trampa de los láseres participaba Roz y no tu" respondió Claire.

"Si pero ella estaba muerta antes de que eso pasara, creo que si alguien moría antes de participar en cierta trampa, era reemplazado por otro, y temó que hay que pasar por las 15 trampas para poder salir" respondió Randall mirando a la luz roja.

"¿Y quien participa en la última trampa?" preguntó Javier.

"Temo que es Johnny" respondió Randall.

"¿Qué?, yo no quiero morir" dijo Johnny.

"Si no lo haces, nunca saldremos de aquí" dijo Derek.

"Está bien, arriesgare mi vida por todos, solo díganme donde está la trampa" dijo Johnny de mala gana.

"No sabemos" dijo Abby.

"En realidad si" dijo Randall.

"Tu dijiste que la hoja con coordenadas no servía" dijo Derek.

"Al principio, pero tuve tiempo para pensar mas y me di cuenta de que esas coordenadas son del laberinto antes de moverse, solo hay que encontrar la habitación que correspondía a las coordenadas 3,4,4" respondió Randall.

"Y como sabremos cual era" dijo George.

"Claire, ¿aun tienes el mapa?" preguntó Randall.

"Si, es una suerte que no lo haya tirado" respondió Claire y en eso le dio el mapa a Randall.

"Bien, la trampa se sitúa en la iglesia" dijo Randall mientras veía el mapa.

"Que mal que no sabemos a que ahora comienza" dijo Johnny mirando a Derek de mala gana.

"Tengo una idea, y si ponemos algo en una de las entradas para que Johnny pueda escapar" dijo Boo.

"¿Como qué?" preguntó Sully un poco triste.

"Tal vez una de las placas de la habitación oscura" respondió Boo.

"Podría funcionar" dijo Randall.

* * *

Una hora después, arrancaron una placa de la habitación oscura y la pusieron en una de las entradas de la iglesia.

"Bien, ¿estás listo?" preguntó Randall a Johnny.

"No, primero tengo que ir al baño" respondió Johnny y se fue al baño.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el baño de vapor se encontraba Sully algo deprimido, en eso llegó Javier.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Javier.

"Mike" respondió Sully algo deprimido.

"Yo también me siento mal por él" dijo Javier.

"Es solo que no puedo comprender como es que se ha ido" dijo Sully.

"Todos hemos perdido a alguien cercano, pero hay que seguir adelante" dijo Javier.

"No creo poder seguir sin Mike" dijo Sully.

"Aun tienes a Boo" dijo Javier.

"Si, pero no se qué haré sin Mike" dijo Sully.

"Él siempre estará a tu lado, siempre..." dijo Javier pero fue interrumpido cuando Johnny lo atacó por la espalda poniéndole un pañuelo en la cara, Javier quedo inconsciente.

"Johnny, ¿¡qué significa esto!?" preguntó Sully molesto.

"Hay algo que quiero hacer antes de morir" respondió Johnny con un tono siniestro mientras se acercaba a Sully.

"¿Qué quieres de mi?" preguntó Sully desconcertado.

"Tú ya sabes lo que quiero" respondió Johnny mientras se acercaba a Sully, en ese momento Sully se abalanzó hacia Johnny derribándolo, a la vez tirándole las gafas, en eso Johnny le dio golpe a Sully para quitárselo de encima, Sully le dio una patada a Johnny en la cara para evitar que se parara, pero él se logró levantar y envistió a Sully el cual cayó cerca de las escaleras de una de las entradas de la habitación, él intentó levantarse pero Johnny le dio tres patadas en la barriga para evitar que se levantara.

"Sullivan, creí que eras más fuerte, ahora prepárate para la verdadera diversión" dijo Johnny con una sonrisa siniestra, en eso Sully tomó una de las tuberías de las escaleras y la arrancó, luego golpeó a Johnny en la cabeza derribándolo.

"Sabes, pensaba en contratarte cuando saliéramos de aquí, pero ahora me he arrepentido" dijo Sully en eso agarró a Johnny, lo llevó a una de las entradas y lo sujetó entre las dos habitaciones.

"Sully espera" suplicó Johnny.

"No me importa lo que tenga que esperar, no me importa si tu eres el único que nos puede sacar de aquí, voy a esperar hasta que seas partido a la mitad" dijo Sully enojado mientras sujetaba a Johnny.

"Sully, por favor" suplicó Johnny.

"Pensaba que eras muy valiente, pero solo eres un cobarde" dijo Sully y en ese momento comenzó a oírse un sonido, las habitaciones habían comenzado a moverse.

"¡Sully!, ¡por favor te lo suplico!, ¡no lo hagas!" suplicó Johnny, en ese momento comenzó a moverse la habitación que estaba a su cabeza, Johnny comenzó a sacar lagrimas, en eso, Sully lo sacó antes de que la habitación lo partiera a la mitad, lo dejo caer a Johnny en el baño de vapor, luego lo sujetó de los cuernos contra una pared.

"¡Ahora escúchame bien hijo de puta!, ten en cuenta que tuve piedad por ti, ¡pero si vuelves a intentar algo como eso!, ¡te arrancaré los cuernos y te los enterraré en los ojos!, espero que hayas comprendido lo que dije" dijo Sully muy furioso, luego soltó a Johnny y se marchó de la habitación.

* * *

Dos horas después, Johnny se encontraba en la iglesia mientras que los demás lo veían desde las entradas de la habitación.

"Ya pasaron 3 horas y no ha ocurrido nada" dijo Johnny a los demás.

"Solo sigue esperando" dijo Javier, en eso las puertas se cerraron, salió un laser de una de las puertas el cual cortó la placa permitiendo que se cerrara antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Johnny se asustó mucho y en ese momento escuchó chispas detrás de él, él se volteo de inmediato y vio unos cuadros en la pared que se estaban iluminando y a la vez echando chispas, vio que también en el suelo habían mas cuadros y en el techo, todas las paredes tenían cuadros eléctricos, en eso saltó un rayo de uno de ellos, lo que lo hizo saltar del susto, vio que salió una jaula cerca de la esquina entre los muros Norte y Este, y unas cajas separadas con clavos adentro.

"No quiero morir, por favor sáquenme de este lugar" dijo Johnny muy asustado.

"No temas, tu solo sigue adelante" dijo Derek, en eso apareció un reloj en la pared norte con 15 segundos en cuenta regresiva, Johnny no sabía qué hacer y solo se le ocurrió encerrarse en la jaula, cuando el reloj llegó a cero, todos los cuadros lanzaron grandes rayos eléctricos que chocaron en la jaula pero afortunadamente, Johnny salió ileso, el pensó que la única forma de salir era usando las cajas, se dirigió a una de ellas y agarró los dos clavos, sintió grandes descargar, vio que apareció un pequeño reloj en frente de él de 10 segundos en cuenta regresiva, él soltó los clavos pero el reloj volvió a 10 segundos, supo en ese instante que tenía que sujetar los clavos durante 10 segundos, en eso el reloj de 15 se puso en marcha, él se encerró de inmediato en la jaula hasta que pasaron los rayos, en eso, volvió a la caja y sujetó los clavos hasta que el reloj llegó a cero, cuando eso pasó, se encendió una luz verde, en ese momento fue al otro en el cual hizo lo mismo, las puertas se abrieron y los cuadros se apagaron pero él estaba muy cansado de tanta electricidad.

* * *

Varias horas después, todos se encontraban en el salón de clases intentando descifrar la combinación, las 15 luces ya estaban en verde pero aun no sabían cuál era la combinación.

"Podrían ser nuestros nombres en el orden de nuestras edades" dijo Claire, en eso Randall lo intentó pero no dio resultado.

"Tal vez son las cosas que más nos gustan" dijo George.

"No se me ocurre nada" dijo Javier.

"Sería mejor buscar a ver si encontramos la clave" dijo Sully.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos se encontraban en el invernadero pensando en algo.

"Tal vez sea el nombre de los que nos metieron aquí" dijo Derek.

"No creo que hubieran puesto sus nombres como la clave" dijo Abby, ambos se encontraban en el piso de arriba.

"Sully, mira" dijo Boo señalando a la pared.

"Es solo la pared" dijo Sully.

"No, mira, hay algo ahí" dijo Boo, en eso Sully observó un poco mas y vio una pequeña rueda muy escondida en la pared, se acercó y la giró, en eso se abrió un pequeño compartimento secreto en la pared del piso de arriba, Derek se acercó y encontró un libro que tenía como título "El libro de los secretos", en eso Derek lo abrió.

"¿Quién es él?" preguntó Derek a Abby muy serio.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Abby desconcertada, en eso Derek se volteó de golpe y le pegó una cachetada a Abby.

"¡Basta de mentiras!, ¿¡qué significa esto!?" preguntó Derek furioso gritándole a Abby, mientras le mostraba a Abby el libro, ella quedó en shock por lo que le mostró.

"¿Qué ocurre aquí?" preguntó George mientras subía a ver lo que estaba pasando.

"No solo me mentiste con lo de tu maldito fraude, ¡también me traicionaste!, te acostaste con un humano" dijo Derek furiosos.

"Yo...yo" dijo Abby pero no completo ya que no sabía que decir, en eso subieron los demás.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Sully, vio a Abby llorando.

"Ahora veo que hacías cuando yo no estaba, te ibas a acostar con un humano, no me molesta que fuera un humano, lo que me molesta es que fuiste infiel, no te vuelvas a acercar a mi" dijo Derek mientras tiraba el libro y se marchaba, en eso George tomó el libro y lo observó.

"¿Por qué te quejas de que te haiga sido infiel?" preguntó George con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Mejor cállate" dijo Derek enojado.

"¿De qué te quejas si tu también hiciste lo mismo?" preguntó George con una pequeña sonrisa, todos se quedaron en sorprendidos, Derek se paró de golpe y se volteó a ver a George.

"Yo jamás le he sido infiel" respondió Derek.

"¿No?, ¿y qué significa esto?" preguntó George burlándose mientras le mostraba el libro, todos vieron lo que había y se quedaron sorprendidos sobretodo Derek.

"Los padres de ellas no solo te pagaron con dinero, sino que te acostaste con ellas a cambio de que les acreditarías la materia" dijo George, Derek se quedó sin palabras.

"Dame eso" dijo Sully mientras tomaba el libro, y lo observó, quedó sorprendido y se volteó a mirar a Randall.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que él te hizo?" preguntó Sully desconcertado, en eso Randall fue a ver lo que había en el libro y se quedó sin palabras.

"Él no solo te atormentó, abusó sexualmente de ti, te hizo trabajar como un estríper, tampoco me dijiste lo que te hacían esos científicos" dijo Sully sorprendido, todos lo miraban, Randall comenzó a sacar lagrimas.

"Yo...yo...¡No se!" gritó Randall y salió corriendo de la habitación.

"Randall espera" dijo Sully y tiró el libro, George lo tomó y siguió observándolo.

"Vaya, Claire, no solo quemaste la casa de Brock, si no que también lo violaste, y él se suicidó, y ya veo como te diviertes en tu casa" dijo George riéndose, Claire se quedó desconcertada, en eso George le mostró el libro.

"¡Eres un maldito bastardo!" gritó Claire enojada.

"Johnny, no sabía que un hombre como tú era gay, y en sima te val sadomasoquismo, no sabía que te gustaba que te azotarán" dijo George riéndose a Johnny y le mostró el libro.

"Esto" dijo Johnny pero no tenía palabras.

"Ahora veo porque querías hacer eso en el baño de vapor" dijo Sully mirándolo.

"Y no sabía que tú y Roy Growlahan eran novios, y tampoco sabía que ambos tenían una gran colección de juguetes especiales" dijo George burlándose, Johnny no sabía qué hacer por lo que bajó al piso de abajo deprimido.

"Ya está llorando el maricon" dijo George burlándose.

"¡Eres un cabron de mierda!, ¡déjalo en paz!" dijo Javier furioso.

"Vaya, ya se enojó su mejor amigo el que sabía de eso, supongo que él ya sabe porque a veces tú le ayudabas a satisfacerse" dijo George burlándose.

"¡Dame eso!" dijo Javier mientras le quitaba el libro le daba un golpe en la pansa.

"Vaya, a veces sueles robarle un juguete a los niños que haces reír" dijo Javier.

"Basta de peleas, solo hacen que los que nos metieron aquí se mueran de la risa" dijo Sully molesto.

"De que te quejas, veo que tu acabaste provocando el suicidio de una pobre jovencita" dijo Javier.

"Yo no..." dijo Sully pero fue interrumpido por Javier.

"No intentes mentirnos, aquí dice que la sedujiste, la hiciste creer que tú la amabas, ella creyó que eras su novio, pero solo lo hiciste para acostarte con ella, y luego la cortaste, pero para burlarte mas, le dijiste la verdad, ella no pudo aguantar, ella realmente te amaba y no pudo soportar el hecho de que tú la utilizaste como un juguete, por lo que decidió quitarse la vida, Randall no es un asesino pero tú sí, todo eso ocurrió antes de que entraras a la universidad, me impresiona que nadie supiera eso" dijo Javier.

"Sully" dijo Boo pero no tenía palabras.

"¡Aleja esa cosa de aquí!" gritó Abby llorando señalando al libro.

"Tú y Derek deberían hablar" dijo Javier.

"Yo no sé qué hacer" dijo Derek llorando.

"Vaya sorpresa, ahora veo porque Roz tenía cámaras en tu apartamento y en la fabrica" dijo Javier a Sully.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sully desconcertado.

"Su mayor secreto es que le encantaba filmar pornografía y creía que tu y Mike eran homosexuales" respondió Javier.

"Dámelo" dijo George mientras le quitaba el libro.

"Esto no me lo esperaba, Flint era lesbiana y le encantaba ir a las fiestas lésbicas de Carrie, Naomi, Crystal, Britney, Heather y Taylor, aunque ellas no eran lesbianas pero les gustaba jugar" dijo George.

"¡Eres un puerco!" dijo Boo enojada.

"A Fungus le agradaba orinar en el almuerzo de Randall, no sé porque quería vengarse si ya lo hacía, ahora entiendo porque traía su almuerzo y jamás se lo comía" dijo George riéndose.

"¡Ya cállate!" gritó Claire furiosa.

"Ya se enojo la niña juguetona, no sabía que te encantaba ir a esos lugares para jugar al esclavo, aunque aquí no dice si ya habías conocido a Johnny" dijo George riéndose.

"Maldito degenerado, se que ahí dice que tienes una colección de películas pornográficas" dijo Javier enojado.

"¿Quién no?, y para acabar, ojala Mike hubiera sabido que Celia tenía otro amante y ojala ella hubiera sabido que Mike antes de casarse le encantaba espiarla sobre todo cuando estaba en la ducha" dijo George riéndose.

"¡Ya es suficiente!" dijo Sully furioso y en eso le quitó el libro y lo rompió.

"Ooooo, ya se enojó el gatito que una vez hizo popo en el escritorio de la maestra que te reprobó cuando tu ibas a la primaria" dijo George riéndose.

"¿Ya terminaste?" preguntó Javier furioso.

"Si" dijo George burlándose.

"Voy a consolar a Johnny y será mejor que te apartes de él o te mato" dijo Javier furioso y en eso fue a verlo el cual se encontraba llorando en el piso de abajo.

* * *

"¿¡Porque!?, ¿¡porque!?" gritó Randall llorando, él se encontraba en el baño, no había parado de llorar.

* * *

"No sé qué fue lo que pasó" dijo Johnny deprimido, él y Javier aun se encontraban en el invernadero, en el piso de abajo.

"Tú eres como eres" dijo Javier.

"Yo no pedí ser así" dijo Johnny deprimido.

"Nadie lo elige, tu solo tienes que ver el lado positivo" dijo Javier.

"¿Cómo puedo ver el lado positivo si todo el mundo te critica por eso?" preguntó Johnny deprimido.

"George solo es un idiota, no le hagas caso" respondió Javier.

* * *

"Yo lo siento, lo siento mucho" dijo Derek llorando a Abby.

"Yo también lo siento" dijo Abby llorando.

"Te prometo que al salir, todo cambiara" dijo Derek.

"Y para recordarlo lo pueden gravar en video como cuando gravan sus pequeños juegos sucios" dijo George riéndose.

"¿¡Quieres callarte de una puñetera vez!?" preguntó Claire enojada gritando.

"No se enojen, oye Sully, ¿por qué Boo no tiene ningún secreto?" preguntó George riéndose.

"Déjala en paz" dijo Sully.

"En buena onda, en ese libro jamás se muestra ningún secreto de ella" dijo George.

"¿Qué estas insinuando?" preguntó Sully desconcertado.

"Solo digo que si ella es parte de esto, ¿por qué no hay ningún secreto de ella?" preguntó George.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Abby.

"Solo digo que Naomi podría tener razón, y que Boo es una maldita espía" respondió George.

"¡Aléjate de ella!" dijo Sully enojado.

"¿No lo vez?, te está utilizando, arruinaste su vida, todos creen que ella está loca, ¿no sería suficiente como para construir este lugar para vengarse?, yo creo que si" dijo George.

"¿Cómo crees que yo podría a ver construido todo esto?, yo soy solo una niña" preguntó Boo enojada.

"Tal vez lograste robar mucho dinero y contrataste a mucha gente" respondió George.

"George, te has vuelto loco" dijo Sully.

"Es la única posibilidad" dijo Derek.

"No creas todas sus mentiras, está loco" dijo Sully.

"Sully, ella te está utilizando" dijo Claire.

"¡Aléjense de nosotros!" dijo Sully enojado.

"Sully, no le vamos a hacer daño, solo queremos que nos diga dónde está la salida" dijo Abby.

"Yo no sé nada" dijo Boo.

"Vámonos de aquí" dijo Sully mientras tomaba a Boo.

"¿Adonde creen que van?" preguntó George mientras los amenazaba con unas tijeras de jardinería que había en ese lugar.

"Si nos matas, iras a la cárcel" respondió Sully.

"¿Y quién lo va a saber?, ¿quién me lo va a impedir?, ¿no te das cuenta de que aquí no hay policías?, ni siquiera saben en donde estamos" dijo George.

"¡Vámonos de aquí!" gritó Boo y en eso Sully huyó del lugar, logró evitar a George.

"Sully, ¿qué ocurre?" preguntó Javier desconcertado al verlo correr pero Sully no le hizo caso debido a que no tenía tiempo.

"¡Atrapen a esa maldita mocosa!, ¡es la maldita que nos metió aquí!" gritó George mientras los perseguía, seguido de los demás.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el baño.

"Ya basta, tengo que controlarme, no voy a llorar aquí, voy a llorar afuera de este lugar, todos vamos a salir de este maldito lugar" dijo Randall mientras se levantaba, en eso se dirigió al salón de clases, en ese momento las habitaciones comenzaron a moverse.

* * *

mientras tanto, Sully estaba huyendo de los demás, ahora mismo se encontraba en el ático, estaba buscando donde esconderse.

"¡Dame a la niña!" gritó Abby mientras trataba de entrar a la habitación, en eso Sully salió corriendo de la habitación mientras cargaba a Boo.

* * *

Randall se encontraba en el salón de clases, estaba mirando el teclado de la pared, en eso se dirigió a la pizarra y comenzó a escribir el nombre de cada trampa.

"Creo que ya lo tengo" dijo Randall, en eso llegó Sully pero Randall no le prestó atención.

"Randall, tienes que ayudarnos" dijo Sully muy asustado.

"Ahora no, creo que ya tengo la clave" dijo Randall, en eso Sully se fue de la habitación.

"¿¡Donde está es cabron!?" preguntó Claire muy enojada mientras entraba a la habitación seguida de los demás, Randall los observó persiguiendo a Sully.

"¿Y ahora que está pasando?" se preguntó Randall.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sully se encontraba en la habitación llena de dulces, estaba corriendo, volteó hacia atrás para ver si no lo estaban persiguiendo.

"¡Sully cuidado!" gritó Boo, en eso Sully se volteó pero en ese momento es golpeado en la cabeza por Javier quien traía una tubería en la mano, Sully quedó inconsciente.

"¡Sullyyyy!" gritó Boo.

* * *

"Creo que ya tengo la solución" dijo Randall quien aun se encontraba en el salón de clases.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el museo de la tortura.

"Gatito, despierta" dijo Claire, en eso despertó Sully, se encontraba atado a una silla de ese mismo museo, tenía las manos y los pies atados a la silla.

"¿Qué?, déjenla en paz" dijo Sully enojado.

"No le vamos a hacer daño, pero a ti si" dijo George.

"Sully ayúdame" gritó Boo, Javier la estaba sujetando.

"Booooo, déjenla en paz" gritó Sully.

"Veras, si ella no nos dice donde está la salida, vamos a tener que hacerte daño y ella tendrá que verte, solo vamos a parar si ella nos dice donde está la salida" dijo George.

"Vete a la mierda" dijo Sully, en eso Johnny le dio un puñetazo al estomago.

"¿Donde está la salida?" preguntó Abby enojada.

"Yo no los he metido aquí" respondió Boo, en eso Abby golpeó a Sully.

"Malditos" dijo Sully pero fue golpeado por George.

"¿Donde está la salida?" preguntó Claire enojada.

"No lo sé" respondió Boo desesperada, en eso Claire golpeó a Sully en la boca tirándole un diente.

"¡Basta!" suplicó Boo.

"Si lo quieres, confiesa" dijo Derek enojado.

"No sé donde está la salida" suplicó Boo, en eso Derek sacó un cuchillo y le hizo una herida no letal a Sully en el pecho.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el salón de prueba de armas se encontraba Randall, encontró un gran rifle de precisión el cual incluía un silenciador, él lo tomó y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el museo de la tortura.

"Se acabó, si tu maldita amiga no nos dice donde está la salida, creo que tendrás que morir" dijo George sujetando un cuchillo en la mano.

"Maldito muérete" dijo Sully.

"Bien, tu lo quisiste" dijo George, en eso levantó el cuchillo para atacar pero en ese momento, el cuchillo salió volando de la mano, algo lo había golpeado.

"¿Pero qué?" preguntó Javier.

"Sera mejor dejarlo en paz" dijo Randall en una de las entradas al lado de un rifle de precisión.

"La niña sabe dónde está la salida" dijo George enojado.

"La niña no sabe nada, tu eres el que está loco, ahora déjenlos en paz" dijo Randall.

"¿Por qué lo defiendes?, él revelo lo que te hizo Waternoose" preguntó Johnny.

"Eso ya no importa, él es mi amigo, ¿no se dan cuenta de lo que están haciendo?, lo que los humanos llaman humanidad ustedes lo están perdiendo" respondió Randall.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó Claire.

"Creo que ya tengo la clave para salir de aquí, pero solo les diré cuando suelten a Sully y a Boo" respondió Randall, en eso los demás dejaron a Sully y a Boo.

"Bien, ahora síganme" dijo Randall

* * *

En el salón de clases.

"Creo que debe ser C-A-L-C-S-A-H-Z-T-F-G-A-L-C-E" dijo Randall mientras ponía el código el cual resultó ser correcto.

"Genial, ¿cómo supiste el código?" preguntó Abby feliz.

"Solo recordé en qué consistían las trampas y listo" dijo Randall feliz y en ese momento comenzó a abrirse una puerta secreta situada en el centro de la pared Norte, y debajo de la puerta aparecieron unas escaleras, todos estaban muy emocionados pero sus sonrisas desaparecieron al ver lo que había al otro lado.

"No hay nada, solo una maldita pared" dijo Sully muy triste.

"No, no, ¡nooooooo!" gritó Randall golpeando la pared.

"Nunca hubo una salida" dijo Johnny muy triste.

"Quiero a mi mamá" dijo Boo llorando.

"No, tiene que haber una salida," dijo Randall desesperado.

"No hay salida" dijo Abby sorprendida.

"No, no, nooo, Javier, tenías razón" dijo Randall llorando mientras bajaba de las escaleras.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Javier triste.

"Tenías toda la razón, nunca debí dudar de ti, yo estaba equivocado, tu tenías toda la maldita razón, no existe ninguna salida" respondió Randall llorando.

"¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto?" preguntó Derek muy tiste.

"No, no voy a llorar, no ahora, tiene que haber una salida, tiene que haber una" dijo Randall mientras se levantaba.

"No lo entiendes, no existe ninguna salida" dijo Sully llorando.

"¿Te estás rindiendo?" preguntó Randall sorprendido.

"Acéptalo, estamos muertos" dijo Sully.

"¿Te rindes?, el Sullivan que conozco nunca se rendiría, tú no te rendirías" dijo Randall desesperado.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga?" preguntó Sully.

"Piensa en Boo, se que tu quieres que ella vuelva a ver a su familia, yo se que tu querrías que volviera a ver a sus padres, no puedes rendirte ahora" dijo Randall algo triste.

"Mike esta muerto y es por tu culpa" dijo Sully enojado y en ese momento se paró y golpeó a Randall en la cara.

"A ti no te importa ella, solo te importa tu miserable vida" dijo Sully muy enojado y comenzó a golpear a Randall en el estomago hasta que empezó a escupir sangre.

"¡Basta!" gritó George intentando hacer algo pero al acercarse a Sully, él lo golpeó en el ojo dejándoselo morado.

"¡Lárgate de aquí joputa de mierda!" dijo Sully muy enojado, luego se dirigió a Randall.

"Por tu culpa Mike está muerto" dijo Sully muy enojado a Randall y en eso agarró el brazo inferior izquierdo de Randall y lo rompió, él gritó del fuerte dolor pero Sully se lo dobló hasta sacarle el hueso, después agarró las dos crestas que le quedaban y se las arrancó de un solo jalón, los demás intentaron detenerlo pero Sully era muy fuerte, en eso golpeó a Randall en la cara tan fuerte que saltaron varios de sus dientes, los siguió golpeando en la cara, perdió la mayor parte de su dentadura.

"¡Sullyyyy!, ¡detente!" suplicó Boo, en eso, Sully agarró a Randall de la cola y comenzó a azotarlo contra el suelo una y otra vez, él no paraba de azotar a Randall contra el suelo.

"¿Por...qué...no...te...¡mueres!?" preguntó Sully gritando mientras azotaba a Randall, los demás lo miraban con horror, miraban con horror todo lo que estaba haciendo, al final agarró a Randall del cuello y lo golpeó en la cabeza lo más fuerte que pudo tirándolo al suelo, el apenas se movía, le estaba saliendo sangre de la boca.

"¡Espero que ahora si te mueras!" dijo Sully muy enojado mientras se iba de la habitación, los demás estaban muy sorprendidos de lo que le hizo a Randall.

"Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería de inmediato" dijo Derek mientras lo ayudaban a cargarlo.

"Hay que darnos prisa" dijo Claire mientras ayudaba a cargar a Randall.

* * *

"Solo míralo Mark, tiene tus ojos" dijo la madre de Randall.

"Él va a ser un gran hombre, ¿no lo crees Mandy?" dijo el padre de Randall, Randall solo los veía con una sonrisa, era un bebe.

"¿Como esta mi hermano Randy?" preguntó la hermana de Randall alegremente, en ese momento un camión de basura arrolló a los padres de Randall violentamente matándolos, Randall cerró los ojos, luego los volvió a abrir.

"Miren a la pequeña lagartija" dijo un niño.

"Por favor déjenme en paz" dijo Randall, él era un niño.

"Vamos, metan su cabeza en el escusado" dijo otro niño, en eso metieron la cabeza de Randall en el inodoro, luego se la sacaron.

"Creo que te gusta el agua del escusado" dijo un niño mas grande.

"Por favor, basta" suplicó Randall, el era un niño un poco mas grande.

"Aviéntenle bolas de papel" dijo una niña.

"No, por favor" dijo Randall, en eso cerró los ojos, al abrirlos, se encontraba encerrado dentro de un casillero, él ahora era un adolescente, él ya traía unas gafas.

"Por favor sáquenme de aquí" dijo Randall.

"Miren a la lagartija afeminada" dijo un muchacho y en eso le dio un golpe en la cara tirándole las gafas las cuales se rompieron al caer.

"Yo elijo a Paco" dijo un muchacho.

"No es justo, a mí me tocó el cara de boa" dijo el otro muchacho.

"Vamos a jugar quemados" dijo una profesora de gimnasia, en eso todo comenzaron a arrojarle balones a Randall.

"Ayúdenme por favor" dijo Randall muy débil quien se encontraba encerrado dentro de un casillero.

"Quiero que ese maldito pervertido este encerrado en un manicomio" dijo un padre de familia.

"Voy a ser el mejor asustador" dijo Randall, él ahora ya estaba en la universidad.

"Hola, soy Randy Boggs" dijo Randall a Mike.

"Boggs, estas fuera, danos el suéter" dijo Johnny.

"Toma esto Boggs" dijo Javier empujando a Randall en un enorme poster de cosas para niñas, él quedó camuflado con el poster, todos se reían de él, le tomaban fotos.

"Ya no lo soporto, ya puedo más" dijo Randall llorando.

"Randall Boggs" dijo Abby, en eso Randall se paro en el escenario para recibir su diploma, en ese momento le cayó un montón de pintura.

"Porque, porque" dijo Randall llorando en su apartamento.

"Ya no quiero seguir con esto" dijo Randall.

"Pero esto es una miseria" dijo Randall al ver su paga, ahora era mayor.

"Randall necesito que construyas esto" dijo Waternoose mientras le daba un paquete a Randall, él lo abrió.

"¿Una máquina para extraerle los gritos a los niños?, esto los matará" dijo Randall.

"¿No querrías ser famoso?" preguntó Waternoose.

"Pero no así, esto es ilegal" respondió Randall.

"¿Si sabes que Sullivan hizo trampa en las susto limpiadas?" preguntó Waternoose.

"Si" respondió Randall.

"¿No querrías regresarle el favor?" preguntó Waternoose.

"No, no pienso caer tan bajo como él" respondió Randall.

"Bien Boggs, si no lo haces, destruiré toda tu miserable vida, me encargare de que jamás vuelvas a mostrar la cara, haré que te destierren" dijo Waternoose.

"¿Cómo va la maquina?" preguntó Waternoose.

"Vete al diablo, no pienso seguir con esto" respondió Randall mientras se marchaba.

"Espero que te guste tu segundo trabajo como estríper" dijo Waternoose.

"Basta suéltame" suplicó Randall.

"Vamos, esto te va a gustar mucho" dijo Waternoose.

"¿Ya casi esta?" preguntó Waternoose, en eso Randall le arrojó una llave inglesa.

"A la mierda con esto, me largo, renuncio" respondió Randall.

"Si te marchas, me aseguraré de que seas desterrado" dijo Waternoose.

"¡Bien!, ¡hazlo!, ¡ya no me importa!" dijo Randall enojado.

"Por favor, basta" suplicó Randall quien se encontraba atado a una mesa.

"Ahora sabes lo que te pasara si no me obedeces" dijo Waternoose.

"Di hola al extractor de gritos" dijo Randall a Mike.

"Yo cuidare de la niña" dijo Randall a Sully.

"Ayuda, por favor" dijo Randall débil, estaba herido y se encontraba en un bosque.

"Parece que nuestro amiguito despertó" dijo una mujer humana.

"¿Alguna idea de lo que podría ser?" preguntó un hombre humano.

"Podría ser un alienígena" dijo otra persona.

"Maldito animal te odio" dijo un niño y en eso le dio un escupitajo a Randall.

"Oye niño, ¿qué demonios te pasa?, como se te ocurre orinar sobre ese pobre animal" dijo una persona a un niño el cual estaba orinando sobre Randall.

"Solo déjame ir, no le diré a nadie" suplicó Randall a un hombre frente a él, el hombre traía una máscara negra medio deforme, Randall se encontraba enganchado a una pared

"Ahora eres parte de la colección" dijo alguien a Randall.

"Por favor" suplicó Randall, en eso un sujeto comenzó a coserle la boca.

"Ayúdenme" suplicó Randall, él se encontraba encerrado dentro de un baúl.

"¡Déjame salir maldito!" gritó alguien, Randall se encontraba encadenado dentro de una jaula.

"Soy Arkin O'Brien" dijo Arkin a Randall, ambos se encontraban encadenados dentro de unas jaulas, una frente a otra.

"Por favor no me hagas daño" suplicó Randall muy asustado, él se encontraba dentro de un edificio.

"¡Que te largues!, ¡y espero que te mueras!" gritó Mike enojado a Randall.

"¿Por qué?, ¿por qué me han salvado?, ¿no es esto lo que todos querían?, ¿no es esto lo que tú querías Mike?" dijo Randall con voz cansada.

"Ojala, hubieras muerto cuando intentaste suicidarte" dijo Fungus enojado.

"¡Espero que ahora si te mueras!" dijo Sully muy enojado mientras se iba de la habitación.

* * *

Pasaron dos semana, Randall al fin despertó, vio que se encontraba en la enfermería con un pequeño tubo metido en la garganta, vio a Derek delante de él.

"Al fin despertaste, nos tenías muy preocupados, seguro te preguntarás como es que logramos salvarte, te lo diré, mientras tratábamos de salvarte, por suerte encontramos un gran libro con nuestras anatomías y con instrucciones que decían que hacer encaso de que ocurrieran ciertas situaciones" dijo Derek, Randall no podía hablar por el tubo que tenía en la garganta, en eso Derek se lo sacó.

"¿Que fue lo que pasó?" preguntó Randall algo desconcertado.

"Sullivan te golpeó muy duro, perdiste la mayor parte de la dentadura y el resto de tus crestas, estuviste a punto de perder el brazo pero logramos salvártelo" respondió Derek un poco feliz.

"¿Sullivan?" preguntó Randall.

"Si, él te golpeó" respondió Derek.

"¿Quien es Sullivan?" preguntó Randall desconcertado.

"¿Qué?, espero que no estés jugando, él es el que te golpeó, ¿recuerdas?" respondió Derek.

"No, no lo recuerdo y no sé porque me hablas, no te conozco" respondió Randall

"Esto no puede ser cierto" dijo Derek.

"Por favor, déjame ir" dijo Randall.

"Tienes que esperar hasta que mejores" dijo Derek.

"Pero no te conozco" dijo Randall.

"Soy Derek, Derek Knight, yo era tu antiguo profesor en la universidad" dijo Derek.

"No recuerdo a ver ido a la universidad" dijo Randall.

"Randall, no..." dijo Derek pero fue interrumpido por Randall.

"Randall, ¿quién es Randall?" preguntó Randall muy desconcertado.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó Derek.

"Yo...mi nombre es...mi nombre es..., no lo sé, no lo recuerdo" respondió Randall.

"Ojala esto fuera una broma, tu nombre es Randall Boggs y ahora tienes amnesia" dijo Derek.

* * *

unos minutos después, en el comedor se encontraba los demás, en eso llegó Derek.

"¿Como esta?" preguntó Abby preocupada.

"Bien, ya despertó y se ve bien" respondió Derek, todos se pusieron un poco felices.

"¿Él ya me perdonó?" preguntó Sully.

"No, y creo que jamás te lo perdonara" respondió Derek serio.

"Lo entiendo" dijo Sully.

"No te perdonara, ¡porque no recuerda quien eres!" dijo Derek furioso.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sully preocupado.

"Así es, le causaste amnesia, ahora no recuerda ¡ni su propio nombre!" respondió Derek furioso.

"Eso es tu culpa" dijo Claire a Sully.

"Tal vez jamás recuerde nada" dijo Derek furioso.

"Pero" dijo Sully pero no tenía palabras.

"Por todos esos golpes ahora el ya no recuerda nada" dijo Derek.

"Bien hecho, destruiste su vida" dijo Johnny a Sully.

* * *

una semana después, Randall ya se había recuperado pero aun así seguía sin recordar nada, ese día, todos se encontraban en el comedor comiendo comida enlatada.

"Randy, ¿me recuerdas?" preguntó Boo.

"No, ¿cómo te llamas?" preguntó Randall.

"Mary Gibbs, pero dime Boo" respondió Boo.

"Realmente, no puedo entender cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu amigo" dijo Derek a Sully.

"No te bastaba con revelar sus secretos, tuviste que golpearlo" dijo Johnny a Sully.

"Tengo que ir al baño" dijo Randall.

"Yo te acompaño" dijo Javier mientras le ayudaba.

"Espero que estés feliz" dijo Abby a Sully.

* * *

Varias horas después, todos se encontraban en el dormitorio, ya era hora de ir a dormir.

"Randall, Randall" dijo Sully a Randall.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Randall.

"Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que te hice, espero que puedas perdonarme" respondió Sully.

"No sé que me hiciste, pero sé lo que sea, te perdono" dijo Randall, Sully no estaba satisfecho, él no recordaba nada, solo esperaba a que pudiera recuperar la memoria para disculparse con él.

"Buenas noches, Sull...Su...buenas noches" dijo Randall y en eso se acostó.

"Buenas noches Randall" dijo Sully y en eso se acostó.

* * *

Varias horas después, Sully despertó.

"¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó Sully, él se dio cuenta de que estaba atado a una silla de metal, le fue un poco familiar, miró a su alrededor, la habitación estaba oscura, pronto recordó la habitación, era la habitación oscura donde se encontraba la trampa del acido.

"Hola Sullivan" dijo alguien, Sully no sabía quién era, en eso apareció frente a él, era Randall solo que se encontraba muy deteriorado, se veía muy enfermo.

"Randall, ¿ya me recuerdas?" preguntó Sully.

"Si, y recuerdo lo que me hiciste..."estornudo"..., yo era tu amigo y tú me golpeaste" respondió Randall.

"Pero lo siento" dijo Sully.

"No, ahora me toca hacerte pagar antes de morir" dijo Randall.

"Randall espera, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir" dijo Sully asustado.

"Sully, ¿no lo recuerdas?, todos ya están muertos, se mataron entre sí, y además te comiste a Boo" dijo Randall.

"¿¡Qué!?, Booooo" gritó Sully.

"Ella ya no te escucha, ya está muerta, no pudiste controlarte así que..."estornudo"...te la comiste, porque se acabaron todas las provisiones" dijo Randall.

"Randall, si trabajamos juntos, podremos salir" dijo Sully.

"No, jamás saldremos, no existe ninguna salida, así que voy a acabar contigo y después me tirare al pozo de lava" dijo Randall, en eso sacó una sierra circular.

"Randall, ¿qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Sully asustado.

"Me arrancaste las crestas, ahora yo te voy a cortar los cuernos" dijo Randall, en eso encendió la sierra y le cortó los cuernos, él suplicó pero Randall no le hizo caso.

"Tú me rompiste el brazo" dijo Randall, en eso sacó un martillo y golpe lo más fuerte que pudo el brazo derecho de Sully quien gritó del dolor.

"Me arrancaste los dientes" dijo Randall, en eso sacó unas pinzas y comenzó a sacarle los dientes a Sully, uno por uno.

"¡Por favor!" suplicó Sully.

"Ya no hay perdón" dijo Randall y continuó sacándole los dientes, ya iba por el quinto diente, en eso se detuvo, sintió algo en el corazón, luego cayó al suelo y comenzó a convulsionar.

"Randall ¿qué ocurre?" preguntó Sully pero Randall no podía hacer nada, en eso paró de golpe.

"Randall" dijo Sully pero Randall ya no se movía, había muerto.

"Despierta, Sully despierta" dijo alguien y en eso Sully despertó, aun estaba en el dormitorio.

"Sully, le pasa algo a Randall" dijo Boo.

"¿Qué?, ustedes siguen vivos, gracias a Dios, siguen vivos" dijo Sully alegremente.

"Olvida eso, le pasa algo a Randall" dijo Claire asustada.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Sully desconcertado.

"Solo míralo" respondió Claire, Sully lo miró y quedó desconcertado por lo que le estaba pasando, Randall estaba despierto mirando al techo, no miraba a nadie como si estuviera ciego, lo más alarmante era el tic nervioso que tenía en la mano derecha superior, no podía dejar de mover el dedo índice.

"¿Randall?" preguntó Sully, en ese momento Randall se levantó y comenzó a observar la habitación como si no supiera en donde estaba.

"Es como si no nos viera" dijo Derek.

"Esta habitación es verde" dijo Randall, en eso Randall comenzó a caminar hacia la pared Norte.

"¿Randall?" preguntó Johnny pero él solo lo ignoro, al llegar a la pared Norte, comenzó a golpearse la cabeza.

"¿Qué rayos le pasa?" preguntó George, en eso, Claire se acercó a Randall.

"¿Qué te ocurre?" preguntó Claire a Randall pero él la ignoró, en eso Claire puso su mano frente a Randall para que dejara de golpearse la cabeza.

"Esta habitación es verde" respondió Randall.

"Esta habitación no es verde" dijo Claire desconcertada.

"Quiero volver a la habitación azul" dijo Randall.

"No hay habitaciones azules" dijo Javier.

"Me gusta la habitación azul" dijo Randall.

"¿Qué demonios le pasa?" preguntó Sully muy preocupado.

"Creo, temó que se ha vuelto un autista" respondió Claire.

"¡Genial!, ¡espero que estés feliz Sullivan!" dijo Abby enojada.

"Ahora si le arruinaste la vida" dijo Derek.

"Voy a buscar algo de comer" dijo Claire, en eso se fue pero al subir por las escaleras, Randall comenzó a gritar y a darse palmadas en la cara.

"Claire, Claire, creo que eso lo altera" dijo Johnny.

"Claire" dijo Randall feliz.

"Pues has algo" dijo Claire.

* * *

Varias horas después, todos se encontraban en el comedor comiendo frijoles enlatados, Boo estaba ayudando a Randall a comer ya que le era imposible comer por sí solo.

"No sé que puedo hacer para arreglar lo que hice" dijo Sully triste.

"¡Te diré que podrías hacer!, puedes ser el burro de carga de Randall ya que ahora le arruinaste la vida, ahora tiene que depender de los demás ya que tu lo volviste un autista, no puede comer por sí solo, no puede hacer nada por sí solo" dijo Derek enojado.

"Realmente lo siento" dijo Sully triste.

"Boo, ¿por qué no dejas que Sully se encargue?" preguntó Abby, en eso Boo dejo de ayudar a Randall.

"Bien Sullivan, ahora ayúdale" dijo Johnny a Sully y en eso, él comenzó a ayudar a Randall.

* * *

Dos horas después, Sully se encontraba acostado en su cama en el dormitorio mirando al techo.

"¡No puedo soportarlo!" gritó Sully y en eso corrió hacia el salón de clases y comenzó a golpear la pared lo más fuerte que pudo, pero la pared seguía intacta, intentó usar armas contra la pared pero igualmente seguía intacta, intentó arrojar las butacas pero no pasaba nada.

"Sully, ya sabes que eso no se puede romper, sabes que ya estudiaron las posibilidades, lo dijo Abby" dijo Derek, todos habían ido a ver lo que estaba haciendo Sully, Randall comenzó a hacer ruidos con la boca mientras se daba palmadas en la cara.

"Ya estamos muertos" dijo Sully.

"Tal vez si hay una salida" dijo Derek.

"No hay nada y lo peor es que nosotros nos vamos a matar" dijo Sully.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Boo.

"Cuando se acabe la comida, no quedara más que comernos a nosotros mismos, no crean que podrán luchar, el hambre es más poderoso que la voluntad, y cuando quede uno, solo tendrá dos opciones, comerse a sí mismo o morir de hambre" respondió Sully, Randall seguía haciendo ruido.

"Randall por favor" dijo Javier pero Randall no hizo caso.

"¡Ya cállate de una vez por todas!" gritó Javier a Randall, en eso, Randall dejo de hacer ruido.

"Ya no importa" dijo Sully.

"Si hay una salida" dijo Boo.

"No la hay" dijo Sully.

"Si, sino entonces por donde habríamos entrado" dijo Boo.

"¡No existe ninguna salida!, ¡Metete eso en la cabeza!" gritó Sully enojado.

"No se dan cuenta, no hay nada, solo somos nosotros y no podemos hacer nada" dijo Sully.

"Claro que hay una salida, solo hay que luchar" dijo Abby.

"¿¡Luchar!?, ¿¡Pero es que no tienes cerebro!?, hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo y no hemos encontrado nada, nadie puede hacer nada porque solo somos ¡una vieja que se dedica a hacer fraudes!, ¡un imbécil que se tira a sus alumnas!, ¡una fea que no sabe hacer nada!, ¡un puto que tampoco sabe hacer nada!, ¡un insecto que tampoco sabe hacer nada!, ¡un retrasado mental que no sirve para nada!, ¡una mocosa que solo sabe hacer berrinches!, ¡un pervertido que tampoco sirve! ¡y un empresario que tampoco sirve!, espero que lo entiendan" dijo Sully muy enojado.

"Yo sé hacer más cosas que berrinches" dijo Boo enojada.

"Déjalo, solo está desesperado" dijo Abby.

"Y a usted que le importa" dijo Sully enojado.

"No puedes decir eso de nosotros" dijo Abby.

"¿Cree que me importa?, usted no me da órdenes, usted ya no es directora y aunque lo fuera, déjeme recordarle que está hablando con el director de la única compañía que proporciona el servicio de electricidad, que va hacerme, expulsarme, ya lo hizo y no la necesito a usted, pero usted me necesita a mí, yo puedo quitarle el servicio cuando se me dé la gana, puedo aumentarle el costo que deberá pagar por el servicio, puedo quitarle el servicio a esa puta universidad de mierda, puedo hacerlo, recuerde que está hablando con alguien superior a usted, así que si vuelve a hacerme enojar, recuerde lo que puedo hacerle, o mejor aún, le quito el servicio a todos, pero no se preocupen, no lo voy a hacer, ¡porque jamás saldremos!" dijo Sully enojado, Abby no tenía palabras para eso.

"Sería mejor ir a comer" dijo Claire.

* * *

En el comedor.

"Antes de comer, les voy a decir que disfruten mucho la comida ya que es lo último que queda gracias a cierta persona" dijo Derek, en eso todos comenzaron a comer, Sully ayudó a Randall a comer.

"No sé qué vamos a hacer" dijo Abby.

"Hay que aprovechar lo que nos queda de vida" dijo Boo.

"Solo me gustaría saber porque estamos aquí" dijo Abby.

"Se me ocurrió una teoría de porque estamos aquí" dijo Johnny.

"¿Qué se te ocurrió?" preguntó Claire.

"Esto es lo que se me ocurrió, todos nos conocemos, tal vez todos tuvimos algo que ver en un suceso y no nos dimos cuenta, Todo empieza con una joven que no sabía asustar y conoce a un tipo que solo será su novio si conseguía una lata de gritos, Abby y Derek, ella no sabía asustar por lo que una niña le ayudó y así se casaron, pero el fraude de ella creció hasta que ella se volvió la decana de la mejor universidad de todas, entonces llega un joven que odia a su padre porque él quiere que sea el número uno, yo, entonces decide ser un idiota presumido, luego llegan otros muchachos, un tímido, un soñador y un fiestero, Randall, Mike y Sully, el tímido y el soñador se hacen amigos pero debido a un problema con el fiestero, ambos son echados del programa, seis sobornaron al profesor que era el esposo de la que hizo el fraude para acreditar, y les permitió participar en las susto limpiadas, las PNK, el tímido se fue con el presumido traicionando al soñador, el soñador se vuelve amigo del fiestero, pero juegan sucio, el presumido pierde, el fiestero y el soñador son expulsados pero no sin antes conocer a la entrometida, Roz quien lo sabía todo, la entrometida decide vigilarlos, el tímido fue arrastrado a ser alguien malo, el presumido y su amigo Javier se separan para trabajar en empresas distintas, la gótica corta con su novio y ¿en qué trabajaba tu novio?" preguntó Johnny.

"Era el espía de Waternoose pero se suicido por mi culpa" respondió Claire.

"Bien, pues aquí hay algo que ayuda a esta teoría, el novio de la gótica Claire, trabajaba de espía, pero la gótica lo viola y él se suicida, esto provoca que el jefe de la empresa utilice al tímido para crear una maquina que cree que salvaría a la empresa, la entrometida lo sabía todo pero no hizo nada, el tímido se aprovecha de alguien vengativo, Fungus, quien podría haber hecho algo pero no lo hizo, el tímido intenta probar su máquina en una niña, Boo, pero tal vez ya la había probado con alguien más, un niño pero falló, después fue por la niña pero el fiestero la dejó escapar causando un caos, el fiestero y el soñador fueron desterrados a Himalaya donde conocieron al Yeti, quien llegó ahí a causa de la mentirosa, Flint, porque le pagaron por la muerte del padre de una de las PNK, por causa del padre del mejor amigo del presumido, luego llega el torpe, George quien intentó asustar a un niño pero al encender el puerta, le dio la oportunidad para que el fiestero escapara, el fiestero salva a la niña, el fiestero es salvado por el soñador, los tres escapan pero el tímido los persigue, y entonces llega la esposa del soñador, Celia quien tal vez pudo haber hecho algo más que una simple distracción para salvar a los tres del tímido, los tres acaban con el tímido y el jefe es arrestado, el fiestero se hace con la empresa mientras que el soñador se vuelve el número uno" dijo Johnny.

"¿Y eso en que nos une?" preguntó Sully.

"¿No lo entienden?, posiblemente Randall utilizo a un niño antes de Boo, ese niño murió y su padre tal vez era millonario, tanto que mandó a construir este sitio como venganza por haber matado a su hijo y por no haber hecho algo al respecto, tal vez el le envió el dinero a Sully y Mike, si Randall hubiera superado sus problemas, si yo no hubiera sido un idiota, si el padre de Javier no hubiera hecho nada, si Abby no hubiera engañado al mundo, si Fungus hubiera dicho algo, si Roz hubiera hecho algo, si Celia hubiera hecho algo más que una distracción, si George no hubiera conectado la puerta, si Boo no hubiera entrado a nuestro mundo, si el padre de una de las PNK no hubiera muerto, si Flint no hubiera hecho que desterraran al Yeti, si Claire no hubiera violado a su ex novio, si Sully no hubiera dejado entrar a la niña a nuestro mundo, o si Mike no hubiera tenido problemas con Sully, quizás no estaríamos aquí, seguro nosotros contribuimos en la muerte de un pobre niño y su padre lo está vengando" respondió Johnny.

"Si eso es cierto, solo me gustaría decirle a ese padre lo tanto que lo siento" dijo Abby.

"Creo que Randall necesita ir al baño" dijo Boo.

"Yo lo llevo" dijo Sully, y en eso llevó a Randall al baño.

"Claire, ¿por qué violaste a tu ex novio?" preguntó Abby.

"¿Por qué?, porque ese bastardo me cortó para irse con otra, no me importó pero él me presumió a su nueva novia, así que le dio una patada en donde más le duele, pero no le bastó, empezó a compararme en mi cara, por eso quemé su casa pero aun así no aprendió, y comenzó a enviarme fotos de él con su novia e incluso fotos de las cochinadas que hacían, eso fue el colmo, por eso lo secuestre, lo amarre en una cama, me puse un arnés y le di una lección, luego lo sede y lo deje en su lugar con una nota que decía "espero que hacia aprendas a dejarme en paz", tiempo después me enteré de que se había suicidado, nunca pensé que haría algo así, él tenía una enorme autoestima, nunca pensé que podría quitarse la vida, desde ese entonces no me he podido perdonar lo que le hice, realmente me arrepiento de lo que le dice" respondió Claire un poco triste.

"Como dice Randall, pídele a Dios que te perdone" dijo George.

"Yo no sabía que tú eras un pervertido" dijo Claire a George.

"Bien, pues como soy tan torpe, no he tenido novia, la única novia que tuve fue Carrie pero ella me mandó a la mierda cuando encontró a alguien mucho más fuerte, grande y guapo que yo, por eso colecciono pornografía y mi novia es manuela" dijo George.

"Y de ti Johnny, no sabía que eras...eras..." dijo Abby pero fue interrumpida por Johnny.

"¿Gay?" preguntó Johnny.

"Si, yo pensaba que siempre tenías éxito con las jóvenes" dijo Abby.

"Pues, así es la vida, nadie elige las preferencias, ellas te eligen a ti, eso es todo" dijo Johnny.

"¿Y desde cuando eres amigo de Johnny?" preguntó Boo a Javier.

"Desde que éramos niños, lo conocí en el kínder, fuimos amigos desde ahí, amigos inseparables, hasta que llegamos a la universidad, fue en la secundaria cuando supe el secreto de Johnny, yo le prometí jamás decirle a nadie, no me importaba que él fuera gay, es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero como es, la razón por la que no fui a trabajar con él fue porque su jefe no me aceptó, pero el jefe de la otra empresa era un vendido, por eso conseguí trabajar ahí" respondió Javier.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el baño se encontraban Sully y Randall.

"¿Ya terminaste?" preguntó Sully.

"Iiiiiiiiiiiii" respondió Randall.

"Creo que ya" dijo Sully.

* * *

Varios minutos después, en el baño.

"Randall, realmente lo siento, realmente lo siento, yo no quería que te pasara esto" dijo Sully triste y lo abrazó.

"Te prometo que estaré a tu lado por el resto de la vida" dijo Sully, en ese momento Randall dejo de mover el dedo índice.

"¿Qué?, ¿cómo llegué aquí?" preguntó Randall.

"Randall, ¿me recuerdas?" preguntó Sully.

"Si, ¿y por qué me estas abrazando?" preguntó Randall desconcertado, en eso Sully lo soltó.

"Al fin te has recuperado, pensé que serias un autista por el resto de tu vida" respondió Sully muy feliz.

"Si, aunque he recordado algo interesante" dijo Randall.

"Randall siento mucho haberte golpeado, lo siento tanto, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme" dijo Sully.

"Te perdono, todos cometemos errores, además la desesperación es lo que te hizo golpearme" dijo Randall.

"Solo tengo una pregunta" dijo Sully.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Randall.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que te hizo Waternoose y lo que te hicieron esos científicos?" preguntó Sully.

"Te lo diré todo, tenía miedo de que te burlaras, él abusó de mi por diversión y/o por no hacer lo que me decía, por resistirme a construir su maldita maquina, él abusó tanto de mi que...que..." respondió Randall pero fue interrumpido por Sully.

"Tú puedes confiar en mi" dijo Sully.

"Qué ahora me gusta un poco el sexo masculino, eso fue lo que me hizo, me gustan las mujeres pero él me hizo que también me gustaran, tu sabes, pero eso no es todo, como jamás tuve a nadie quien pudiera amar, juguetear conmigo era la forma de salir un poco de la depresión, pero él arruinó eso, cada vez que intentaba satisfacerme, aparecía él en mi cabeza y me lo impedía, no podía salir de mi dolor, él solo me hizo sufrir, me obligó a aprender a ser un maldito estríper, fui humillado, jamás pude hacer nada, no dije nada por el miedo de que se burlaran de mi, una vez pensé en dejar una confesión y huir al mundo humano para evitar la humillación pero antes de hacerla me quedé dormido y cuando desperté se me había olvidado, eso fue tres días antes del incidente, sabes, me hizo disfrutar las dos formas de auto satisfacción e incluso me regaló un juguete y me obligó a usarlo, me hizo grabarlo en video para mostrárselo como prueba, lo peor es que me agarré el gusto a ese maldito juguete, yo no podía creer que me pasara eso, pero desde que fui desterrado, lo acepté, lo que me hicieron eso científicos, realmente...lo disfrute, me ataban a esa máquina para tomar, tu sabes, el caso es que cada vez que me hacían eso, me sentía mejor e incluso me olvidaba del mundo, no dije nada por el miedo a la humillación" dijo Randall un poco Triste.

"Recuerda que lo hecho, hecho esta, y además las preferencias y habilidades, mírales el lado positivo" dijo Sully.

"Si, lo haré, pero...promete no contarle a nadie todo esto" dijo Randall.

"Lo prometo, además yo me sentí mal por lo que te hice, no solo pensaba en que podrías haber muerto cuando te desterré, pensaba en que volverías a vengarte, a veces tenía pesadillas, una vez soñé que me secuestrabas a mí y a Mike y nos dejabas atados a unas sillas de madera y nos dejabas morir, e incluso me amenazabas con matar a Boo, cuando te convertí en un autista, soñé que te recuperabas y me hacías lo que te hice, me cortabas los cuernos, me rompías el brazo y me sacabas los dientes, pero al final morías de mala salud" dijo Sully.

"Escucha, yo ya he cambiado gracias a ti, yo jamás te haré daño, jamás haría algo así, yo te prometo, te juro que jamás te haré daño, Dios es mi testigo, incluso hice algo para estas promesas, luego te lo muestro" dijo Randall.

"Bien, vamos, los demás tienen que saber la noticia" dijo Sully.

* * *

Una hora después, Sully le mostró a los demás a Randall quien ya se había curado, los demás estaban felices, pero no tanto debido a que no quedaba mucho tiempo, le contaron a Randall la teoría de Johnny sobre porque estaban ahí.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Sully a Randall sobre la teoría.

"Es una muy buena teoría, lamentablemente es falsa" respondió Randall.

"¿Pero, por qué?" preguntó Derek.

"No es cierta porque el tipo que nos metió en esto ya lo había planeado desde que nacimos, recuerden el álbum de fotos y el libro de los secretos, esto ya estaba planeado, desde que nacimos fuimos elegidos, la razón por la que estamos aquí es porque somos el entretenimiento de un enfermo y retorcido psicópata" respondió Randall.

"Es la teoría más creíble" dijo Abby.

"Ahora tengo que decirles algo, gracias Sullivan por golpearme, me has hecho recordar algo que podría servirnos, cuando desperté aquí, desperté en la biblioteca y vi un muro cuarteado como el del dormitorio, además me acordé de que la habitación no es perfectamente cubica, puede que ahí este la solución, otra posibilidad es que la salida estaba en el salón de clases pero solo en su posición original, a lo que me refiero es que solo se abre cuando la habitación se encuentra en su posición original, tal vez hay que esperar a que la habitación llegue a su posición original, pero otra cosa que se me ocurrió y temó que sea cierta, es que solo se abra si el cubo está en su posición original, por lo que espero que la solución este en la biblioteca" dijo Randall algo contento.

"¿Y qué pasa si ahí no está la solución?" preguntó George.

"Este lugar se convertirá en nuestra tumba" respondió Randall.

"Bien, en marcha" dijo Sully y en eso se pusieron en marcha.

"Randall, hay algo que quiero decirte" dijo Johnny a Randall antes de que se fuera.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Randall.

"Yo sabía que hacías de estríper, yo te iba a ver pero no dije nada porque tú sabes, soy gay" respondió Johnny.

"No importa, lo hecho, hecho esta" dijo Randall.

"Y tengo que decir que bailabas muy...muy sexy" dijo Johnny.

"¿De verdad?, no importa, mejor dejemos este tema para después de salir de aquí" dijo Randall y en eso ambos fueron a la biblioteca.

* * *

Al llegar ahí, se dirigieron al muro pero Randall los interrumpió.

"Sully, antes de que hagas algo, quiero darte esto" dijo Randall mientras le mostraba un especie de bastón de caramelo hecho de madera.

"Esto simboliza la promesa que te hice, si un día rompo mi promesa, romperás este bastón" dijo Randall mientras le entregaba el bastón.

"Igualmente yo tengo el mío que simboliza tu promesa" dijo Randall, en eso todos rompieron el muro y dentro encontraron una pequeña pantalla que mostraba la salida, al lado había una pequeña caja de metal, arriba habían 15 luces verdes y abajo había una pantalla con la ilustración de un punto, debajo de la pantalla habían 16 candaditos de combinaciones con 3 caracteres, al lado de cada candado había un foco de un cierto color.

"¿Qué podría ser?" preguntó Boo.

"No nos lo pondrían tan fácil" respondió Randall mirando los candados, todos los candados estaba en uno, en eso Randall decidió mover uno y observó como un punto salía en la pantalla, lo giró y se dio cuenta de que eran de 1 a 4.

"Tal vez hay que hay que poner ciertas coordenadas" dijo Randall en eso puso algunas coordenadas al azar pero en ese momento las habitaciones se movieron, observó como los puntos seguían esas habitaciones, cuando movió otro candado, todos los puntos cambiaron a las coordenadas que se encontraban en los candados.

"Creo que se que hay que hacer" dijo Randall.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Javier.

"Son 16 coordenadas, pienso que hay que poner las coordenadas que formen un hípercubo.

"Eso es fácil" dijo Claire.

"No tanto, cuando las habitaciones se muevan, el hípercubo se deformará, así que pienso que si esto se reinicia, hay que poner las coordenadas de ciertas habitaciones para que cuando se pongan en su posición original, formen un hípercubo, creo que por eso tienen esas luces de colores, cada color corresponde al color del botón que se encuentra en cierta habitación, necesito las coordenadas actuales de esas habitaciones, ahora que recuerdo, creo que por eso, en el libro que encontró Mike, había un mensaje en donde se mostraba un hípercubo que decía "solo en posición cero" dijo Randall.

"¿Pero como sabremos cual es la posición 1,1,1,?" preguntó Sully.

"La esfera que encontraron, es la clave" respondió Randall, en eso todos se pusieron en marcha.

"La sala de estar es la 4,4,4" gritó Boo.

"El gimnasio es el 3,2,2" gritó Johnny.

"El salón de clases es el 1,1,1" gritó Javier.

"El almacén de juguetes es el 4,4,1" gritó Johnny.

"La cancha de soccer es la 1,1,4" gritó Abby.

"La sala de espejos es la 4,1,4" gritó George.

"El cementerio es el 3,2,3" gritó Sully.

"La biblioteca es la 1,4,4," gritó Claire.

"El sótano es el 3,3,3" gritó Javier.

"La galería es la 2,3,2" gritó George.

"La duchas son la 1,4,1" gritó Derek.

"El salón de juegos es el 3,3,2" gritó Derek.

"El mini teatro es el 2,2,3" gritó Boo.

"La habitación oscura y vacía es la 2,2,2" gritó Abby.

"El dormitorio es el 2,3,3" gritó Claire.

"La habitación egipcia es la 4,1,1," gritó Sully.

* * *

Unos minutos después, todos regresaron a la biblioteca.

"Excelente, solo falta una coordenada y listo" dijo Randall al poner la ultima coordenada y en eso se abrió la pequeña caja de metal, dentro había un gran botón rojo.

"Espero que sea la solución" dijo Claire, en eso Sully presionó el botón, la iluminación de todas las habitaciones cambio de color al color correspondiente al color del botón que se encontraba en las respectivas habitaciones, y las puertas de las habitaciones se cerraron, luego las habitaciones comenzaron a moverse, todos podían observar en la pantalla como se formaba el hípercubo, duró varios minutos hasta que las habitaciones se detuvieron, vieron por la pantalla la salida la cual se había abierto, lo que les puso muy felices, en eso una de las puertas de la habitación se abrió y las paredes Este y Oeste comenzaron a moverse muy lentamente.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma, nos van a aplastar" dijo George asustado, en eso todos se pusieron en marcha buscando la salida, todas las habitaciones volvieron a su posición original, las puertas se cerraron dejando solo un único camino hacia la salida, continuaron por al camino hasta que llegaron a la habitación oscura y vacía la cual ahora era de color ámbar.

"Fungus, eres un idiota" dijo Johnny ya que no habían quitado las demás placas de las entradas.

"¡Hay que buscar la salida de inmediato!" gritó Boo desesperada, en eso todos se esforzaron en quitar las placas, al quitar la segunda placa encontraron la salida.

"Hay que continuar" dijo Sully, todos continuaron por el camino, pasaron por todas las habitaciones con excepción del pozo de lava, ya casi no quedaba tiempo, todos lograron llegar a la salida antes de que las paredes los aplastaran, pudieron observar como el salón de clases se cerraba aplastando todo lo que había ahí, dentro de la habitación a la que conducía la salida vieron una puerta de metal, Randall se aproximo a ella para abrirla pero antes de que lo hiciera, Sully lo interrumpió.

"Antes de que la abras, quiero darte las gracias por ayudarnos" dijo Sully.

"No hace falta, tú me ayudaste más de lo que les ayude, me has salvado de mi mismo, ahora crucen los dedos" dijo Randall y en eso abrió la puerta muy nervioso por lo que había al otro lado, al abrirla, vieron un pasillo con una luz blanca, todos estaban muy felices e incluso algunos estaban sacando lagrimas de la felicidad.

"Nunca había visto algo tan hermoso" dijo Abby muy feliz, en eso, todos empezaron a avanzar hacia la luz pero de pronto escucharon un fuerte golpe en la pared de la izquierda.

"Idiota, mira lo que hiciste" dijo alguien extraño con acento ruso, Sully vio que se había hecho una pequeña abertura donde ocurrió el golpe, al mirar por la abertura vio algo que lo dejo muy sorprendido, era una almacén lleno de soldados humanos con trajes elegantes de color negro, en el fondo había una marca que decía Área -1 con un símbolo de conjunto vacio al lado, todos se sorprendieron de eso.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: Fuera del cubo

Lograron salir del cubo pero han encontrado algo más espeluznante.

"¿Dónde demonios estamos?" preguntó Sully mientras miraba por la pequeña abertura.

"Mejor no hay que quedarnos con la duda" dijo Randall.

"Tienes razón, hay que salir por aquí" dijo Sully.

"Mejor hay que irnos de aquí, piensa en la niña" dijo Abby.

"¿No quieres saber porque nos metieron aquí?, y que tal que al salir por ahí nos matan" dijo Sully a Abby.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo" dijo Johnny.

"Bien, ¿qué podemos hacer?" dijo Javier.

"Vamos a salir por aquí y los vamos a acabar con esto" dijo Sully y en eso comenzó a doblar la pared hasta hacer el hueco lo suficientemente grande para poder salir por ahí, en eso, todos bajaron por las vigas que sujetaban el pasillo.

"Mira, las ratas se han escapado" dijo un guardia con acento alemán, en eso sonó un alarma y todos se pusieron alerta, en eso, Sully atacó a uno rompiéndole el cuello, los demás guardias comenzaron a disparar pero ellos lograron ocultarse tras unas cajas, Johnny vio un tanque de propano tirado frente a él, lo tomó y lo apuntó directo a un guardia.

"Aquí tienes cabron" dijo Johnny y en eso rompió la válvula del tanque el cual salió disparado directo hacia el guarda al cual le arrancó la cabeza, en eso, Claire vio unas cajas al lado y decidió ocultarse hay pero apareció otro guardia.

"A donde crees que vas pequeño castor" dijo el guardia de acento árabe a Claire, en eso ella lo atacó, le logró quitar el arma y le disparó en la cabeza, comenzó a disparar a los demás, en eso vio unos tanques de gas junto a un grupo de guardias, disparó hacia los tanques los cuales explotaron matando a los guardias, los demás comenzaron a huir.

"Cierren todas las salida" dijo un guardia mientras huía, en eso Javier vio que la salida se estaba cerrando, Randall encontró un carro con tanques de propano, lo tomó y lo lanzó hacia la puerta atorándola antes de que se cerrara.

"¡Vamos, hay que salir de aquí!" dijo George, en eso todos se pusieron en marcha.

"No crean que van a escapar tan fácilmente" dijo alguien a través del altavoz mientras se reía macabramente, los demás no se distrajeron pero en eso salió una torreta de una de las esquinas del techo y disparó a los tanques de la puerta haciéndolos explotar, afortunadamente, ellos lograron salir antes de que los alcanzara la explosión.

"Hay que buscar algo para pelear" dijo Derek, en eso Sully vio un hacha de emergencias en la pared, la tomó y continuaron por el pasillo hasta que vieron que el pasillo se dividía en dos caminos, antes de que llegaran hasta ahí, apareció otro guardia pero Sully le aventó el hacha partiéndole la cabeza a la mitad, ellos se dividieron, Sully y Johnny se fueron por el camino de la izquierda y los demás por el camino de la derecha.

"Solo me están divirtiendo" dijo el hombre misterioso mientras se reía.

"Ríe todo lo que puedas, porque cuando te encontremos, vas a morir" dijo Johnny, en eso, vieron una puerta al lado, al entrar llegaron a una cafetería llena de guardias, todos empezaron a disparar cuando los vieron, pero lograron escapar, mientras que los otros intentaban salir, llegaron a un almacén en donde apareció un tipo con traje negro, una máscara negra y una catana.

"Se van tan pronto" dijo el tipo con sonrisa malvada y en eso comenzó a atacarlos, Abby intentó volar los más alto que pudo pero el tipo logró enterrarle la catana en un ala, ella gritó del dolor.

"Vas a pagar por eso hijo de puta" dijo Derek muy enojado y en eso se abalanzó hacia él, Sully y Johnny estaban corriendo por un pasillo huyendo de 20 guardias armados.

"Solo paren y dejen que los maten" dijo el tipo del altavoz, en eso Sully y Johnny llegaron a un callejón sin salida.

"Mierda, estamos atrapados" dijo Sully enojado, en eso llegaron los guardias.

"Levanten las manos y tiren sus armas" dijo un guardia, en eso, Sully tiró el hacha, ambos levantaron las manos.

"Ahora dense la vuelta" dijo el guardia, ellos se dieron la vuelta y en eso dos guardias salieron y les pusieron esposas en las manos.

"¿Porque nos metieron aquí?" preguntó Johnny enojado.

"Cierra la boca" respondió un guardia.

"Solo responde a la maldi..." dijo Johnny pero fue golpeado en la cabeza por el guardia antes de que terminara, en ese momento, Derek ya había golpeado demasiado al tipo.

"Responde, ¿por qué nos metieron aquí?" preguntó Derek furioso.

"Nunca lo sabrán" respondió el tipo, en eso Randall lo agarró de la cabeza y le rompió el cuello.

"Mejor vámonos" dijo Javier.

"¿Se van tan pronto? y olvidan a Sully" dijo el tipo del altavoz riéndose.

"¿Qué significa eso?" preguntó Abby.

"Que han atrapado a Sullivan" respondió Randall, en eso se pusieron a buscarlos pero antes de que se marcharan apareció un extraño sujeto, de edad avanzada, con un traje elegante de color negro, una corbata negra, un bastón negro y un extraño objeto en el ojo derecho.

"¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué demonios quieres?" preguntó Claire enojada.

"Mi nombre es Jax y antes de irse, quiero advertirles que el juego no ha terminado, aquí nadie está a salvo, deben tener cuidado en este lugar ya que está plagado de trampas mortales" dijo Jax y en eso se marchó, los demás comenzaron a buscar a los otros por todo el lugar, mientras tanto.

"Van a pagar por esto" dijo Sully y en eso, los guardias lo encerraron en una cámara sellada herméticamente, Sully intentó pensar en algo pero fue interrumpido cuando vio que la celda se estaban llenando de agua, intentó gritar por ayuda pero no lo escuchaban.

"¿Donde podría estar?" preguntó Claire, en eso escucharon gritos de auxilio.

"Es Sullivan" dijo Derek y en eso siguieron sus gritos de auxilio, la celda de Sully ya estaba casi llena, él gritó lo mas que pudo pero se llenó por completo, intentó golpear la puerta pero era demasiado fuerte, en eso, llegaron los otros.

"Tiene que estar ahí" dijo George, en eso Randall intentó abrir la puerta pero no podía, los demás intentaron abrirla hasta que lo consiguieron, la puerta se abrió de golpe por toda el agua que había, vieron a Sully tumbado en el suelo.

"¡Sully!" gritó Boo, en eso, Sully despertó.

"Es un alivio" dijo Abby.

"No tanto, tienen a Johnny" dijo Sully mientras se levantaba.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Johnny se encontraba atado de manos y pies en una camilla, de pie, el intentó liberarse pero las amarras eran demasiado fuertes, lo que más le aterró era el aparato de adelante que estaba cubierto por una manta blanca.

"Lindas gafas" dijo un tipo con un traje elegante color negro, era un tipo joven, traía una máscara blanca puesta y era algo greñudo, el sujeto sostenía las gafas de Johnny en las manos.

"Sácame de aquí o te voy a matar" dijo Johnny enojado.

"¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso si estas atado?" dijo el sujeto con una risa malvada, en ese momento tiró las gafas de Johnny al suelo y las pisó.

"Jodido cabron, te voy hacer pagar por eso" dijo Johnny enojado mientras trataba de liberarse.

"Creo que esta rata necesita un poco de diversión" dijo el sujeto y en ese momento quitó la manta del aparato revelando que se trataba de una enorme sierra circular.

"Estas enfermo, ¿cómo es que esto te divierte?" preguntó Johnny algo asustado.

"Este es tu reto, si quieres salir, solo debes gritarle a tus amigos para que te escuchen" dijo el sujeto con una risa macabra y en eso encendió la sierra la cual se dirigía lentamente hacia Johnny, el tipo salió por la puerta, en eso Johnny gritó para que lo sacaran, mientras tanto, los otros lo estaban buscando, el lugar era muy confuso para ellos, de pronto Sully escuchó a alguien gritar.

"¿Creen que es él?" preguntó George.

"Tiene que ser el" respondió Sully, en eso se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraba Johnny, vieron una enorme sierra muy cerca de él, no sabían qué hacer, en eso la sierra comenzó a cortar a Johnny, él gritó de dolor pero Sully logró apagarla arrancando los cables a tiempo, el daño que sufrió Johnny no era grave.

"Que divertido" dijo el tipo del altavoz, en eso, la puerta se cerró y se abrió otra que estaba enfrente, ellos fueron a explorar esa puerta, la habitación olía horrible y estaba oscura, en eso Derek encontró el apagador de las luces, cuando encendió las luces, todos se quedaron en shock ante lo que vieron, Abby le cubrió los ojos a Boo de inmediato, eran un montón de cadáveres de personas y algunos monstruos despedazados y colgados con ganchos, el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre y habían cientos de fotografías de crímenes brutales, fotos de victimas descuartizadas, ese lugar era un matadero.

"Estos tipos realmente están locos" dijo Claire sorprendida, en eso Javier vio una grabadora en una mesa, se acercó y la encendió.

"Existen muchas situaciones que no tienen explicación, y esta es una de ellas" dijo la grabadora y en eso se empezaron a oír gritos de sufrimiento de todo tipo, de mujeres, niños, ancianos, etc.

"¡Hijos de perra!" gritó Sully muy enojado, agarró la grabadora y la aventó contra la pared rompiéndola.

"Hay que salir de este lugar horrible" dijo Abby, en eso se pusieron a buscar una salida y la encontraron pero al abrirla fueron sorprendidos por unos guardias quienes les dispararon dardos tranquilizantes a todos, afortunadamente lograron esquivarlos.

"Creo que ya los tenemos" dijo uno con voz femenina y acento francés.

"A la cuenta de 3 los matamos" susurró Javier.

"Bien" susurraron los demás.

"1...2...3" susurró Javier y en eso atacaron a los guardias matándolos, por suerte eran solo dos, llegaron a un lugar cubierto de hielo y nieve, lo que les dio la impresión de que estaban en un lugar frio, habían vario carros mineros y un complejo circuito de vías y túneles, eran 3 carriles en pisos superiores, habían unas escaleras para llegar a cada uno de ellos.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" preguntó Abby desconcertada.

"Esto se va a poner divertido" dijo el hombre misterioso, en ese momento comenzaron a entrar soldados enmascarados por una puerta ubicada a la derecha de ellos.

"¡Vámonos de aquí!" gritó Boo y en eso todos fueron hacia los carritos de mina, debido al tamaño de los carritos, tuvieron que separarse, Sully con Boo, Abby con Derek, y Johnny con Javier mientras que los otros 3 acabaron en carros separados, Randall se encontraba tras Sully y Boo, Abby y Derek estaban solos, y Claire se encontraba tras Johnny y Javier seguida de George.

"Vayan tras ellos, ahora" dijo el hombre misterioso, en eso varios soldados se subieron en distintos carros y comenzaron a perseguirlos, mientras tanto, Sully y Boo llegaron a una bajada donde comenzaron a aumentar de velocidad, mientras que Randall se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo perseguidos por soldados, en ese momento volteó al frente y vio que más adelante había una palanca a un lado de las vías, frente a la palanca había un señalamiento que indicaba la dirección de los rieles, era un cambio de vías.

"¡Sully!, creo que aquí nos vamos a separar" gritó Randall, vio que dentro del carro había una llave inglesa, la tomó y con ella golpeó el cambio de vías hacia la izquierda justo después de que Sully y Boo lograran pasarlo.

"A ver si me atrapan" dijo Randall mientras observaba los dos carros de soldados que iban tras él, mientras tanto con Sully y Boo, ellos esperaban que no hubiera peligro pero en eso pasaron por un carril de entrada del cual salió un carro frente a ellos con un solado ingles el cual traía una pistola con silenciador.

"¡Boo abajo!" dijo Sully mientras se cubrían, en eso salió otro carro tras ellos con dos soldados, uno afroamericano y otro chino, los tres soldados estaban intentando matar a Sully y Boo.

"¡Singht!, ¡atrás de ti!" gritó el soldado afroamericano al soldado de enfrente, en ese momento Singht es golpeado en la cabeza por una viga de hierro la cual le rompió el cuello matándolo, Sully intentó asomarse un poco, vio que más adelante había un cambio de vías, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, el cambio esta puesto en dirección a la izquierda la cual tenía una advertencia de no pase, el carro del soldado fue en esa dirección, mientras tanto, Sully tomó la llave inglesa que había en su carro y se armó de valor para lograr mover el cambio de vías, en eso pasaron hacia una gran bajada por la cual aceleraron, Boo se dio cuenta de que más adelante había un curva al lado de un gran barranco subterráneo, en eso jaló la palanca de frenos.

"Boo, ¿qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Sully desconcertado.

"Si pasamos esa curva a gran velocidad, nos descarrilaremos" respondió Boo.

"Genial, están frenando" dijo el soldado chino.

"Yuto, también tenemos que frenar" dijo el soldado afroamericano.

"¿¡Qué estás diciendo!?, ya casi los tenemos, no vamos a frenar, ¿entendiste Frank?" dijo Yuto, en eso siguieron acelerando pero en ese momento, Sully y Boo lograron pasar la curva mientras que los dos soldados se descarrilaron, ambos cayeron y desaparecieron en la niebla, solo se oyó un sonido muy bajo del incidente.

"Creo que ya estamos a..." dijo Sully pero fue interrumpido cuando hubo un impacto de bala en el carro.

"¡Abajo!" gritó Sully, en eso hubieron mas impactos de bala, no podían oír ningún disparo, supusieron que traían silenciadores, Sully intentó observar de donde venían los disparos pero no lograba ver nada, en ese momento una bala le logró dar a su cuerno derecho rompiéndoselo.

"Maldita sea" dijo Sully, afortunadamente no sufrió mas rasguños, en eso entraron dentro de una cueva en la cual estarían seguros, pasaron varios minutos hasta que llegaron a un lugar grande cubierto de hielo y nieve, el lugar era subterráneo, a un lado se encontraba una pequeña estación, Sully se dio cuenta de que no había nadie por lo que paró el carro en ese lugar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Boo.

"No lo sé, pero siento como si este lugar me fuera familiar" respondió Sully, en eso escuchó un sonido que provenía de un lugar alto, Sully volteó a ver y vio a Abby y Derek pasando por un puente en su carro perseguidos por unos soldados, pasaron de un túnel a otro, el puente era corto, en eso Sully entró a la estación y vio que era un pequeño laboratorio, habían muchos utensilios médicos como escalpelos, jeringas, pinzas, etc. habían frascos con químicos extraños, y una cama en el centro bien iluminada, tenía varias restricciones, Sully no quería pensar en lo que hacían ahí pero aun se preguntaba porque ese lugar le parecía familiar.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Randall, él se había desviado de la ruta para evitar que los soldados a sus espaldas le hicieran daño a Sully y a Boo, eran dos carros con soldados, cada uno tenía un soldado, uno era moreno y era una mujer, el otro era de aspecto árabe.

"¿Como me voy a deshacer de estos idiotas?" se preguntó Randall, en eso escuchó un disparo y sintió que algo le pasó rosando por el hombro, en eso se agachó de manera que no le dieran y que pudiera ver adelante, ambos le estaban disparando, en eso Randall vio que más adelante había otro cambio de vías, el sentido esta en dirección hacia enfrente, en eso se le ocurrió una idea, sacó la llave inglesa y fingió que golpeaba la palanca con la esperanza de que ellos la movieran y así deshacerse de ellos, sin embargo, ellos eran muy listos por lo que no cayeron en su truco, en eso se le ocurrió una idea, tomó valor y logró tomar un poco de nieve que había a un lado de los rieles, logró tomarla mientras el carro seguía moviéndose a gran velocidad, luego esperó agachado mientras hacía una bola de nieve, en eso de inmediato se levantó y arrojó la bola de nieve directo a la cara del soldado árabe, él se limpió la cara y vio delante una viga que estaba baja, no le dio tiempo de agacharse, gritó y de inmediato fue golpeado por la viga la cual le desencajo la mandíbula matándolo al instante.

"Genial, solo falta uno" dijo Randall, él aun seguía agachado para evitar que le disparara, en eso se le ocurrió otra idea, tomó valor y salió para tomar más nieve, en eso vio que más adelante había una curva, de inmediato comenzó a frenar, frenó lo suficiente para poder pasar por la curva, el otro soldado también comenzó a frenar, sin embargo, el carro del soldado muerto seguía a velocidad constante por lo que al pasar la curva se descarrilo bloqueando los rieles, en eso el carro del otro soldado, aun llevaba alta velocidad, pero no tanta como para descarrilarse, llevaba una velocidad suficiente que al chocar con el otro carro, el soldado salió volando junto con el carro, la muchacha cayó en el suelo, no se hizo daño pero el carro cayó sobre ella rompiéndole el cuello matándola al instante.

"Eso les pasa por intentar matarnos" dijo Randall, en ese momento llegó a una gran rampa hacia arriba en la que perdió velocidad, la rampa tenía una cadena la cual enganchó el carro y comenzó a elevarlo hasta que llegara al final, el carro subía lentamente por la rampa, dentro de un túnel con las paredes y el techo cubierto de metal pintado de negro, en ese momento, se escuchó un pequeño sonido de un botón electrónico, Randall se volteó para ver que era y vio un cuadro un de las paredes, tenía dos focos, uno rojo y uno verde, el foco rojo estaba encendido, él no le dio importancia pero en ese momento, la cadena se detuvo y el carro dejo de moverse, luego unos pequeños pistones debajo del carro sujetaron las ruedas del carro impidiendo que pudiera moverse, eso le preocupó a Randall, en ese momento escuchó sonidos de taladros que provenían de la pared izquierda, luego salieron unos taladros que comenzaron a atacar a Randall, él no tuvo tiempo de escapar debido a que los taladros eran muy rápidos, él estaba rodeado, por muchos taladros, en eso otros taladros comenzaron a perforar el carro, Randall intentó esquivarlos pero logró rosar unos causándose heridas no graves.

"¡Socorro!" gritó Randall muy asustado, en eso uno de los talados entró en su boca perforándole el cachete izquierdo, él gritó de dolor, luego intentó hacer fuerza para zafarse por lo que llegó a cortarse la mejilla.

"¡Ayuda!" gritó Randall, pasaron unos segundos y luego los taladros regresaron a su posición original, el carro fue liberado y la cadena se puso en marcha moviendo el carro, Randall estaba adolorido, no podía moverse, él salió del túnel y llegó a una bajada que pasaba por un barranco muy profundo, el carro seguía en movimiento, pasó por unas cuantas curvas y llegó a una cueva donde había un cambio de vías el cual lo activó y se fue hacia lo derecha donde había un túnel de metal, entró y llegó a una estación, Randall paró el carro y se bajó con la esperanza de encontrar un botiquín, en eso es atacado por varios soldados de aspecto estadounidense, él no tenía tiempo para luchar por lo que se volvió invisible, sin embargo, los soldados casi llegaban a saber donde se encontraba debido a la sangre que le goteaba de la mejilla, en eso vio una puerta que estaba en lo profundo de la habitación, en eso logró escabullirse hasta ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Abby y Derek, ellos estaban siendo perseguidos por un carro con un soldado de aspecto latinoamericano.

"Tenemos que hacer algo" dijo Derek.

"¿Pero qué?, no podemos acelerar" preguntó Abby, en ese momento, el soldado disparó dándole al hombro de Derek, afortunadamente solo logró hacerle un rasguño.

"¡Maldito!" gritó Abby enojada y en eso tomó la llave inglesa que había en el carro y la aventó con toda sus fuerzas hacia el soldado dejándolo inconsciente, en eso llegaron a una gran bajada en la que aceleraron demasiado, luego llegaron a terreno plano, se encontraban a alta velocidad, en eso Derek vio que más adelante había una gran curva, en eso intentó frenar pero por desgracia el carro del soldado seguía a alta velocidad el cual empujaba a Abby y a Derek.

"Tenemos que hacer algo o si no nos vamos a descarrilar" dijo Derek asustado.

"tengo una idea, acércame al carro de ese tipo" dijo Abby.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Derek algo desconcertado.

"Solo hazlo" respondió Abby, en eso Derek comenzó a desacelerar despacio, lo suficiente como para estar tan cerca del otro carro, en eso Abby saltó al otro carro, logró llegar a él y jaló el freno.

"Derek, frena" dijo Abby y en eso Derek frenó justo antes de llegar a la curva, pero frenó tanto que se detuvo.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?" preguntó Derek.

"Hay que empujar el carro" respondió Abby mientras se bajaba del carro del soldado, en eso notó que el soldado comenzó a despertar por lo que tomó la llave que había en su carro y lo golpeó en la cabeza para evitar que despertara, luego tomó el arma del soldado y empezó a ayudar a Derek a empujar el carro, continuaron empujando el carro hasta llegar a una rampa con una cadena elevadora la cual enganchó el carro y comenzó a elevarlo, los dos se subieron al carro, en eso llegaron a una pequeña bajada en la cual cobraron algo de velocidad, en eso pasaron por una entrada por la que salió un carro con dos soldados, uno de aspecto japonés y otro de aspecto coreano los cuales estaban tras Abby y Derek, en eso pasaron sobre un pequeño puente, pasando de un túnel a otro.

"Toma, tienes que matarlos" dijo Abby mientras le daba el arma a Derek, en eso Derek comenzó a dispararles logrando matar a los dos antes de que ellos les dispararan, en eso ambos llegaron a una estación en la que se detuvieron y se bajaron antes de que el otro carro empujara el carro de Abby y Derek, ellos se encontraban frente a una puerta de metal iluminada por una lámpara arriba de la puerta.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Johnny y Javier seguidos de Claire y George, todos estaban siendo perseguidos por dos carros con un soldado en cada uno, uno era de aspecto alemán y el otro era de aspecto ruso.

"Hay que deshacernos de ellos" dijo Johnny a Claire y George.

"Mira al frente, hay un cambio de vías" dijo Claire.

"Tengo un idea, nosotros iremos derecho y ustedes hacia la izquierda" dijo Javier, en eso golpeó la palanca cambiando el sentido de los rieles por lo que ellos se fueron derecho, en eso Claire golpeó la palanca para volver a cambiar el sentido, ellos se fueron hacia la izquierda, perseguidos por uno de los carros ya que el ultimo logró cambiar el sentido de los rieles para ir tras Johnny y Javier.

"Mierda, tenemos uno atrás de nosotros" dijo Johnny al ver el soldado, en eso el soldado comenzó a sacar un arma.

"Hay que hacer algo" dijo Javier.

"Ya sé, desacelera, ponme lo más cerca de él" dijo Johnny, en eso Javier desaceleró hasta estar muy cerca del soldado, en eso Johnny lo atacó, pero el soldado sacó un cuchillo para defenderse, sin embargo, Johnny logró tomar su brazo izquierdo y se lo rompió, luego lo sacó del carro y lo soltó fuera de él, Johnny regresó al carro, en eso vieron arriba de un puente en el cual pasaba Claire, ella se encontraba siendo perseguida por un soldado francés, luego Johnny y Javier entraron en un túnel en el cual llegaron a una rampa, al final llegaron a una estación en la cual se detuvieron, ven que hay varias cuevas de hielo.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Claire, ella se encontraba en el otro camino seguida de George y perseguidos por un soldado, en eso Claire vio un cambio de vías, que estaba en sentido hacia la derecha.

"¡Claire!, tenemos que hacer lo mismo que Johnny y Javier, tienes ir a la derecha, yo iré hacia la izquierda" dijo George.

"De acuerdo" dijo Claire, en eso ella se siguió hacia la derecha mientras que George se fue hacia la izquierda perseguido por el soldado, Claire siguió por el camino pero en eso salió un soldado francés de una entrada, el soldado sacó un arma y apuntó hacia Claire, en eso pasaron por un puente, ella logró ver a Johnny y Javier, en eso entró por un túnel, el soldado comenzó a dispararle a Claire, ella se agachó para evitar que le diera, en eso vio que se acercaba una estación, lo que le preocupo es que después de la estación, había un túnel en el cual había una luz roja, ella sin dudarlo saltó del carro hacia la estación, cayó rodando pero afortunadamente no se hizo daño, aparte la nieve amortiguó la caída, mientras tanto con el soldado el cual se siguió derecho, llegó a topar con una pared en la que chocó el carro de Claire, el soldado chocó con el carro de adelante, salió volando y se golpeo la cabeza con el muro de hielo lo cual lo mató, Claire se encontraba frente a dos cuevas de hielo, decidió ir por el camino de la derecha.

* * *

Mientras tanto con George, después de separarse de Claire, se encontraba perseguido por un soldado, George no sabía qué hacer, en eso el soldado comenzó a dispararle a George, él se agachó con la esperanza de que ocurriera algo, en eso el soldado disparó y una de las balas rebotó en una de las vigas que sujetan el túnel, la bala que rebotó golpeó una palanca de cambio de vías moviéndola justo después de que George pasara el cambio, el soldado se dirigió a un camino en el cual había una luz roja, en eso chocó contra un muro de hielo, en donde murió por el choque, mientras tanto con George, había aparecido otro carro con dos soldados, uno afroamericano y otro latinoamericano los cuales estaban disparando a George, él se encontraba agachado, en eso pasó por un sitio donde había un cuadro como el que Randall vio con dos focos, uno verde y uno rojo, estaba encendido el rojo, en eso George se asomó para ver si no había nada, en eso logró ver un alambre muy bajo, de inmediato se agachó pero el alambre logró cortarle el cuerno de la cabeza.

"Hay que agacharse" dijo el soldado afroamericano el cual se agachó pero el otro no lo consiguió a tiempo y fue decapitado por el alambre, salpicó de sangre al otro soldado, mientras tanto con Claire, ella se encontraba caminando por una cueva, en eso llegó a unas vías que topaban con un gran bloque de hielo, vio a George el cual se encontraba en esa dirección a gran velocidad, George vio a Claire y luego vio el bloque de hielo, en eso saltó, no se hizo daño, sin embargo, el soldado no logró saltar y chocó contra el otro carro el cual también había chocado, el sujeto murió en el accidente.

"George, ¿qué te pasó?" preguntó Clare mirando el cuerno cortado de George.

"Había una trampa, por suerte sigo vivo" respondió George.

"Hay que buscar a los otros" dijo Claire.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Sully y Boo, ellos se estaban dirigiendo a un túnel de hielo con un camino de metal el cual se encontraba a un lado del pequeño laboratorio.

"Yo te diré porque ese lugar te es familiar" dijo alguien, en eso ambos se voltearon a ver quién era.

"Me llamo Jax" dijo Jax.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Sully.

"¿Quieres saber porque ese laboratorio te es familiar?" preguntó Jax.

"Si" respondió Sully.

"Te es familiar porque tú fuiste un conejillo de indias" dijo Jax.

* * *

Mucho tiempo atrás, Sully despertó, estaba desconcertado, pronto la imagen de sus ojos se aclaró, estaba algo cegado por una luz blanca que provenía de unas lámparas de arriba, lámparas de salón de cirugía.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Sully cansado, intentó levantarse pero se dio cuenta de que no podía, vio que tenía las manos y los pies atados.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Sully algo asustado, en eso sintió una aguja en su brazo derecho, frunció el seño ante el dolor, después la aguja se retiró.

"Ya está la muestra de sangre" dijo alguien, Sully volteó a ver quién era, era un humano con bata blanca, cubre bocas y cubre pelo.

"¿Por qué estoy aquí?" preguntó Sully asustado pero no hubo respuesta, en eso la camilla comenzó a inclinarse para que estuviera recargado, luego el sujeto sacó un raro artilugio.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Sully muy asustado.

"Solo relájate" respondió el sujeto mientras colocaba el artilugio en Sully, el cual le mantenía la cabeza sujetada, él intentó luchar pero el sujeto le inyectó una sustancia extraña en el brazo la cual lo mantenía débil, luego tomó una rasuradora de una mesa de artilugios médicos y se acercó a Sully.

"¡Aléjate!" gritó Sully asustado, en eso el sujeto comenzó a rasurar una parte de enfrente de su cabeza formando un circulo de calvicie, al terminar, sacó un marcador y comenzó a pintar una líneas en su cabeza.

"Por favor, solo déjame ir" suplicó Sully.

"Hola señor Sullivan, veo que ya estas despierto" dijo un sujeto el cual estaba entrando a la habitación, traía un traje negro con corbata negra, un bastón negro y un extraño objeto en el ojo derecho, el sujeto se acercó a Sully.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó Sully.

"Me llamo Jax, solo vine a supervisar el experimento" respondió Jax.

"¿Qué experimento?" preguntó Sully muy desconcertado.

"El experimento al que usted se ofreció voluntario" respondió Jax.

"¡Yo jamás me ofrecí para algo como esto!" gritó Sully.

"Claro que si, mire, aquí esta su firma" respondió Jax mientras le mostraba un papel rosado de consentimiento con la firma de Sully.

"¿Pero cómo?" preguntó Sully muy desconcertado.

"Usted fue juzgado y declarado culpable por el asesinato del señor Boggs, por lo que usted se ofreció voluntario para los experimentos en lugar de la pena de muerte" respondió Jax.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no recuerdo el juicio?" preguntó Sully desconcertado.

"Eso es algo que usted no tiene permitido saber, diviértase" respondió Jax y en eso se retiró.

"Espere por favor" dijo Sully.

"Señor Sullivan, tengo una agenda muy apretada" dijo Jax.

"¿Como saben de mi mundo?" preguntó Sully.

"Es otra cosa que no tiene permitido saber" respondió Jax.

"Otra cosa, quiero elegir la muerte" dijo Sully.

"Lo siento, pero usted ya tomó una decisión y no puede cambiarla, firmó un documento en el que declaraba estar de acuerdo con ser utilizado para los experimentos, y si me permite, tengo que irme" dijo Jax en eso se fue.

"¡Espere!, no se vaya" gritó Sully.

"¡Está empezando a aburrirme!" dijo Jax enojado.

"¿Donde está Boo y Mike?" preguntó Sully preocupado.

"No se preocupe por ellos, pronto volverá a verlos" respondió Jax y en eso se fue.

"Todo suyo" dijo Jax al científico mientras se iba, en eso el científico sacó un escalpelo y se acercó a Sully.

"Por favor déjame ir" suplicó Sully.

"No se preocupe, no le va a doler" dijo el científico mientras acercaba el escalpelo.

"Por favor no, no, nooo" gritó Sully y en eso el científico comenzó a hacer una incisión con el escalpelo, Sully gritó de dolor y todo se desvaneció.

* * *

"¡Yo jamás me ofrecí voluntario para esto!" gritó Sully furioso mientras levantaba a Jax del saco.

"¿¡Y tú crees que no lo sé!?, ¿crees que no se que todo eso es mentira?, todo era falso, el documento que firmaste es falso, tu firma fue falsificada, ¿no crees que por algo estoy intentando ayudarte a ti y a los demás?, aquí nadie está a salvo, no puedo decirte mucho, estoy siendo monitoreado" dijo Jax, en eso Sully lo bajó.

"¿Por qué no recordaba lo que me hicieron?" preguntó Sully.

"Porque te borraron la memoria, es lo que hacen con todos los sujetos" respondió Jax.

"¿Sujetos?, ¿Hay más?" preguntó Boo preocupada.

"Ahorita ustedes son los únicos, pero había mas, pero ahora no les puedo decir mucho tengo que irme, suerte" respondió Jax y en eso se fue.

"Espera" dijo Sully pero Jax se fue.

"Hay que irnos" dijo Boo.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Randall, el se encontraba en un pasillo con varias puertas de color blanco, estaba sangrando de la mejilla, siguió y revisó una puerta la cual solo era un armario de conserje, revisó la puerta frente al armario la cual era un pequeño laboratorio de química, buscó si había algo que le ayudara y encontró en una pared un botiquín de primeros auxilios, lo abrió y buscó algo que le ayudara, encontró un coagulante y una aguja de coser con su respectivo carrete de hilo.

"Detesto las agujas de coser" dijo Randall mientras se aplicaba el coagulante, luego de aplicárselo, sacó la aguja y tomó fuerza para comenzar a coserse la herida, la experiencia era bastante dolorosa, repentinamente Randall daba pequeños gritos de dolor, hasta que logró terminar de coserse la herida, después salió del laboratorio y se dispuso a buscar a los demás, intentó seguir caminando por el pasillo pero de repente se escuchó un sonido familiar, se volteó a ver lo que era y vio que era la misma caja, era una trampa, en ese momento una de las baldosas de la pared derecha salió golpeando la otra pared, eran prensas, Randall siguió por el pasillo esquivando las prensas hasta llegar al final.

"¿Quien estaría tan loco como para construir todo esto?" se preguntó Randall sorprendido

* * *

Mientras tanto con Johnny y Javier, ellos se encontraban caminando por una cueva de hielo.

"¿Donde estarán los demás?" preguntó Javier, en eso escucharon pasos que provenían de mas adelante.

"Sera mejor ocultarse" dijo Johnny mientras se escondían detrás de una de las esquinas de la cueva, en eso escucharon como los pasos se acercaban.

"Bien, a las tres atacamos, 1...2...3" susurró Javier y en eso saltaron hacia los sujetos los cuales eran soldados enmascarados, eran 2 los cuales intentaron defenderse, pero Javier y Johnny los golpearon sin permitirles defenderse hasta que los mataron.

"Hay que seguir" dijo Johnny y en eso continuaron por el túnel hasta llegar a una puerta de metal como la que encontraron Abby y Derek, entraron y llegaron a un pasillo que al final tenía dos caminos uno hacia la derecha y otro hacia la izquierda, los dos se fueron por el camino de la izquierda, en eso se escuchó un sonido extraño pero no le dieron importancia, en ese momento Johnny se topó con algo invisible, lo cual le causó dolor, retrocedió un poco y se puso la mano en la cara, luego miró su mano y vio que había sangre, algo le había cortado la cara.

"¡Johnny!, ¡tienes que salir de ahí!" gritó Javier asustado, en eso Johnny logró ver un montón de alambres verticales, se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una jaula de alambres, en ese momento los alambres comenzaron a girar hacia la derecha, Johnny no lo dudó y consiguió saltar fuera de la jaula antes de que toda la jaula se enrollara y cortara a Johnny en pedazos, sin embargo, al salir, Johnny se cortó un pedazo del cuerno izquierdo, un pedazo de su cola y una parte su pie derecho, al caer al suelo gritó de dolor.

"¡Mierda!, ¡vámonos de aquí!" dijo Johnny nervioso y se fueron al camino derecho.

* * *

Mientras tanto con George y Claire, ellos se encontraban en una cueva de hielo caminando.

"Tengo mucho frio" dijo Claire temblando un poco.

"Solo hay que seguir avanzando hasta encontrar algo que nos ayude" dijo George.

"Mira, una puerta" dijo Claire mirando a la derecha donde se encontraba una puerta idéntica a las otras 3, ambos entraron por la puerta y llegaron a un pasillo.

"Espero que no encontremos más soldados" dijo George mientras caminaban por el pasillo, vieron que más adelante había dos caminos, uno que era directo y otro hacia la izquierda, mientras caminaban, son atacados por un soldado estadounidense, el soldado golpeó a Claire tirándola al suelo.

"¡Déjala en paz!" gritó George furioso, en eso tomó al soldado de la ropa y lo puso contra la pared y le dio dos golpes al estomago, luego lo lanzó al pasillo derecho pero por accidente le arrancó el saco, en eso se escuchó un sonido y de repente el soldado se quedó inmóvil como una estatua, George recibió una salpicadura de sangre la cual formaba varios cuadrados.

"¿Qué demonios?" se preguntó George en shock, luego apreció como el soldado sangraba portadas partes formando cuadrados, vio como el soldado comenzaba a caer en pedazos perfectamente cuadrados, luego vio como bajaba una reja cuadrada del techo, tenía una silueta de sangre del soldado, luego la reja comenzó a enrollarse y se ocultó en un hueco del techo el cual se cerró.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Claire al ver a George.

"Murió ese maldito" respondió George, Claire vio los restos del soldado pero no sintió ninguna lastima por él.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Abby y Derek, ellos se encontraban caminando por un pasillo, en eso vieron una puerta doble a la izquierda la cual decía "cafetería".

"Genial" dijo Abby mientras entraba.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Derek desconcertado.

"Tengo hambre, una lata de comida no es suficiente" respondió Abby.

"Ahora que lo dice, yo también tengo hambre" dijo Derek, en eso entraron los dos y buscaron la cocina, varios minutos después, ellos ya habían comido suficiente, se encontraban sentados frene al refrigerador.

"Me extraña que aquí no haya guardias" dijo Derek.

"Tal vez están buscándonos por otro lado" dijo Abby mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a una de las salidas que se encontraba en la cocina, en ese momento se escuchó un sonido igual al que escuchó Randall, Abby intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con llave.

"Sera mejor regresar por donde vinimos" dijo Derek mientras se levantaba, Abby fue hacia él y en ese momento, salieron unos pinchos a sus espaldas, por suerte ella estaba lejos de los pinchos.

"¿Qué demonios?" preguntó Derek, en eso salieron otros pinchos frente a los anteriores.

"¡Vámonos de aquí!" gritó Abby mientras corría a la puerta de la cafetería junto con Derek, en eso comenzaron a salir más pinchos, cada vez mas rápidos, iban acelerando, hasta que los dos consiguieron salir de la cafetería antes de que los alcanzaran los pinchos.

"¿Crees que vas a matarnos tan fácilmente?, pues no, no lo vas a conseguir" gritó Derek al techo, en eso continuaron por el pasillo hasta que encontraron tres caminos más, uno hacia la derecha, otro a la izquierda y otro en medio, decidieron tomar el de la derecha, en eso se volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido que la otra vez.

"¿Qué será eso?" preguntó Abby, en eso se escuchó un clic, Abby vio que en una parte de la pared de enfrente apareció un punto negro.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Derek mirando al punto, en eso el punto se abrió mostrando un extraño ojo el cual le miraba la cara de Derek, en ese momento, el ojo roció acido directo a la cara de Derek.

"¡Derek cuidado!" dijo Abby mientras se volteaba frente a él y extendía las alas, el acido cayó en su ala derecha, Abby cayó al suelo gritando de dolor, sentía como su ala se quemaba, Derek la arrastró fuera del pasillo.

"¡Abby!, ¡Abby!" gritó Derek asustado, pudo ver como se formaba un agujero en el ala de su esposa.

"¡Derek!, ¡ayúdame!" gritó Abby de dolor, pronto se formó un hoyo en su ala derecha, pasaron varios minutos, Abby dejo de agonizar, aun seguía con vida, Derek estaba muy preocupado por ella.

"Creo que ya me siento mejor" dijo Abby muy cansada, el dolor ya se había calmado.

"Gracias a Dios" dijo Derek muy alegre.

"¿Como esta?" preguntó Abby.

"Temó que muy mal, se te formó un gran agujero, temó que jamás volverás a volar" respondió Derek triste.

"No importa, solo importa salir de este lugar" dijo Abby.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Randall, el se encontraba caminando por un pasillo con mucho cuidado, en eso vio que había otro pasillo a la derecha, en eso se volvió invisible, entró por el pasillo con mucho cuidado, mientras caminaba, escuchó de nuevo ese sonido familiar, de inmediato regresó lo mas rápido que podía, vio como salían unos pequeños lanzallamas de las paredes, logró escapar sin ningún rasguño, decidió seguir derecho y no desviarse, al llegar al final encontró una puerta, al abrirla, llegó a un gran barranco de hielo, había tanta niebla que no podía ver más allá del barandal, había un pequeño camino que conducía a otra puerta, él intentó regresar pero de repente salió un gran muro de cristal blindado del techo, el cual bloqueó el pasillo.

"Hijo de puta" murmuró Randall, en eso se fue por el barranco, estaba temblando del frio, al llegar a la puerta, la abrió y de repente es sorprendido por un soldado australiano el cual comenzó a dispararle con una pistola con silenciador, Randall intentó volverse invisible pero el soldado aun podía ver las puntadas de la mejilla de Randall, él esquivó los disparos, intentó regresar, le era muy difícil trepar por las paredes cubiertas de hielo, el soldado lo persiguió y continuó disparando hasta que se acabó las balas, comenzó a recargar el arma, en eso Randall aprovechó para atacarlo, lo tomó de la espalda y lo arrojó hacia el barranco, los gritos del soldado se escucharon por un momento hasta que se volvió eco, Randall entró por el pasillo, vio 4 puertas que conducían a distintos laboratorios, revisó cada uno, en el primero encontró un laboratorio de química, en el segundo, era un laboratorio de dispositivos de alta tecnología y el tercero era un laboratorio biológico, después de revisar los laboratorios, se dirigió a la ultima puerta, dentro encontró una gran oficina vacía, el lugar estaba oscuro, buscó el interruptor de las luces pero encontró una cerradura.

"Que grandioso, para encender las luces necesitas una llave" dijo Randall con un poco de molestia, la única luz que había provenía de las lámparas de escritorio, habían varios escritorios, observó uno en el cual habían papeles de planos de extraños dispositivos, Randall notó que no se trataba de los planos del laberinto, tomó una hoja y la observó con detalle, eran los planos de una maquina con un montón de cierras circulares, dejo la hoja en su lugar y continuó explorando el lugar, observó otro escritorio en el cual habían varias maquetas, las observó una por una, vio que la primera maqueta era del laberinto, la segunda era de cinco habitaciones perfectamente cubicas, cada una era de distinto color, los colores eran: azul, rojo, verde, blanco y ámbar, todas tenían 8 paneles con garabatos geométricos en cada lado, observó otra maqueta la cual era de una habitación como las anteriores, solo que esta era de color blanco, la siguiente eran de otras cinco habitaciones como las segundas, pero estas eran de metal y en lugar del color ámbar, había amarillo, en eso se dirigió a otro escritorio donde había otra maqueta, al observarla, se dio cuenta de que era la maqueta del extractor de gritos que él alguna vez creó, la maquina se encontraba en un modelo a escala de su escondite, también se encontraban muñecos de Randall y Fungus en el panel de control, y un muñeco de Boo como el sujeto de prueba para la maquina, Randall comenzó a sentir un montón de ira al observar la maqueta, en eso tomó la maqueta y la lanzo con mucha furia hacia la pared donde se deshizo a pedazos.

"Oye, ¿crees que eres el único que ha hecho atrocidades?" preguntó Jax mientras entraba a la habitación.

"Solo déjame en paz" respondió Randall.

"De que te quejas, tu casi matas a esos tres, yo realmente he matado, por ordenes, he matado en contra de mi voluntad, no podía elegir la muerte, me amenazaron con matar a muchas personas si desobedecía una orden, tuve que hacer todo lo que me ordenaron, no quería cargar con la culpa de haber matado a cientos de personas inocentes, yo tampoco tengo familia, pero eso no me impide sobrevivir, tu también puedes sobrevivir" dijo Jax.

"¿Como sabes que no tengo familia?" preguntó Randall con sospecha.

"Hay cosas que no puedo revelar" respondió Jax.

"Obedeces órdenes de no decirnos lo que sucede pero nos ayudas a escapar, ¿qué estas tramando?" preguntó Randall con mucha sospecha.

"Estoy tan viejo que ya no le dan mucha importancia a lo que hago, sin embargo, la tarjeta que tengo, está programada para que encaso de que responda ese tipo de preguntas, se desactive" respondió Jax.

"¿Qué tarjeta?" preguntó Randall desconcertado.

"Es una tarjeta que llevó dentro del saco que traigo puesto, me permite pasar las trampas sin ningún problema, todos tenemos una, deberían de pensarlo bien antes de dejar tirados los cuerpos de los soldados que matan" respondió Jax.

"¿No nos puedes conseguir unas?" preguntó Randall.

"No, usen la de los soldados muertos, tengo que irme, me piden mucho que me reporte a determinados lugares, siempre son distintos sitios, no sé porque, una cosa más, aléjate de Sullivan, todos deben alejarse de él" respondió Jax y en eso se fue, Randall no entendió porque quería que se alejaran de Sully, en eso continuó explorando, en eso vio una pared llena de fotografías de persona, se acercó a ver con más detalle las fotos, se dio cuenta de que eran fotos de todas las victimas que habían secuestrado, arriba de las fotos había un gran letrero que decía "sujetos de prueba", las fotos estaban divididas en 4 grupos, arriba de cada grupo había un símbolo, en el primer grupo había un circulo con dos líneas que salen de la parte superior e inferior, tenía una letra "T" que se encontraba a la derecha pegada al círculo de la base, el segundo grupo tenía un rombo cuadrado con un par de líneas paralelas que salían de cada esquina, el tercer grupo tenía una cruz dividida en cuatro partes, tenía un circulo en medio y dentro del circulo había una "I" mayúscula, y el cuarto grupo tenía el símbolo de conjunto vacio, vio que el cuarto grupo era el del laberinto ya que el símbolo era el mismo que había en las puertas de las trampas, aparte habían fotos de ellos, lo más extraño es que también había una foto de Sully en el primer grupo.

"Oh, Sully, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Randall, en eso se acercó para agarrar la foto y de repente se oyó de nuevo ese sonido, Randall corrió de inmediato hacia la puerta pero esta se cerró con una gran placa de metal, luego escuchó otro sonido extraño que provenía de la pared de las fotos, Randall se acercó con miedo y se dio cuenta de que la pared se estaba moviendo.

"Maldita sea, tengo que salir de aquí o seré aplastado" dijo Randall, en eso comenzó a buscar por todas partes la salida pero no encontraba nada, vio como la pared empezó a empujar los escritorios, él no sabía qué hacer, en eso vio una rejilla de ventilación en el techo, subió hasta ella pero la rejilla estaba atornillada al techo.

"Mierda, tengo que encontrar un destornillador" dijo Randall y en eso se puso a buscar algo que le ayudara, en eso encontró un pequeño bote de lápices en el cual había un abrecartas muy delgado.

"Esto tiene que servir" dijo Randall mientras tomaba el abrecartas, subió al techo y comenzó a quitar los tornillos hasta que logró abrirla, entró al ducto justo antes de que la pared pasara por ahí y dejara a Randall atrapado.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Claire y George, ellos se encontraban en un pasillo buscando la salida.

"No entiendo porque murió este tipo en aquella trampa" dijo George.

"Le quitaste el saco, tal vez traen algo que les ayuda a evitar las trampas" dijo Claire, en eso vio al lado una puerta que conducía a un laboratorio.

"Tal vez ahí haya algo que nos ayude" dijo Claire mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

"Esperemos que no sea una trampa" dijo George, en eso entraron al laboratorio, el sitio estaba oscuro, Claire buscó el interruptor pero solo encontró una cerradura, en eso vieron algo más adelante que producía luz, se acercaron y vieron que era un tanque de flotación, dentro había un monstruo el cual era de color verde, parecía un anfibio, tenía una cola larga, tenia aletas en sus manos y pies, y su cabeza era algo puntiaguda, casi como la de una rana, tenía dos franjas cafés que partían desde la cabeza hasta la nuca, el monstruo parecía estar dormido.

"Si podían hacer esto, porque se tomaron la molestia de construir ese laberinto" dijo George.

"Sera mejor sacarlo de ahí" dijo Claire, ella vio que al lado había un botón rojo con un letrero que decía "despertar", ella lo oprimió, en eso, el agua del tanque se drenó, y luego el monstruo despertó, mientras se levantaba el tanque.

"¿Qué?, ¿quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó el monstruo, él tenía ojos de color negro.

"Soy George Sanderson y ella es Claire Wheeler, ¿tu quien eres?" respondió George.

"Soy Marklaxs" respondió Marklaxs.

"¿Marklaxs?, que nombre tan raro" dijo Claire.

"¿De dónde son ustedes?" preguntó Marklaxs.

"Somos de monstruo polis, veo que no eres de ahí" dijo George.

"¿Monstruo polis?, jamás había oído de ese planeta" dijo Marklaxs.

"¿Planta?, ¿No eres de aquí?" preguntó Claire.

"No, soy de Perimexia, que esta a no recuerdo cuantos años luz de aquí, pero son muchos, Gracias por rescatarme, aunque no sé si me lo merezca" respondió Marklaxs.

"Solo fue suerte, también fuimos secuestrados, por cierto, ¿por qué crees que no te lo mereces?" preguntó Claire.

"Porque yo junto con mis otros dos hermanos creamos un monstruo" respondió Marklaxs algo triste.

"No entiendo" dijo George.

"No recuerdo cuando fue, solo recuerdo lo que hicimos, llegamos a este planeta que no se cómo se llama..." dijo Marklaxs pero fue interrumpido por Claire.

"Se llama Tierra" dijo Claire.

"Bueno, el caso es que vinimos aquí a explorar, pero a uno de mis hermanos se le ocurrió la idea de raptar a uno de los habitantes, un niño, yo y mi otro hermano Perkixt no estábamos de acuerdo con esa idea, pero mi hermano Morliot nos convenció, dijo que no le haríamos daño, que lo devolveríamos al terminar, sano y salvo, y sin ningún recuerdo de lo sucedido, lo hicimos pero hubo un problema, escapó y sufrió un accidente, no fue afectado físicamente, pero si mentalmente, se volvió más inteligente que nosotros, decidimos observarlo por un tiempo, y un día nos llevamos una terrible sorpresa, se convirtió en un psicópata enfermo, comenzó a matar, a torturar a gente inocente, Morliot insistió en que nos fuéramos del planeta, pero yo me opuse, así que decidimos intentar detener a ese niño antes de que matara a más gente, pero el casi nos mata, huimos al lugar más alejado del planeta, decidimos quedarnos, y no regresar con la culpa de haber creado a ese monstruo psicópata, estuvimos creo que años pensando en cómo detenerlo, aparte si en nuestro planeta descubrían lo que hicimos, quien sabe que nos harían, ya que lo que hicimos era ilegal, esta prohibido entrar en planetas habitados por otras especies, si no hay algún tratado con ello, cosas políticas, pero sobre todo si la especie esta en desarrollo, aun con intenciones de investigación, esa era otra razón por la que jamás volvimos, tiempo después, fuimos atacados, quede inconsciente hasta que ustedes llegaron" dio Marklaxs mientras se dirigía a la salida.

"Te parecerá extraño, pero parece que nosotros estamos aquí por obra de un loco" dijo Claire, en eso Marklaxs salió del laboratorio y se dirigió por el pasillo.

"Oye te recomiendo que tengas cuidado" dijo George mientras lo seguía junto con Claire, en ese momento, se escuchó un sonido, Marklaxs estaba en el pasillo siguiendo el camino de Claire y George, en ese momento, salió un cable el cual se enrolló fuertemente en el brazo derecho de Marklaxs, el cable tenía una pequeña moneda al final la cual se pegó en la pared del pasillo.

"¿Pero qué demonios es esto?" preguntó Marklaxs asustado mientras trataba de librarse, en eso salió otro cable el cual le sujetó el pie izquierdo, en eso llegaron Claire y George.

"¡Marklaxs!, ¡tienes que salir de ahí!" gritó Claire, en eso salieron mas cables los cuales amarraron a Marklaxs de los pies hasta la cabeza.

"¡Sáquenme de aquí!" gritó Marklaxs, en ese momento los cables se tensaron, cortando a Marklaxs en pedazos salpicando el pasillo de sangre, Claire y George tenían una cara de horror ante lo que vieron, Marklaxs estaba muerto.

"E...¡el no merecía eso!" dijo Claire con lagrimas mientras George intentaba consolarla.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Sully y Boo quienes se encontraban por un pasillo un poco oscuro, estaban buscando a los demás, en eso entraron a una habitación de la izquierda, no había mucho, solo una estufa con algunos trastes, Sully buscó algo de comer y encontró un cereal.

"¿Quieres?" preguntó Sully a Boo.

"Si" respondió Boo mientras tomaba un poco de cereal, ambos estaban algo hambrientos.

"Sería bueno que ustedes dos continúen envés de ponerse a comer eso" dijo Jax mientras entraba a la habitación.

"¿Qué demonios quieres?" preguntó Sully.

"Tengo que avisarte de algo" respondió Jax.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sully.

"Que tienes que alejarte de esa niña y de todos" respondió Jax.

"¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?" preguntó Sully algo molesto.

"Porque si no lo haces, acabaras haciéndoles daño" respondió Jax.

"No nos estas ayudando, lárgate" dijo Sully molesto, en eso se fue Jax.

"No digas que no te lo advertí" dijo Jax mientras se iba.

* * *

Unos minutos después, ambos se encontraban caminando por el pasillo, en eso vieron una puerta hacia la derecha, entraron por ahí y llegaron a un laboratorio en donde encontraron a un monstruo como el que encontraron Claire y George, se encontraba atado a una cama de metal.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Boo.

"Jamás había visto a este tipo" respondió Sully mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

"¿Qué?, ¿¡qué!?, ¡suéltenme ahora mismo o juro que los haré pedazos!" dijo el monstruo al despertar.

"Tranquilo, no vamos a hacerte daño, nosotros también estamos atrapados" dijo Sully.

"No me interesa tu maldita vida, ¡solo sácame de aquí!" dijo el monstruo enojado.

"Bien, bien, solo cálmate" dijo Sully mientras trataba de abrir sus ataduras.

"No me digas que me calme bola de pelos" dijo el monstruo enojado.

"Llámame Sully, ella es Boo" dijo Sully mientras abría sus ataduras.

"Soy Morliot" dijo Morliot.

"Jamás te había visto" dijo Sully al terminar de abrir sus ataduras.

"Porque no soy de donde tu vives" dijo Morliot.

"¿Y de dónde eres?" preguntó Boo.

"Soy de Perimexia" respondió Morliot mientras se levantaba.

"Jamás oí de ese lugar" dijo Sully.

"Porque esta a millones de años luz de aquí, y no me interesa de dónde eres" dijo Morliot.

"¿Millones de años luz?, ¿eres un extraterrestre?" preguntó Boo.

"Si, como sea que nos llamen aquí, solo quiero largarme de este planeta, estoy harto de ser torturado" dijo Morliot mientras se marchaba.

"Oye, será mejor que tengas cuidado, hay guardias por todas partes" dijo Sully.

"Y ahora sabrán con quien se están metiendo" dijo Morliot mientras se marchaba por el pasillo, en eso al seguir por el pasillo, se escuchó un sonido y en ese momento salieron unas pequeñas tuberías de las paredes y el techo las cuales comenzaron a rosear agua sobre Morliot el cual no le dio importancia, después de 30 segundos, dejo de salir agua, Morliot se volteó a ver a Sully.

"¿Esto es una broma?, que ridículo" dijo Morliot.

"No creo que eso sea agua, será mejor que intentes secarte" dijo Sully.

"Tonterías, yo sé identificar agua cuando la veo y esto es agua, en mi mundo, el agua es extremadamente abundante" dijo Morliot.

"Oh Dios, tu cara" dijo Sully mientras tapaba los ojos de Boo.

"¿Qué tiene?" preguntó Morliot.

"Se te está cayendo" respondió Sully asustado.

"¿¡Qué!?" preguntó Morliot asustado, en eso intentó tocarse la cara pero vio que sus manos tenían algo, intentó quitárselo y vio que era su piel la cual se estaba cayendo.

"¿¡Qué rayos está pasando!?" preguntó Morliot asustado.

"Eso no era agua" respondió Sully horrorizado mientras veía como se le caía la piel, el comenzó a gritar del miedo, la piel de todo su cuerpo se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

"¡Sully¡, ¿¡qué está pasando!?" preguntó Boo muy asustada, Sully no respondió, Morliot siguió gritando hasta que toda la carne de su cuerpo se volvió liquida y cayó al suelo, solo quedó el esqueleto de Morliot, Sully sintió tanto asco que se volteó hacia la pared derecha y vomitó.

"Vámonos de aquí" dijo Sully al terminar de vomitar y en eso se llevó a Boo, se fueron corriendo de ahí, mientras corrían por el pasillo, un soldado chino los sorprendió y le disparó a Sully con una escopeta justo en la mano derecha, haciéndosela pedazos dejándole el muñón sangrando, le quedaron pedazos de su mano colgando y se le podía ver la punta del hueso, Sully y Boo gritaron del horror, en eso Sully tomó valor y se enfrentó al soldado antes de que disparara, le cortó el cuello con la punta del hueso, después de que el soldado muriera, Sully le arrancó la manga de su saco y la usó como un torniquete para evitar desangrarse tan rápido.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Johnny y Javier, Johnny se encontraba algo adolorido, habían encontrado un botiquín en el camino, solo esperaban no encontrarse con ningún soldado y con ninguna trampa.

"Tiene que haber una forma de salir de este maldito lugar" dijo Johnny, en eso se encontraron con tres caminos más, uno a la izquierda, otro a la derecha, y otro que se iba de frente.

"Yo iré primero" dijo Javier y en eso se dirigió hacia la derecha, en eso aparecieron 3 grupos de 3 soldados que venían de los tres caminos, todos traían pistolas con silenciadores.

"Tenemos que huir" dijo Johnny asustado.

"No, vamos a acabarlos" dijo Javier.

"¡Pongan sus manos en la cabeza y tírense al suelo!" dijo un soldado afroamericano.

"Hay que hacerlo" dijo Javier mientras hacía lo que dijo el soldado.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Johnny desconcertado.

"Solo hazlo, confía en mi" respondió Javier y en eso Johnny también se tiró al suelo, todos los soldados se acercaron hacia ellos con esposas preparadas para los dos, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, Javier se levantó de golpe y comenzó a golpearlos, logró evitar que le dispararan, Johnny lo siguió y también comenzó a golpear a los soldados, en eso acorraló a dos en el pasillo de la derecha, a uno le rasgó el saco aventándolo al pasillo, en eso se escuchó otro sonido y salieron unas tuberías de las paredes y comenzaron a rociar nitrógeno, los dos soldados se quedaron congelados como estatuas de color blanco, luego perdieron el equilibrio y se rompieron sus pies, cayeron al suelo y se rompieron en pedazos, Javier también había visto lo ocurrido, en eso intentó acorralar a los demás soldados en el pasillo de en medio, algunos soldados intentaron dispararle y solo lograron hacerle unos rasguños pero aun así, Javier continuó, Johnny le ayudó, al terminar de acorralarlos, a uno le arrancaron el saco, en eso se escuchó un sonido y salieron unas ventanas de cristal del techo, encerrando a los soldados, luego se abrieron unos huecos de las paredes y salieron unas especies de antenas parabólicas cuadradas, en eso comenzaron a emitir un sonido completamente fuerte, los soldados gritaron del dolor, se taparon los oídos pero aun así podían escuchar el ruido, los oídos comenzaron a sangrarles, en ese momento, todos los soldados estallaron salpicando el pasillo de sangre, las antenas se ocultaron y las ventanas retrocedieron, Johnny y Javier estaban horrorizados por lo que pasó, no sabían si ir por el pasillo que faltaba o regresar, en eso, Johnny vio una ventilación en la pared.

"Tal vez podríamos ir por ahí" dijo Johnny señalando a la ventilación, en eso, los dos entraron a los ductos de ventilación, pasaron varios minutos en los ductos, aun no habían encontrado un sitio seguro, mientras iban hacia una dirección, fueron sorprendidos por un soldado, Johnny se abalanzó hacia él justo antes de que disparara con una escopeta, logró quitarle la escopeta y lo mató disparándole a la cabeza donde le hizo un gran agujero, después de haberlo matado, siguieron por su camino, pasaron por un camino largo, en eso Javier vio algo en uno por una de las ventilaciones, era Randall, Sully y Boo.

"Mira, los hemos encontrado" dijo Javier.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Abby y Derek, ambos se encontraban caminando por un pasillo.

"Tal vez haya algún remedio para volver a volar" dijo Abby.

"Esperemos, pero me he estado preguntando algo, como es que los guardias pueden pasar las trampas como si nada" dijo Derek.

"Deben de traer algo que desactiva las trampas" dijo Abby, en eso apareció otro soldado el cual le apuntaba con un rifle de asalto con un silenciador, en eso Derek se abalanzó hacia él antes de que disparara, lo tumbó al suelo y comenzó a patearlo, luego lo sujetó del saco y en eso sintió que traía algo con forma rectangular, en eso le arrancó el extraño objeto el cual era una tarjeta de identificación, luego lo pateó hacia el pasillo en el que se escuchó un sonido y salieron cientos de picos de las paredes, el techo y el piso, el soldado que ensartado por todas partes haciendo un charco de sangre, luego los picos retornaron y se ocultaron.

"Debe de ser esto lo que desactiva las trampas" dijo Derek mientras observaba la tarjeta.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Abby.

"Temo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, deséame suerte" respondió Derek y se acercó lentamente al pasillo, no pasó nada, vio una pequeña caja en la pared como la que Randall vio en la trampa de los taladros, había una luz de color verde la cual se encontraba encendida.

"Funciona" dijo Derek alegre, en eso Abby fue hacia él pero de repente, se escuchó un sonido y la luz verde cambió a la roja.

"¡Corre!" gritó Derek y ambos retrocedieron antes de que salieran los picos, sin embargo, Derek fue herido en el pie.

"¡Derek!" gritó Abby.

"¡Estoy bien!, estoy bien" dijo Derek.

"Parece que solo pueden pasar los que tienen la tarjeta, si pasa alguien que no la traiga, se activa la trampa aun si hay gente que la posea" dijo Derek.

"¿Qué sugieres?" preguntó Abby.

"Mi idea es ir primero y cuando esté al final del pasillo, te arrojare la tarjeta" respondió Derek, Abby estaba de acuerdo, en eso cruzó por el pasillo, al llegar al final, arrojó la tarjeta a Abby, ella la tomó y logró cruzar sin ningún problema, pasaron unos minutos, ellos aun seguían buscando a los demás.

"No entiendo porque nos hacen esto" dijo Abby.

"Realmente no tengo ganas de averiguarlo" dijo Derek, ambos continuaron caminando fijándose bien si había cajas en las paredes que indicaran que hubiera trampas, en eso vio que el pasillo de adelante tenía una caja, era una trampa, Derek pasó primero pero en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de trampa activada, Derek de inmediato salió de ahí lo mas rápido que podía, logró evitar lo trampa la cual había lanzado una flecha de metal la cual quedo ensartada en el suelo.

"No lo entiendo, se supone que no se debía activar" dijo Derek mirando la tarjeta.

"Tal vez la han bloqueado" dijo Abby.

"Si, es lo más probable, tendremos que buscar otro camino" dijo Derek, en eso regresaron por donde vinieron, encontraron otro pasillo en el cual más adelante se dividía en dos caminos, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, en ese momento salieron 18 soldados del pasillo de la izquierda, todos estaban armados con escopetas, Abby y Derek estaban atrapados, los soldados estaban preparados para disparar, en ese momento Derek tubo una idea.

"Tomen su maldita tarjeta" dijo Derek y en eso arrojó la tarjeta hacia los soldados, en eso se escuchó un sonido, se abrieron unas rendijas en las paredes y salieron del suelo unas hélices con alambres las cuales comenzaron a girar a gran velocidad y se movieron hacia los soldados destrozándolos por completo, Abby y Derek se quedaron horrorizados con lo que vieron, a la vez fueron salpicados de sangre y de algunos trozos de carne, los alambre volvieron a su posición original.

"Es una suerte que funcionara mi idea" dijo Derek en eso se fueron por el otro pasillo y llegaron a una gran puerta la cual tenía un letrero en la puerta que decía "pequeño almacén", ambos entraron por ahí y encontraron un extraño objeto, era enorme, estaba suspendido por varios soportes y tenía una entrada en la parte trasera, ambos entraron al extraño objeto, y ahí encontraron una gran cantidad de tecnología súper avanzada.

"Esto realmente me sorprende" dijo Abby sorprendida.

"No creo que esto nos ayude, será mejor ir por otro lado" dijo Derek.

"Mira, hay algo ahí" dijo Abby señalando a una capsula cilíndrica, los dos se acercaron y encontraron a otro alienígena como el que encontraron los otros, este se encontraba en estado criogénico.

"Espero que no acabemos como él" dijo Derek.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Sully y Boo quienes se encontraban en una cocina.

"Boo, te recomiendo que no veas esto" dijo Sully y en eso se cortó lo que le sobraba de la mano con un hacha de carnicero, él gritaba de dolor mientras que Boo se esforzaba por no abrir los ojos, después de que Sully terminó, Pegó el muñón en una estufa muy caliente para evitar desangrase, igualmente fue algo muy doloroso, luego tomó un botiquín que había encontrado, sacó una jeringa que tenía una etiqueta la cual decía que era útil para casos de amputación, después de suministrarse el medicamento, se vendó el muñón.

"Puedo vivir con una mano" dijo Sully.

"¿Ya acabaste?" preguntó Boo.

"Si, vámonos" dijo Sully, en eso se fueron del lugar, pero en su camino, de repente se encontraron con Randall.

"Gracias a Dios, pensé que jamás los encontraría" dijo Randall al verlos a los dos.

"¿Qué te pasó en la cara?" preguntó Sully señalando a su herida.

"Caí en una maldita trampa, veo que no has tenido tanta suerte" dijo Randall mirando el muñón de Sully.

"No caí en una trampa, me lo hizo un maldito guardia" dijo Sully, en eso se rompió una rejilla de una ventilación y aparecieron Javier y Johnny.

"Solo falta encontrar a los otros" dijo Boo, en eso aparecieron George y Claire de una puerta y a la vez llegaron Abby y Derek.

"Es una suerte que nos encontremos de nuevo" dijo Abby.

"Solo hay que evitar volverse a separar" dijo George.

"No crean que aquí se acaba todo, esto aun se pone interesante" dijo el hombre del altavoz.

"Miren a quien tenemos aquí, el cobarde de mierda que prefiere que sus estúpidos guardias y sus trampas de porquería hagan el trabajo sucio" dijo Randall molesto.

"Pobre lagartija, ya se enojó" dijo el hombre del altavoz burlándose.

"¿Por qué no vienes aquí y nos enfrentamos cara a cara, o eres tan miedoso que decides ocultarte?, seguro que entre todos te haríamos pedazos" dijo Randall enojado.

"Créeme que si estuviera cara a cara, no durarías ningún segundo" dijo el hombre del altavoz.

"¡Ven aquí y así lo sabremos hijo de perra!" dijo Randall molesto pero ya no hubo respuesta.

"Sera mejor seguir, tal vez ya estamos cerca de la salida" dijo Abby.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: Mundo surrealista

"Por cierto, creo que ya has estado aquí antes" dijo Randall a Sully.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Sully desconcertado.

"Encontré un foto tuya, creo que cuando desapareciste fuiste una de sus víctimas, y tal vez tuviste suerte de sobrevivir" respondió Randall.

"Si hubiera sido una de sus víctimas, lo sabría" dijo Sully.

"Creo que me dijiste que después de se aparecer, dijiste que no recordabas nada, espero que te hayas dado cuenta de que la tecnología que tiene es muy superior a la nuestra, podrían haberte borrado la memoria" dijo Randall.

"Ahora que dices eso, ese sujeto Jax me dijo que antes de despertar dentro del cubo, había sido víctima de extraños experimentos cosa que no recordaba" dijo Sully.

"Otra cosa, ese sujeto dijo que no nos acercáramos a ti" dijo Randall.

"¿Por qué diría eso?" preguntó Claire.

"No lo sé, pero ese sujeto no me da buena espina" dijo Randall.

"Sería mejor intentar salir de aquí" dijo Boo.

"Tiene razón, hay que continuar" dijo George y en eso continuaron, sin embargo, mientras corrían por los pasillos, los demás pasillos se cerraban cada vez que se acercaban, los estaban haciendo seguir un camino, al final del camino llegaron a una gran puerta de metal con el símbolo de conjunto vacío la cual tenía un botón rojo al lado derecho, en eso Derek lo oprimió abriendo la puerta, entraron por ahí y llegaron a una enorme habitación de color blanco con líneas de metal pintados de negro pegadas a la paredes, techo y suelo, formaban una gran cuadricula perfecta.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" preguntó Johnny.

"Bienvenidos al lugar más divertido del mundo" dijo el hombre del altavoz riéndose.

"¡Divertido para ti malnacido!" dijo Randall furioso, en eso la puerta se cerró con seguro, luego comenzó a levantarse una pirámide de cubos blancos en el centro de la habitación.

"¿¡Que rayos es eso!?" preguntó Javier mirando la pirámide, en ese momento la pirámide descendió muy rápido causando un fuerte temblor lo cual los tumbó a todos, en eso todos los cubos de la habitación salieron volando, todo el lugar comenzó a deformarse mostrando que la habitación era más grande de lo que pensaban, pronto había millones de cubos dispersos por todos lados, todos estaban dispersos por toda la habitación.

"¡Tenemos que buscar la salida!" gritó Randall, en eso vio un cubo adelante de él, en eso saltó hacia el cubo y de repente la gravedad de él cambio orientándose en el cubo al que acaba de saltar, todos le pasó lo mismo por lo que perdieron la orientación de donde se encontraba el suelo, de repente varios cubos comenzaron a volar y se dirigieron bruscamente hacia ellos con la intención de matarlos, ellos lograron evitarlos, pero en ese momento, Sully casi es golpeado por uno, en eso vio una plataforma flotante compuesta de 4 cubos, en eso aparecieron unos cubos frente a él de los cuales salieron picos de cristal pero Sully logró esquivarlos, mientras tanto con Derek quien intentaba llegar hacia Abby, el se encontraba sobre una plataforma de 9 cubos, de repente apareció un marco hecho con 16 cubos, Derek se quedo desconcertado con lo que estaba viendo, era él pero joven.

"¿Donde estoy y quien eres?" preguntó el Derek joven.

"Soy tu y tampoco sé donde estamos" respondió Derek.

"¿Como llegaste aquí?" preguntó Derek.

"Solo estaba dando clases en la universidad y de repente aparecí aquí" respondió el Derek joven.

"Bien esta será una de las cosas interesantes, van a tener que luchar contra sus otros yos" dijo el hombre del altavoz riéndose, en eso se abrieron mas marcos donde aparecieron distintos yos de otros tiempos, Randall se encontraba escalado un plataforma de cubos cuando se presentó frente a él algo que creyó que nunca vería.

"Saluda al...pero que esto" dijo el viejo Randall, Randall al ver a su viejo yo sintió mucha ira por dentro.

"¡Tu!" dijo Randall muy furioso, en eso saltó y se agarró del viejo Randall y ambos cayeron a otra plataforma.

"¿¡Quien rayos eres tú!?" preguntó el viejo Randall enojado.

"¿yo?, ¿¡no sabes quién soy yo!?, soy tu yo del futuro" respondió Randall muy furioso.

"¿Por qué me has traído aquí?" preguntó el viejo Randall.

"Yo no te he traído, lo ha hecho un maldito loco, pero ya que estas aquí, voy a disfrutar matándote maldito pedazo de basura" respondió Randall muy furioso.

"¿Por qué?, se supone que seré famoso con..." dijo el viejo Randall pero fue interrumpido por Randall.

"¿Con qué?, ¿con tu maldita maquina?, pedazo de basura, te diré porque estoy así, estoy así por tu maldita culpa, ¡tu arruinaste mi vida!" dijo Randall muy furioso.

"Yo no arruine tu vida, seguro fue Sullivan" dijo el viejo Randall, en eso Randall le dio fuerte golpe en la cara.

"¿¡Sullivan!?, él me salvo de ti, de ser un maldito patán como tú, tu solo prefieres ser el mejor, no te importa si tienes que matar maldito hijo de puta, se lo que querías hacer, querías usar a Mike como sujeto de pruebas para tu maldita maquina, no sé porque no te suicidaste cuando saliste de la universidad, o espera, fue porque tenías que hacerle caso a eso malditos sueños, tu eres el maldito cobarde, el cobarde de mierda que jamás pudo decirle a nadie lo que le estaban haciendo" dijo Randall muy furioso mientras golpeaba al viejo Randall, mientras tanto Abby se encontraba con la vieja Abby.

"¿¡Qué rayos es esto!?, solo estaba anunciando los..." dijo la Abby joven pero fue interrumpida por Abby.

"Las susto limpiadas, aun no puedo comprender como es que era así de estúpida" dijo Abby.

"No sé quién te creas que eres pero no puedes hablarme de esa manera" dijo la Abby joven.

"Puedo insultarme a mí misma, no entiendo cómo es que pudiste engañar a todo el mundo" dijo Abby.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la Abby joven desconcertada.

"O si, sé que no sabias asustar a ningún niño, pero de donde yo vengo se utilizan las risas" respondió Abby.

"Eso es imposible" dijo la Abby joven.

"¿Como lo es con lo de que los niños son tóxicos?, te veías tan aterradora pero jamás pudiste tener el valor de decir la verdad, pero yo sí, si ellos lo saben" dijo Abby.

"¿Sabes lo que pasara si todo el mundo se entera?" dijo la Abby joven enojada.

"No me importa lo que pase, solo quiero salir de este laberinto retorcido, ¿no te das cuenta de todo lo que hay a tu alrededor?, ¿no te impresiona que estemos rodeados de cubos blancos flotantes?, por si no lo sabes son los humanos los que nos han metido en esto, ellos construyeron este lugar mientras que nosotros solo nos burlábamos de que ellos eran estúpidos y siempre llevaron dos pasos adelante de nosotros, he visto a personas que conocí a tu edad morir frente a mis ojo, la persona a la que le dijiste que no tenía lo que se necesita para asustar, fue el que mejor hacia reír a los niños y murió ayudándonos a escapar del cubo" dijo Abby enojada.

"¿¡Como se supone que haría todo eso!?" preguntó la Abby joven.

"¡Por qué solo te interesó burlarte de los problemas de un pobre chico el cual casi se quita la vida en tu maldita universidad!" respondió Abby enojada y en eso se abalanzó hacia la Abby joven, mientras tanto con Johnny, él se encontraba pateando a su yo joven.

"Miren al señor popular" dijo Johnny mientras le daba una pata a su otro yo.

"Jamás pudiste decirle a ese viejo que te dejara en paz" dijo Johnny.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó el Johnny joven.

"Te voy a hacer pedazos, te haré sentir todo lo que le hiciste o le harás a ese pobre chico" dijo Johnny, mientras tanto, Sully intentaba buscar la salida, el se encontraba saltando por varios cubos, en eso apareció frente a él su otro yo de la universidad.

"¡Por dios!, ¿¡eso que traes es una niña humana!?" preguntó el Sully joven sorprendido.

"¿Qué?, ¿no te agrada mi mejor amiga?, ¿o prefieres hacer que suiciden la chicas que siempre te amaron?, por si no lo sabes yo seré el que dirija esa horrible compañía, no entiendo cómo es que antes era un imbécil que solo prefería rascarse la panza" respondió Sully molesto.

"¿Qué te pasó en la mano?" preguntó el Sully joven mirando el muñón de Sully.

"Fue un maldito guardia, ahora mejor apártate que intento buscar la forma de sacarnos de esta situación" respondió Sully, mientras tanto, Randall aun se encontraba golpeando a su otro yo.

"Espero que el diablo te haga sufrir por el resto de la eternidad" dijo Randall mientras golpeaba a su otro yo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó alguien, Randall se volteó a ver quién era y vio a su yo joven de la universidad.

"Golpeo al patán en el que te vas a convertir" respondió Randall, el Randall joven se quedó mirándolo con horror.

"¿no te molesta?, pero si te molestan los corazones, no sé cómo es que puede ser un idiota que aun aparentando ser un chico tímido y agradable, es un papanatas en el interior, como me gustaría matarte, pero quiero que sepas lo que te pasará si sigues ese camino" dijo Randall mientras golpeaba al viejo Randall, mientras tanto con George, él se encontraba con su otro yo.

"No me importa si no crees lo que te digo, pero lo que te digo es verdad" dijo George a su otro yo.

"¿Al menos tienes un plan en mente?" preguntó el viejo George.

"A un no" respondió George.

"¿George?, ¿eres tú?" preguntó alguien, ambos se voltearon, el viejo George no le dio importancia pero el actual quedó sorprendido.

"¿Mike?, estás vivo" dijo George alegre.

"No sé a qué te refieres pero puedes decirme que este lugar y porque hay otro tú, Celia se va a asustar por haber desaparecido así" dijo Mike.

"Estamos en el juego de un demente, tu moriste en un pozo de lava" dijo George.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el viejo George sorprendido por lo que dijo, mientras tanto, Randall se encontraba golpeado a su otro yo.

"Randall, ¿qué estás haciendo?" preguntó alguien, Randall se volteó a ver quién era, al ver quién era, su sangre hirvió de ira, era Waternoose.

"¡Te voy a despellejar vivo!" dijo Randall muy furioso y en eso se abalanzó hacia Waternoose, ambos cayeron hacia otra plataforma de cubos, mientras tanto con Claire y Javier, ambos se encontraban con sus otros yos.

"Entonces, ¿este es nuestro futuro?" preguntó el Javier joven sorprendido.

"Lo estás viendo" respondió Claire.

"¿Cómo es que alguien puede hacer esto?" preguntó la Claire joven.

"Es obra de un enfermo" respondió Javier, mientras tanto con Sully quien se encontraba buscando la salida acompañado de su otro yo.

"Si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera hecho todas esas tonterías" dijo el Sully joven.

"Todos cometemos errores" dijo Boo, en ese momento apareció el viejo Sully frente a ellos.

"Esto es genial, va a traer a todos nuestro yos de distintos tiempos" dijo Sully.

* * *

Mientras en una cabina de control.

"Es hora de poner esto más interesante" dijo el sujeto de la máscara blanca.

"Si señor" dijeron unos técnicos.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Randall quien se encontraba golpeando a Waternoose sin piedad.

"¡Toda mi vida fue un infierno y tu solo lo empeoraste!" dijo Randall muy furioso, en eso levantó a Waternoose de su ropa.

"¡Créeme que disfruto haciéndote esto!" dijo Randall muy furioso y en eso escuchó que alguien amartillo una escopeta, de inmediato se volvió invisible y soltó a Waternoose quien recibió un disparo de escopeta en el pecho matándolo, Randall vio quien lo había hecho, era su peor pesadilla, era el hombre, el coleccionista, Randall decidió no ir contra él por miedo, en ese momento apareció otro Randall viejo frente a los tres Sullys.

"¡Sullivan!, veo que tu dejaste escapar a la niña, te haré pedazos a ti y a tus otros yos" dijo el viejo Randall, en eso Randall vio lo que estaba pasando y de inmediato se dirigió hacia ellos, pero mientras se dirigía hacia ellos, apareció otro Waternoose frente a uno joven.

"¿Que está pasando?" preguntó Waternoose al ver a su otro yo joven, en eso salieron unos picos de cristal de unos cubos los cuales mataron al Waternoose joven, en eso aparecieron varias bolas de cuadrados las cuales comenzaron a revotar por todas partes, Randall llegó contra su otro yo quien se encontraba atacando a los Sullys, Randall se abalanzó sobre su otro yo.

"Ahora tengo otra basura que matar" dijo Randall, mientras tanto con George.

"Nunca pensé que sería el mejor comediante de todos" dijo Mike feliz.

"Pero si quieres que eso se haga realidad, tendrás que ayudarnos a salir de aquí" dijo George, en ese momento apareció una bola de cuadrados la cual tuvieron que esquivar, sin embargo, Mike cayó pero el viejo George logró agarrarlo, sin embargo, salió un pico de cristal de un cubo le cual le cortó la mano de Mike, él cual cayó y debajo de él apareció un cubo de cristal el cual lo desintegró.

"¡Mike!" gritó el viejo George pero en eso al voltearse vio a un joven Mike al lado de un viejo Mike.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" preguntaron los dos Mikes, en eso todos los cubos se volvieron de color azul y comenzaron a moverse formando una gran torre, en la punta de la torre se encontraba un cubo que tenia símbolos holográficos de conjunto vacío por todas sus caras.

"Ese cubo de haya tiene que ser la solución" dijo Boo.

"Entonces hay que ir ahí" dijo Sully.

"¿Vas a hacerle caso a una niña humana?" preguntó el viejo Sully.

"¿Y tú quieres dejar tu racismo de lado y ayudar?" preguntó Sully un poco molesto, en eso se fueron hacia la torre, Abby se encontraba con su otra yo la cual la había golpeado muy duro.

"Si no vas a hacer algo útil, mejor quédate ahí" dijo Abby enojada, en eso vio el cubo con los símbolos y en eso se dirigió hacia él, los demás estaban esperando a que lograran llegar hasta el cubo, en eso alguien comenzó a dispararles con una escopeta.

"¿Pero quién rayos es ese?" preguntó Claire.

"Es el psicópata del que hablé" respondió Randall, mientras tanto con Sully quien saltó hacia un cubo que sobre salía de la torre, era muy difícil agarrarse con una sola mano, Boo era la que tenía que ayudarle, mientras tanto los otros Sullys estaban buscando otros caminos, en ese momento, Sully saltó a un cubo el cual comenzó a meterse en la torre, Abby estaba tratando de subir por la torre pero le era imposible escalar y aparte no podía volar, en eso la Abby joven decidió ir hacia el cubo volando y lo consiguió, en eso los cubos volvieron a moverse formando plataformas y a la vez cambiaron a color rojo, se formó una gran plataforma en el centro de la habitación en la cual aparecieron muchos yos de todos, de distintos tiempos.

"Bien, si quieren salir de aquí, tendrán que matar a todos sus otros yos" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca por un altavoz, en eso todos comenzaron a pelear contras sus otros yos, era una batalla sangrienta.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cabina de control.

"Sera mejor ponerles algo más interesante" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca.

"En seguida señor" dijeron los técnicos y comenzaron a insertar comandos en los ordenadores.

* * *

Mientras tanto con los otros quienes aun se encontraban en la batalla, hubo un sonido el cual interrumpió la batalla, todos miraron hacia una pared la cual parecía agua, en ese momento apareció un muro fantasma el cual comenzó a avanzar rápidamente hacia el otro extremo.

"Sera mejor darse prisa" dijo Randall y la batalla continuó, pasaron unos minutos, varios fueron desintegrados por el muro, pasaron unos minutos hasta que solo quedaba un Randall joven.

"Lo sentimos Randy" dijo Boo.

"Pero solo quería ser feliz" dijo el Randall joven llorando.

"Es la única forma de salir" dijo Randall y en eso agarró a su otro yo de la espalda.

"Lo siento" dijo Randall y en eso le rompió el cuello matándolo al instante.

"Bien hecho, es hora de continuar" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca y en eso se abrió una salida, todos salieron de ese lugar y de igual forma, los hicieron seguir un camino, al final llegaron a donde se encontraba una puerta de metal con una válvula en el centro, Sully la abrió, al otro lado se encontraba una gigantesca habitación oscura la cual solo era iluminada por unas cuantas luces, era un lugar muy profundo.

"Intentare entrar" dijo Sully pero al entrar comenzó a flotar, era una habitación de gravedad cero, en eso los otros entraron y comenzaron a seguirlo lo cual era muy difícil ya que no había fricción por lo que para detenerse tenían que llegar a una de las paredes de la habitación, cuando entraron, todos comenzaron a dispersarse por todas partes.

"Intenten llegar a mi" dijo Sully, en eso todos intentaron llegar a un sitio para poder propulsarse hacia Sully quien se encontraba pegado a una pared, en eso aparecieron varios soldados los cuales comenzaron a disparar dardos tranquilizadores.

"¡Hay que cubrirnos!" gritó Javier mientras intentaba escapar pero fue alcanzado por un dardo, Randall intentó atacar a uno de los guardias pero también fue alcanzado por los dardos, Sully y Boo intentaron escapar pero ambos fueron al cansados por los dardos, el resto también llegó a ser alcanzados por los dardos, todos quedaron inconscientes.

* * *

unas horas después, Sully despertó.

"Ya era hora" dijo Johnny.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Sully mientras se levantaba.

"En una celda" respondió Johnny, Sully observó la habitación, tenía forma de cubo, era de color blanco, tenía una puerta la cual estaba cerrada por fuera.

"¿Donde están los demás?" preguntó Sully preocupado.

"No lo sé" respondió Johnny.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro sitio, Randall despertó, en eso fue cegado por una fuerte luz blanca, pasó un pequeño rato para que pudiera acostumbrarse a la luz, intentó moverse pero se dio cuenta de que estaba atado a una mesa de metal.

"Buenos días, ya era hora de que despertaras" dijo alguien.

"¿Quién eres?, ¡suéltame ahora mismo!" dijo Randall enojado.

"Me temo que no puedo, eso está en contra de las reglas" dijo el sujeto con una risa malvada, en eso se mostró a Randall, era el hombre de la máscara blanca.

"¿¡Qué demonios quieres!?" preguntó Randall enojado.

"Solo quiero retar a tus amigos, para ver si logran salvarte" respondió el hombre de la máscara blanca, en eso sacó un botón de su saco el cual lo oprimió, en eso se activó un péndulo cuadrado el cual se comenzó a balancear sobre Randall.

"¿Qué rayos es eso?" preguntó Randall asustado.

"Di hola al péndulo" respondió el hombre de la máscara blanca,

"Haré lo que quieras, solo para eso" dijo Randall asustado.

"Lo que quiero es ver si tus amigos pueden salvarte antes de que los 30 minutos se acaben, cuando el tiempo se acabe, el péndulo te cortara en dos" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca, en eso se encendió un reloj de 30 minutos en la pared el cual se encontraba en cuenta atrás.

"Eres un maldito enfermo" dijo Randall, en eso el péndulo bajó un centímetro mientras el hombre se iba.

"Que te diviertas" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Claire ya había despertado, se encontraba atada de manos y pies, lo más aterrador es que se encontraba entre un dispositivo que parecía un par de tijeras gigantes.

"¿¡Qué es esto!?" preguntó Claire asustada.

"Hola Claire, ¿cómoda?, no importa" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca.

"¿Qué quieres de nosotros?" preguntó Claire asustada.

"Solo quiero ver si pueden salvarte a tiempo, tienes 30 minutos para que logren salvarte antes de que las tijeras te corten a la mitad" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca.

"Si no me crees, te lo demostrare" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca, en eso sacó un control remoto y encendió un televisor que había al lado de Claire, en el televisor se mostraba a un joven en la misma situación, en eso, las tijeras se pusieron en marcha y partieron al joven a la mitad.

"¡Dios mío!" dijo Claire aterrada.

"Diviértete" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca y en eso sacó otro botón y lo oprimió, en eso se inició otro reloj en la pared.

"¿¡Qué es lo que quieres!?" preguntó Claire asustada pero el hombre se fue.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Sully y Johnny quienes aun se encontraban encerrados.

"Tiene que haber un motivo por el cual nos hacen esto" dijo Sully.

"Tal vez todo esto es un experimento" dijo Johnny.

"¿De supervivencia?, ¿por qué no se lo hacen a su propia raza?" preguntó Sully.

"Randall dijo que ya habían otras víctimas" respondió Johnny.

"Hola, ¿cómo les va?, supongo que bien" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca por el altavoz.

"Sácanos de aquí maldito" dijo Johnny.

"Si, ahora mismo, sin embargo, solo tiene 30 minutos para salvar a la señorita Wheeler y al señor Boggs, espero que se diviertan" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca, en eso se abrió la puerta de la celda, fuera de la celda habían dos caminos.

"Yo iré por Randall y tú por Claire" dijo Sully y en eso se fue por el camino de la izquierda mientras que Johnny se fue por el camino de la derecha, Sully se encontraba por un camino largo, habían otros pasillo pero estaban cerrados, en eso vio una puerta a la derecha, al entrar vio que ahí no se encontraba Randall.

"¿Cerdos?" preguntó Sully algo desconcertado, habían varias jaulas con cerdo iguales al que atrapó hace tiempo en la universidad, Sully decidió no perder tiempo y continuó, en eso escuchó gritos de auxilio, provenían del final del pasillo, al llegar, entró en una habitación en donde se encontraba Randall atado a una mesa y amenazado por un péndulo que descendía lentamente.

"Sácame de aquí por favor" suplicó Randall asustado.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" preguntó Sully asustado.

"No lo sé pero date prisa" respondió Randall asustado, en eso, el péndulo descendió otro centímetro, en ese momento, Sully se acercó e intentó abrir las ataduras de Randall.

"Si intentas romper las reglas, tu amigo morirá" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca, en eso, Sully se detuvo.

"Por favor, has algo" suplicó Randall, en eso, Sully vio un panel de control al lado de Randall, se acercó y vio que era un especie de rompecabezas con números, había números en cada cuadro, los cuadros formaban un cuadro más grande de 4x4, pero había un hueco donde faltaba uno, eran 15 cuadros.

"La única forma de salvar a tu amigo, es ordenando los números de menor a mayor empezando de arriba hacia abajo, también puedes quedarte ahí sin hacer nada y verlo morir, recuerda que él, una vez intentó matarte a ti y a tus amigos" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca por el altavoz con una risa malvada, Sully comenzó a resolver el rompecabezas, en eso, el péndulo bajó un centímetro, se encontraba casi rosando la panza de Randall.

"¡Date prisa!, no quiero morir, no quiero morir" suplicó Randall muy asustado, Sully solo continuó resolviendo el rompecabezas, esta vez lo hacía más rápido, en eso, el péndulo bajó otro centímetro, comenzó a cortar a Randall, él gritó de dolor.

"¡Sácame de aquí!" gritó Randall muy asustado, Sully siguió aun mas rápido hasta que logró resolver el rompecabezas, en eso, el péndulo ascendió alejándose de Randall, luego se abrieron las ataduras de Randall, la herida que le causó el péndulo no era grave, en ese momento, se abrió un pequeño hueco de la pared en donde se encontraba un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

"Gracias, gracias por salvarme" dijo Randall llorando de felicidad.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Johnny quien estaba buscando a Claire, continuó por el pasillo que al igual que el otro, solo había un camino, habían algunas puertas pero Johnny no se molesto en revisarlas, pensó que al final del pasillo se encontraba Claire, al llegar al final del pasillo, encontró una puerta que conducía a una habitación en donde se encontraba Claire, frente a ella se encontraba un panel de control el cual tenía dos palancas, también tenía una pequeña pelota tras un cristal, se encontraba sobre unas barras las cuales estaban desacomodadas, todas tenían un hueco donde se suponía que debía pasar la bola.

"Es curioso, a ti te salvaron una vez, ahora te toca a ti salvar a alguien, en este caso es a la señorita Wheeler, lo único que debes hacer es hacer que la bola llegue al otro extremo, una palanca sirve para elegir las barras, la otra sirve para moverla, te recomiendo que acomodes primero las de abajo antes de soltar la bola, porque si la bola no llega al otro extremo en 5 segundos, Claire morirá antes de tiempo, espero que no sea demasiada presión para ti" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca riéndose por el altavoz, en eso, Johnny corrió hacia el panel y comenzó a mover las barras, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

"Tienes que darte prisa" dijo Claire asustada.

"Estoy en eso" dijo Johnny mientras trataba de resolver el rompecabezas, afortunadamente para él, el rompecabezas era muy fácil, tenía tiempo de sobra, al final logró resolver el rompecabezas, la bola pasó al otro extremo en menos de 5 segundos, en eso se abrió un compartimento en el cual se encontraba una gran cantidad de llaves.

"¿No creías que sería tan fácil o sí?, solo necesitas una llave, esa llave liberará a Claire de las cuatro ataduras que la mantienen sujeta, date prisa o de lo contrario, solo salvaras una mitad de ella" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca por el altavoz, en eso, Johnny tomó las llaves y se dirigió hacia Claire lo más rápido que podía, al llegar, comenzó a probar las llaves una por una.

"¡Apúrate!, ¡se acaba el tiempo!" gritó Claire asustada.

"Necesito concentrarme" dijo Johnny nervioso, en eso intentó romper sus ataduras.

"Si haces trampa, los dos morirán" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca por el altavoz, Johnny siguió con las llaves, hasta que al llegar a la mitad, encontró la llave correcta, solo le quedaban 2 minutos, se dio prisa liberando a Claire hasta que logró salvarla, cuando el reloj llegó a cero, las tijeras se cerraron lentamente.

"Este tipo está realmente loco" dijo Johnny.

* * *

Un momento después, los cuatro se reunieron e intentaron buscar a los demás.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Abby despertó, vio que se encontraba en una habitación algo vieja, vio que estaba suspendida de algo, observó un poco mas se dio cuenta de una horrible sorpresa, tenía las manos separadas a los lados por ataduras, también tenía el cuello atado y la cola también la tenía atada, estaba en un especie de crucifijo, lo peor de todo es que tenía nueve lanzas atravesadas, 2 en cada brazo, 3 en el pecho y 4 en la cola, ella comenzó a gritar del miedo.

"¡Socorro!, ¡que alguien me ayude!" gritó Abby muy asustada.

"La legendaria ex asustadora de todos los tiempos, la ex directora de una de las mejores universidades, una de las mejores e inspiración para futuros asustadores se encuentra ahora gritando del miedo, asustada, impresionada del terror, tal vez sea porque eres un fraude" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca mientras entraba a la habitación.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¡sácame de aquí!" gritó Abby muy asustada.

"Solo quiero ver si tus amigos logran salvarte a tiempo, no te preocupes por las lanzas, se encuentran en los puntos menos vitales de tu cuerpo, de lo único que debes preocuparte, es de que el reloj no llegue a cero, porque si eso sucede, esas lanzas están huecas, se abrirán un huecos los cuales comenzaran a bombear acido sulfúrico a tu cuerpo" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca terminando con una risa malvada.

"Por favor, no tienes que hacer esto, yo no te hice nada" dijo Abby muy asustada.

"Es raro que no muestres esa valentía y seriedad tuya, con la actitud de soy la señorita perfecta que jamás conseguirán sorprender, ¿esto no te sorprende?, tal vez te sorprendas cuando estés al otro lado del velo, en el lugar donde las personas van cuando su tiempo se ha acabado, tal vez encuentres a tus padres quienes estarían decepcionados por ser un fraude, pero eso depende de si no logran salvarte, por cierto, ¿te han dicho que así pareces el Jesús de los monstruos?, espero que te diviertas" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca y en eso se fue, pero no sin antes sacar un botón y activar un reloj de 30 minutos.

"¡Por favor!, ¡no me hagas esto!" gritó Abby muy asustada con lagrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, con Derek, él se encontraba atado a una parrilla metálica, le faltaba su ropa.

"Oh Dios, ¿¡que es esto!?" preguntó Derek gritando del miedo.

"Derek, no entiendo por qué usas tanto las playeras y camisas, ya estas retirado de la universidad, y aparte no te dedicas a asustar niños miedosos de 5 años" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca mientras entraba a la habitación.

"¿¡Qué rayos quieres!?" preguntó Derek enojado.

"Todos me lo preguntan, pero lo único que quiero es ver lo rápidos que son tus amigos para salvarse, te doy 30 minutos para que logren salvarte, de lo contrario, una fuerte descarga eléctrica atravesara tu cuerpo, parando el corazón, pero no sin antes causar un sufrimiento sin fin, no te preocupes, cuando el tiempo este a su punto crítico, recibirás pequeñas y dolorosas descargas, no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para matarte, pero si para causarte un terrible dolor" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca.

"¡Eres un maldito enfermo!" gritó Derek enojado.

"Y tú eres un mentiroso que se tira a sus alumnas de la universidad" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca riéndose malévolamente.

"¡Vete al diablo!" gritó Derek enojado.

"Yo soy el diablo" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca mientras se iba, no sin antes activar el reloj de 30 minutos.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Javier, el se encontraba dentro de lo que parecía un incinerador, había intentado pedir ayuda pero nadie lo escuchó.

"Hola Javier, ¿no te han dicho que con esos ojos pareces un drogadicto?, espero que estés ansioso de superar este reto, aunque el reto va para tus amigos, no me preguntes lo que quiero, solo quiero ver si tus amigos son lo bastante rápidos como para salvar tu miserable existencia" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca mostrándose por una de las ventanas del incinerador.

"¡Ven aquí maldito maricon y enfréntate como el hombre que eres!" gritó Javier enojado mientras golpeaba el cristal.

"No me hagas reír, no puedes hacer nada mientras estés ahí dentro, yo soy el que pongo las reglas, y solo te doy 30 minutos para que te logren salvar o si no serás incinerado" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca con una risa malvada mientras se iba, no sin antes activar el reloj.

* * *

Mientras tanto con los cuatro, ellos aun no habían encontrado una salida.

"Hola damas y caballeros, es hora de recibir sus próximos retos" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca por el altavoz.

"¡Cuando te atrape te voy a hacer pedazos!" gritó Randall furioso, él traía un vendaje al rededor de la panza debido al péndulo.

"No seas un malagradecido, no todos tiene la oportunidad de estar aquí, en este reto, ustedes deberán salvar a Abby, Derek y Javier, los retos serán muy fáciles, que se diviertan y que el mejor jugador gane" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca por el altavoz, en eso se abrió un pasillo, todos se fueron por ahí, al final llegaron a un pequeño pasillo con tuberías calientes.

"Yo iré primero" dijo Johnny, en eso pasó, sin embargo, al acercarse a la puerta del otro lado, se abrió una pequeña tubería la cual comenzó a rociarle vapor muy caliente, él gritó de dolor y corrió hacia el otro lado.

"Tienen que correr, yo me adelantaré" dijo Johnny y en eso entró por la puerta mientras que los otros pasaban por el pasillo, Johnny llegó a una enorme sala de calderas, estaba lleno de caminos y puentes, frente a él se encontraban unos señalamientos que indicaban por cual camino ir y quien se encontraba en ese camino, decidió ir por Derek, después de irse, llegaron los otros tres.

"¿Por dónde se habrá ido?" preguntó Claire.

"No lo sé, pero yo iré por Abby" respondió Randall y en eso se fue por el camino donde se encontraba Abby.

"Yo iré por Derek, tu ve por Javier" dijo Claire y en eso se fue mientras Sully se iba por Javier, mientras tanto con Johnny, él estaba corriendo en busca de Derek, mientras corría, se activó una trampa de lanzallamas el cual casi lo quema pero logró esquivar la trampa, al llegar al final del camino, entró por una puerta en la cual se encontraba Derek.

"Johnny, por favor sácame de aquí" dijo Derek, Johnny vio que frente a él había un panel de control en el cual se encontraba un rompecabezas de relojes.

"Hola Johnny, me impresiona tu desempeño en el primer reto de salvar a Claire, ahora veremos que tan rápido eres resolviendo este rompecabezas, te aseguro que solo tienes que acomodar los relojes para que apunten a Derek, veras que en el panel ahí 3 botones rojos, uno es para mover los relojes a la derecha, el otro es para moverlos a la izquierda, el tercer botón es para elegir uno de los relojes para que se mantenga bloqueado, de esta forma podrás acomodarlos, y recuerda, si intentas romper las reglas, Derek morirá" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca terminando con una risa malvada, en eso Johnny se dio prisa en resolver el rompecabezas.

"Johnny, tienes que resolverlo de inmediato" dijo Derek asustado, en eso, el reloj llegó a 10 minutos, en ese momento, Derek sufrió una descarga eléctrica, él gritó de dolor, la descarga duro 5 segundos, Johnny se apuró en resolver el rompecabezas, el rompecabezas era fácil, pero era tardado, cuando el reloj llegó a 9 minutos, Derek sufrió otra descarga la cual duró 10 segundos lo cual ponía muy nervioso a Johnny, Tardó 2 minutos en lograr resolver el rompecabezas, lo cual liberó a Derek, Johnny corrió hacia Derek.

"¡Derek!, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Johnny muy preocupado.

"Si, ¿dónde está Abby?" preguntó Derek preocupado.

"La están buscando" respondió Johnny.

"Salgamos de aquí" dijo Derek.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Randall, el se encontraba buscando a Abby, había conseguido pasar algunas trampas de lanzallamas, al final del camino, encontró a Abby.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" preguntó Randall asustado.

"Tienes que sacarme de aquí" dijo Abby muy asustada.

"Randy, realmente piensas salvar a la persona que se burló de tus problemas, la persona que jamás te ayudó, que hizo que las cosas siguieran como estaban" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca por el altavoz riéndose macabramente.

"Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo" dijo Randall enojado.

"Si quieres salvar a la persona que permitió que tu tormento continuara, lo que tienes que hacer es poner los números correctos en el panel de al lado, asegúrate de que se encuentren de menor a mayor de arriba hacia abajo y en el orden correcto, cada vez que consigas colocar el número correcto, una de las lanzas de la señorita Hardscrabble se retirará, sin embargo, observa los dispositivos que se encuentran en las extremidades de Hardscrabble, son prensas, si te equivocas, no solo se retirara la lanza, sino que también se iniciara una secuencia no muy agradable que podría matarla antes de tiempo, también pues ejecutar tu venganza y hacer que Hardscrabble acabe como esta persona la cual perdió" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca por el altavoz riéndose, en eso se encendió una televisión en donde se mostraba a una mujer en la misma situación que Abby, había un reloj arriba de ella el cual tenía 3 segundos, al llegar a cero, la mujer gritó de dolor mientras comenzaba a derretirse por dentro hasta que al final murió, Abby se asustó más de lo que ya estaba.

"No tienes familia maldito" dijo Randall enojado.

"Esta máquina la llamo "el crucifijo del sufrimiento", muy divertido, espero que seas lo bastante rápido como para poder perdonarla" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca por el altavoz, en eso Randall se puso en marcha, se acercó al panel el cual tenía 9 ruedas de candados de combinaciones, todas tenían 6 números distintos y de diferente color, intentó poner el primero, el cual era un 2 de color rojo, la lanza del brazo derecho de Abby se retiró, luego Randall siguió con la siguiente rueda, coloco el 8 el cual era amarillo, en eso la lanza del brazo izquierdo se retiró, sin embargo, a la vez comenzó a moverse la prensa del brazo izquierdo de Abby.

"¿Qué es eso?, no, no, ¡nooooooo!" gritó Abby al ver la prensa la cual iba a aplastarle el brazo, Randall intentó buscar en la parte trasera de la máquina para ver si podía desactivarla pero lo que encontró fue una etiqueta que decía "si haces trampa, ella morirá", Randall la arrancó en ira, la prensa comenzó a aplastar el brazo de Abby, Randall volvió al panel de control.

"Es el orden de los colores del arco iris" dijo Randall en eso continuó, poniendo los números, ya solo quedaban 5 minutos, Randall se dio prisa en poner los números, la prensa aplasto por completo el brazo de Abby, su brazo estaba astillado, en eso comenzó a moverse la prensa que se encontraba en su cola.

"Maldito, ¡déjala ir!" gritó Randall furioso, la prensa continuo moviéndose.

"Randy, lo siento, siento mucho lo que te ice, siento haberme burlado de ti, siento mucho no haber hecho nada" dijo Abby llorando.

"No, no vas a acabar aquí, te voy a sacar de aquí" dijo Randall.

"Lo siento" dijo Abby, en eso la prensa aplasto por completo su cola, ella gritó del fuerte dolor.

"¡Te voy a matar!" gritó Randall al hombre de la máscara blanca, en eso comenzó a moverse otra prense la cual se encontraba arriba de la anterior, iba a aplastar la parte de arriba de su cola, para su suerte, no tenia órganos vitales en esa parte.

"Voy a sacarte de aquí, aguanta" dijo Randall y en eso continuó resolviendo el rompecabezas, al terminar, todas las lanzas se retiraron, en eso salió una llave de la parte de arriba del panel.

"Es hora de que busques la cerradura" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca, en eso se inició la prensa de la cabeza de Abby.

"¡Por favor ayúdame!" gritó Abby, Randall tomó la llave y comenzó a buscar la cerradura, la prensa estaba cada vez más cerca de su cabeza, en eso, Randall encontró la cerradura en la parte de abajo del brazo derecho de Abby, colocó la llave, en eso la prensa se detuvo antes de tocar la cabeza de Abby, y ella fue liberada quien cayó al suelo.

"¡Abby!" gritó Randall mientras corría hacia ella.

"Gracias, lamento todo lo que te hice" dijo Abby llorando.

"No te preocupes por eso, solo hay que salir" dijo Randall, en eso se abrió un hueco del suelo al lado de él en donde salió un botiquín con todo lo necesario.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Sully, después de pasar por algunas trampas de lanzallamas, él consiguió llegar hasta Javier quien se encontraba encerrado en un incinerador.

"¡Sully!, Sully sácame de aquí" dijo Javier asustado al ver a Sully, Sully intentó abrir la puerta.

"Sabes que es desagradable jugar sucio, así que te recomiendo que no lo hagas o él morirá" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca por el altavoz.

"Abre la maldita puerta" dijo Sully enojado.

"Temo que no puedo hacerlo, para que puedas salvar a tu amigo, solo tienes que completar el rompecabezas que está a la izquierda de la puerta, el rompecabezas es muy sencillo, solo tienes que hacer pasar la pequeña chincheta por el mini laberinto que se encuentra ahí, pero ten cuidado, en el laberinto se encuentran zonas rojas, si pasas por una zona roja, el incinerador se encenderá poco a poco, espero que seas lo bastante inteligente como para salvar a tu amigo, es lo único que quiero, diviértete" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca por el altavoz terminando con una risa malvada, en eso Sully comenzó a mover la chincheta esperando no caer en una trampa.

"Date prisa" dijo Javier asustado, en eso Sully pasó por una pequeña zona roja por accidente, lo que encendió la parte trasera del incinerado.

"¡Sácame de aquí!" gritó Javier asustado.

"Necesito concentrarme" dijo Sully, pero por accidente pasó por otra zona roja lo cual acercó mas el fuego a Javier, Sully continuó resolviendo el rompecabezas, hasta que logró resolverlo, en eso se abrió la puerta del incinerador liberando a Javier.

"Gracias, gracias" dijo Javier algo asustado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Boo despertó, se encontraba atada a una plancha, dio un vistazo a su alrededor, vio que frente a ella se encontraba George él se encontraba amenazado por dos revólveres, uno le apuntaba a los pies y el otro a la cabeza, vio que había un panel de control frente a él, se encontraba en un extraño lugar, parecía una sala de calderas.

"Buenos días Mary" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca mientras entraba.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó George mientras despertaba.

"No me pregunten lo que quiero, lo único que quiero es ver si sus amigos son lo bastante rápidos como para salvarlos" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" preguntó Boo asustada.

"Para ver hasta dónde pueden llegar, ¿a caso estas asustada?, ya estas grande, por lo menos no eres una chillona como lo eras cuando tenias 4 años" respondió el hombre de la máscara blanca.

"Nadie te ha hecho nada" dijo Boo.

"Aun no están listos para saber el motivo" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca.

"Como puedes hacerle esto a una niña" dijo George.

"Simplemente lo hago" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca.

"Eres un maldito chiflado" dijo George enojado.

"Al menos a mi no se me pegan los calcetines de los niños, me pregunto si nunca te han dado hongos en la piel por tanto calcetín, realmente eres un idiota" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca y en eso se fue, no sin antes activar un reloj de 15 minutos.

* * *

Mientras tanto con los otros, ya se habían reunido, a Abby ya le habían tratado las heridas y se encontraba fuera de riesgo, estaban buscando a George y a Boo.

"Hola, espero que estén preparados para salvar a los dos últimos jugadores, solo tienen 15 minutos para encontrarlos antes de que mueran, solo les daré una pista de donde se encuentran, están en esta habitación, disfruten del recorrido" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca por el altavoz.

"Tenemos que dividirnos" dijo Claire.

"Es una buena idea pero hay que tener cuidado con las trampas" dijo Randall en eso todos se pusieron de acuerdo y se dividieron, pasaron 5 minutos hasta que Javier logró dar con George y Boo.

"Ayúdanos por favor" dijo Boo asustada.

"Hola Javier, me impresiona que seas el único que lograra encontrar a los dos faltantes, este reto es muy sencillo, para salvar a Mary, tienes ante ti un panel en el que se encuentran 3 círculos de color blanco, uno es de color rojo, pero este está dividido en cuatro partes, el circulo correcto es el de la esquina inferior izquierda, debes pasar sus cuatro partes a ese círculo, sin embargo, cada vez que hagas cuatro movimientos, un taladro perforará una parte de Mary, mientras que para salvar a George, tienes un panel en el que se encuentran un sudoku, solo tienes que resolver el sudoku, pero date prisa, no te queda mucho tiempo, si se te dificulta el reto, puedes dejarlos morir y librarte de problemas, recuerda que si juegas sucio, ambos morirán" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca por el altavoz.

"Sálvame a mi primero" dijo George asustado.

"No, a mi" dijo Boo asustada.

"Primero iré por Boo" dijo Javier mientras se acercaba al panel de control.

"¿¡Qué!?" preguntó George sorprendido.

"Es la mas fácil de salvar" respondió Javier, en eso comenzó a girar las ruedas, logró pasar una parte al círculo correcto pero al hacer el próximo movimiento, un taladro atravesó la mano izquierda de Boo, ella gritó de dolor, Javier se puso muy nervioso pero eso no lo detuvo para lograr poner las piezas faltantes en su lugar, lo consiguió y Boo no recibió más daño, luego fue con George, solo quedaban 5 minutos, en eso uno de los revólveres le disparó en el pie, él gritó de dolor, Javier no se distrajo e intentó resolver el rompecabezas pero lamentablemente no lo entendía, en eso llegaron los demás.

"¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?" preguntó Sully nervioso.

"Tengo que resolver esto" respondió Javier, Derek se acercó para ver lo que había que hacer.

"Es un sudoku, yo sé resolverlos" dijo Derek, en eso comenzó a resolverlo, era una suerte que él supiera resolver ese tipo de rompecabezas, cuando el reloj llegó a 3 minutos, Derek logró resolverlo liberando a George, en eso, se abrió un hueco en la pared en la cual se encontraba un botiquín.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, aun se encontraban en la sala de calderas discutiendo.

"Está muy claro, estos tipos están locos" dijo Sully caminando de un lado a otro.

"Este lugar cuenta con un sofisticado sistema de seguridad, incluso hay guardias en los ductos de ventilación" dijo Johnny.

"Tenemos que hacer algo, podrían hacerle esto a otras personas" dijo Boo.

"Tiene razón, no somos los primeros y seguro no seremos los últimos" dijo Randall.

"¿Y qué podríamos hacer?" preguntó Abby.

"Tengo una idea, esto es una sala de calderas así que podríamos romper los sistemas de control y hacer que el lugar estalle" respondió Randall.

"Podríamos morir si lo intentamos" dijo George.

"Podríamos, pero si no nos arriesgamos, no conseguiremos nada, además podrían venir a matarnos en cualquier momento" dijo Randall.

"Estoy de acuerdo, el que no arriesga no gana" dijo Derek.

"Yo también estoy de acuerdo" dijo Abby, en eso todos se pusieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a romper las válvulas de presión de las calderas, pasaron unos minutos destruyendo las calderas, en eso una de las calderas estalló incendiando el lugar, luego estalló otra caldera.

"Bien, esperemos que esto funcione" dijo Claire.

"Ahora hay que buscar la salida de este lugar" dijo Boo, en eso intentaron correr hacia la izquierda pero una explosión tumbó el puente que se encontraba adelante.

"¡Hay que saltar!" gritó Sully en eso saltó hacia el otro lado, Boo se encontraba sujeta de su espalda, en eso siguió Randall, luego Claire pero en eso, antes de que saltara, el puente debajo de ella colapsó, logró saltar pero al llegar al otro lado, no se sujetó bien y su cabeza se golpeó con la cornisa rompiendo sus dientes, por suerte logró sujetarse y no caer, ella gritó de dolor, Randall y Sully la ayudaron a subiera, en eso colapsó el puente impidiendo que los otros pudieran saltar.

"¡Tiene que buscar otro camino!" gritó Boo a los otros.

"Ok" dijo Abby, en eso se pusieron en marcha, mientras buscaban la salida, mas caminos colapsaron.

"¡Creo que es por ahí!" gritó Johnny señalando hacia una puerta, sin embargo, el puente había colapsado, decidieron saltar, primero fue Johnny, luego George, después fue Derek, luego Javier, pero por desgracia, cuando Javier saltó, estalló una tubería la cual zafó un tornillo el cual le dio en el ojo inferior derecho de Javier, el tornillo le sacó el ojo, él cayó y gritó de dolor mientras Abby saltaba.

"¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!" dijo Johnny.

"¡Mi ojo!" gritó Javier tapándoselo con la mano superior derecha.

"Ahora hay que irnos de aquí" dijo Abby y continuaron en su camino, en eso se encontraron con los demás.

"Por aquí" dijo Boo, en eso entraron por la puerta, en ese momento estalló la sala de calderas, el lugar se llenó de fuego, por suerte, todos lograron salir de ahí evitando morir en la explosión, la explosión fue tan fuerte que logró volar puerta, todos corrieron lo más rápido que podían para evitar la explosión, mientras corrían, vieron una puerta al lado, entraron por ahí lo más rápido posible evitando la explosión, la explosión se extendió por las tuberías de gas las cuales condujeron la explosión a todos los laboratorios, cocinas y otros sitios, e incluso había tuberías de gas en las salas de torpedos que tenían para cuando atacaran la base, las tuberías estallaron y a la vez hicieron estallar todos los torpedos causando severos daños al casco de la base.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala de control.

"Señor, las explosiones causaron grandes brechas" dijo un técnico.

"¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de que el lugar se inunde?" preguntó el hombre de la máscara blanca.

"Si mis cálculos son correctos, tenesmos 2 semanas antes de que el lugar se llene de agua por completo" respondió otro técnico.

"Perfecto, es más de lo que necesitamos" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca.

* * *

Mientras tanto con los otros, ellos se encontraban en un pequeño almacén de cajas, habían comenzado a sonar alarmas contra incendios.

"Excelente, eso les enseñara a saber con quién se meten" dijo George, en eso abrió la puerta, ya no había mucho peligro pero el pasillo se estaba incendiando.

"Hay que salir de aquí" dijo Randall, en eso continuaron por el pasillo caminando evitando quemarse por las llamas que se encontraban encendidas en todas partes, mientras caminaban por el pasillo, aparecieron frente a ellos un montón de soldados los cuales comenzaron a perseguirlos, vieron al lado un pasillo, decidieron pasar por ahí con la esperanza de que no fuera una trampa, por suerte era seguro, corrieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta la cual tenía una válvula en el medio, la puerta se abría hacia afuera, entraron, luego Sully la cerró y rompió una tubería que había al lado, la usó para atrancar la puerta.

"Eso no los detendrá por mucho tiempo" dijo Abby en eso observaron el lugar, tenía algunos paneles de control pero sobretodo, habían muchas tuberías, había una especie de cisterna en el centro de la habitación.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó Claire.

"Debe de ser alguna sala de cisternas, aquí han de almacenar el agua" dijo Randall, en eso escucharon golpes en la puerta.

"Hay que hacer algo lo más rápido posible" dijo Javier.

"Destruimos su sistema de calderas, ahora destruyamos su sistema de cisternas" dijo Randall, en eso comenzó a jugar con los paneles de control, los demás lo siguieron, comenzaron a romper las válvulas y tuberías, luego destruyeron los paneles de control, esto provocó que en algún lugar lejano a su posición, comenzaran a funcionar unas gigantescas bombas de agua, la presión del agua aumento rompiendo tuberías, la sala de cisternas comenzó a inundarse.

"Miren" dijo Boo señalando a unos gabinetes con tanques de buzos.

"Genial, solo hay que tener cuidado porque si no, se harán burbujas en nuestra sangre y no saldremos de aquí" dijo Randall mientras se ponía un tanque de oxigeno, los demás también comenzaron a ponerse los tanques.

"¿No habrá riesgo si Boo usa uno de estos?" preguntó Johnny.

"Esperemos que no" respondió Boo, en eso tomó una boquilla la cual tenía una división para que dos pudieran usar el mismo tanque, los soldados logran tumbar la puerta, en eso todos entraron a la cisterna con la esperanza de encontrar una salida, mientras buceaban por la cisterna, encontraron una puerta al fondo como la anterior, entraron por ahí, mientras exploraban los pasillos de agua, vieron que tenían similitudes con los otros pasillo, tenía comedores, cocinas y algunos laboratorios, pensaron que ese lugar era un especie de manicomio, mientras continuaban buceando, se encontraron con dos soldaos con trajes de buzo, ambos traían arpones, comenzaron a disparar los arpones a todos, George logró llegar a uno y romper la manguera del tanque de oxigeno para que el soldado se ahogara, mientras que Abby logró llegar hasta el otro y le rompió el cuello, Randall y Claire tomaron sus arpones, siguieron por el camino, en eso se encontraron a otro buzo el cual comenzó a atacarlos, Claire le disparó un arpón y le dio en la cabeza matándolo, al final del pasillo llegaron a una escotilla en el techo, subieron lentamente, para evitar las burbujas, al llegar a la superficie, se quitaron los trajes, en eso se activó un especie de escáner en una de las quinas superiores de la habitación, todos fueron escaneados.

"No se ha detectado presencia de burbujas en la sangre, pueden continuar" dijo una computadora integrada en el escáner, todos esperaban a que tuviera razón, en eso vieron que al lado había una puerta, entraron por ahí, llegaron a una habitación donde encontraron un montón de fotografías de monstruos en la pared.

"Oh Dios, Roy" dijo Johnny al ver su fotografía, él pensaba que había sido una víctima.

"Mira" dijo Abby a Derek señalando a unos binoculares colgados en la pared.

"Podrían ser de utilidad" dijo Abby mientras los tomaba.

"Sera mejor movernos de aquí" dijo Randall mientras abría la puerta, en eso escuchó un sonido de agua, se volteó a ver la escotilla y vio que el agua estaba subiendo, al abrir la puerta, entró más agua, el pasillo estaba inundado.

"Hay que darnos prisa" dijo Javier, en eso se fueron de la habitación, era difícil pasar por el pasillo ya que muy inundado y el agua seguía subiendo de nivel, habían varios soldados muertos por todas partes, algunos pasillos estaban incendiados, mientras continuaban, llegaron a unas escaleras a un nivel superior, fueron por ese camino pero al final fueron sorprendidos por mas soldados, por suerte había una puerta a la derecha, entraron a un sitio lleno de controles eléctricos el cual estaba comenzando a inundarse, igualmente con la otra puerta, Sully atrancó la puerta para evitar que entraran los soldados.

"Ahí hay otra puerta" dijo Johnny, en eso se acercó y la abrió pero en eso aparecieron más soldados, de inmediato la cerró y la atrancó.

"Atrapados" dijo Derek.

"Tenemos que hacer algo" dijo Boo.

"Este lugar a de ser donde controlan el sistema eléctrico" dijo Randall.

"Sé lo que piensas, hay que destruirlo" dijo Abby mientras se acercaba a unos paneles de control.

"Espera, si no hacemos esto bien, podríamos morir electrocutados" dijo Derek mirando el agua que estaba entrando.

"Has dicho "podríamos" así que hagamos esto" dijo Randall y en eso agarró una llave inglesa que se encontraba tirada en una esquina y comenzó a golpear los paneles de control, los demás lo siguieron y comenzaron a destruir el lugar.

"¿Quieren diversión?, aquí esta su diversión" dijo Randall enojado mientras tumbaba un panel de control, comenzaron a salir chispas por todas partes, en eso escucharon una alarma, vieron que en una parte de la pared se había abierto un hueco en el cual se mostraba una pantalla, tenia mensajes de alerta, vieron un medidor de oxigeno, y otro medidor de revoluciones por minuto, también había la imagen de unas gigantescas turbinas, tenía un letrero que decía, sistema de ventilación.

"¿Qué será eso?" preguntó Boo.

"No lo sé, pero no creo que sea bueno" respondió George, vieron que las turbinas se frenaron y comenzaron a girar en sentido contrario, luego vieron que el medidor de oxigeno comenzó a descender muy lentamente, pero a medida que las turbinas aceleraban, el oxigeno decencia cada vez mas rápido.

"Fue una mala idea hacer esto" dijo Derek preocupado, mientras tanto, los soldados pusieron una pasta gris al rededor de la puerta la cual le prendieron fuego, la pasta fundió el metal de la puerta abriéndola, todos entraron.

"¡Cúbranse!" gritó Javier, en eso todos se pusieron a cubierto tras los paneles de control, en eso, las turbinas aceleraron lo suficiente como para crear succión en los ductos de ventilación.

"¿¡Qué rayos es eso!?" preguntó Boo asustada, Randall miró los ductos los cuales estaban aspirando el aire del lugar, la succión se hizo cada vez más fuerte, los soldados no podían llegar a ellos debido a la succión de los ductos, el nivel de oxigeno estaba cada vez más bajo, la succión se hizo tan fuerte que se llevó las tejillas de los ductos, he incluso se llevó las armas de los soldados, todos los soldados intentaron huir pero la mayoría fue succionada por los ductos, los otros intentaban sujetarse de algo pero la fuerza de las turbinas era tan fuerte que se les hacía imposible caminar, Randall fue succionado pero por suerte se sujetó de los cables de uno de los paneles, pronto a varios le sucedió lo mismo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una armería se encontraba Jax también teniendo problemas para caminar debido a las turbinas las cuales estaban succionando todo, Jax logró llegar a unas cajas donde encontró muchos misiles para lanzacohetes, tomó varios y dejo que se los llevaran las turbinas con la esperanza de que las destruyeran, en eso los misiles llegaron a las turbinas donde estallaron haciendo volar las turbinas, todas estallaron, por lo que los ductos dejaron de succionar todo lo que se encontraban.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala de control.

"Tenemos un serio problema" dijo un técnico.

"Infórmame" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca.

"Destruyeron la sala de control de la electricidad por lo que no nos quedan muchas reservas, aparte, la succión de los ductos a acelerado la inundación por lo que calculo que nos queda una semana antes de que todo se llene de agua, la buena noticia es que la succión de los ductos ha calmado los incendios debido a la gran extracción de oxigeno" dijo el técnico.

"Desvía gran parte de la electricidad a la ciudad y otra parte a la caja" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca.

"En seguida señor" dijeron los técnicos.

* * *

Mientras tanto con los otros, las luces se apagaron y se encendieron unas luces rojas.

"Espero que aun podamos salir" dijo Abby.

"Si no hay electricidad, es posible que las trampas ya no funcionen" dijo Johnny un poco alegre.

"Solo espero que las trampas no tengan baterías" dijo Randall, en eso todos decidieron ir por la puerta que tiraron los soldados, corrieron por los pasillos en busca de la salida, efectivamente las trampas ya no funcionaban, casi todos los pasillo estaban inundados y otros estaban en llamas, pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a una puerta en la cual accedieron a una parte de un gran barranco de hielo, habían un puente pero estaba roto.

"No puede ser, estamos atrapados" dijo Claire.

"Tal vez no" dijo Randall.

"¿Qué significa?" preguntó Boo.

"Abby, necesito los binoculares" dijo Randall, en eso Abby le dio los binoculares, Randall observó hacia el otro extremo, vio que al otro lado había una puerta, miró un poco más abajo y se dio una sorpresa, había un camino en el cual ya había estado antes, cuando tiró a un soldado por el barranco.

"Sully, necesito una tubería del barandal" dijo Randall, en eso Sully rompió una tubería del barandal y se la dio a Randall.

"Para que la quieres" preguntó Sully desconcertado.

"Lamentablemente solo existe una forma de cruzar al otro lado y es escalando por la pared, yo puedo hacerlo sin problemas pero ustedes no, por suerte, los muros son de hielo y mi idea es usar esta tubería para hacer agujeros para que ustedes puedan pasar" respondió Randall.

"Se te congelaran las manos y los pies si estas mucho tiempo pegado en el hielo" dijo George.

"Y si no hacemos nada, jamás saldremos de aquí" dijo Randall, en eso trepó por el muro del lado derecho de la puerta y comenzó hacer agujeros.

"Vamos Boo" dijo Sully y en eso Boo subió a su espalda.

"Sully, tú no puedes llevar a Boo" dijo Derek.

"¿Qué?, ¿por qué?" preguntó Sully desconcertado.

"No puedes llevarla con esa mano, podrías caer con ella" dijo Derek.

"Yo la llevare" dijo Johnny.

"Cuídala mucho" dijo Sully, en eso Boo subió a la espalda de Johnny.

"Eres muy suave" dijo Boo.

"Ya es hora de irnos" dijo Abby y en eso comenzó a trepar por la pared usando los huecos que dejaba Randall, le era difícil por el brazo roto, pasaron unos minutos, habían llegado a la mitad del camino, Randall tenía las manos y pies muy congelados pero aun así seguía aguantando al igual que los otros, en eso explotó una parte del muro de la derecha, ahora no podían regresar.

"¿¡Qué rayos está pasando!?" preguntó Boo muy asustada, en eso explotó la parte de abajo.

"¡Nos atacan!" gritó Sully, en eso Randall se dio prisa en hacer los agujeros, siguieron las explosiones.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una parte del barranco, se encontraba un soldado coreano quien estaba disparando a los otros con un lanzacohetes, en eso, es atacado por Jax.

"¡Déjalos!" gritó Jax mientras atacaba al soldado, los otros ya habían llegado al final, Jax sacó una navaja y le cortó el cuello al soldado, sin embargo, él logró dispárale a los otros justo cuando ya estaban en el final.

* * *

Mientras tanto con los otros, ellos ya habían logrado llegar al final.

"Ya falta poco" dijo Randall, en eso Boo vio que se acercaba un misil.

"¡Cuidado!" gritó Boo, Randall vio el misil y en eso saltó al barandal del puente, los otros también saltaron y se agarraron de los pies de cada uno justo antes de que el misil chocara con el muro, todos estaban sujetos de la cola de Randall, el peso e había abierto la herida que tenía en la panza, en eso Boo comenzó a escalar hasta llegar al final, luego Sully comenzó a subir pero se le complicaba debido a que solo tenía una mano.

"No voy a aguantar más" dijo Randall, Sully logró llegar al final, después comenzaron a subir los otros hasta que al final subieron todos, en eso entraron por la puerta la cual conducía a un pasillo algo oscuro, mientras corrían por el pasillo, Sully encontró unas enormes ventanas y vio algo que lo dejo sin palabras.

"¡Esperen!" dijo Sully, en eso todos se detuvieron.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Abby.

"Deben ver esto" respondió Sully, en eso todos miraron por las ventanas y vieron algo que jamás verían, eran cámaras criogénicas y dentro habían clones de ellos.

"¿¡Qué coños es esto!?" preguntó George.

"Esto lo han de tener para cuando estemos muertos, así su retorcida diversión jamás terminará" respondió Randall, en eso se reventaron varias tuberías de agua en el pasillo y en la habitación.

"Mejor no hay que perder el tiempo" dijo Derek, en eso siguieron por el camino hasta llegar a otro barranco, había un camino que llegaba a unas escaleras.

"Creo que ya estamos cerca" dijo Javier, en eso continuaron por el camino.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala de control.

"Creo que hay que hacer esto mas...interesante" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca.

"En seguida señor" dijeron los técnicos, en eso comenzaron a introducir códigos en el ordenador, se mostró en una pantalla un modelo anatómico de Sully.

* * *

Mientras tanto con los otros, ellos aun seguían en el camino, en ese momento Sully cayó al suelo gritando de dolor, a la vez se agarraba la cabeza.

"¡Sullyyyy!" gritó Boo, él seguía gritando.

"¿¡Qué te está pasando!?" preguntó Randall, en eso intentó calmarlo pero en ese momento, Sully paró de gritar y cerró los ojos, había muerto.

"¡Sully no!" gritó Boo llorando.

"Temo que está muerto" dijo Randall llorando.

"Tenemos que irnos, no podemos hacer nada" dijo Abby, en eso se fueron un poco lentos debido a que estaban muy tristes.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la sala de control.

"Perfecto, continúen" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Sully, él abrió los ojos, solo que esta vez, sus ojos eran de color verde, vio que los otros ya se iban, él se acercó a las escaleras y dio un gran salto llegando hasta donde se encontraban los otros, al caer, dejó una abolladura en el suelo.

"Sully" gritó Boo feliz al ver a Sully.

"Esto no me gusta" dijo Derek, Boo corrió hacia Sully, en eso Randall vio los ojos de Sully.

"Boo, ¡no!" gritó Randall y en eso fue por Boo, evitó que se acercara a Sully.

"¿Qué haces?, es Sully" preguntó Boo muy desconcertada.

"El no es Sullivan, mira sus ojos" respondió Randall, en eso Sully le dio una gran patada a Randall enviándolo a una pared, luego Sully corrió hacia Claire quien intentó huir pero Sully llegó hasta ella y le dio un golpe al estomago.

"¿¡Qué demonios haces!?" preguntó Johnny mientras se abalanzaba a Sully pero él lo esquivó, luego le agarró el cuerno que le quedaba y se lo rompió, después lo clavó en su mano derecha y lo tumbó, luego tomó varias tuberías de uno de los soportes del túnel y las clavó en las manos y pies dejándolo sujeto al suelo, luego tomó otra tubería con la boca, después agarró a Claire, Abby intentó detenerlo pero Sully le dio un golpe en la cara dejándole morado el ojo izquierdo, después volvió a tomar a Claire y clavó la tubería en sus dos manos y la tubería la clavó en la pared, Javier intentó atacarlo pero Sully fue muy rápido y lo esquivó, luego arrancó otra tubería y la enrolló alrededor del cuello de Javier y clavó un extremo de la tubería a la pared, Javier aun podía respirar, después vio a Boo y decidió ir contra ella.

"¡Sully no!" gritó Randall pero Sully lo ignoró, Randall se volvió invisible y lo atacó por la espalda pero era muy difícil sujetarlo ya que ahora era extrañamente más fuerte, Randall intentó ahorcarlo pero Sully actuaba como si nada, tomó a Randall con mucha facilidad, como si Randall no hiciera ningún esfuerzo, después lo arrojó hacia la pared, luego arrancó un soporte del túnel y lo arrojó hacia Randall dejándolo atrapado, por suerte no le pasó nada pero no podía salir, Boo intentó huir, Abby, George y Derek intentaron atacar a Sully, Abby logró arrancar una pequeña tubería de la pared e intentó atacar a Sully con la tubería pero él la tomó como si nada, después agarró a Abby por el cuello, la obligó a extender las alas, luego Sully clavó la tubería en su ala izquierda, arrancó mas tuberías y las clavó a las alas de Abby dejándola atrapada en la pared, ella gritó del dolor, George y Derek intentaron abalanzarse sobre Sully pero él los esquivó, luego arrancó una tubería más larga de otro soporte, atacó a Derek y George y luego enrolló la tubería alrededor de los dos dejándolos inmóviles, después fue contra Boo quien intentó huir pero Sully le dio una patada al estomago tumbándola al suelo.

"Sully, no lo hagas" suplicó Randall pero él lo ignoró, Sully tomó a Boo del cuello y apretó lo suficiente como para que ya no pudiera respirar.

"Sullivan, estas acabando con tu mejor amiga" dijo Randall pero Sully no le hizo caso.

"¡Sully no lo hagas!" gritó Claire, Boo ya no podía aguantar más y simplemente se desvaneció, cerró los ojos y perdió la fuerza, en eso los ojos de Sully volvieron a la normalidad, él no sabía lo que había pasado, en eso vio su mano sujetando el cuello de Boo.

"Boo, Boo" dijo Sully muy asustado pero ella no despertó.

"Boo, por favor no me hagas esto" suplicó Sully asustado pero ella no respondió.

"Temo que ella está muerta" dijo Abby muy triste.

"No, ella solo está jugando, solo está jugando, ¿verdad Boo?" dijo Sully pero Boo seguía sin responder.

"Sully, ellos te hicieron hacerlo, fueron ellos" dijo Randall muy triste.

"No, no, Boo solo está descansando, solo eso" dijo Sully pero Boo seguía sin responder, Sully esperaba un milagro como en las películas de que ella despertaría, pero no pasó.

"Sully, está muerta, ellos te hicieron matarla" dijo Johnny muy triste y adolorido.

"Boo, no me hagas esto, Boo, Boo, ¡Booooo!" gritó Sully en llanto, en eso apareció Jax por las escaleras y comenzó a liberarlos a todos, y también les dio una sustancia la cual evito que se desangraran.

"Esto es tu maldita culpa" dijo Javier a Jax.

"Calma, yo no los metí aquí, fue el tipo de la máscara blanca, él los está controlando a todos, pero yo me he escapado" dijo Jax.

"¿Qué rayos quieres?" preguntó Randall enojado.

"Solo quiero ayudarlos a salir de aquí, esta es la razón por la que advertí de que se alejaran de él" respondió Jax.

"Deja de echarle la culpa" dijo Abby enojada.

"No es culpa suya, tiene un maldito chip en la cabeza" dijo Jax.

"¿Y qué sugieres?" preguntó Claire.

"Tengo la solución" dijo Jax y en eso sacó una especie de pistola.

"Esto es lo único que apaga los chips, hace que sea imposible activarlos desde la sala de control" dijo Jax en eso la apuntó a la cabeza de Sully y tiró del gatillo, una pequeña luz verde se encendió en la parte de arriba de la pistola.

"Ya está desactivado" dijo Jax.

"Bien, muéstranos el camino" dijo George.

"Me parece que es hacia adelante" dijo Jax.

"¿No sabes dónde se encuentra la salida?" preguntó Derek.

"No, jamás la he visto, cuando los envían a secuestrar gente, los controlan con los chips, así no pueden recordar la salida ni que hay haya afuera" respondió Jax.

"Habrá que esperar a que Sully se recupere" dijo Randall.

"Eso no es una buena idea, el barranco por el que pasé se encuentra inundado, los daños que ocasionaron están hundiendo este lugar, se calculó que tardaría como una o dos semanas, no lo sé, pero no hay tiempo" dijo Jax.

"Bien, pero tú vas a llevar a Sully" dijo Abby, Jax se acercó a Sully.

"Señor Sullivan, es hora de irnos" dijo Jax a Sully pero él se encontraba llorando.

"Sully, tenemos que irnos" dijo Derek.

"No puedo, ella va a despertar" dijo Sully llorando.

"Temo que ella no va a despertar" dijo Jax.

"No puedo dejarla aquí" dijo Sully llorando.

"Pero ella no le abría gustado que te quedaras aquí" dijo Jax.

"No voy a esperar" dijo Johnny y en eso agarró a Sully del brazo para llevárselo.

"Por favor, ella me necesita" dijo Sully llorando.

"Ella te quiere ver lejos de este lugar, no quiere que mueras aquí" dijo Javier mientras ayudaba a cargar a Sully.

"Vamos Sully, tienes que usar tus pies" dijo Johnny, todos se fueron por el camino hasta llegar a una gran puerta con el símbolo de conjunto vacio y un gran botón al lado, Jax lo oprimió y la puerta se abrió, todos fueron cegados por una gran luz blanca, después de acostumbrarse, vieron lo que había ahí, fue lo más hermoso que hayan visto, era la salida, se encontraban en un bosque, salieron del lugar y en eso la puerta se cerró.

"Esto es fantástico" dijo Claire feliz.

"El aire libre" dijo Derek feliz.

"Sully, tienes que ponerte feliz" dijo Johnny mientras cargaba a Sully.

"Tan cerca y yo la maté" dijo Sully muy triste.

"Ellos lo hicieron, ahora tienes que sentirte feliz" dijo Javier.

"¿No notan algo extraño aquí?" preguntó Randall.

"Solo es un bosque" respondió Abby.

"¿Un bosque?, estábamos en un lugar muy frio, y este lugar es cálido" dijo Randall.

"Tiene razón, no es la salida" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca por un altavoz, en eso el bosque se transformó en una gran jungla.

"¿Sorprendidos?" preguntó el hombre de la máscara blanca por el altavoz.

"¡Esto no puede estar pasando!" gritó Claire furiosa.

"Bienvenidos a la caja" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca por el altavoz.

"¡Dime que conoces este lugar!" gritó Abby a Jax.

"Solo había oído rumores sobre este sitio" dijo Jax.

"Jax, ¿no sabes que los traidores no son agradables?, pregúntale a Abby, pero para que vean de lo que soy capaz, aquí les doy una pequeña muestra" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca por el altavoz.

"Yo te mostraré de lo que soy capaz, te voy a despellejar vivo, voy a comerme tu maldito corazón de mierda, te arrancaré las extremidades y las usare como palillos chinos para comerme tus ojos" dijo Sully muy furioso, en eso escucharon unas cacatúas azules aproximándose, no les pareció extraño hasta que las cacatúas abrieron el pico y comenzaron a disparar balas de punta hueca.

"¡Corran!" gritó Jax y en eso comenzaron a huir de las cacatúas, mientras huían por la jungla, se toparon con unos tigres los cuales tenían cierras circulares en la cabeza.

"Esto es una pesadilla" dijo Abby, los tigres comenzaron a perseguirlos, en eso decidieron escalar los arboles pero las cacatúas les impedían llegar a lo más alto de los arboles.

"Dime como funciona este lugar" dijo George asustado.

"No lo sé, solo oí que es un sitio tipo realidad virtual, aquí crean cosas surrealistas que solo se representaban en historias, películas, etc." dijo Jax, en eso escucharon un sonido familiar y vieron lo que era.

"¡Es otra maldita bola de cuadrados!" gritó Randall, en eso bajaron pero el suelo se transformó en ríos de lava.

"Tenemos que saltar por los arboles" dijo Derek, en eso comenzaron a saltar por los arboles, sin embargo, los arboles comenzaron a incendiarse, continuaron en una dirección hasta llegar a un desierto.

"Al fin" dijo Claire, en eso ocurrió un terremoto el cual solo duró unos segundos.

"Ahí están" dijeron unos soldados enmascarados.

"Dejen que les ayude" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca por el altavoz y en eso aparecieron varios jeeps de la nada, todos se subieron a dos, Johnny, Javier, Claire y George en uno, Claire era la que estaba conduciendo, el resto se encontraba en el otro, Derek se puso a conducirlo, comenzaron a conducir lo mas rápido que podían pero aparecieron más soldados enmascarados montados en motocicletas y jeeps los cuales comenzaron a disparar sin piedad.

"¡Mira!" dijo George a Johnny señalando a una caja verde, él la abrió y vio que era una bazuca.

"Esto es la guerra" dijo Johnny en eso disparó la bazuca dándole a varios soldados.

"Hay que recargarla" dijo Johnny, mientras tanto con el otro grupo.

"Aquí hay algo" dijo Abby mientras abría una caja en la cual se encontraba un lanzagranadas.

"Yo les enseñaré" dijo Randall y tomó el lanzagranadas, en eso comenzó a disparar a los jeeps, en ese momento aparecieron varios helicópteros de los cuales comenzaron a disparar sus ametralladoras.

"Dale a los helicópteros" dijo Claire a Johnny.

"Estoy en eso" dijo Johnny y apuntó a un helicóptero, y disparó haciendo que estallara, en ese momento, llegaron a una zona llena de nieve, los jeeps y las armas desaparecieron al instante, todos cayeron en la nieve, por suerte no se lastimaron.

"Hay que continuar" dijo Jax, en eso comenzaron a correr por la nieve, los soldados los persiguieron, un helicóptero comenzó a dispararles, en eso le dieron a Derek en el brazo izquierdo.

"¡joder!" gritó Derek, pero decidió continuar, siguieron por el camino, en eso ocurrió otro terremoto el cual causó una avalancha.

"Joder, esto cada vez se pone peor" dijo Johnny, corrieron pero la avalancha logró alcanzarlos, en ese momento la zona de nieve se transformó en un gran lago, todos los vehículos desaparecieron, todos se encontraban en el agua, los soldados desaparecieron.

"No perdamos tiempo, hay que seguir" dijo Jax, en eso apareció un gran remolino de agua.

"¡Hay que huir!" gritó George, todos nadaron lo más rápido que podían pero la corriente del remolino era muy fuerte, en eso apareció un gran bote, los nueve lograron subir al bote.

"Hay que acelerar" dijo Sully, en eso el remolino desapareció.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Abby señalando a una parte del lago en donde se veía algo que se aproximaba rápidamente, en eso se mostró, era un gran caimán el cual traía una gran cuchilla en la espalda.

"¡No perdamos el tiempo!" dijo Derek y en eso aceleró lo más rápido que podía, ya casi estaban cerca de la orilla, al llegar, la zona se transformó en un bosque, continuaron por el bosque y en eso hubo otro terremoto acompañado de una baja de energía, al ocurrir la baja, todo se puso con una textura transparente, luego de unos segundo, la energía se volvió estable.

"No son terremotos de la caja, son fallas de las instalaciones" dijo Jax.

"¿Debemos preocuparnos?" preguntó Claire preocupada.

"Si, podrían ser explosiones u otras cosas las cuales están acelerando el hundimiento de este lugar" respondió Jax, mientras caminaban, encontraron un extraño templo.

"Él quiere que pasemos por aquí o nos matara" dijo Jax, los demás no hicieron preguntas y solo siguieron.

"Hay que tener más cuidado, podría haber trampas" dijo Jax.

"Estoy cansada de las trampas" dijo Abby en eso se escuchó un sonido mecánico, se abrieron huecos de las paredes los cuales comenzaron a disparar dardos venenosos.

"Salgamos de aquí" dijo Jax y en eso se pusieron a correr evitando los dardos, después se escuchó otro sonido mecánico, en ese momento apareció un gran bola de piedra atrás de ellos.

"¡Odio este lugar!" gritó Javier mientras corrían, al final del túnel llegaron a una gran cámara llena de lava, no había puente para cruzar al otro lado pero si habían cuerdas.

"¡Salten!" gritó Randall mientras saltaba a una de las cuerdas, todos comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, saltaron de cuerda en cuerda hasta llegar al otro lado.

"Aquí no nos alcanzara" dijo Derek, en eso vieron la bola la cual se dirigía al barranco.

"No lo crean" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca por los altavoces, en eso apareció un puente de piedra de la nada por donde la bola pudo cruzar.

"Voy a destrozar a este maricon" dijo Derek mientras corrían, en eso vieron una salida, al salir del templo, llegaron a una sabana, la bola que los perseguía se transformó en una nube de avispas, ellos intentaron correr pero en eso vieron una gran camioneta con el tamaño suficiente para todos, se subieron a la camioneta, Johnny se puso al volante y aceleró a todo lo que daba, las avispas se transformaron en avispas de fuego las cuales estaban envueltas en llamas.

"No te detengas" dijo Claire, Johnny solo aceleró más de lo que pudo, en eso apareció un rinoceronte con un cuerno hecho de diamante el cual los envistió sin piedad haciendo que la camioneta dará varias vueltas, todos salieron y vieron que las avispas se fueron, en eso el día pronto pasó a noche.

"Es hora de descansar" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca por unos altavoces.

* * *

Varios minutos después, varios se encontraban durmiendo cerca de un árbol, habían aparecido varas cajas con manzanas, los únicos despiertos eran Randall, George y Jax.

"¿Por qué elegiste este trabajo?" preguntó George a Jax.

"Yo no lo elegí, ellos me eligieron" respondió Jax.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Randall.

"Por mis habilidades, yo tenía un padre muy estricto, un general de alto rango condecorado, estaba retirado, pero aun así era muy estricto, siempre me educó con disciplina, si hacia algo malo, no solo me quitaba lo que más me gustaba, si no que también me hacia hacer ciertos ejercicios como lagartijas o abdominales, cuando me hice un adulto, me enlistó en el ejercito, fui uno de los mejores, el se sintió orgulloso de mi, tanto que me dio su mas preciado tesoro, era una pistola hecha de oro con balas de plata de 9mm, no recuerdo porque se la obsequiaron, después de entregármela me dijo: "un buen soldado lucha por su nación, un gran soldado lucha por el mundo", mi madre falleció cuando nací, eso nunca me detuvo en la vida, tiempo después, alguien me contrató, me llevaron a unas instalaciones secretas llamadas Izon, era una famosa empresa que fabricaba armas, hasta que el mando de la empresa pasó a un loco fanático religioso, yo no creo en Dios pero tuve que fingir que era un creyente, el hizo grandes atrocidades inhumanas, nos solo experimento con personas inocentes, sino que mando a construir secretamente tres instalaciones, tres cubos, uno era un hípercubo, algo similar a donde ustedes estuvieron, pero en lugar de ser de 64 habitaciones, eran de 17576 habitaciones, ese era el primero, el tercero era de 15625 habitaciones y el segundo era ilimitado debido a que era un hípercubo.

"Por Dios, ¿cómo pudieron hacer algo así?" preguntó George sorprendido.

"Con ayuda, contrató a los más calificados para diseñar la estructura de tal forma que jamás supieran lo que estaban construyendo, e incluso contrataron a una hacker terrorista, el tipo que construyó esta instalación, fue el que diseño la tecnología de las 3 instalaciones, una vez que estuvieran listas, comenzaron a meter a las personas en esas cosas, con la escusa de ser condenados a muerte, pero en realidad era porque al jefe le caían mal sobre todo si no creían en su maldita religión, las desapariciones aumentaron, nadie sabía que era Izon el responsable, era muy raro que alguien saliera, generalmente eran los autistas los que salían, ya que para salir se tenía que contestar una pregunta, "¿crees en Dios?", casi nadie dacia "si" por lo que los incineraban vivos, dos de los cubos estaban plagados de trampas y uno era distinto ya que se juntaban los universos paralelos, había variaciones de tiempo, cambios de gravedad, todo era una forma de entretenimiento, pero lo peor es que llegue a notar que mi jefe era controlado por el tipo que construyo esto" respondió Jax

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron metiendo gente en esa cosa?" preguntó Randall.

"No recuerdo, creo que años, así continuó hasta que un empleado o rata, ya que los técnicos en realidad también eran sujetos de prueba, este sujeto se reveló y entró al cubo para salvar a una mujer, creo que la amaba, él consiguió salvarla pero fue capturado y le operaron la cabeza para volverlo un autista, fue suerte que lograra salir, ahora ha de estar con esa mujer, claro, ya no es un autista ya que cuando salen, les arreglan la cabeza, aparte de que les borran la memoria, el caso es que la mujer que escapó avisó a las autoridades, no le creían hasta que mencionó el nombre de la empresa y los nombres de algunos desaparecidos, fue ahí cuando decidieron investigar, aparte se armó un gran escándalo por lo que estaba pasando, cuando descubrieron lo que hacia Izon, mandaron a arrestar a todo el personal, yo me escapé, borré toda la información sobre mí, atraparon a casi todo el personal y los condenaron a pena de muerte, las instalaciones fueron destruidas, aunque he escuchado que una de ellas no la destruyeron, solo la dejaron abandonada, nadie sabía que yo había trabajado ahí, mi padre estaría decepcionado si se hubiera enterado de lo que estaba haciendo, fue una noche cuando él apareció, él que construyó esto, el me ha obligado a trabajar en este lugar, fue hasta que ustedes escaparon del cubo, fue ahí cuando vi una oportunidad de acabar con ese maldito" respondió Jax.

"¿Cómo es que pueden hacerle eso a su propia raza?" preguntó Randall.

"Es uno de los misterios de la vida sin resolver" respondió Jax.

"Al menos no se compara con lo que hice" dijo Randall.

"Yo sé lo que hiciste, se casi todo sobre ustedes aunque no sé si es verdad" dijo Jax.

"¿Como lo sabes?" preguntó George.

"Cuando meten a la gente dentro del cubo, crean un perfil que habla sobre la vida de ellos" respondió Jax.

"Lo curioso es que puede que su amigo Sullivan haya estado en uno de esos cubos antes de ser destruidos" dijo Jax.

"¿Pero cómo?" preguntó George.

"No lo sé, solo oí rumores de que en uno de los cubos metieron a un monstruo o extraterrestre, lo describieron y la descripción coincide con Sullivan" respondió Jax.

"Sera mejor descansar" dijo Randall, en eso decidieron dormir un poco.

* * *

Todos despertaron, ya era de día, en eso ocurrió otro terremoto, esta vez era más fuerte.

"Sera mejor continuar" dijo Jax, en eso se fueron en la misma dirección pero fueron sorprendidos con un par de leones los cuales tenían pistolas de acido en la espalda.

"¡Es hora de correr!" gritó George, y en eso se fueron corriendo hasta llegar a un gran cañón en el cual había unas rocas flotantes para que pudieran pasar, lograron saltar por las piedras y cruzar al otro lodo, los leones no pudieron cruzar, en eso el cielo se nubló.

"Bien, muchos niños le temen a los rayos por el ruido, pero ahora les mostraré una mejor razón para temerle a los rayos" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca por los altavoces, en eso una bola de nubes se reunió en el cielo y soltaron un fuerte rayo el cual causó un enorme cráter al caer, todos se pusieron a correr evitando los rayos, mientras corrían, pasaron atreves de un aro de piedra, al pasar al otro lado, llegaron a un bosque surrealista, habían plantas que emitían luz de colores.

"Esto no es normal" dijo Claire, en eso continuaron por el bosque pero fueron atacados por bolas de fuego voladoras, corrieron lo más rápido que podían, en eso ocurrió otro terremoto, mientras corrían, llegaron a un pequeño manantial donde se metieron para evitar las bolas de fuego, después de un tiempo de que se fueran las bolas de fuego, salieron del manantial, en eso es escucharon sonidos de partes mecánicas colapsando, el lugar estaba tan dañado por las explosiones que estaba casi inundado, mientras caminaban, hubo otro sonido como el anterior y en eso estalló la pantalla del techo la cual recreaba el cielo.

"¡Cúbranse!" gritó Javier, en eso todos se pusieron bajo los árboles para evitar que les cayeran encima los vidrios de la pantalla, luego comenzó a entrar agua.

"Tienes que tener al menos una idea de donde está la salida" dijo Derek.

"No sé donde se encuentra" dijo Jax.

"Tienes que tener una idea" dijo Abby.

"Tal vez tengo una, escuché de que aquí había una salida auxiliar, según se encontraba a la izquierda de la puerta por la que entramos" dijo Jax.

"Pues en marcha" dijo Sully.

"No sabemos en donde se encuentra la izquierda" dijo Jax, en eso ocurrió un terremoto mucho más fuerte.

"Yo si" dijo Claire.

"No hay que perder el tiempo y busquemos la salida" dijo Sully en eso todos se pusieron en marcha, pasaron horas, ellos pasaron por varias zonas, varias eran surrealistas, estuvieron buscando por todo el muro, pasó poco tiempo hasta encontrar un símbolo de conjunto vacio grabado en una parte, Jax lo tocó con la palma de la mano y se abrió una puerta.

"Por ahí" dijo Abby, en eso entraron por la puerta la cual conducía a un túnel con las paredes de metal, había varias tuberías, llegaron hasta donde se encontraba una puerta de metal con un símbolo de conjunto vacio la cual estaba cerrada.

"¿Cómo se abre?" preguntó Claire a Jax.

"No sé, jamás había visto este tipo de puertas" respondió Jax, en eso Abby volteó a su izquierda y se dio un salto del susto al ver al hombre de la máscara blanca, en eso el hombre de la máscara blanca se abalanzó hacia Abby golpeándola en el pecho.

"¡Vas a morir maldito!" gritó Johnny y en eso se abalanzó hacia el hombre de la máscara blanca, pero el hombre de la máscara blanca le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, en eso sacó varios cuchillos y los arrojó hacia Javier dándole en los brazos y piernas, Randall intentó hacerse invisible y atacarlo pero al acercarse, el hombre de la máscara blanca lo golpeó en el estomago, luego le dio un golpe en la cara y lo agarró de los brazos superiores, en eso Abby intentó atacarlo pero el hombre de la máscara blanca la golpeó en la cara, después arrojó a Randall hacia la pared, Jax intentó usar el polvo de parálisis instantánea que traía en una pluma, pero el hombre de la máscara blanca lo golpeó en la cara haciendo que desviara su polvo y lo soplara hacia Derek quien también intentó atacarlo, él quedó paralizado, después el hombre de la máscara blanca le dio una patada a Jax directo al pecho, luego lo golpeó en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, Sully intentó atacarlo pero el hombre de la máscara blanca sacó otro cuchillo y le hizo varias heridas no letales en el pecho, en ese momento Claire y George intentaron atacarlo pero en ese momento, el hombre de la máscara blanca se volteó y les dio a ambos una patada de canguro, luego sujetó a Claire del cuello y la sofocó hasta dejarla inconsciente, luego le dio un golpe a George de tal forma que también lo dejo inconsciente, Randall se recuperó en ese instante y se abalanzó hacia el hombre de la máscara blanca pero él se volteó en ese momento y lo golpeó en la cara tumbándolo al suelo, luego lo agarró del cuello y también lo sofocó hasta dejarlo inconsciente, Abby intentó atacarlo pero el hombre de la máscara blanca la golpeó en la panza, después la golpeó arriba de la espalda con el codo y después le dio un golpe debajo de la mandíbula dejándola inconsciente, Sully intentó golpearlo pero el hombre de la máscara blanca lo golpeó varias veces en la cara, tirándole algunos dientes y que sangrara de la boca, luego se dirigió a Javier quien se encontraba agonizando, el hombre de la máscara blanca lo sofocó del cuello hasta dejarlo inconsciente, en ese momento Sully se levantó y se abalanzó hacia el hombre de la máscara blanca haciendo que se golpeara contra la pared.

"¿¡Que!?, ¿¡ya no eres tan fuerte!?" preguntó Sully enojado mientras se acercaba al hombre de la máscara blanca, luego le dio una patada directo al estomago.

"Te voy a despellejar" dijo Sully, en eso el hombre de la máscara blanca sacó un bisturí y le hizo una herida a Sully en el pie provocando que se desplomara al suelo con un pequeño gritó de dolor, luego el hombre de la máscara blanca lo pisó varias veces hasta que Sully sangrara mas, luego le dio la oportunidad de levantarse y ponerse de rodillas.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Sully con voz débil mientras escupía sangre.

"Se acabó el juego" respondió el hombre de la máscara blanca, en eso le dio una patada a Sully bajo la mandíbula dejándolo inconsciente.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: La gran revelación

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó Sully mientras despertaba, echó un vistazo alrededor, se encontraba en una habitación algo oscura y grande, como un sótano, las paredes estaban hechas de ladrillos, intentó moverse pero no podía, vio que estaba atado a una silla, tenía las mano, pies y cabeza sujetos a la silla, había un extraño aparato cerca de una esquina a su derecha, el aparato parecía muy antiguo, al lado izquierdo del aparato había una gran pantalla, los grilletes que lo mantenían sujeto, eran muy fuertes, no podía romperlos, lo que más le asustó, era que su mano derecha estaba completa, estaba completamente sano, como si jamás hubiera sido secuestrado.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Sully asustado.

"Sully, estas despierto" dijo Randall, Sully volteó a verlo, vio que estaban los ocho, faltaba Jax, Randall también se encontraba atado a una silla, en eso despertaron los demás igualmente desconcertados e igualmente se encontraban atados a una silla, todos estaban completos como si jamás hubieran sido secuestrados.

"¡Y corte!, bien chicos esto es todo, impriman, nos vemos en el estreno" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca, todos lo miraron con ojos de odio.

"Voy a matarte" dijo Abby enojada.

"Oh, perdonen mis malos modales, olvide presentarme" dijo el hombre de la máscara blanca, en eso se quitó la máscara y la arrojó a un rincón como si nada.

"Mi nombre es Carl Miller y soy el anfitrión" dijo Carl.

"Eres tú, eres la persona que aparecía en mis sueños" dijo Randall sorprendido al ver el rostro de Carl.

"así es, yo soy el sujeto de tus sueños, pero para hacer esto más entretenido, voy a hacer una pequeña cosita" dijo Carl en eso se acercó a la esquina izquierda y oprimió un pequeño botón rojo, en eso se escuchó un sonido de grandes maquinas mecánicas.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó George asustado, pero no notó nada en la habitación.

"Solo algo que hará nuestra conversación más interesante" respondió Carl, en eso Javier vio algo en la pared.

"Por Dios, la pared se está moviendo" dijo Javier sorprendido.

"Así es, dentro de dos horas esta habitación medirá menos de lo que mide un elevador" dijo Carl.

"¿Qué harás?, ¿dejarnos aquí para que seamos aplastados?" preguntó Claire enojada.

"La respuesta es no" respondió Carl.

"Sabes que vas a morir" dijo Randall enojado.

"Ya llevo mucho tiempo esperando este momento, ustedes están aquí porque han ganado" dijo Carl.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sully desconcertado.

"Felicidades, ustedes ganaron y acabarán en el mundo de los humanos, además, miren los fantásticos resultados de la ingeniería genética, están completos, justo como antes de acabar dentro del cubo, ¿donde están sus sonrisas?, deberían estar felices, porque casi nadie logra ganar estos juegos, y para que sean aun mas felices, son famosos, si, Randall has hecho tu sueño realidad, eres famoso, 2 millones de personas en todo el mundo vieron todo lo que hicieron desde entrar en el cubo hasta llegar a este lugar, así es, aun los siguen observando" respondió Carl.

"Eres peor que Waternoose" dijo Randall furioso.

"Oh, Waternoose, pobrecillo, debes saber que todo lo que hizo, todo lo que te hizo, yo lo planeé, él siempre intentó evitarlo, pero yo se lo impedí, él era inocente, yo fui el que diseño el extractor de gritos, yo le di los planos y lo obligue a que te obligara a construirlo" dijo Carl muy feliz.

"Eres un verdadero bastardo hijo de puta" dijo Randall muy furioso.

"¿Por qué?, ¿por qué querías hacerle eso a tu propia raza?" preguntó Derek.

"¿Por qué?, por simple y pura diversión" respondió Carl.

"Realmente eres un enfermo" dijo Johnny.

"¿¡Y qué esperaban!?, ¿que fuera el típico idiota que quiere conquistar o destruir el mundo, o el que quiere ejecutar una estúpida venganza?, no, yo hago y he hecho todo esto por puro entretenimiento, para mí, a mí, no me interesa el dinero o la conquista mundial, solo quiero divertirme, porque es ¡y por siempre será! así" dijo Carl feliz.

"Tus padres seguro querrían suicidarse al saber a lo que te dedicas" dijo Randall furioso.

"Oh, pobrecilla lagartija, temo decirte que yo mate a tus padres" dijo Carl.

"¿¡Qué!?" preguntó Randall muy sorprendido.

"Así es, yo quite los frenos de aquel camión para que matara a tus padres, y también maté a tu hermana y a tu sobrino, e incluso preparé un delicioso platillo con sus partes" respondió Carl.

"Te deseo la muerte, deseo que te mueras, no me importa si Dios me castiga, quiero verte retorcerte en la peor parte del infierno, espero que el diablo tenga preparado el mejor lugar en el infierno para ti" dijo Randall muy furioso, en eso se escuchó una lámpara rompiéndose, todos intentaron ver lo que se había roto pero no podían, sabían que fue causado por las paredes las cuales aun seguían moviéndose.

"No se preocupen, solo fue una lámpara de la pared" dijo Carl con una sonrisa malvada.

"Me gustaría ver que te hicieran la peor de las torturas existentes" dijo Sully.

"Haber si se atreven, a parte, nadie en su mundo les importa su desaparición, si tal vez algunos los extrañen" dijo Carl sonriendo.

"Eso es mentira, aun han de seguir buscándonos" dijo Javier.

"Si, podría ser, si no los hubieran declarado como muertos hace tres años" dijo Carl con voz burlona.

"No es verdad, tenemos meses desaparecidos" dijo Johnny.

"Ustedes no saben lo que ocurrió, después de que los secuestré, los dejé en estado criogénico en cámaras criogénicas, jamás lo sospecharon" dijo Carl.

"Haz lo que quieras, solo queremos regresar a nuestro mundo" dijo Abby.

"Oh, les tengo una gran noticia, yo soy tu padre" dijo Carl riéndose.

"¡Estás loco!, maldito enfermo" dijo George enojado.

"Esto es verdad, yo soy su padre, el padre de todos ustedes porque yo los creé, su mundo está aquí" dijo Carl.

"Solo eres un salido del manicomio" dijo Claire.

"No estoy mintiendo, su mundo está aquí" dijo Carl con una sonrisa retorcida.

"Ósea, ¿qué tu construiste este lugar en nuestro mundo?" preguntó George sorprendido.

"No, su mundo está aquí, debajo de nosotros, dentro de estas instalaciones, gracias por destruirlo, han condenado su mundo, pero ya lo habían condenado desde que salieron del cubo por ese camino, cosa que también fue planeada por mí, yo les ordené a esos guardias para que lanzaran el tanque de gas y abrieran ese agujero" respondió Carl.

"¿Pero cómo?" preguntó Sully.

"Fue simple y divertido construirlo, de hecho, ahora mismo nos están viendo, comenzaron a vernos antes de despertar aquí, después de la última pelea" dijo Carl, en eso encendió la pantalla con un control que sacó de su saco, en la pantalla se mostraban imágenes en vivo de monstro polis, el lugar era un caos.

* * *

Un tiempo antes, la gente de monstruo polis caminaban sin preocupaciones por la calle, como un día normal, hasta que el cielo y el horizonte cambió a la imagen de una persona humana, todos estaban desconcertados y a la vez asustados, no sabían que es lo que estaba pasando, como es que un ser humano pudo haber hecho algo como eso, el CDA estaba muy desconcertado, no sabían qué hacer, jamás habían visto algo como eso.

"Hola ciudadanos de monstro polis, o mejor dicho peones" dijo el sujeto con una cara malvada.

"Su mundo es una mentira, yo lo creé, yo los creé a ustedes, yo los controlé, yo hice que su sociedad se encontrara como ahora, la desaparición de los 18 es obra mía, me tomé la molestia de crear 8 canales de televisión nuevos, ahí podrán encontrar imágenes en vivo de los ganadores de mi juego, Sullivan, Boggs, Knight, Worthington, Hardscrabble, Wheeler, Sanderson y Ríos son los ganadores de este juego, por ahora, estarán viendo estas imágenes, mi nombre es Carl Miller" dijo Carl, todos estaban muy asustados, muchos observaron los canales en los que podían apreciara a todos los ganadores, la noticia de saber que su mundo no era lo que ellos creían, genero un gran escándalo por toda la ciudad, un caos total.

* * *

En estos momentos, los ocho estaban sorprendidos, muy sorprendidos de lo que se acaban de enterar.

"Deberían ver sus caras" dijo Carl sonriendo.

"¿Pero...todo?" preguntó Abby pero no tenía palabras por la noticia.

"Bien, voy a dejarlos sin dudas lo más posible, les contaré mi vida" dijo Carl y en eso sacó una cinta americana y colocó una parte de la cinta en la boca de todos, ahora nadie podía hablar.

"Así no me interrumpirán" dijo Carl.

"Mi vida no era muy normal, mis padres eran unos malditos ignorantes que solo se dedicaban a hacer hijos, tenía dos hermanos, y creo que iban por el tercero, yo era el menor de todos, sufría de bullying, nací el 3 de Mayo de 1892, 22 años antes de la primera guerra mundial, a los 4 años, yo estaba en uno de los primeros jardines de niños, fue una noche cuando mis padres no fueron a recogerme, yo no sabía hacia dónde ir, no había nadie, mientras caminaba, apareció una luz blanca muy brillante sobre mí, fui secuestrado por los extraterrestres que ustedes encontraron, es algo muy curioso, escapé antes de que me hicieran pruebas, sufrí un accidente y logré escapar de su nave, el accidente con unos químicos me dio una súper inteligencia, me convertí en la persona más inteligente de todas, de todo el mundo, además, el accidente también me detuvo el genoma del envejecimiento, por supuesto que nadie lo sabía, en pocos días mi cabeza se llenó de grandes ideas, ideas que en la actualidad, a nadie se le han ocurrió ni en la ficción, pronto descubrí que sabia todos los idiomas, y no solo de nuestro mundo, sino idiomas del que jamás se habían escuchado, desde entonces, decidí hacer algo por la humanidad, hacer que se desarrollara lo mas rápido que se podía, las cosas que se ven en la actualidad, teléfonos celulares, pantallas planas en HD, las mejores laptops, todo fue idea mía, pero jamás dejé rastro sobre todo lo que yo creé, las personas que los inventaron, fueron pura coincidencia, mi primer invento fue un foco hecho de LEDs, lo mostré en la escuela, se lo mostré a mis padres y a mucha gente, todos dijeron lo mismo, "deja de hacer tonterías y ponte a trabajar, eso es lo más falso que he visto", de ahí dije que no valía la pena y que jamás mostraría mis ideas a una bola de ignorantes, si no sabían apreciar lo que les ofrecía sin ningún interés, jamás les ofrecería algo, pero esa no fue la razón por la que comencé mi obra, la razón fue porque hace 2 años después, mis hermanos junto con unos de sus amigos, me retaron a entrar a un edificio abandonado porque según había un espejo que te cumple tus deseos sin ningún precio, yo no creía en la magia, pero no quería verme como un cobarde, así que acepté el reto, el espejo se encontraba en el tercer piso, yo fui sin miedo, pero al acercarme, el piso bajo mis pies colapsó debido a lo viejo que estaba, logré agarrarme de una cornisa, no podía subir, pedí ayuda pero nadie me hizo caso, en eso escuché un ruido, intenté asomarme y vi que eran los otros, supe que querían jugarme una broma, pero al ocurrir esto, no hicieron nada y me dejaron morir, yo no le temí a la muerte pero lo que me dio la fuerza para poder salir, fue el deseo de venganza, no podía dejar que se salieran con la suya, así que logré salvarme, pensé en la mejor venganza y me decidí por una" dijo Carl y en eso se rompieron varas lámparas, la habitación se hacía cada vez más pequeña.

"Decidí retarlos a algo, algo que les costara la vida si no lo conseguían, estuve días construyendo en secreto los materiales para este reto, puse a todos con excepción de uno quien murió de una alergia, los coloqué en el mismo edificio en el que sufrí mi accidente, los puse en una habitación cerrada por fuera, el objetivo era cortarse una mano para sacar un brazalete el cual contenía la llave para salir, tenían que cortarse la mano con los dientes o de lo contrario, morirían estallando, las bocinas que hacen estallar a la gente fueron mi primer reto, ellos no lo consiguieron, me deshice de todos los materiales y limpie el lugar, nadie sospechó nada, los estuvieron buscando por un tiempo, jamás supieron que yo fui el responsable, desde ese momento, use ese método como mi método de venganza, pero pasaron los años y eso se volvió un habito, era difícil de dejar de matar, pero en muchos casos, decidí no tomarme la molestia de crear un reto por lo que entraba a la casa de mis victimas y los mataba de la forma más dolorosa, siempre desaparecí las evidencias, siempre los declararon desaparecidos, a los 22 años, comenzaron a sospechar de mi, por lo que creé unos robots y me fui con ellos al Polo Norte, ahí construir este lugar, yo diseñe todo esto, los robots estaban programados para construir más y así terminar de construir este lugar, creé una máquina para crear un portal hacia otra dimensión, de esa dimensión saqué muchos materiales de construcción, después de terminar de construir este lugar, compacté a los robots y destruí la maquina junto con los planos, decidí no regresar, es curioso, tiempo después encontré a esos extraterrestres, pero tenía la necesidad de matar a la gente, por lo que tuve una gran idea, crear a mis propias víctimas, comencé con el desarrollo, creé varias capsulas donde se crearían, sin embargo, hubo un error, y salieron monstruos, estuve a punto de destruirlos pero se me ocurrió una idea, siempre escuché esas historias de los monstruos que salen del armario y asustan a los niños, yo también tuve uno, era un hombre vestido de vendas negras, de pies a cara, claro que esto fue antes de tener súper inteligencia, al obtenerla, supe la causa de esto, era algo psicológico, al escuchar eso yo pensaba que era real, y la gente ve lo que quiere ver, por lo que mi mente creo esa cochinada de monstruo y me lo hacía ver en la oscuridad, el caso es que decidí hacer esa historia real para divertirme traumatizando a los niños, de hecho hubo casos de niños que murieron del susto debido a problemas cardiacos, pasé días diseñando la ciudad que hoy conocen como monstro polis, volví a construir robots que después destruiría, ellos me ayudaron a construir su mundo, su historia, todo lo que conocen, rodeado de cuatro prensas con pantallas para el horizonte, como la caja, yo creé una máquina capaz de abrir 3 millones de portales a la vez el cual usaba para las puertas de armarios, así es, ustedes jamás inventaron los portales inter dimensionales, aquí está la verdad, su historia no fue de que los humanos los rechazaron porque apestaban y que comieron frutas radiactivas, o que viven en otra dimensión, esas tonterías se las metí a los primeros que creé, yo les metí esa estupidez de que los humanos eran tóxicos, hay que ser un verdadero idiota como para creerse esa estupidez, desde entonces, yo los he observado, a veces secuestraba a uno de ustedes para torturarlo y luego matarlo, yo creé el CDA, yo creé las latas que ustedes conocen, funciona como una simple grabadora que identifica lo que es un grito humano, tiene un pequeño sistema de propulsión, así jamás sospecharían nada, no sé cómo es que nunca se preguntaron cómo es posible que la energía sonora, los gritos y risas se transformaban instantáneamente en energía eléctrica, todo eso es posible desde la sala de control que supongo ya ha de estar bajo el agua, todo los artículos eléctricos hasta las mismas bombillas eran fabricadas por mi e introducidas a su mundo, estaban diseñados para ser controlados desde esa sala, ¿como los observaba?, muy simple, creé unos dispositivos a los que llamé "los observadores", 8 cubos pequeños que rodean la tierra, me permiten ver lo que pasa en vivo en todo el mundo e incluso en lugares muy subterráneos como la famosa Área 51, así fue como encontré a este maldito animal, de hecho, he grabado la historia del mundo desde que puse en funcionamiento los observadores, he grabado la historia de todo, incluso la historia de un vago de algún subterráneo" dijo Carl señalando a Randall mientras se rompía otra lámpara, la habitación estaba cada vez más pequeña.

"De esa forma observo su mundo, otra cosa que he hecho es que desde que creé su mundo, lo he estado grabando, tengo un disco duro con un gran espacio, es único, lo tengo bien escondido, el caso es que cuando ustedes nacieron, se me ocurrió una idea, crear el incidente de la fabrica solo por diversión, yo los elegí cuando nacieron, observé sus vidas, yo me involucré en hacer unas pequeñas cosillas para que sus vidas llegaran hasta aquí, como matar a los padres de Randall, yo siempre iba a su casa cuando intentaba suicidarse y lo que hacía era programar un sueño para evitar que lo hiciera, debido a que era difícil que este idiota se pusiera a seguir las reglas, yo hacía que Waternoose lo torturara, fue hasta que intentó hacer una confesión y huir al mundo de los humanos, yo decidí hacer unas modificaciones, lo secuestre y lo até a una cama donde le lavé el cerebro, el efecto era temporal, así estaría dispuesto a matar por ordenes, cuando el efecto se pasara, ya sería demasiado tarde" dijo Carl, mientras se mostraba un video de lo que le hizo a Randall en el cual, Randall está atado a una cama, inconsciente y una especie de garra bajaba del techo hacia su cara la cual proyectó una rejilla laser en su cara y eligió unos cuadros.

"Este dispositivo fue usado en las instalaciones Izon pero luego les hablaré de eso, el caso es que después de que Randall los arrojara por la puerta a Himalaya, si Randall hubiera matado a la niña en esa máquina, cosa que me hubiera gustado ver, él y Waternoose abrían ganado el premio de un millón de dólares el cual le fue entregado a Michael y Sullivan pero lo quemaron, sin embargo, pensé que sería mejor matar a Randall por ser un terco que no quería seguir las reglas pero luego pensé que la mejor opción era meterlo dentro de una de las instalaciones del cubo, claro, con el cerebro arreglado, pero cuando Sullivan destruyó la maquina, él ganó, yo hice que Waternoose dijera algo que le delatara, pero al haberle dicho cosas del suceso a Sullivan cuando lo visitó en la prisión, decidí visitarlo e inyectarle una sustancia la cual lo mató haciendo parecer que fue a causa de un tumor cerebral cancerígeno, otra cosa que hice fue que cuando Sullivan desapareció, lo usé como conejillo de indias para el prototipo de la máquina de Randall, le dije que solo era la Beta de un próximo juego a estrenarse, después de casi matarlo, se orino encima, bueno, casi muere pero le salvé la vida, después lo encerré en uno de los cubos donde conoció a varias personas, así supo que los humanos no eran tóxicos, sin embargo al salir, le borré la memoria" dijo Carl mientras se mostraban imágenes en la pantalla de Sully siendo tortura y de varias cosas que hizo cuando estaba atrapado en el cubo.

"El cubo, yo estaba viendo noticias y fue cuando encontré que Izon buscaba a varios trabajadores, me presenté y obtuve el empleó, fue donde yo diseñé la tecnología de los tres cubos, el sistema de desplazamiento que usaban las habitaciones, era el mismo que usaban las puertas de armario, era muy divertido ver como la gente se mataba en las trampas que yo mismo diseñé, ustedes ya vieron algunas de ellas en los pasillos, la diversión duró unos años hasta que un traidor dejo que uno de los sujetos escapara, destruyeron el lugar, yo me escapé, borré la información sobre mí, luego busqué a muchas personas para obligarlas a trabajar para mí, genial, ustedes mataron a gente inocente, gente con familia, para que sus familias no sospecharan, se les permitía hacer una llamada cada mes, pero estaban controladas para evitar que pidieran ayuda, el dinero para pagarles lo sacaba de los bancos, lo robaba de tal forma que jamás sospecharon, no se preocupen por Jax, el también ganó, era parte de este juego que él los ayudara, él jamás supo que era un peón y como premio le ofrecí 100 años mas de vida, me impresionó todo lo que el coleccionista le hizo a Randall, ese tipo me impresionó sobre todo con la trampa de la fiesta donde mató a mucha gente, y para ti Randall, debes saber que tu gran amigo Arkin mató al coleccionista tiempo después de que escaparan de su guarida, espero que les haya gustado esta linda historia" dijo Carl, en eso le quitó a todos la cinta de la boca para que pudieran hablar.

"Maldito hijo de puta, ojala te mueras" dijo Randall enojado cuando le quitó la cinta de la boca, la habitación ya se había encogido un poco más.

"No te enojes, has ganado, porque no se lo dices a Sullivan, dile "Sullivan, he ganado"" dijo Carl.

"Vete a la mierda" dijo Randall enojado, en eso Carl sacó un cuchillo y amenazó a Sully acercando el cuchillo a su cuello.

"Si no lo dices, él morirá" dijo Carl sonriendo.

"A la mierda, yo no pienso decir eso" dijo Randall enojado.

"Supongo que quieres desacerté de tu ex rival" dijo Carl.

"Está bien, Sullivan he ganado, ¿feliz?, yo gane, ¡gane!, ¡ahora déjalo en paz!" dijo Randall enojado.

"Si, tu ganaste, has ganado, igual que todos los de aquí" dijo Carl.

"Estas enfermo" dijo Derek.

"¿No tienen algo mejor que decir?, una cosa más, si querían realmente asustar a los niños, solo tenían que apuntarles con un arma, amartillar el arma y verían lo tanto que hubieran gritado, y si es posible, haber tirado del gatillo" dijo Carl con voz burlona.

"Eres un monstruo" dijo Abby enojada.

"¿Y tú que eres?" preguntó Carl burlándose.

"Es diferente, la verdad, no hay palabra para describirte" respondió Abby enojada.

"Que pena, es curioso, las cosas que ocultan, una tipa a la que le gusta que le hagan cosas, un homosexual al que le encanta el sado y a otro tipo al que también le gusta que le hagan cosas" dijo Carl burlándose.

"¡Maldito púdrete!" gritó Randall furioso.

"Ya se enojo la lagartija, oye, espero que te haya gustado la foto que te tomé, la que encontró Mike, deberían estar felices de haber ganado, no tanto, si ustedes hubieran elegido el camino hacia la luz, la gente hubiera tenido la oportunidad de votar si viven o mueren, si hubieran ganado, les hubiéramos borrado la memoria y regresado a su mundo, y no hubiera pasado nada más, si hubieran perdido, hubieran sido incinerados, pero al elegir el otro camino, liberaron a todo el personal, saben la verdad, y sus amigos muertos los esperan, ese último no pensaba hacerlo pero la mayoría del publico me lo pidió, así que saqué algunos clones con excepción de la niña Mary ya que quiero que Sullivan sufra o tal vez no haya hecho algo, seguro que he de estar mintiendo" dijo Carl burlándose.

"¡Maldito bastardo de mierda!, ¡te voy a matar!, ¡te voy a matar!" gritó Sully muy furioso mientras trataba de alcanzar a Carl pero no podía.

"Y para que te guste, yo hice que tu padre los dejara a ti y a tu madre, lo amenace de que si no se iba, te mataría a ti y a tu madre, es más, le dije que los torturaría a los dos y que lo obligaría a ver lo que hago, tu padre se fue para salvarlos a ustedes dos" dijo Carl feliz.

"Te voy a hacer pedazos y me los voy a comer" dijo Sully muy furioso.

"Relájate, otra cosa es que les he aplicado una sustancia especial, alarga sus vidas el cuádruple de lo que se supone que vivirían naturalmente, casi 400 años, otra ventaja es que ahora son inmunes a las drogas, alcohol y otras cosas, inmunes a sus daños incluyendo adicción, pero no a sus efectos, eso les divertirá mucho, se lo he aplicado a todos los monstruos que han sido desterrados, otra cosa que debo decirle es que otros de sus amigos también están desterrados a causa mía, Frank McCay, el que inspiró a Mike, lo desterré con su amiguito no recuerdo cuando, Terry y Terri descubrieron mi juego y tuve que deshacerme de ellos, Chip Goff y Roy Growlahan, estaban en una fiesta y yo aparecí, también a Carla Benítez, Nick Schmidt, Pete Ward y otros de los trabajadores de la empresa" dijo Carl riéndose.

"Espero que te mueras" dijo Johnny enojado.

"Te diré algo que te animará, tu padre te extraña, después de contestarle así, no le importó tu vida, hasta que desapareciste, él no pudo aceptar eso, se sentía muy culpable por lo que te hizo pasar, tanto que entró a la fabrica y huyó al mundo humano, tal vez se haya suicidado, no me importa, solo te digo que él te extraña mucho" dijo Carl.

"Ahora la mala noticia, al haber ganado, han condenado a su mundo, no se preocupen por la instalación, ya había planeado destruirla, el caso es que su mundo será destruido" dijo Carl, en eso sacó una pistola y se disparó en la cabeza, murió.

"Que te vaya bien en el infierno" dijo Randall.

"Espero que sea una broma lo de destruir nuestro mundo" dijo George asustado, en eso la pantalla mostró varios planos de la ciudad, uno en vivo, otro desde la parte superior y otro era un grafico de un cuadrado, abajo había un porcentaje de 0% destruido, en ese momento se activó algo que parecían ser unas prensas gigantescas que rodeaban a la ciudad, en monstro polis el pánico aumentó, el lugar se estaba encogiendo, varios en helicópteros intentaron escapar pero no había hacia dónde ir, las puertas de armarios ya no funcionaban, las prensas se movían rápidamente, los otros podían ver lo que estaba pasando, suplicaron porque parara pero continuó, pronto la ciudad comenzó a venirse abajo, los edificios colapsaron, el lugar se estaba compactando, intentaban tirar las prensas pero no podían, las prensas siguieron moviéndose hasta que quedó todo monstro polis compactado, el mundo de los monstruos fue destruido, la ciudad se había convertido en un cubo de basura.

"Todo...todo se ha ido" dijo Abby llorando, la habitación aun seguía encogiéndose.

"Así que eso es todo, así acaba esto" dijo Randall triste.

"Temo que si" dijo George triste.

"Esto...no puede ser así" dijo Sully triste.

"Sully, cierra los ojos, todos hay que cerrar los ojos, esto es el fin, aquí acabamos" dijo Randall con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Randall, ¿no puedes decir algo para que nos vaya bien a donde sea que vallamos?" preguntó Javier triste.

"Lo intentare, no puedo creer que aunque a pesar de haber ganado, vayamos a morir" dijo Randall, en eso comenzó a rezar.

"Ganado, eso es" dijo Sully.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Johnny.

"Dijo que ganamos, que acabaríamos en el mundo de los humanos" respondió Sully.

"¿Como nos ayuda eso?" preguntó Derek, en eso comenzó a entrar agua a la habitación.

"¿Por qué querría matarnos si se supone que ganamos?, porque aquí no se acaba, hay que buscar algo" dijo Sully, en eso sintió que en una parte frente a su mano derecha, había un pequeño hueco, metió un dedo ahí y sintió un botón, lo oprimió, en eso su ataduras se abrieron.

"Es hora de irnos" dijo Sully, en eso vio que en la parte trasera de las sillas de los otros, había un botón rojo, oprimió los botones liberándolos a todos.

"Ahora solo queda buscar la salida" dijo George, en eso se encendieron unas luces mostrando siete puertas de armario las cuales se activaron, estas puertas tenían dos luces rojas en las esquinas superiores en lugar de una luz en la parte de arriba, Sully vio que se encontraba la puerta de Boo, intentó ir hacia ella.

"¿Por qué escribió nuestros nombres arriba de cada puerta?" preguntó Claire mirando los nombres, Sully abrió la puerta de Boo, intentó entrar pero algo se lo impedía, había un campo de fuerza invisible, notó que el agua no pasaba por la puerta.

"No, ¡yo quiero ir ahí!" dijo Sully desesperado.

"Solo podemos usar las puertas que tienen nuestros nombres" dijo Claire y en eso entró por la puerta que le correspondía, Abby y Derek también lo hicieron, George, Johnny y Javier también salieron por las puertas que les correspondían, en eso se empezó a romper una silla, la habitación era cada vez más pequeña.

"¡No!, ¡yo quiero ir ahí!" gritó Sully triste mientras intentaba entrar, Randall abrió la puerta de Sully y se sorprendió, era la puerta por la que él una vez intentó desterrar a Sully y a Mike, era la puerta que conducía a Himalaya, el agua ya llegaba a la cintura de Sully.

"¡Sully!, ¡no te queda opción!, ¡tienes que salir de aquí!" dijo Randall, en eso los padres de Boo llegaron a la habitación de su hija y vieron a Sully.

"Lo siento mucho, lo siento, no quise hacerlo, ella tenía razón, nosotros existimos" dijo Sully llorando.

"Lo sabemos, lo vimos todo, sabemos que no fue tu culpa" dijo la madre de Boo, ambos padres estaban llorando.

"¡Alto ahí!" gritó alguien, Randall observó la puerta de Claire quien aún seguía ahí, estaba siendo amenazada por un grupo SWAT, el lugar que le tocó era una pequeña guarida de narcotraficantes la cual estaba siendo atacada por la policía.

"¿Qué diablos eres?" preguntó uno de los policías a Claire.

"¡Claire!" gritó Randall al ver lo que le estaba pasando, en eso se acercó a la puerta, no podía entrar.

"No le hagan daño, ella no hizo nada" suplicó Randall al grupo.

"Quiero ir con ustedes, quiero ir" suplicó Sully a los padres de Boo pero ellos no podían hacer nada.

"¿¡Quien rayos eres tú!?" preguntó uno de los policías, Claire se tiró al suelo con las manos en la nuca, uno de los policías se acercó y le colocó unas esposas en las manos.

"¡Tírate al suelo!" ordenó uno de los policías a Randall, estaban sorprendidos de que el agua de la habitación no pasaba por la puerta.

"No puedo" dijo Randall, en eso uno de los policías intentó entrar pero la puerta tenía un campo de fuerza invisible el cual se lo impedía.

"¡Sully, no puedes quedarte aquí!" gritó Randall.

"No quiero dejarlos" dijo Sully llorando.

"No me dejas otra opción" dijo Randall y en eso tomó a Sully por la espalda, era difícil ya que el agua llegaba al pecho de Sully.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Sully desconcertado mientras Randall lo arrastraba.

"Es por tu propio bien" respondió Randall.

"¡Detente!, ¡es una orden!" dijo uno de los policías apuntando a Randall, él lo ignoró, en eso el policía disparó a Randall pero la bala no pasó por la puerta, en eso Randall arrojó a Sully por la puerta correcta.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" preguntó Sully desconcertado, en eso una de las paredes comenzó a aplastar las puertas pero aun funcionaban.

"¿Prefieres morir frente a los padres de Boo?, ¿o buscar una vida?, ¡tú me salvaste de mi mismo!, ahora te toca a ti empezar una nueva vida" respondió Randall, en eso intentó entrar por su puerta pero la presión de las paredes impedía que pudiera abrirla, el agua ya estaba casi tocando el techo, Randall estaba frustrado, la habitación se había llenado por completo, Randall estaba aguantando la respiración e intentaba abrir la puerta, pero con todas su fuerzas logró abrir la puerta y logró salir de la habitación, todos veían como la habitación se seguía encogiendo, en eso estalló el lugar, los portales de las puertas se cerraron, el lugar estalló con unas cuantas explosiones seguido de una súper explosión tipo nuclear, el lugar fue destruido, todo se hundió en el fondo del mar.

"¡Nooo!" gritó Sully, en eso cerró la puerta y la volvió a abrir, siguió hacia varias veces, en eso, de desesperación, arrancó la puerta del suelo y la arrojó lo más lejos posible.

"¿¡Por qué!?, ¡Booooo!, ¡lo siento mucho!" gritó Sully llorando, se sentó en la nieve, no podía dejar de llorar.

"Boo, porque" dijo Sully llorando mientras se tapaba la cara con la mano derecha.

"Porque" dijo Sully llorando, en eso vio una especie de banderita clavada en la nieve, la bandera tenía el símbolo de conjunto vacio, Sully tomó la bandera y sacó una caja que tenia pegada la bandera, la abrió y encontró mucho dinero junto con una nota la cual decía: "felicidades señor Sullivan, ha ganado, aquí tiene su premio, un millón de dólares", Sully cerró la caja, pensó que eso le podría servir.

"¡Por aquí!" gritó alguien, Sully se volteó a ver quién era, sabia quien era, era el hombre de las nieves.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Randall, él se encontraba en lo que era su viejo hogar, el edificio abandonado en Nueva York, al que huyó del coleccionista, Randall estaba confundido, no sabía qué hacer, se tuvo que separar de su mejor amigo, en eso vio una caja frente a él, la abrió, tenía la misma nota que la de Sully, él sintió rabia por el mensaje por lo que arrojó la caja hacia la pared, sentía que Carl se estaba burlando de lo sucedió.

"¿¡Por qué!?" gritó Randall, en eso vio que la caja contenía algo más que dinero, era el objeto de madera que simbolizaba la promesa de Sully, también vio al lado un crucifijo.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Abby y Derek, ellos se encontraban en un cobertizo abandonado en algún pantano de Luisiana, ellos a pesar de que su mundo fue destruido, estaban felices porque se tenían el uno al otro, también habían recibido una caja con dinero.

"No puedo creer que esto pasara, simplemente no me entra en la cabeza" dijo Derek.

"Temo que así fue, este es nuestro nuevo hogar" dijo Abby.

* * *

Mientras tanto con George, él se encontraba en un edificio abandonado en alguna parte de Rusia, no sabía qué hacer, pero no estaba deprimido, él también había recibido una caja con dinero.

"Así que esto es estar desterrado" dijo George.

"Pero ahora no es destierro, es supervivencia, sobreviví" dijo George.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Johnny y Javier, ellos se encontraban en un edificio abandonado en algún lugar de México, estaban desconcertados, no sabían qué hacer, también recibieron una caja con dinero, esta incluía las gafas de Johnny.

"Tal vez mi padre podría estar por aquí" dijo Johnny un poco triste.

"No es muy probable, habían miles de puertas, pudo entrar en cualquiera" dijo Javier.

"Solo me gustaría disculparme por lo que le hice" dijo Johnny un poco triste.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Claire, ella estaba siendo trasportada en una furgoneta de la policía, estaba muy asustada, tenía una bolsa negra que le tapaba la cara, no sabía que podría pasarle, la caja con dinero la confiscaron como una evidencia de los narcos, habían dos delincuentes en la misma furgoneta los cuales la miraban debido a sus pies y color de piel.

"¿Qué eres tú?" preguntó uno desconcertado.

"Nada" respondió Claire sin ánimo.

"Te podríamos ayudar" dijo el otro.

"No hay nada que puedan hacer" dijo Claire triste.

"¿Qué es lo que pasó?" preguntó uno.

"Se los contaré todo" respondió Claire.

* * *

Una semana y dos días después, en Himalaya, Sully se encontraba sentado fuera de la cueva del hombre de las nieves, él ya le había hablado sobre Flint, el hombre de las nieves no mostraba odio hacia ella, no le importaba lo que le hizo, solo dijo "las cosas de la vida nunca se predicen".

"Anímate, puedes hacerte de una vida" dijo el hombre de las nieves.

"¿De qué?, no tengo nada, Mike está muerto, Boo era lo único que me quedaba, y yo...yo la maté, ya no me queda nada" dijo Sully.

"Oye, yo también tenia a alguien, casi nadie la conocían, creo que creían que estaba solo, tenía una hermana, era lo único que me quedaba, hasta que acabé aquí, pero pasó él tiempo y dije, "esto no acaba aquí, mi vida apenas comienza", tienes que verle el lado positivó a las cosas, nunca me imaginé que nuestro mundo fuera una mentira, jamás pensé que fuimos creados por un loco y con el motivo de ser sus víctimas, este puede ser el lado positivo de estar desterrado, haber evitado el destino de ser aplastado" dijo el hombre de las nieves, en eso Sully observó el objeto que le dio Randall, el cual venia en la caja con el dinero, el objeto que le dio para recordar la promesa de Randall.

"Si, tal vez esto no acaba aquí, tal vez esto apenas comienza" dijo Sully un poco alegre, en eso entró a la cueva.

Fin


End file.
